


Bounty love, Gays in space!

by MajesticTrash



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avocato is a bounty hunter, Eventual Smut, Gary is wanted, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-03
Packaged: 2021-04-20 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: Classic case of bounty hunter catches target. Forced to spend a year together, heart to heart connection, and Avocato hates it. Until he doesn't. Goodspeed brings out the good good. that good shit. that GAY shit!
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Little Cato (Final Space)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 479
Kudos: 377





	1. BOUNTY, gone right? nah wrong. right?

People will always ask you

‘how did you two meet?’

And the typical answer would be something sweet, kind, maybe awkward, or even funny. Although Gary could make a minor chuckle about his story. How this one was, ‘funny’, in it’s own way.

The best way to start off a relationship romantic or otherwise, would usually be some form of kindheartedness or bonding over a similar interest.

Well, this technically was a similar interest

Wanting to keep Gary alive

Gary had his back to the wall, arms raised in surrender. Tight alleyway. No one around.

Well, even if there WAS someone around, they wouldn’t be able to hear very clearly, with all the cars, businesses, public transport, loud bar music, and every variety of city noise.

Well, TECHNICALLY there was someone nearby. Except it was four people who pointed their guns at the poor human

(so, I tried my best to look up what they call the currency in the show. Listened to various characters say it, so as far as I can tell it’s spelled how I’m spelling it. If I’m wrong. Eh, no biggie)

Gary gave a wavering awkward smile, with a tone in his voice to match  
“is this about that 5 dropnoids I picked up off the ground? If so I think this situation doesn’t exactly call for guns, I’ll also give it to you! So if we could-” one of the attackers snickered out in interruption  
“this ain’t ‘bout no duh shit whistle poverty” Gary squinted his eyes in confusion  
“shit whistle poverty? Well that’s a new term I just le-”  
“SHUT IT! you’ve got yourself a bounty on that ‘purty lil head of yours. Alive. So come over here and walk with us and well have no prob bob”  
“It’s Gary not Bob-” the guns powered up as he spoke  
“-or ya okay it can be Bob!”  
“mhm. What I thou-” before they could finish, their head burst open spraying blood over everyone.  
“oh god some of it got in my mouth!” Gary gagged and watched in horror as the other three had their own heads quickly popped like water balloons. The poor tired blonde wiped the blood off his face to see a lone figure standing in front of him, making their way past the fresh corpses and pointed their gun at Gary. Gary shifted his eyes around, desperately hoping he could find some sort of escape.

Fate said otherwise.

Gary swallowed and chuckled out  
“so, thanks, my uh, new savior! If we could jus-”  
“stay human. Right there. Don’t move.” the lone figure spoke through their helmet  
“yep you got it! Uh, what’s your nam-” The lone figure pointed their gun closer to Gary  
“be quiet” Gary quickly nodded yes. The long figure looked at a hologram emanating from their other forearm. Gary shifted his weight a bit onto the other leg, earning the sounds of the gun being readied by the lone figure without even looking at him. Gary froze as still as a statue. After a few quiet and brief moments the lone figure looked up and simply stated in a monotone voice  
“follow.”  
“okay fun stranger! I-”  
“did I say you could speak?”  
“no not-”  
“what did I. JUST say?”  
“you asked me a question so obviously I was going to answer!”  
“it was obviously rhetorical!”  
“how was I supposed to know that?!”  
“by the tone of my voice!”  
“well I didn’t understand the tone of your voice!”  
“how the hell didn’t you understand it?!”  
“I’m having a lot going on in my present life and so I’m sorry if I couldn’t understand your tone of voice!” The lone figure groaned and shook their head  
“why. The hell. Am I arguing about this?!”  
“i dunno”  
“STOP TALKING!”  
“YOU ASKED ME ANOTHER QUESTION!”  
“IT WAS RHETORICAL ASSHOLE!”  
“NO NEED FOR NAME CALLING!”  
“THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!”  
“WHY ARE WE YELLING?!”

“oh my god!” The lone figure let out a heavy and frustrated sigh and fired two blasts. A hair away from Gary’s head on both sides  
“shut. The hell. UP” Gary nodded furiously. The lone figure walked up to him  
“one last time. You’re coming with me. Nod if you agree. Good. Now start walking”  
“ca-”  
“SHUT UP”  
“I HAVE A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY AND HOW MUCH I’M WORTH!” the lone figure chuckled and brought up the visual of Gary on his arm. Gary’s eyes slowly opened up wide  
“HOLY SHIT?! 5 MILLION?!”  
“mhm. And it’s all mine. No one else is getting in on you. so-”  
“well who’s paying for this?! And why the shit do they want me so badly?!”  
“don’t know don’t care. Just someone who’s paying a fortune for you.”  
“w-what if I paid you to-uh-let me leave?” The lone figure giggled, which then got louder and louder until it turned completely into hysterical laughter. Finally they managed to giggle out  
“i-if you’ve go-got that munch on you r-ight now. Hand it over and I’ll let you go” Gary swallowed and took a deep breath  
“well, uh I don’t exactly have...it...”  
“oh? Then let’s head down a bank”  
“i only...have 5”  
“million?”  
“just...single digit...right here in...my pocket”  
“mhm what I thought. Alright, let’s go”  
“mayb-” Gary looked at the gun held to his face and the sound of a trigger.

Everything went black…

Gary coughed and groaned. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He didn’t know what direction was what, or where he even was. After a few minutes of blinking his vision settled and his mind started to work again. He tried to move, only to notice his feet shackled to the ground. His hands were cuffed, and he felt something around his neck. He looked at the environment around him. He was on a ship, not the biggest but it was a decent size to live in with average luxury  
“h-hello?” he meekly called out. The light sounds of beeps and clicks seemed to be the only noises his ears could pick up. After a few deep breaths he managed to gain enough strength to shout out. A door opened nearby and the figure walked through it  
“longest time anyone’s been knocked out”  
“where what who when how and why”  
“to what?”  
“everything!”  
“do you honestly not remember our yelling match two days ago?”  
“two DAYS?!”  
“mhm. I don’t plan on cleaning you up” the figure pressed on their arm and the shackles released  
“bathrooms over there. I don’t want you pissing on my floor anymore.”

…………………………………………..

“i wouldn’t mess with that collar of yours” the figure said casually from their seat at the front of the ship.

An hour later after cleaning up, along with fresh cloths, Gary was sitting on a bench trying to secretly work it off  
“what? Pfft I’m not doing anything!”  
“every time it makes the slightest motion I’m alerted. So I wouldn’t mess with it.”  
“or what? you’ll chain me up again?!”  
“that was just to keep you from falling over. I don’t care if you can move or not”  
“you’re not scared I might try to escape? Or attack you?”  
“no. you are way too puny to even be a minor threat to me. Besides if you try to escape the collar will do it’s job”  
“what making me look like a prisoner?”  
“no. injecting extremely potent chemicals into your system that will kill you quickly but with more pain than you could have ever realized your body could feel”  
“wha-” Gary felt a small pinch in his neck and suddenly his body fell over and started to convulse on the ground. He couldn’t even feel anything other than the immense and completely unbearable pain. Like his bones were being cracked apart as his blood turned to acid and his skin burned under itself like hot knifes were trying to move around, slice him up, and poke through his skin desperately trying to get to the surface. All of his other senses seem to fail while this occurred. Suddenly everything stopped and only the memory was painful  
“WHAT THE CRAP!?”  
“that was a drop of it being injected into your system. You don’t want to know what happens when the entire thing is drained into you.”  
“okay! Lesson learned!”

Silence grew in the room. Gary tapped his fingers against his knees trying to come up with any plan that wouldn’t lead to more pain  
“so mysterious stranger...what’s going to happen next? Just sorta hangout or...”  
“not much longer until the drop off point, then I don’t have to have you on my ship anymore”  
“and then what happens to me?”  
“don’t know. Whatever the person who put the bounty-” the figure stopped as a message came up onto a screen in front of him. Gary got up to make his way to the bathroom again. Maybe find something to help jiggle the cuffs off. From behind the closed bathroom door he heard a muffled slue of swear words no mother wouldn’t faint from hearing their child say. The human stepped out to see a part of the pilots seat cracked.  
“so...hows it going?”  
“about as good as it gets. Apparently the person who put the bounty on you doesn’t have the full payment yet and will take a year to have it in full. Now my deal with them has been official I’m being fucked over when I could be doing anything else instead of having to keep your sorry ass here until my full payment.”  
“so you’re holding me ransom now?”  
“in a sense yes. So go sit your ass down before I shoot you in the leg”  
“what for?!”  
“because I’m angry and even if I have to wait, I’m not about to loose anything if I accidentally kill you.”  
“alright, fair enough”

Gary sat down and popped his mouth and tapped his knees. The figure got up and walked past him and into the other room. Gary made a mental debate on if he should make an attempt at piloting the ship to wherever he could land and run as fast as he could, or sit still so he didn’t get mutilated. Gary just closed his eyes and hoped this was alll just some weird trippy dream until he screamed out  
“I’M BORED!”  
The figure came back with their helmet off and growled  
“shut up! I’m busy”  
“WELL I’M BORED!”  
“you’re acting like a child!”  
“CHILD AT HEART WITH A HEALTHY AND CREATIVE MIND!”  
The figure swore under their breath and brought up a console. A few button presses later a projection appeared in front of Gary. Multiple dancing bugs sang out the alphabet and how wonderful math was!  
“what is this!?”  
“entertainment for the child.”  
“their singing in perfect harmony on how enjoyable 2 plus 2 is”  
“mhm. Hope it’s not too difficult for you to keep up.”  
“can you at LEAST tell me who you are?!”  
“Avocato now shut the hell up!” Avocato walked back out leaving Gary alone with his own personal show. Gary slumped and huffed watching the colorful cast talk about fractions.  
“well, at least the music is upbeat. Catchy too. That rainbow has a festive touch to it”

……………………………………………….

2 DAYS LATER

……………………………………………….

Gary finally came up with the only solution possible to save his life!

Annoying the hell out of the bounty hunter until he would toss Gary onto the nearest planet!

Currently Gary was making raspberries and kicking a leg against the wall. Avocato growled out from nearby  
“would you STOP THAT?!” Gary replied in a mocking tone  
“would you stop that?!”  
“you are so god damn annoying!”  
“you are so god damn annoying!” Avocato growled out as he left the room  
“choke on a dick!”  
“can it be yours?”

……………………………………………

3 DAYS

……………………………………………...

“I WANT A COOKIE! I WANT A COOKIE! I WA-”  
“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU’RE NOT GETTING A COOKIE!”  
“I WANT A COOKIE!”  
“GOD YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD!”  
“I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?!”

……………………………………………………..

4 DAYS

…………………………………………………..

“LA LALALA LA LA LA LALALALALA DA DA DAAAAAAAA!!!” Gary was singing as loud as possible as Avocato tightly gripped the controls.  
“SHUT UP!”  
“LA LA ALALALA LAAAA! DA DAAAAA!” Avocato was breathing through his nose and out of his mouth to calm him down while repeating  
“the money is worth it. The money is worth it. Only an entire year worth of-”  
“THIS!? LALALA DOO DADA DAAA!”  
“would you BE QUIET YOU HOMO!” Gary gasped dramatically  
“just because I’m gay doesn’t mean you get to call me a homo!” Avocato was taken aback  
“what?! I meant homo sapien! Because YOUR dumbass is a human!”  
“pfft I knew that! Haha...i...knew that”  
“mhm.

………………………………………………………..

7 DAYS

………………………………………………………..

Gary was stretching as he woke up. His small side cot, as awful as it was and somehow was considered a bed, he left to go to the bathroom, only slowing down to hear  
“-dunno. Well, it’s a year so...i know I know. I don’t know when, and I doubt it’s going to be any time soon. But I PROMISE I’m going to come home. Then we can shoot guns together or something! Yeah, I promise. Alright, I love yo-” Avocato sighed heavily  
“he hung up. Ugh.” it was quiet all of a sudden. Gary wondered what that was, but decided to just hurry up to the bathroom.

…………………………………………………………..

9 DAYS

……………………………………………………….

Gary was doing his best to be annoying but he hardly got any reaction out of the bounty hunter now. He was oddly quiet and had a wistful attitude. Gary stopped and walked over, sat down in the co pilots seat, and turned  
“hey. You okay? I can’t annoy you to death if you don’t pay attention” Gary got no reaction. He didn’t expect any less...still…  
“hey. HEY! LOOK OUT THERE’S A METEOR COMING TO CRASH INTO THE SHIP! HEY!” Avocato rolled his eyes and groaned  
“shut up no there’s not.”  
“YES THERE IS JUST LOOK!”  
“no. nothing’s going to be there and you’re just trying to annoy me. Like you did the same trick before.”  
“NO SERIOUSLY I’M SUPER SERIOUS SERIOUS JUST LOOK!”  
“would you be QUIE-”

……………………………………………………..

10 DAYS

………………………………………………………

Avocato was grumbling to himself as he set up various drones that flew around and repaired his ship.

The ONE TIME he HAD to have a damn space rock crash into the side of the ship, it had to be when he was sulking. He should have known better. He was a professional pilot!

The ship was almost dead in the water. It could hardly move and almost all the systems were shut down. Hardly anything WASN’T smashed into.

Worst of all…

Gary got undressed and changed into his night cloths. He typically slept almost entirely naked save for underwear, but while on the ship, he was forced to sleep in a basic shirt and sweatpants.

NOW

It was made worse. Or better. Nah it was worse.

Unless Gary wanted to sleep in one of the drivers seats, which Avocato didn’t trust him to, he had to sleep on the floor of Avocato’s bedroom.

Avocato hated it with a passion.

Hard enough he had to deal with the human.

NOW he has to deal with his son resenting him

Gary constantly mumbled and hummed. Made various noises and did EVERYTHING in his power to keep Avocato from sleeping.

On the first night….

Gary looked at the room, not too big not too little

(a bit bigger than the actual rooms in the ships from the show)

“so...uh am I sleeping on the left side or right side?” Gary had a pillow thrown at him  
“it’s called you sleeping on the floor. Either side I don’t care. Get cozy. The moment the droids finish fixing your room is the second you go back there and sleep.”  
“couldn’t just sleep in a pilot seat?”  
“and risk you flying this ship off?”  
“you SAID the ship can hardly fly anyways!”  
“yeah, and it’s still a slim chance that you might somehow get away! So shut up and lay on the floor!”  
“okay! Fine. Such a grumpy sourpuss”  
“LAY ON THE FLOOR!”

Now back in the present, Avocato tried his best to keep his head clear and ignore Gary’s noises.

Helmet would kill his neck if he slept in it.

No earplugs.

And nothing to muffle the sounds, save for smothering Gary with a pillow which would kill him.

Gagging Gary worked as well as anything else. He just made louder and louder noises.

So now he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Don’t think about the mistakes from the past.

No thinking about how upset his son is for never being around.

No thinking about Gary who was now trying to beatbox

“Gary. I’m at the point where I am about to run out of patience. If you don’t stop, I will inject the chemicals into you, just enough to shut you up.” Gary stopped his beatboxing to complain  
“well my back hurts! And I’m hot! And this pillow smells like a cat rolled around in a basket of fresh cloths! it’s not bad I guess-but it’s annoying! Besides, you hurt me, I’LL SCREAM AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE ALL NIGHT IF I HAVE TO!” Avocato took in a slow breath and let it out, speaking calmly and quietly  
“Gary. What will it take you to shut up?”  
“MY FREEDOM!”  
“besides that.”  
“I-huh, I dunno. Tell me about yourself?” Avocato’s eyes shot open and he sat up, giving Gary a weird look  
“what?”  
“you heard me cat man, tell me about yourself!”  
“this isn’t some sleepover.”  
“well it technically is now!” Gary giggled as he hopped up onto Avocato’s bed  
“get down.”  
“noooope! Wow this is soft! Like the soft kind where it’s comfortable but also supportive so your body doesn’t get ruined over time”  
“first. Stop looking at me. Second. You don’t want to know who I am. Third, stop being so close.”  
“first, no, second yes I do, third-” Gary leaned in closer and gave a mischievous smile  
“no.” Avocato shoved Gary’s face away  
“would you LAY DOWN!”  
“in bed? Well alright cat man!” Gary replied as he laid on his back in the bed  
“i didn’t-ugh. Fine. Whatever!” Avocato laid back down and closed his eyes. Only to open the again when Gary started to talk once more  
“so tell me about yourself! If we’re going to be hanging out for an entire year, let’s get to know one another! I’ll go first. Hi, I’m Gary, I like fun times and chilling out with my best bros! Well, I mean, when I had them”  
“well you can forget about everything back home. Never seeing it again probably.”  
“yeah, I guessed that. And not much to forget”  
“not sad about your friends? Family? Some pet?”  
“don’t have any friends. Dad died in the police force when I was hardly a kid, mom was an alcoholic who just up and left one day and never came back. Went from foster home to foster home. Got old enough to finally leave, got a crappy low paying job, rented a REALLY crappy apartment that is soooo much smaller than this entire ship! And my apartment didn’t allow pets. Don’t have a boyfriend or anyone close to me really. Talked to my neighbor but he was this super old partially crazy guy. Good talks...but he tended to be...well...he was...pretty racist. We did bond over cards, wasn’t very interested in poker though”  
“wow. Your life is shit”  
“gee thanks”  
“how are you so upbeat though?! you’re my PRISONER! I’m literally going to be selling you! To some who knows what kind of person!”  
“i just, see the lighter things in life. Hard to see it, but it’s there. Like all of this? This has been the MOST interesting thing that’s ever happened in my entire life. And this is also the most time I’ve spent with anyone. Tried dating but, nothing ever clicked. Tried to make friends but I guess I push too hard and freak them out”  
“no grandparents?”  
“none that I know of that are alive”  
“what ever happened to your mother?”  
“don’t know and honestly I really don’t care. So it’s always just sorta been, well just Gary” Silence came into the room for a minute, until Avocato said in a low voice  
“guess that gets pretty lonely”  
“it does. But at least you get to wake up every morning. I’m healthy, I can walk, I have all my limbs, my neighborhood isn’t the best, but I’ve never been mugged, shot, or stabbed! Even now I’m at least able to see the stars. Couldn’t do that where I lived”

More silence for another minute before Gary broke it  
“so, what about you? We’re going to be together, might as well know one another! And I WILL keep repeating it endlessly until I get to know you!”  
“why? don’t get attached to me, I’m just going to hurt you. And I mean that physically at times. You think I won’t turn the collar on?”  
“sorry but that’s just what humans do, we’re curious bastards. We have a saying, curiosity killed the cat! Although I heard that’s not what it actually meant originally, but I don’t know it. So yeah, humans are curious and I’m curious about you”  
“fine. If you will shut up. Grew up around military. Got old enough to learn how to fight. didn’t want to have some boring dead end job. Military didn’t fit me. So I went out on my own. Had a ki-had my first kill. Moved on and now I go from job to job”  
“just collecting bounties?”  
“sometimes. Bounty hunter. Hired hitman. Merc. And anything along those lines”  
“wow. Dangerous life. Surprised you have all your limbs. And your ears aren’t even torn up. So sensitive. So soft looking”  
“DON’T touch my ears. Guess I’ve been lucky. But luck and skill are different. I have more of the latter.”  
“so killing just is meaningless?”  
“sure. Everything kills something else. Pleasure, food, survival. Everything ends in death. Might as well get over it. Killing is like breathing. Natural, easy, and you just don’t think twice about it”  
“all those families? Children? Whats left behind”  
“whatever is left behind has nothing to do with me.”  
“guess that’s true. What about kids?”  
“what about them?”  
“you have any?”  
“no.”  
“why not?”  
“this isn’t a life to have kids in. you just...don’t have any time for them. No matter what promise you make. Work is always available. And I have a reputation to maintain.”  
“what about just, one day, settling down. Having a family. Spend the rest of your days in peace”  
“this isn’t some fairy tale. Life isn’t like that”  
“sometimes it is. You just have to make it. So what reputation? You some super badass handsome guy who’s always getting laid and gets the contract done asap” Avocato chuckled  
“yes, no, and yes. I don’t sleep around. But I am a badass that does everything right. I’m pretty well known in certain circles”  
“no rules, only right”  
“for most mercs yeah. But I have rules”  
“YOU follow rules? Who’s?”  
“my own.  
1\. never break a contract, unless the opposing offer is generously more than the current one  
2\. never hesitate. No matter what.  
3\. no children. No killing. No escorting. No deals if any are involved at any given time.

And that’s it”

“man of your word. I like it. No kids huh? Kill everything and everyone else besides them”  
“mhm”  
“didn’t know you had a soft spot for them”  
“i...don’t...it’s complicated.”  
“so. What about you? Friends? Families? Pets?”  
“none of your busine-” Avocato shot up and glared at Gary  
“how the HELL did you rope me into this conversation to begin with?!”  
“what? Two dudes learning about one another, two guys laying next to one another, two bros opening up-”  
“i am NOT your bro. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep!”  
“hmmmmmm nope!” Avocato fell onto his back and rubbed his face

‘i shouldn’t have used up the last of the tranquilizer. I knew I should have gotten more but no. I thought it wasn’t important enough to be concerned over’

“pssst. Hey, Avocato?”  
“what. Gary.”  
“...I like you man” Avocato became still and didn’t know how to respond  
“i mean like a friend. You’re honestly the closest I’ve had to a friend in, well, a long long time. If you don’t count the old guy” Avocato still didn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t make friends! Only enemies! And maybe an acquaintance on the rare occasion. Friends though?  
“Gary what the hell are you talking about? I HATE you”  
“nah, you don’t. I can tell. Sure I piss you off, but deep down, you’re a good guy”  
“you don’t k-”  
“yeah sure I don’t know you fully. But I can tell you’re a good dude inside. You want to love, you want someone to open up to, someone who you can lower your guard around. It must get so exhausting always defending yourself. Never being able to just...relax. Chill. Hangout. Instead you’re always on edge. Always tense and prepared. When was the last time you actually got a break? A real spa day? A treating yourself day? When was the last time you got to be who you are deep down insde?” Avocato sighed lightly and didn’t realize he had responded quietly under his breath  
“i can’t even remember.”

“hey, Avocato, what’s it like? To just go from place to place, constantly working? I mean, I worked all the time to get by, but I got to relax at home. Never worry about someone trying to kill me in my sleep. Never afraid the moment I’m vulnerable, I’m going to get hurt”  
“not...easy.”  
“you can be easy around me” Avocato laughed through his nose lightly  
“mhm. Second I do you’re going to do whatever you can to escape”  
“well...i guess so yeah. But what do I have to go back to? I’ve been gone too long so my apartment is probably up for grabs. Don’t have anyone to notice I’m gone. I literally vanish and not a single person tries to look for me. Only thing I could do if I escaped, well I don’t even know”

The two became silent for a good while. Just laying there, doing nothing.

Avocato finally broke the silence

“Gary. How do I know you’re not going to try to kill me, sell whatever you can on this ship and including said ship, take the money and go someplace.”  
“well, who the hell would I go to? Someone who will buy all your guns and crap. Plus if I’m wanted so much, I highly doubt you’re going to be the only handsome face I’ll see who wants me. And not in a good way! And if I kept the ship, I’m like, 99% sure some bad guy would recognize it and try to blow it up. So, other than being with you, I’ve got nothing and nobody. Plus does it honestly look like I could kill you? I could karate chop you! But then what?” Avocato gave a light laugh  
“i suppose you’re right.”

Another few moments of silence pass. Then Avocato spoke for the final time that night  
“let’s get some sleep. Big day ahead of us of doing nothing tomorrow”

…………………………………………………………..

Avocato woke up slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. He felt something soft on his face that smelled sweet. He relaxed his body and opened his eyes up. Once his vision became steady, he noticed something to his utter shock.

He was spooning Gary.

He mentally panicked and tried to get away, moving slightly, slowly and gently enough to not wake Gary. He would rather die than be seen like this.

Guess it was too late.

He heard Gary giggle

“well, I know I was cozy last night, what about you?”

Avocato didn’t even know how to respond. Gary turned to him with a big shit eating grin

“well, guess you’re lowering your guard to me!”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Avocato yelled before moving away as far as he could to the other side of the bed  
“noooo you like me!”  
“I DO NOT AND NEVER MENTION THIS”  
“to who? The walls? Or are we expecting company?”  
“JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!”  
“you like me! You opened up and now we’re becoming bros!”  
“NO I HATE YOU! I’M TURNING YOUR ASS IN THE MOMENT I GET MY MONEY”  
“AND you were being the BIG SPOON! Which means you EXTRA LIKE ME!”  
“NO!”  
“ohhh yes you do! No one is a big spoon unless they care about the other person!”

Avocato just got up and stormed out of the room. Gary called out behind him  
“LET’S PLAY CARDS LATER BROHAM!”

This was going to be a loooooooong year.


	2. Little bit of info

K SO just a lil thing to understand, more chapters will be posted soon! probably after the holidays, maybe early next year. until then, i hope you enjoy the first chapter!

So not in the cannon at all! Story will evolve of course, but for the time being (as i write this RN) the gay's are together alone. Probably won't be adding other cast members from the show other than Lil cato.

Can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the fic!

ALWAYS love reading comments! plus it helps to understand what you, the reader of course, want to read and look forward to!

https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/  
My tumblr if anyone wants to talk! ask questions about my fic, or just my ideas or whatever!  
I answer things privately if you want me to!

ALIGHT ENJOY!


	3. Threats and Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay thoughts churn and bubble. threats are made and words are quickly forgotten. at the very end of your life, what do you have to show for it?
> 
> Also fuck off catchy music! stop hurting us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just to note cause if you've read this, you're probably in for the long haul! i will pretty much say random shit that comes to mind. post things i think are funny, and also say little details i didn't mention in the chapter/fic  
NOTES!  
https://mutt-online.tumblr.com/post/189875008477  
thought this was funny  
https://hickeybickeyboo.tumblr.com/post/189820778000  
I mean, it's my fic XD  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/189896075675/yaatogamii-my-problem-is-that-ill-randomly-get  
i mean me rn basically  
Avocato's house isn't on Tera con Prime. is the lord commander in this fic? that's not going to be a thing in this, unless i change my mind, but as i type this there's 98% the whole mooncake and well pretty much main cannon won't be in this. the ship is pretty damn small. a decent size. only 5 rooms. 1-bedroom 1 bathroom 1 room is where avocato keeps all the guns and where he repairs and maintains them 1 room for storage of all the general things and 1 room for cleaning supplies. where gary slept/sleeps. throw a cot in there and a couple other things and bam!  
i SUPER WANT EVERYONE to be able to say fuck. BUT ONLY ONCE THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SHOW. so you NEVER know when someone's about to drop a HARD f bomb.  
"aw i forgot my fucking wallet!"  
"fuck off KVN!"  
"who the fuck ate my leftover food?!"  
i mainly REALLY want to hear mooncake, lil cato, and HUE say fuck. mooncake cause it would be the ONLY english word he says.  
'chookity FUCK!" everyone gasps and looks at him. lil cato would always tease us as if he was going to spend his fuck, but always tricks us out and then says it at the most random time. then gets mad cause 'UGH! i wasted it! i could have said it at a better time!' and i want HUE's monotone voice to tell someone to fuck off. Avocato seems like he would be swearing on the average so i feel like it wouldn't surprise me, and spoiler alert? in my fic he is pretty liberal with it xD  
some songs that make me think of this ship!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obcCmQYg9bk  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PIPyPMNnp8  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv0M-5RUFQM  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAvVbYB4uEE  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGHQEmruLsw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLxIYSNoZvw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55yY-FgFGQY  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VFxTEq2Xfo  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCzSarjjApQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmFM4S21Cjw&feature=emb_title  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvfinaO16sc  
ALRIGHT ALL FOR NOW! ENJOY!

“-and I told you to SHUT UP!” Avocato jabbed a finger into Gary’s chest as they argued in the bedroom  
“and I told YOU to stop being a real dick!” Gary yelled back. Avocato looked Gary directly in the eye and grinned  
“I’ll show you a real dick” he grabbed the back of Gary’s head and forced his tongue into his mouth. Gary moaned and fell backwards onto the bed, Avocato crashing into him. Avocato began to dry hump Gary, kissing him deeper with more intensity.

Avocato’s eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. He breathed and panted heavily and looked around. It was almost morning. He turned to see Gary sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, facing away. Avocato was more than happy for that, he couldn’t look at Gary right now. The droids had fixed up the ship enough to where almost everything had gone back to normal. Only a few things needed repair. One of them was Gary’s small room. So for the time being, Avocato still needed to share a bed with him. Avocato slowed his panting down and rubbed his face. He couldn’t go back to sleep, and he couldn’t stay there. He got up and quietly left the room, thinking of what to do next. ANYTHING to get his mind off of whatever it was he just dreamed about.

He sat in his workshop and began to fiddle and handle his various weapons. Polishing, repairing, even continued working on side projects…

Avocato grumbled as he made a check list.

It was a few hours later after he finished with his weapons. He checked their supplies and counted everything up. Some things came up short while others were needed.

Time to go shopping!

Gary was bouncing around in his seat  
“YES! FINALLY! We can do something fun! We haven’t been off this ship in two weeks!”  
“YOU are staying here.”  
“what?! No way! I want to come! I NEED to come! I’m going stir crazy and if you keep me here alone I’ll...I’ll-uh-” Gary looked around until his eyes zeroed in on something  
“-I’ll shot myself!” Avocato looked up and over to Gary with a raised eyebrow  
“really?”  
“YES!”  
“i doubt it. Literally yesterday you were afraid of getting cut when trying to reach for something in-between the seats”  
“hey! There were sharp things all over the place!”  
“mhm. Me believing you’ll shoot yourself is pretty low”  
“I’LL DO IT! I MEAN IT! No me being alive, no bounty!” Avocato groaned heavily and smacked his own face  
“FINE! If it will shut you up and prevent you from hurting yourself. Fine. You can come with me-”  
“YES! SCORE ONE FOR GARY!”  
“-BUT you are NOT to leave my side for even a SECOND. Or else that collar of yours will go off”  
“why? Because I have to be close to you or something? Is this like a distance thing?”  
“no. because I’ll turn it on and drag your suffering ass back here, restrain you tight enough to where you can’t move, and keep you there until I get back.”  
“mhm. Okay. Well if you DO that, I’ll pee allll over the floor! I’ve done it! I’ll do It again! Unless you WANT to clean up my wizz!” Avocato simply walked away and piloted the ship downwards to a nearby planet.

Gary sat in the co-pilots seat and looked through the window  
“such a tiny tiny planet. It’s kinda cute. Ohh it’s snowing!” Avocato simply mumbled an  
“mhm.”  
“LET’S MAKE SNOW ANGELS! AND SNOWMEN!”  
“no.”  
“please!”  
“no.”  
“pretty please?”  
“no.” the ship landed on a launch pad with only a small other handful of ships nearby. Gary bounced in his seat  
“ohhh! Finally! My legs are so cramped! I’ve been in this cage too long! The beast must be unleashed to wander the wilds! Free and true!” Avocato replied plainly as he prepared to exit his ship  
“no. you’re not leaving my side. And I don’t plan on wandering the wilds. We’re picking up a few things, then leaving.” Gary’s face was suddenly covered by a large jacket thrown at him from Avocato  
“put it on Gary. I’m not about to let you freeze to death” Gary shook off the jacket and raised his hands  
“ugh, hello, my hands are cuffed! STILL. AFTER TWO FLIPPIN WEEKS!”  
“mhm. And they’re going to stay on.”  
“FOR THE WHOLE YEAR?!”  
“if that’s what it takes”  
“well, then would you at LEAST help me put my jacket on!?” Avocato rolled his eyes and sighed. His mind felt a small creeping sensation in the very back of it as he touched and held Gary. He shook his head, not wanting to even remotely imagine anything near about it.  
“there. Now no freezing to-” Avocato stopped as Gary relaxed into his chest  
“thanks bro! couldn’t have done it without you! Literally. I’d hug you but this is as good as it gets” Avocato pushed Gary away and opened up the ships door.  
“touch me again and I’ll break your arms off. The bounty said alive. It didn’t say you had to be in one piece.”  
“haha good one!” Avocato exited without giving a glance behind him, or a reply  
“good one? Avocato? Bro?”  
“hurry up and get out here!”  
“okay I’m com-SHIT IT’S FREEZING OUT HERE!” Gary shivered as the sudden temperature plummet struck him hard.  
“hurry up before you freeze to death.” Gary quickly caught up to Avocato. The center of the district was pretty vacant. Only a small handful of shops had customers here and there. Not much else was going on. Gary looked onward towards the distance. Nothing but barren tundra as far as he could see.  
“sooo bro-”  
“I’m not your bro.”  
“SO BRO-”  
“what did I JUST say?!”  
“...so bro-” Avocato sighed heavily and growled  
“what.”  
“If my handsome mug is so wanted, aren’t you afraid I might get snatched up by some other very handsome cat man?”  
“I’m not a cat. I’m a ventrexian. Call me a cat one more tim-”  
“cat-OW!” Gary reeled as he was suddenly punched in the face  
“what the freak?!” 

Avocato began to walk as he continued his conversation with Gary  
“told you not to call me that. That punch was your own fault. And to answer your annoying question, no I’m not. I’m too dangerous for any lowlife to try and steal you away from me. I picked this planet because of how small and unknown it is. Big enough to have what we need, but small enough to where news like your bounty won’t reach it for a few years, at the minimum. So you jus-” Avocato looked to his side to notice Gary gone and down the street looking at food. Avocato grunted and tried to calm himself down. He swore this human was going to make his blood pressure rise to dangerous levels. Gary didn’t notice Avocato next to him until he was smacked in the face.  
“hey!”  
“don’t hey me! I told you to stay. By. my. Side.”  
“I’m hungry! And it looks and smells sooo good! Buy me food!”  
“no.”  
“please?”  
“no. we have food on the ship.”  
“but it isn’t fresh and delicious and amazing!”  
“ugh you are such a child! At least little Cato listened to me when I told him no.”  
“who’s little Cato?” Avocato froze up, wanting to shoot himself just for slipping up.  
“no one important. Just...something from a long time ago. Had to watch some kid when I was younger for...a job. At least he obeyed me. If I said no, it meant no.”  
“did something happen? Is that why you don’t deal with kids? Cause if-”  
“Gary shut up.” Avocato pinched his own face in agitation, then added  
“you shut the hell up, forget what you heard and NEVER bring it up again, I’ll buy you food”  
“YES! DEAL!”

………………………………………………………….

The bounty hunter was searching through various bins and shelves to search for the few final parts they needed. He tried his best to ignore Gary’s constant lack of attention and being wide eyed at everything he saw. Avocato couldn’t help but make the tiniest grin. Gary had a type of childhood innocence to him when introduced to new things. Eager to learn and experience something he hasn’t before.

But that grin would quickly fade every time Gary came up to him and asked for Avocato to buy whatever caught his attention for those last few seconds, before followed by the usual ‘no’ response, which was followed by Gary begging, which was followed by another no, then followed by Gary putting whatever it was back, only to stumble upon something new and it began the cycle once more.

Avocato had had enough. He gripped Gary’s shirt and held his face close to his own. Growling out in sheer rage  
“Gary. You are my PRISONER. NOT my child or ANYONE I’m supposed to care about. I am not here to babysit you. I’m here to keep you alive so I can sell your annoying ass and hope to whatever god out there hears me that I NEVER have to see you again after all of this. Do you understand?”  
“mhm. bu-”

Avocato dropped Gary onto the floor and hovered a finger over his arm  
“do you want me to inject you? No one here will look twice at us if you scream. I will drag your writhing and agonized form back to the ship where I will throw you to the floor, chain you down, and keep you there until the very edge of death, making sure you are just barely living for the rest of the year. Or you can shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Right now, be quiet and sit still. I OWN you. The bounty doesn’t state that you have to have your limbs. Or your eyes. Or even your tongue. You can be a barely alive lump of human waste stored in the back of the ship for the rest of the year for all I care. Now what’s it going to be? Silence? Or what hell I just described your life WILL become?”

Gary made motions with his mouth, then quietly responded  
“is that rhetorical?” Avocato pinched his own brow  
“I’m going to buy you this food. You will shove it in your mouth to keep you quiet for the rest of the day. Nod AND ONLY NOD if you understand. Good. Now get up off the floor so you don’t track dirt into my ship.”

………………………………………………………..

Gary sat in the co pilots seat as they flew away. He would glace at Avocato from time to time who just sat in silence and flew the ship, or typed on whatever popped up. Eventually he broke the silence with a dejected tone

“Avocato. I know I’m supposed to keep quiet. But I just wanted to say thanks” Avocato stopped what he was doing and turned to Gary with a raised brow  
“what?”  
“well, what you told me. About all that awful stuff you’d do to me”  
“you’re thanking me for...threatening you?”  
“well, it was horrifying what you said. And it made me realize, the worst you’ve done to me is nowhere near that horrible. You’ve actually been really good to me”  
“HOW have I been good to you?!”  
“well, I’m assuming a lot of people want me for my bounty. And that means a lot of them would keep me with them, which means I would be vulnerable to whatever they would do to me. I hear of so many horrible things happening all the time, but I’ve not had anything SUPER terrible done to me in my entire life. So, I guess I just wanted to thank you for being so nice”  
“Gary. You confuse the hell out of me. You’re THANKING me for not hurting you?”  
“yeah. For a perfect example. Those four guys who cornered me back then, they seemed kinda rapey. And the worse you’ve done to me in comparison is spoo-”  
“no. we’re not talking about that”  
“-okay that’s fair. So that’s it. Thanks for taking such good care of me”  
“well those guys did have a rapey vibe...I do NOT understand you though! I wouldn’t be thanking my captor for holding me against my will. Wait...you’re not getting stockholm syndrome are you? Cause I don’t love you. I don’t feel bad for making you upset. I don’t regret what I said, and I meant every word”

Gary giggled a bit  
“nah I’m not in love with you. But a guy like you? Who wouldn’t be” Avocato stood up straight and turned to Gary feeling a bit disturbed  
“what are you talking about?!”  
“what? I can’t compliment your loo-”  
“i threaten to hurt you. You thank me. You say I’m good to you. You say I take care of you. You say I’m attractive-are you SURE you’re not getting stockholm?”  
“I’m sure. All I’m trying to say is, so many people would do such awful things to me. You don’t. I appreciate it”  
“I’m your captor. I’m not your friend, I’m not your bro or buddy, you’re an item to me. An annoying object that I’m selling once I get my money.”  
“i know, I’m still thankful”

Avocato rubbed his face  
“why are humans so complicated? Mentally and emotionally all of you are so extreme and chaotic and unpredictable and I hate that”  
“Well you did say you hated me” Avocato sighed and relaxed his shoulders, speaking tiredly

“no I don’t hate you. If I did, you’d know. I think you’re an annoying currency I need to keep close and keep guard so no one else takes it”  
“I’m kinda surprised you don’t actually hate me”  
“you’re a pain in the ass man child. But you’re not something to hate”  
“really?” Avocato said plainly  
“mhm. That’s not a compliment. it’s a fact”  
“than-”  
“stop. Saying thanks! you’re starting to drive me even more crazy!” Avocato yelled as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. Gary winced then asked  
“why?”  
“because- I don’t know! Just. be. Silent.” the two faced forward once more, just looking at the stars. Avocato turned to Gary with an eye twitching  
“Wait. Are you just trying to weird me out so I will get rid of you?!”  
“what? Of course not! you’re amazing!”  
“YOU ARE AREN’T YOU!?”  
“no!-LOOK OUT!” Avocato turned forward and swerved the ship only a second before a meteor would have collided straight through their window. Gary relaxed into his seat and let out an over dramatic  
“WHEW! That was a close call! Thank you for being an amazing pilot!”  
“STOP THANKING ME!”

………………………………………………………..

“hey Avocato”  
“go to sleep Gary.”

It was night and the two laid in bed trying to go to sleep. At least Avocato was. The bounty hunter’s body finally fully relaxed with the growing silence. Gary smiled then tried to start up another conversation  
“i was-”  
“if you thank me one more time I’m going to cut off a limb so you don’t be so thankful.”  
“i was going to say do you ever get scared of the future?” Avocato’s eyes opened up in disbelief Gary would randomly bring this up. Then again. It is Gary.  
“not something to think about. One day at a time. Yes planning for the future is good, but things can change in a split moment. So yes, technically I am scared of the future. I just learn to adapt and move on”  
“I’m scared for mine”  
“because in a yea-”  
“i know that. I only meant I’m scared because what am I going to leave behind”  
“you said you had nothing”  
“not that. I mean kids. A husband. A family. Even just...someone to remember me. Don’t you ever feel a little emptiness in you. That loneliness that you want to fill. I guess what I’m trying to say is that when you die, you have others who will remember who you are, if only at least a little bit. I want to leave some kind of mark in life. Mostly just wanting to make someone happy. I hardly had a good childhood, so I would want to give my kid the greatest I could make it” Avocato’s ears lowered. He tried to suppress the ache in his heart for his son. Then he gathered up enough strength to answer  
“on paper it’s a lot easier than in real life...so I’ve heard”  
“true. But I’d dedicate my life to my family”  
“what about your career?”  
“ah I wouldn’t care, just as long as I could come to my home and be met with loving embraces and warm smiles. Space, and life in general, is such a cold lonely place. Even if you’re around others. It seems like a dream to have someone to help you in life”

Avocato finally noticed tears forming in his eyes. He desperately hoped Gary couldn’t see them. It was dark enough in the room, and humans do have poor eyesight in the dark. Still…  
“Avocato, do you ever feel lonely? You do your missions and get your payment. You repeat it and everything. But everyone needs to rest at some point. So you just come here to your ship. It’s pretty empty and quiet. Other than me, you don’t have anyone around. When you need to relax, you only have yourself. No one to laugh with, no one to love and to hold you. No one to hold. Just you and your thoughts. That doesn’t sound like a good life to me. But I won’t judge your life. Who am I to judge? You know? I’m just some human guy from earth named Gary. Gary goodspeed”

Avocato didn’t trust himself to talk. With the tears rolling down his face he feared his throat might be clogged up and be noticeable he was crying

“also do you ever just get a song stuck in your head and you’ve tried your best to get it out by drowning it out with other songs but it keeps coming back to haunt you like a vengeful ghost?”

Avocato suddenly snorted a bit and made a little giggle while replying  
“what?”  
“well I mean we all do! I’ve had this dumb repeating song stuck in my head all day. It’s one of those dumb simple catchy tunes that has like, 4 seconds of music and then loops” Avocato laughed out  
“Gary. You’re such a fucking idiot”  
“hey! don’t you?”  
“guess I do at times”

Gary had noticed the way Avocato had reacted to what he said about loneliness. He managed to make out the faintest expression Avocato was showing in the dark room. Gary really wanted to know why his words had hurt him so much. He wouldn’t pry. Not now. Not yet.

Gary knew that when he wanted to stop talking about something, think of something funny to counterbalance it. So, what’s something stupid and funny to talk about then annoying looping catchy songs? And it worked! Gary listened to Avocato’s heavy and broken sigh. He smiled a bit knowing he made his captor feel better.

The human KNEW he could get deeper into Avocato’s heart. Little bit at a time. Chip away at the cold hardened wall before it would crumble into quickly forgotten dust.

Gary was going to do what he knew best, besides dancing

He was going to bring a little light into the life of someone who needs it


	4. Ex's and emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something comes up. you deal with it. when something comes up and you don't know HOW to deal with it. deal with it. there is hardly any winning. hardly doesn't mean not at all though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that picture of squidward kissing the paper? that's me rn. it's 2:37am and I'm posting this then passing TF out. gotta say, this fic is so much easier to write in one sense. my other story's have much more complex story lines and arcs and all this bending and twisting information for the story. think Charlie with the beautiful mind board inside the mail room. this fic though? it's calming in a way. no chaos and trying to keep everything in order. also i feel strange writing such short chapters. my other main fic, the average chapter is about 10,000 to 20,000 words. meanwhile the chapters for this fic are only between 3,000 to 5,000 words. WELL ANYWAYS MY BRAIN IS AT 2% AND I CAN'T FORM PROPER THOUGHTS. SO I'M PASSING OUT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

16 DAYS

Avocato pounded on the bathroom door  
“Gary hurry the hell up! You’ve been in there for half an hour! And you won’t stop that annoying singing!”  
“almost done!”  
“are you jerking yourself off in there or something?”  
“no!”  
“i have to take a piss!”  
“just go then”  
“i am NOT pissing in front of you!”  
“I’ll look the other way! We both know what dicks look like! We both have them! Huh actually come to think of it I’ve never seen a ventralax or whatever you’re called penis”  
“and you never will! HURRY UP!”

……………………………………..

about a half hour later...

“Avocato! I have to pee!” Gary yelled in front of the bathroom door  
“call it payback.” Gary heard a somewhat muffled reply. He rolled his eyes and yelled  
“what are YOU doing in there?! Does it really take that long to pee?!”  
“no.”  
“FINE! Then I’ll just pee on the floor. I’m pretty much used to doing it!”  
“FINE COME IN!” Gary rushed in, almost slipping on fur. The floor was covered in it. In front of a mirror stood Avocato wearing only boxers and using an electric razor on himself  
“what are you doing in here?”  
“trimming my fur now go pee and get out.”  
“huh, didn’t know you did that. Trimming down your whole body”  
“go pee.”  
“Is it like your shedding season or something?”  
“no. piss and leave.” Gary scooted past Avocato to do his wizz bizz

……………………………………………………..

Gary popped his mouth in the co-pilots seat. It was another long period of silence as they traveled through the stars. Gary patted his seat and complimented  
“nice ship!”  
“mhm”  
“I’m kinda surprised”  
“that I like nice things?”  
“no, that it’s so small. I would think that a wicked awesome good looking bounty hunter would have an equally wicked awesome ship”  
“like what most guys with small dicks would say about them, size doesn’t matter. This ship is perfect how it is. Cloaking tech. Small enough to easily fly under most radars. Easy to hide when need be. Quick and easy to handle. Agile, sturdy, and user friendly interface”  
“sounds cool!”  
“mhm”  
“so, since you’re going to be rich after you turn me in, what do you plan on doing?”  
“hm. Probably take time off before I head out to the next job”  
“not retire? Spend the rest of your days relaxing?”  
“relaxation and I don’t mix. I get too antsy. I can’t sit still and be in one place for too long. I need excitement, danger, thrills. it’s in my blood”  
“huh. Well relaxing kindness is in mine”  
“must not be much then.”  
“well all 32 years of it”  
“Wait, you’re 32? I thought you were in your 20’s”  
“ha! Nope! Thanks though! I like to keep healthy, look healthy”  
“hm.”

Another long period of silence passes before Gary, in a somewhat nervous tone, brought up  
“i know I shouldn’t bring this up. And I won’t go any further. But I just wanted to mention that last night in your sleep you were mumbling about Little Cato” Avocato tensed up and tightened his grip on the controls  
“i did? Well ignore it.”  
“i will. I just wanted to mention it”  
“and you did. Drop it.”  
“i will”  
“good.”  
“mhm”  
“Don’t mhm me Gary!”  
“what!? I was agreeing with you!”  
“well it seemed rude.”  
“i try not to be a rude dude. Always try to be polite or at least not an asshole! That’s what I beli-”

A sudden red warning light came up on one of Avocato’s screens. He swore under his breath and grit his teeth. Gary pat his knees and looked over stating  
“guessing somethings wrong...wait we’re not going to blow up right?!”  
“no. apparently when that meteorite crashed into us, it cracked a power cell. It slowly grew and now is fully shutting down from the size of the damage.”  
“oh. So just wait for those little droids to patch it up?”  
“no. not this.” Avocato let out a heavy sigh through his nose and typed into his various consoles. The ship quickly jumped through space and stopped in front of a large planet.  
“Gary. Listen to me and pay full attention. The only place where I can get another one is on this planet in a specific market. This planet has one of the largest foot traffic around for a while. So you’re staying on this ship”  
“bu-”  
“no. no buts”  
“what if the ship explodes?!”  
“it won’t”  
“i saw on your little screen that there was a warning about it!”  
“that’s in the most extreme situations. We’re not in one.”  
“please! I’ll be good! I won’t leave your side or pester you constantly!”  
“no.”  
“please?”  
“not saying no again.”  
“okay! How about this, I promise not to annoy you for an entire day if you let me come!”  
“make it a week. You stay by my side. And DON’T ask for ANYTHING. And I’ll let you”  
“YES! FINALLY! PEOPLE!”  
“you’re not talking to anyone.”  
“aww”  
“pretend you’re mute.”

As they landed on a heavily occupied strip, Avocato readied them to leave, stopping in front of Gary and gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head to the side  
“hold still. Relax”  
“okay. You’re taking the collar off?” Avocato snickered while messing with the collar  
“why in the hell would I? no. I’m going to be putting on a little disguise for you. I can’t risk anyone noticing you in any way. You’re mine Gary. And ONLY mine.”  
“i want to be yours and ONLY yours!”  
“god I have to watch what I say or your damn syndrome is going to flare up.”  
“i don’t have it!”  
“mhm and I don’t have a tail.” Gary noticed himself suddenly change. He felt himself have longer ears, something behind him swaying, and covered in fur.  
“Gary hold still. There. Finished.” Gary looked into a mirror and noticed his body had changed  
“what?! I’m a cat guy now!?”  
“ventrexian. And not really. It’s just a projection of light to shift your looks to seem like one. You’re still a dumb human with a hologram around you”  
“it feels real though! Ohhh my fur is so soft, my ears are so tender!”  
“it’s condensed light so it only seems like it is. It tricks physical senses into believing it’s real. Another thing that your collar can do. Now stay next to me.”  
“gotta say, I’m digging the new look. I’d fuck me” Avocato rolled his eyes and opened up the door  
“come on idiot. The faster we get this done the faster we can lea-”  
“whoa! My dick!”  
“stop looking at your dick and come on!”  
“well now I know what ventraxana cock looks like!”  
“ventrexian. Now MOVE IT!”

……………………………………………………

It was almost hard just to keep up with his captor. Between everything all around him moving, all the businesses taking place, and all the commotion from various sources, getting left behind was easy. Gary complained it wasn’t his fault! To which Avocato believed him, only because he knew the area well enough and getting quickly lost was as likely as someone trying to sell you something.  
“hey Avocato” Gary asked as he was pushed to the side to move around a group  
“isn’t anyone going to wonder why I’m in handcuffs? And the collar?”  
“no one here cares enough to pay attention. And even if they noticed, no one would give a crap. Everyone here is about as innocent as I am.”  
“are we almost there? we’ve been walking for like 20 minutes!”  
“no. and we’re lucky it’s just a casual day”  
“what!?”  
“days where most business take place are nearly impossible to navigate through. Annoying as shit, but great deals on a lot of things though. Sometimes it’s worth it in my opinion, but that doesn’t matter right now”

The two came upon a small four way crossing area that had the least amount of people. At least enough to have breathing room and not be pushed around and stepped on.  
“Avocato my feet are killing me”  
“deal with it.” From behind them a voice was loud enough to be heard and obviously directed to them  
“well well I thought I saw a diamond in a pile of shit” Avocato’s expression changed to a more relaxed one as he turned to look at the person who spoke and replied  
“big place, surprised to see you here”  
“you know this is the only time to shop. And snatch a bounty or two off the street. Speaking of, who’s that next to you? Your new boy toy? he’s a cutie.”  
“no he’s not. Surprised you’re not in some brothel right now”  
“eh the good ones don’t open until tonight anyways. So work or pleasure?”  
“work obviously.”  
“oh? don’t recognize this one. Don’t tell me you’ve stooped so low as to go after small game? Avocato here I thought you were better than that! How the mighty have fallen”  
“HA! Like I’m some Garlf. I have my reasons”  
“you hear what happened to the looser?”  
“no”  
“he ended up shooting himself on a low priority mission” Avocato gave a small chortle  
“that dumbass can’t even keep up with himself now? So why does he come around the big league?”  
“well we DO need to laugh here and there. Speaking of, haven’t seen you around In a while. I was almost afraid you died”  
“you know damn well I’m going to outlive everyone”  
“don’t I know it. So you hear about the recent catch and release?”  
“you know I have”  
“must be some rich A-hole to put up 5 million for some human. Wonder who he pissed off so badly”  
“don’t know. Must be a funny story” The figure crossed his arms, smiled, and asked the question to Avocato  
“and you’ll be the one to tell it? Surprised you’re not snooping around as we speak”  
“i know when to move out and do the job”  
“which makes me think somethings up with you if you’re not even following a trail”

Avocato gave a serious look  
“like I said, I know when to make my move. What about you?”  
“eh I’m going to wait until the others argue over it and kill one another. Besides, a target that large draws all the attention away from the easier targets” 

The figure chuckled and added  
“just within the past week I made half a million”  
“nice, new record for you if I recall”  
“mhm” the figure looked Gary up and down slowly  
“well I’ll let you go. Knowing you being here, and not to catch a bounty, I’m guessing you’re probably only looking for power cells. you’d better hurry up and get some. On sale so you know people are killing for them, literally”  
“thanks for the tip. See you around”  
“you too good looking” the figure walked past them, not without looking at Gary from the corner of an eye one final time.

Avocato pulled Gary forward as they made their way through a now opened narrow passage  
“Avocato”  
“what Gary”  
“who was that dude back there?”  
“bounty hunter”  
“i assumed that. And I have a lot of questions”  
“well I won’t answer”  
“please?”  
“no.”  
“pretty please?”  
“you said you wouldn’t pester me.”  
“please! Give me something! I must know more about your life!”

Avocato sighed and rolled his eyes  
“fine. First off, my ex. Names Terk. Best bounty hunter of most circles. Worked together a lot. It got hot. He knows a lot of things. I mean a LOT of things. Sexual wise”  
“okay got it-”  
“things you didn’t even think could happen.”  
“-alright I get the picture-”  
“like a LOT of-”  
“okay! he’s best at sex and violence I get why he would be a total turn on for you”

“so we got together for a while. Then things got a bit too hot to handle. Started fighting over bounties, along with things I wasn’t into. Bottoming mostly. Anyways we decided to keep it professional. We set a few rules.

First, Never step on either ones toes, meaning if you got the bounty, you got it. No arguing over it.

Second no fighting over targets. Sure we’re willing to kill one another, but we’d rather kill everyone else. If you claimed a target, you claimed it.

Third, and one of the most important in our line of work for all bounty hunters. NO RUINING IMAGES. Our reputation is what’s most important. The best in our circles know this rule well enough and follow it, so it’s not something Terk and I came up with. Sure we’re all willing to murder one another on the spot if need be, but NO ONE ruins the others image. No making it seem like they’re inferior in front of high class payers. We don’t have to play nice all the time, but we don’t make one another look like we can’t work with others. Being able to work with anyone, depending on the bounty, is an important thing to do.”

“that stuff seems kinda contradictory”  
“yeah it gets complicated at times”  
“so circles?”  
“the best of the best have this little inner circle. We meet up every once in a while, talk about our jobs, laugh and drink together, wish one another luck, and share stories. Only the best of the best in the universe are invited. If your name is well known enough, you get an invite. As long as you’re willing to play nice in our club meetings, you get to join. No drama and no starting shit. Period. I haven’t gone in a while because I was hunting you, and am now watching you until I get paid. Once I get paid, everyone can find out I had you and be jealous I got the bounty first”  
“wait won’t they just, you know, MURDER YOU for the money afterwards?”  
“no. the pros all share a rule. No killing over money. During the job, depending on the situation, we have the green light to kill one another. After the bounty is done, no one gets greedy. We respect the payment. So no, if they’re one of the pros, they won’t try to kill me for my money, just make an attempt to outshine me next time”  
“well all that sounds super dangerous and high stakes. Sounds fun! Can I join?”

Avocato broke out into laughter  
“YOU!?”  
“well...i mean, no one will try to turn me in right?”  
“first off you have no skill anywhere near being an okay-ish bounty hunter. Second we do have a rule, no backstabbing. BUT we make an exception when the payment is high enough. You don’t think I have bounties on my own head? No one tries to take me because we respect one another. Plus I’m not someone to fuck with. They know what I’m capable of and no one in the big leagues is going to risk their life over some scrap cash. YOU though? You are far too valuable to keep around. Once had this one girl in our group. Worth 3 million. She apparently pissed off this king who offered to pay that much for her head. So naturally everyone tried to nab her”  
“you get her?”  
“nah, I wasn’t around when I found out. Some other guy got her. Heard to this day that her skull still adorns the kings throne”  
“geez”  
“yeah, personally I typically don’t mess with royalty. No getting caught up in politics. Unless the bounty is good enough. Besides thieves are frowned upon unless it’s part of the job. She stole because she wanted to. To us, stealing Is showing you’re not good enough for an actual bounty. It’s weakness. And we don’t let the weak stay around. But if it’s some bounty to steal something and bring it back to the one who’s paying, that’s fair”  
“so those four guys who tried to get me first?”  
“nobodies”  
“well, I feel kinda of flattered that I’m only worthy for the best”  
“don’t let it go to your head”  
“so when Terk mentioned catch and release? What the crap does that mean?”  
“it’s just a bounty hunter term for turning someone in who supposed to be alive”

They finally stopped and came to a large store selling various ship parts  
“Gary go over there and stand still. Don’t move.”  
“you’re not going to use me to steal something right?”  
“Gary, I just told you thievery is weakness. So no. I just don’t want anyone to try and talk to my property.”  
“property?”  
“mhm. Like I said, you belong to me. Now shut up and go stand over there.”

Gary stood still, bored to tears. He played with his new tail for a while, then got bored of it. Avocato kept trying to buy various things, only to soon get into a bidding war. Gary yawned and suddenly felt a sharp pinch in his neck...

………………………………...

It felt like only a moment for him. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them back up, he was on a chair in an empty room  
“what the crap-Avocato what did I do this time!? I was behaving myself!” behind Gary he heard someone chuckling  
“Avocato’s not here pal” Gary listened intently as the figure slowly made his way in front of Gary and leaned on a wall  
“wait you’re Terk right? Avocato’s ex and like one of the best bounty hunter dudes?”  
“mhm. Guess Cattyco filled you in”  
“Cattyco?”  
“little pet name I made for him. Oh he was always pissed off whenever I said it. Hey, do me a favor and call him that from now on”  
“uh I think I’d rather not...wait why am I here?!”  
“it’s obvious who you are. 5 million for little old you. I couldn’t just let you slip through my fingers now could I?”  
“guess not...uh...so-” Terk turned to the wall and smirked  
“right on time”

Near them a beeping noise was made before a large explosion turned the wall into nothing but rubble and dust. Avocato walked through looking pissed as all hell, looked at Terk and shouted  
“what the fuck Terk!? You make me search for hours for MY BOUNTY! You know damn well he isn’t yours.”  
“mhm, I think I want him for myself Cattyco”  
“do NOT call me that! You know not to!”  
“which is exactly why I should. Now, I have to say, I knew you had balls, but walking with him around you? In PUBLIC?! You really want to show off now, don’t you?”  
“mind your own fucking business Terk. Give Gary back to me and I won’t kill you right here and now”  
“ohhh someone’s really riled up!”  
“it’s been a long day. Don’t push your luck.”

Terk grabbed Gary out of his chair and put a gun to his head, using him as a literal human shield  
“really Avocato? A 3rd level rate disguise? couldn’t even splurge for a 5th? You really are getting sloppy” Terk chuckled out as Avocato readied a gun pointed at Terk’s head  
“don’t do this Terk. You don’t know how annoying and a total pain in the ass he is.”  
“then let me relieve you of such a burden. 5 million could afford me so many luxuries”  
“yeah. Luxuries you won’t be getting. Last chance. Hand him over.”

Gary whimpered as Terk pressed the gun deeper into the side of Gary’s head as he readied it  
“Cattyco, one tiny little finger twitch and that fortune goes straight down the drain”  
“and you’ll loose your life.”  
“i miss our little foreplay's” Terk laughed as he powered down his gun and slapped Gary’s ass hard enough to force him to move forwards towards Avocato  
“like I said Cattyco. I don’t want to be involved with this one. Too much heat. Not worth the trouble, I’m not THAT greedy” Avocato pulled Gary over to him and inspected him as if to make sure he had no new scratches. After Avocato growled at Terk  
“and you made me go through all this fucking trouble to find you?”  
“like I said, I miss our little games”  
“play around with me one more time and it will be the last mistake you’ll make.”  
“there’s the sour grouch I know and love. Oh I’m not going to be playing the game you chipped into. I’ll simply watch from the sides. Wonder who’s going to try and off you first. The moment blood’s in the air-well you know how we are. I’ll give you a little help because I’m a good guy for you, I would give that ship of yours a little physical appearance change. We all know what it looks like. And I’m going to assume you don’t want to be found for the next year or so. Stick to the furthest least known stars and you’ll have your wealth in no time”

Avocato just stared him down before turning his gun off and holstering it. Terk only grinned as he watched Avocato go through the blasted wall pulling Gary with him  
“bye bye Cattyco. Good luck, see you in a year! And call me sometime”

………………………………..

Gary was sad as he sat in his seat watching out the window as they took off back into space  
“i miss my tail” Avocato gave no reply. Gary quietly asked  
“hey Avocato-”  
“no Gary. We are NOT going to talk about Terk or what happened.”  
“-actually I was going to ask if you got what you needed from shopping”  
“oh. Yeah I did but we are NOT going to talk about what happened!”  
“that’s fine. I won’t ask-”  
“so don’t even TRY to ask Gary.”  
“i never was going to”  
“good! don’t! I don’t want to talk about it!”  
“alright we don’t have to”

Only a handful of seconds for silence to occur, only to be broken apart when Avocato growled out  
“Terk just pisses me off so much! He gets under my skin and presses all my buttons! And I hate him for it! But I also sorta like him being so stupid to do it.”  
“Avoca-”  
“DON’T try to convince me to talk about him! Okay?! Cause I’m NOT”  
“okay. I was onl-”  
“DON’T ask about it! I’m not going to keep telling you! Shut your mouth and keep quiet Gary!”

Gary just closed his mouth and looked through the window. Avocato let out a heavy and agitated sigh. He started to clench his jaw and tense up with an angry expression.  
“I don’t want to talk about it Gary.” Gary just nodded silently as he listened to Avocato’s rant  
“UGH. WHY DOES IT BUG ME SO MUCH?! I HATE IT! WHY CAN’T THIS JUST GO AWAY!” Avocato slammed his arm onto the arm of the chair causing Gary to flinch. Finally Gary spoke out in a soft quiet disposition  
“maybe we should talk about it?”  
“NO! I FORBID IT! OKAY?”  
“okay”

Avocato slumped back a bit and rubbed his face  
“maybe tonight in bed.”  
“you do?”  
“it’s just...i don’t know. Easier to talk and listen. When we’re in the dark and no one can see me but someone is there to talk to me without looking directly at me. It just makes it...easier. I don’t like when others are looking at me or me having to look at them when emotions like this happen. I don’t want to open up. I hate being vulnerable and looking like I’m not in control and in charge! I don’t like when others see me whenever I’m...I’m...I’m tired. Just...” Avocato trailed off and grew silent in his chair. He took Gary’s cuffs into his hands and unlocked them  
“just...don’t try and kill me. Or steal anything, or try to jerk me off. K?”  
“gotcha! No violence and choking the chicken! Ah finally! This feels amazing! I forgot what it felt like to have the ability to move your arms in different directions!” Avocato gave a tired smile  
“I’m only doing this because I’m tired of always trying to help you with things.”  
“and I take this blessing to heart! Thank you”  
“STOP THANKING ME!”  
“nope!”

Avocato gave one last tired smile before slumping back into his chair, letting out a sigh, and going quiet. He didn’t make any noise or open his mouth again for the rest of the day…

……………………………..

Avocato laid on his back in bed. Gary closer to him than usual. Avocato wanted Gary closer but not too close. He didn’t understand why. He just needed to know that when he moved his hand, he could touch another persons hand.

Gary laid on his back waiting for the green light to start speaking. Silence and stillness took control of the room for almost an hour before Avocato finally started to speak

“I don’t understand myself. I want to have everything figured out. Understand the current situation and figure out whatever outcome I need to accomplish. Emotions…you can’t touch them. You can’t get away from them no matter where you are. You can’t shoot or kill them so they stop bothering you. I hate not understanding things. Why can’t I just control my emotions? Why can’t I just tell myself to stop and ignore them and they just...fade away for good. I keep telling myself it doesn’t matter and I keep hoping it takes hold. No matter what though everything just comes back. Terk is one of the worst things to me. I have conflicted feelings for him. Whenever I’m near him it makes me feel like this bile is building up in my stomach and makes my gut twist in disgust. But also he’s fun and chaotic and knows what I like. And the sex was-well I already told you. We never actually had romance or anything sappy and sweet which was okay with me.

I’ve never been the one who wants that stuff. I don’t want to think about warm smiles and loving embraces. I don’t want to think about romantic gestures and anything fluffy and kind. Everyone does it and it’s annoying as hell so I hate it. All my life I’ve grown up around it and I hate it so much. But then I think what if it happens to me? I learned to hate it so much, grow so cold and bitter because I never got to experience it. Now if I did, would it even make me happy? Maybe I’m emotionally stunted. Maybe it’s because I was never allowed to experience anything ‘positive’ like that. From day one of my life it was about being strong. No showing weakness. My father was hard and cold. He loved me...i think. He died in the military and I was always pressured into being an exact copy of himself. He thought he was the perfect soldier and what the perfect image of them should be like. He wanted me to be perfect like he was.

Maybe it still haunts me. Some voice of his still tells me what to do and I have to do it. It’s been drilled into me so hard that thinking of anything opposite of it is just so...difficult. There has never been a single time that I can recall in this moment where it was all warm hugs and kisses. No one ever gave me any kind of loving gesture. If I wanted it I had to earn it, make it myself for myself. A part of me feels like I should be my father. He knew what was best for me. He knew what I should become. A piece of my mind keeps telling me that. And I resent it. But I’m afraid of resenting it. Afraid of disobeying him. Afraid of looking weaker and remembering him looming over me saying ‘i told you to be stronger than that.’ and all this turmoil and inner fighting and arguments and loud voices...it hurts and I push it away and ignore it. No point in involving myself in any of it. It doesn’t matter. He’s dead. He’s gone. This is my life. But I feel like he owns it. So I’m trying to push myself to own my own life. Force myself to do things, make choices, keep going forward. Like every time I see something that has a chance to prove myself, I take it to prove myself only to myself. I’m not fit to be a father. What if I turn out just like my own? I don’t want to be doing that to my son.”

Avocato felt himself freeze up as he realized what he said at the end.  
“i-i meant about the father thing...i...future things to...hm.” Avocato stopped and gave up trying to find an excuse. He closed his eyes and felt the dizzy sensation of all the voices and feelings consume him. He opened his eyes up when Gary finally pulled him out of his own head  
“wow. Your life is shit” Avocato felt a sudden chuckle burst through his chest.  
“you’re just copying me now huh?”  
“Avocato, I am in no way a therapist. But I can help you as best as I can. I don’t even have to look at you when we talk if it makes you feel comfortable. If this is the only time you can talk then talk away! I won’t ever pressure you into opening up at any given time. If you only want to talk a little then decide to stop. Alright. We’ll stop right then and there. I’m here for you. Literally since I can’t go anywhere”  
“Gary why is it when you’re around me I just...i don’t know. You’re so soft. Weak. And also Pathetic.”  
“gee thanks”  
“you’re the thing my father would HATE me for becoming. And whenever I see you, in my head the voice is telling me to toughen you up. I don’t need to have your weakness rubbing off on me. Making me soft. I just hate you so much Gary. I mean, I DON’T hate you! I hate what I am when I think about you. I...i am not your friend. I want you to always remember that. I own you until I sell you.”  
“i know”  
“you confuse me so much! How upbeat you are and just...you in general. I...i don’t know.”  
“Avocato...so...You feel any better?”  
“i don’t know.”

Avocato felt his hand embraced and entwined with Gary’s very own.  
“stop holding my hand Gary.”  
“you held mine”  
“i did not”  
“no I literally have not moved at all. You took my hand into your own. Probably for physical comfort. And moral support. But like I said, I’m not a therapist”  
“if I tell you to shut up. It’s because I want you to shut up and not aimed at what you represent in my head. Okay?”  
“okay”

Avocato swallowed back a lump in his throat and managed to spit out  
“how-how do you forgive yourself for something you did? It doesn’t matter now. Not at all. The only thing that is involved is only in your head. How do you get rid of it?”  
“you don’t. You never do. You learn to accept it. Embrace it. You have to love yourself. I try to be strong but life just knows when to be a harsh mistress of the night”  
“one kick in the balls at a time”  
“mhm. And boy are my balls sore”  
“same.”  
“Avocato once I heard on this TV show...or was it a movie...wait I read it in a book...no wait I was taught it in school...wait I think it was an audio book in school on the TV and our teacher said It was a movie-”  
“Get to the point Gary”  
“all of us are broken. Just a question is how much and how far we’re willing to go to fix it”  
“they taught you that in school?! When you were a kid?!”  
“oh yeah. I was like, 11. I really didn’t understand it. I honestly thought it had something to do with vases. Or glass portraits. Well now I know what it meant”

another few quiet moments, then was broken by Avocato  
“Gary. How...how do you accept yourself?”  
“well. Only you matter to you. When you look in the mirror. You see only yourself. You make it. It’s made for you. And you are the most sour grouchy hot headed person I know” Avocato chortled  
“yeah I am”  
“building walls sometimes ends up being the one thing that’s more painful than emotions”  
“Gary. Tomorrow I’m going to be on my guard. I want you to remember that. This right here, right now? it’s meaningless outside of this room”  
“wouldn’t think otherwise...wow your hands are so soft and warm...like a nice winter fuzzy glove”

…………………………………………………

Avocato didn’t know when he fell asleep. He opened up his eyes a bit when it was morning. Once again he discovered something soft and warm in his arms, only to finally have his brain focus enough to realize he was holding Gary. He didn’t fight it. He would deal with it later. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax to slumber once more...


	5. Pain consumes you if you let it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears flow like water, always returning with additional pain...
> 
> ...but every time i see you, i smile
> 
> Like father..
> 
> ...Like son
> 
> Like a child playing with fragile things, NOTHING here gets left unbroken!
> 
> Break things down so you can build them back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONS!  
Been writing chapters quick cause A i've been in a big mood for it, and B. because they're a LOT shorter and easier to pump out almost daily. but DON'T think I'll always do that though, just wanted you to know that in case i go like, a month without updating. but don't fear! i have no plan on abandoning this any time soon  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PppNloWCMXg  
makes me think of Gary talking to Avocato. you're prob gonna want to listen to it for this chapter  
the song black briar let me.  
did....did they know what they were getting themselves into? the lyrics?! this is straight up just singing about vore  
whenever i get stuck on a part, writers block and makes me super pissed, i watch this  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_HyZ5aW76c  
"WE'LL DO IT LIVE! FUCK IT!" it always makes me laugh and helps me move forward  
FUCK THIS IMA WRITE FORWARD. POWER THROUGH THIS SHIT. FUCKING THING SUCKS!  
one of my FAV THINGS is the post sex relaxation sweet talking. just talking about their days and dreams and fantasies  
and wants with one another "I WAS LITERALLY JUST INSIDE OF YOU FUCKING YOUR BRAINS OUT! now I'm sorta thinking about getting this new chair for my desk. it's supposed to give really good support on your spine"  
guess who's been watching ghost stories again? holy fuck, i forgot how funny that shit it. if you don't know what it is, holy shit, look it up asap. it's just an entire shitpost show.  
they give ZERO FUCKS. long story short (as far as i understand it) suuuper bland. no one liked it. flunked in japan. so they came to usa, see if they could get some attention. nope. so the people who bought it were told that they can do ANYTHING to it, just please! use the real names of the characters and ghosts. the original script was so god awful, the american va's just did whatever the fuck they wanted. please. please look that show up.some little quotes from the anime in general:  
"purple, for your hair. Can't tell this is a goddamn anime'"  
"'oh yeah, bang me till I'm screaming' by raging horny pussy sluts"  
'hysterical screaming'  
"shut up we're coming!"  
"dad calls her whore but i like to call her mom"  
"why are you still crying?"  
"because these pajamas are gay!"  
"I come from a long line of quasi-lesbian ghost killers!"  
"before i met jesus, i was really fucked up. and a slut......anyways"  
'everyone crying'  
someone saying in a disgusted tone  
"ugh...oh I'm sorry-" Begins to yell in agony along with them  
re-listening to MBMBAM the garfield monstrosity. i fucking die each time.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cunkQBC8xCM&feature=emb_title  
i fucking LOVE THIS  
ALL FOR NOW! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

“dad are you going?” Avocato finished grabbing his gear and muttered a simple reply  
“mhm” as he finished tying things together. Little Cato stared past him and at the wall with a frown and spoke in low spirits  
“but you said you would stay longer. You’ve only been here for a week since the last bounty.”  
“i know I know. Its 5 million though! We can live-”  
“in luxury. Yeah you told me. But don’t we already have ENOUGH money? You do jobs constantly! you’re hardly even around anymore.” Little Cato held his knees to his chest and looked down at them. Avocato came over, got down on one knee, and looked his son straight in the eyes with a happy expression

“I’m going to take a nice long vacation after this job. Besides, all I have to do is go get the guy, turn him in, and bam! I’m home! It really shouldn’t be too long. I already know what planet the guy lives on, and which part of it. It won’t take long to track him down, turn him in, then you and I are going to spend the next year together!” Little Cato brightened up from hearing that  
“dad do you really mean it?”  
“yeah! And we can spend all that sweet sweet cash on whatever the hell you want”  
“ALL of it?!”  
“well not all of it. But at least a million”  
“A MILLION!? JUST FOR ME?!”  
“mhm! Suddenly the bounty seems worth it huh?”  
“yeah, I guess so. Just, will you promise to call me? Every night?”  
“you know I’m not going to die”  
“i know. it’s just...no one’s ever here besides me.”  
“why don’t you invite some of your friends over?”  
“i don’t have any.”  
“sure you do! What about that one kid who was in your class?”  
“dad. I was friends with him 2 years ago.”  
“what? I thought you just had a sleepover”  
“that was before he moved. 2 years ago.”

Avocato rubbed the back of his head. Little Cato sighed and added sadly  
“It was when you tried to catch the guy who only wore red pants.”  
“oh right! Total weirdo. Did I tell you-”  
“how you caught him and tied him up with all of the red pants he owned. Yeah. You have. For the last 2 years whenever it’s brought up.” a silence grew between them. It ended when Avocato’s gauntlet started to flash. Little Cato sighed out  
“guess you have to go now dad.”  
“yeah I do. Listen when-”  
“just go. Faster you catch him faster you can come home. And stay longer than a week this time.” Little Cato gave a half-hearted hug before slowly walking to his room, leaving Avocato all alone…

………………………………………………………..

Little Cato was speaking to his father as was the norm before bed  
“dad. Its been over a week since you left.”  
“i know. Like I said the whole deal-”  
“you said you would come home.”  
“i kno-”  
“when are you going to come home?”  
“dunno. Well, it’s a year so-”  
“but you PROMISED me! Dad you said you’d come home this time!”  
“I know I know”  
“well. WHEN are you going to finally come home?”  
“I don’t know when, and I doubt it’s going to be any time soon. But I PROMISE I’m going to come home. Then we can shoot guns together or something!”  
“do you really promise?”  
“Yeah, I promise. Alright, I love yo-” Little Cato hung up and whimpered. He let out a shuddered breath and turned on something to watch.

…………………………………..

Little Cato pulled out a metallic box. He pressed a button and it turned in. it opened up and formed a large sphere that spoke  
“hello -LITTLE CATO- What may we speak of today?”

Little Cato remembered when his dad first gave him it.

About 6 months ago Avocato had come home with it and presented it to his son  
“dad what is it?”  
“well its to help keep you company when you want it to. You turn it on, and it talks to you. After putting in information about yourself it starts to form thoughts and sentences”  
“like an AI?”  
“no, it’s much more simple than one. But it’s easy to use and pretty much indestructible. So if you ever get upset you can shoot it, beat the crap out of it, or whatever you want. It doesn’t have feelings so it’s not like it will become sentient and kill you out of revenge and spite at some point in your life”  
“weird you said that...but okay!” 

Back in the present moment Little Cato fiddled with his tail and started up the conversation with a dreary attitude  
“do you think my dad likes me?”  
“… yes he does in fact like you...”  
“does he love me?”  
“...yes he does in fact love you...”  
“i...i think he doesn’t like me.”  
“...what is causing your current emotional distress?...”  
“he just...he never keeps his promises. He’s hardly ever home. I think it’s my fault. It’s because I’m here. He doesn’t want to be here because I’m here.”  
“...processing new information. Reply will be created shortly...reply started. He loves you. He is your father and does his best to take care of you. Provide for you. Love you. He is trying his best. It isn’t enough to sate your needs however...”  
“yeah...i just don’t feel like he wants me anymore. Every job gets worse and worse. He’s gone all the time. I only have him. I don’t have anyone else.”

Little Cato wiped the newly formed tears from his eyes as he listened  
“...updating…reply readied for new emotional information. Reply started. If he did not desire to have you anymore, he would have done something to have committed to his belief. You are good enough. You are a wonderful being. He keeps his career as a top priority. He must maintain his image. Once he has finished, he will stay at home. He will make you happy. Loved. Warm...”  
“i feel so alone.”  
“...i am here to speak. Would you want to hear a joke in order to aid emotional distress?...”  
“sure.”  
“...would you care for: DAD JOKES. FUNNY JOKES. FUNNY INSULTS. CHEESY PICK-UP LINES. OR CREATE YOUR OWN”  
“dad jokes.”  
“...how many apples grow on a tree?”  
“how many?”  
“...all of them! Would you like another?...”  
“yeah”  
“...wana hear a joke about paper?...”  
“sure”  
“...never mind it’s tearable...” Little Cato giggle a bit and wiped his eyes  
“keep telling me jokes”  
“...confirmed...why did the scarecrow win an award?...”  
“why?”  
“...he was out standing in his own field...”  
“nice”  
“...LITTLE CATO do you wish to continue?...”  
“mhm”  
“...want to hear a joke about construction?...”  
“go on”  
“...never mind I’m still working on it...”  
“nice”  
“...did you hear about the invention of the shovel?...”  
“nope”  
“...it turned out to be groundbreaking...”

Little Cato giggled a bit more  
“keep going”  
“...I heard the graveyard was overcrowded. People must simply be dying to get into it...”  
“continue with the jokes until I say stop”

“...understood...Whenever the cashier at the grocery store asks me if I would like my milk bagged. I tell them, no thanks I prefer them in the carton!...”

“...the rotation of the planet really makes my day!...”

“...What’s brown and sticky? A stick!...”

“...a furniture store keeps calling me! All I wanted was a one nightstand!...”

Little Cato stopped giggling and suddenly started to weep  
“why doesn’t anyone want to be with me? No one wants to know me. Not even my dad. Why do I have to be so alone?”  
“...LITTLE CATO do you want me to stop?...”  
“yes.” Little Cato turned It off and cried into his hands.  
“why can’t I be good enough for anyone.”

……………………………………………..

20 DAYS

Avocato listened to Gary talking as he flew the ship.  
“-and then he slipped on the race car toy and cracked his head open on the side of the counter. I was almost wanted for murder! And well that’s the story on how I lost my virginity” Gary laughed pleasantly along with Avocato  
“Gary, that REALLY happened?”  
“why would I lie?”  
“yeah you’re too dumb to lie”  
“well, they do say blondes are dumb, but have the most fun! Guess they’re somewhat right about it”  
“who is they?”  
“i don’t know. Its just a saying” Gary cleared his throat and spoke

“Hey...so I ended up finding out, after reading some stuff-”  
“from where?”  
“-i may or may not have touched your communications-”  
“i took your handcuffs off as a privilege. And you go behind my back and USE MY SHIPS COMMUNICATIONS!?”  
“-easy! Easy! I just wanted to watch something other than a children’s TV show”  
“wait you’re telling me you WATCHED that little kid show?!”  
“kinda yeah”  
“every episode?!”  
“yeah”  
“WHY?! you’re a grown ass man!”  
“well, it was informative, and colorful and actually entertaining in a small way”  
“well Gary you are a child in a man’s body”  
“i won’t deny that. But my main reason is because I was incredibly BORED! So Avocato. Yes I touched your communications. I found a crime show you might be interested in”  
“alright whatever. Show me later. So what did you end up finding out?”  
“that your species piss on what they own. You said you own me so I was really hoping you wouldn’t start peeing on me” Avocato made a minor chuckle in his reply  
“no Gary. Only children do that. I’m an adult. Also not into watersports”  
“what the hell does watersports have to do with this?”  
“that’s the fetish’s name”  
“what? How do people get sexually aroused when playing chicken in water?! Or water volleyball! Or any form of activity that would be regarded as a proper sport and or activity while within liquids!”  
“Gary. That’s what it’s called. I didn’t make it up”

“oh god now it makes sense when I was volunteering at a public pool one summer and this creepy guy kept saying he wanted to do it with me. I thought he meant an actual fun summer activity!” Avocato started to laugh  
“Well I guess it would technically count as one for the people interested in it”  
“no it would not!”  
“so I’m gonna go ahead and guess you didn’t let that guy piss on you”  
“no! The only pee on me that entire summer was any time I actually went into the pool! Oh god do people swim in pools just for that?!” Gary stopped as a blinking light popped up on a screen. Then again, and again. Gary squinted at it and commented  
“huh that little message keeps beeping. It says incoming message from Little Cato” Avocato quickly ended the incoming message and tightened his grip on the controls, tensing up  
“ignore it Gary.”  
“alright. So how did YOU loose your virginity?”  
“not in the mood to talk about that.”  
“Was it with Terk?” Avocato suddenly made a loud laugh  
“no! Far before that. I was a pro by the time I first met Terk!” Another message from Little Cato popped up. Avocato sighed through his nose and walked towards his room calling behind him  
“don’t touch anything Gary. I mean it! I’ll be right back.”

……………………...

Gary hadn’t expected to ever see a sight like this. Sure he’s seen something similar to it in the darkness of the bedroom at night, but to see it directly? It was completely different.

A bit earlier Gary got hungry and decided to first, touch something like he wasn’t supposed to and turned on the crime show, and second leave and find something to snack on!

Gary stopped when Avocato’s door was opened and looked into it curiously. It was a strange sight to behold. Avocato was weeping into his hands as silent as he could. It was almost...intimate.

To see this gruff strong enduring unwavering person just...so vulnerable. Natural. Showing such an intense emotion.

When you first know someone, you begin to form them in you mind. First it’s appearances, which is closely followed by attitude.

But when you get to the point where you see past that, under the skin and into their head. It just changes how you view them.

Eventually looks fade away and the person you formed in your mind stays like that until...well forever.

It’s those moments were you see and experience them in a different light that makes you uncertain of who they were when you first met them. You see another layer of their very being and it’s just…

A vulnerable moment.

A moment where you shift between two mental understandings of the person. You discover something about them that is just so...

Mortal.

Everyone experiences things. Everyone lives through life, and as everyone knows, life is...Well it’s life. Every definition of it makes up what it is. To see firsthand what another is going through, their pains, their struggles, it makes you realize that they’re living life like you are.

Just trying to get by and apply what they understand when dealing with whatever their going through.

Gary didn’t feel like Avocato was weaker now. He just seemed normal.

A regular person living life like everyone else

To know someone else has misery in some form

Spirits of the past haunting them

It starts to help you relate. To see who this person is truly. You begin to wonder what, no, WHO else this person is. What you have yet to discover about them. What else makes them mortal? Their dreams. Their doubts. Their love. Their pain. Their past.

Avocato didn’t realize Gary was sitting next to him until he felt his hand on his shoulder. Then what came next was Gary asking him gently  
“you want to talk?”

Avocato didn’t know how to respond. No one’s ever seen him like this. When he isn’t in control. When he can be hurt. When the pain on the inside finally cracks and leaks to the outside.

Gary felt Avocato suddenly place his head into his chest. Shirt began to wet with The bounty hunters tears. The human gently rubbed the back of Avocato’s head. The only noise in the room was the quiet simple ambiance of the ship along with Avocato’s pained cries.

Avocato slowed down until his tears officially came to a halt. He sniffled and lifted his head up, but refused to look at Gary. He just couldn’t handle whatever expression the human would give, even if it was out of sympathy.

He felt his hand curl up and grip something unknown, until looking down and discovering it was Gary’s very own

Gary’s hushed tone seemed to overcome the pain in Avocato’s head, at least a tiny bit  
“you want to talk? If not that’s alright” Avocato took a few shaky breathes, only managing to spit out a simple  
“no.” Gary smiled and replied in the same hushed tone  
“alright. No big deal. So, want to get your mind off of whatever is going on? I can show you that crime show. They have people trying to run or fight back until they get tased to the point where they foam at the mouth. One episode has a guy trying to jump from rooftop to rooftop with his pants constantly falling down” Avocato chuckled and nodded his head  
“mhm. How do you already know what I like?”  
“well, you like violence and people being hurt when they’re stupid. Found that and thought ‘oh, he would totally be down for this!’ so yeah! let’s go watch it. I’ll get snacks!”

………………………………………………………………………..

A few good hours of laughing out the pain, it was already time for bed. The two stopped in front of the bedroom doors and Avocato cleared his throat into his fist  
“your room is all fixed up now”  
“oh, guess it is. Well goodnight then, see you in the morning!”  
“WAIT-uh...Listen Gary...maybe...you don't have to leave me all alone with my thoughts in a dark room for hours in silence. Just for tonight though! I honestly prefer having my bed to myself. But I...tolerate you" Gary could only give a smile  
“sure”  
“this is the last night though”  
“fine with me”

…………………………………………………….

Gary and Avocato held hands in the darkness. Surrounded by silence and tension in Avocato’s throat. He squeezed Gary’s hand, a signal for him to start so it could give Avocato some time to ready himself.  
“alright let’s see...hmm...well...pain is pain no matter what it is. If you want to open up, I’m here to listen like always. If not, it’s alright” A few tense moments later Avocato swallowed back a sob and spat out  
“my pain doesn’t matter. More than enough people have worse problems then my own.”  
“Avocato I want to tell you a story”  
“alright. I’m all ears”

“my dad told me something once. back when he was alive and I was just a tiny little child Gary-"  
“wait you mean you grew up? when?"  
Gary chuckled along with Avocato, then Gary continued  
“one day I was playing with a couple of my buddies. We were running around and being dumb kids-"  
“lucky you. I had military drills and training from daylight to dusk”  
“-when we ran around, these rocks cracked underneath our feet and we fell down. I ended up spraining my ankle while another kid broke his leg. I was crying because I was in pain. The other kids yelled at me and said to stop crying. Our friend was hurt worse. About an hour later I was returning home from the hospital with my dad. I was trying not to cry and he asked me why I wasn't when I really needed to. I told him what my friends said to me. My dad looked me in the eye, got down on one knee and said kindly: 'that doesn't mean you don't hurt. Just because someone else's pain is worse, doesn't mean that yours simply goes away. It wouldn't matter if you were the one to break your leg and your friend sprain his ankle. Pain is pain. And it doesn't make yours any less valid.' And that really stuck with me. Just because someone's hurting worse than you are, doesn't mean you don't feel pain too. Just because someone had it worse than you, doesn't mean you shouldn't believe your pain doesn't exist as well. Avocato, you're hurting. And that won't change at all. Nothing will cause it to suddenly be gone. When you're hurt, you help mend it. Not all pains leave you completely, but that doesn't mean you can't move on. Sometimes even the strongest people need support. My dad told me he cried too whenever he was hurt. I was shocked beyond belief about hearing this. He was the biggest and strongest and most amazingly awesome person I knew. So hearing that even HE cries when he needs to. It really sunk into me"

Avocato frowned and said miserably  
“your dad would hate my dad”  
“why?”  
“my dad only cared about perfection. Emotions and weakness don't matter. If you can't keep up, then don't be around. That's what he believed. Guess I ended up disappointing him yet again. Even in his grave.”  
“yeah ours would not get along at all. Your dads a dick”  
“yeah. He really was...listen. Gary...You’re literally the ONLY one who has ever seen me cry. I hid it from everyone, my dad too of course. Well I mean I cried as a baby-you get my point. No other bounty hunters have seen me cry. No old friends. No one I know. Not even my so-not even...my point being. You are the only one to have seen this. And I hate it. I hate that someone else saw be vulnerable. It feels like now you have this advantage over me. Like you can use it against me by telling others if I don’t give you what you want”  
“nah, I won’t do that”  
“how-how do I trust you?”  
“because I wouldn’t do that to anyone. Not even the people I would hate. And you have to be a complete asshole for me to truly hate. Me seeing you like that, it just makes me understand you’re mortal. Just like everyone else. You have feelings too. You don’t need to bottle them up and hide them from the world. You don’t have to start crying in front of others, but you shouldn’t ignore them. You need help and I’m more than here to help you get started”

It was a long period of heavy shaking breathing from the big ol sad cat man before he could whimper out a reply  
“i need help. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”  
“you’re not. You have me now. As long as I’m with you, I can support you. I don’t ever have to tell anyone that. As far as everyone else is concerned. I’m just money for the future”  
“thanks...i...really needed this”

“thought you might. Hey, want to hear some terrible dad jokes my dad made?”  
“oh yeah. I’m down for that. Literally anything is better than talking more about emotions and junk. I’m so tired. I don’t have to keep going right?”  
“nah, if you’re done for the night, then you’re done. ALRIGHT SO!  
...how many apples grow on a tree?”  
“how many?”  
“...all of them!” Avocato snorted  
“that’s so god damn awful”  
“Want another?”  
“oh yeah hit me baby”  
“wana hear a joke about paper? never mind it’s tearable”  
“i need to remember these for li-for later”  
“another Avocato?”  
“go for it”  
“Whenever the cashier at the grocery store asks me if I would like my milk bagged. I tell them, no thanks I prefer them in the carton!”  
“these are awful. How did you love your dad?”  
“easy. Just like this one. What’s brown and sticky? A stick!”  
“well that one should win father of the year”  
“keep going?”  
“no actually...I’m tired...can we sleep?”  
“sure Avocato”


	6. Hot hopeless hearts pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO CELEBRATE!
> 
> Gary makes Avocato open up
> 
> GUNZ!
> 
> I don't trust her...
> 
> Daddy done did me wrong.
> 
> something terrible. 
> 
> then something sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONS!  
Anyone play Armello? it's kinda like game of thrones table top furries. it's fun!  
re-playing geneforge 5. so many memories. i forgot how fun it is!  
Been watching GameGrumps play sonic adventure 2. the sonic harem fanfic. i love it. once again, something wonderful has shown me how much i love fanfiction  
been re watching the twilight zone, i love that sooo much! it's on netflix rn! check it out if you're a  
fan and didn't know! all black and white and really has different perspectives for so many things! suuuuuper big philosophical nerd so that show is amazing! my fav eps are  
five characters in search of an exit, the masks, eye of the beholder, the monsters are due on maple street  
a friend and i were hanging out and walking around. she pointed out how every meat selling place or whatever, always has a cute mascot on it.  
like, this one place that sells pork has a cute lil pig wearing a chiefs hat. but like, that's REALLY DISTURBING if you think about it. it's literally  
smiling as it has just cut up cooked and served it's own species. like, if someone was selling human meat and had some smiling guy on it. just really fucking freaky you know?  
re-watching the show chowder. i love that shit so much!  
"hes gonna die!"  
"think positive, maybe he'll only be horribly mutilated"  
I saw a picture of a man wearing a shirt with gun on it. holding a baby with 'son of a gun' on his shirt. so i LOVE to imagine that being avo and lil cato. also just shirt jokes in general. the 'if lost please return' shirts. both gary and lil cato wearing 'return' while avo has 'im avo'. in this avo has the families brain cells. not all the time, but most of it.  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/189943520990  
this is honestly how i imagined gary would look like  
https://mutt-online.tumblr.com/post/189938942482  
THIS WITH AVOCATO AND GARY  
Little Cato: "this is my dad??"  
Gary: "you my step son?"  
https://mooncupcake83.tumblr.com/post/189937722038/deneus-phantom-i-see-a-son-very-proud-of-his  
like a still vision of the future for this fic  
https://tangeythetangerine.tumblr.com/post/189909345391/posts-that-only-suck-a-little-the-last-picture  
LITTLE CATO AND GARY  
https://metamorphicrocky.tumblr.com/post/188659571279/socialanxietyandotherthings-australet789  
ME  
https://ihatebeing-alive.tumblr.com/post/189854596239  
i fucking love it!  
Gary wearing a shirt with 'Be gay do crimes' on it  
Gary: *almost dies by doing something extremely stupid*  
Avocato: After I lovingly nurse you back to health, I am going to kill you.  
ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR NOW ENJOY!

“GARY I FUCKING HATE YOU!”  
“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”  
“YES IT IS!”  
“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS THEIR GOD?!”

Currently, The two idiots ran through a jungle, dodging gun shots, along with giant insects, carnivorous plants, and really pushy salesmen.

NO ONE CARES ABOUT CONDOS!

TWO DAYS AGO!

(super dumb cliché of doing the ‘first it’s later’ thing. Mhm you know it!)

Gary slid up to Avocato who was currently cleaning a gun  
“heyyy buddy”  
“we’re not buddies Gary.”  
“bro”  
“no Gary.”  
“ohhh WE’RE BESTIES!”  
“not even close.”  
“room mates?”  
“no Gary. You’re my prisoner.”  
“nah we’re bros!”  
“no.”  
“ohh it’s a trick question! we’re ALL of them!” Avocato looked at Gary with a mundane expression  
“no.”  
“ohh, bed buddies”  
“no.”

Avocato was finishing polishing the last of his guns when Gary came and sat down next to him with a wide smile. Avocato rolled his eyes and asked  
“what.”  
“guess what day it is today?”  
“no.”  
“come on! Guess!”  
“no.”  
“please?”  
“fine. If it will shut you up. Is it your birthday?”  
“NOPE!”  
“alright I guessed. Now go away.”  
“it’s our very first anniversary!”  
“our what?”  
“Avocato. You and I have now OFFICIALLY been together for an entire month starting today!” Avocato got up and put his guns back without giving any sort of attention to Gary. Gary pouted  
“come on! it’s our special day!”  
“Gary. I have 11 months with you to go. How the hell I tolerated you for an entire month now is beyond me.”  
“we should go celebrate!”  
“celebrate what?”  
“our anniversary! Dummy!”  
“No.”

Gary walked up behind him and put an arm around Avocato, then extended his own hand as if looking off into the distance  
“US! THE TWO BROS! IN ONE ANOTHERS LIVES FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!” Avocato shrugged Gary’s hand off his shoulder with a scowl and had a sour tone  
“Gary get out.”  
“hey. What have we talked about every night in bed since you said you didn’t want to be alone?” Avocato gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, turning his gaze to the ground feeling awkward and then replied  
“To open up more.”  
“annnnddd?”  
“let you help me relax”  
“ANNNDDD?”  
“and to make my best attempt at being more positive.” Avocato gave a heavy sigh, then turned to look Gary in the eyes with a half formed smile  
“Gary. What do you want to do for our...whatever”

Gary made big wide smile as he held his own face  
“I know the PERFECT thing! I always wanted to check it out but never had enough money to go!”  
“okay. I’m not made of money though. I hope you understand that Gary”  
“oh yeah right! you’ve got loads of it! And besides I could never afford it because I had a terrible job with no benefits and everything where I lived was too expensive for even food and water!”  
“geez.”  
“right? ANYWAYS! it’s time to visit a spa!”  
“no.”  
“aww come on!”  
“i don’t do spas Gary.”  
“Cause fur?”  
“one reason for that. Plus I don’t dig the whole you being able to see me fully naked”  
“why? Afraid I might make a move~” Avocato snorted and rolled his eyes as he replied  
“no Gary. It’s because I don’t want your syndrome flaring up the moment you see more of me exposed”  
“i don’t have it! And it will be fuuun!”

“i don’t do relaxation places.”  
“alright fine! We won’t go...hmm...i do know one place you might like...”  
“which is?”  
“you’ll see~”  
“no. no we are not doing the whole ‘we’ll see’ thing.”  
“a fun tropical paradise!”  
“no. I just said-” Gary put a finger to Avocato’s lips to silence him  
“shh sh sh shhh. Easy. It’s fun! Lots to do! Plus the place isn’t SUPER well known so no one will try to nab me the moment you don’t look. AND it has one of the largest weapon emporiums-”  
“done.” Avocato answered plainly as he turned around to fly the ship. Gary just stood there in astonishment. He knew Avocato would go for guns, but to agree THAT quickly?!

Well a yes is a yes

Gary won’t complain

………………………………………………………

Nothing like a nice jungle planet to celebrate a day where you were kidnapped and held for ransom all against your own will!  
Busy, somewhat crowded, large parties, loud music, and overall big loud and festive

(literally what I personally hate)

First thing they did when they landed?

While Gary, as sensible as he is, wanted to eat food and join in on the fun!

While Avocato, as aggressive as he is, wanted to go directly to where the biggest boom sticks were located at.

So they split the difference

Gary got a drink while Avocato, practically rushed them towards a large building. Only to be stopped by a guard and yelled at

“NO FOOD OR DRINK INSIDE!” 

A guard said slapping the drink out of Gary’s hand rudely.  
“ow...”  
“READ THE SIGN!”  
“OKAY! Geez. I get it now”  
With that the guard made an entire 180 and turned sweet and kind with the tone to match  
“good. Alright please enjoy yourselves!”

The building was bustling with life! Energy filled the air! Quite literally as various energy weapons were being blasted around in tests.

“Gary.” Gary turned to see a big smile on Avocato’s face  
“yesss?”  
“I’m so happy”  
“i knew you would be! Alright, so what life ending big shiny loud explosive deadly dangerous object calls to you?”  
“oh god. Everything”  
“well, just like when I was a teen looking at porn on the internet, let’s explore everything that seems good”

GUNS!

LASERS!

THINGS THAT GO BOOM!

AND EVEN SOMEONE SELLING NOVELTY SHIRTS COVERED IN EXPLOSIVE POWDER! which for some strange reason no one wanted to buy and wear it...

Avocato hadn’t been that excited to see so many things in a long long time. Gary loved seeing Avocato feeling so happy with a near constant smile on his face the entire time. Perfect eyes and a nice laugh to top it all off. Gary was took out of his slowed down stare for his captor when someone large bumped into him and grunted  
“move it humanoid trash.” Gary scooted out of the way a bit and jumped a bit when his hand was grabbed and tugged backwards.

Avocato looked over when he heard the term ‘humanoid trash’ spat out in agitation. He already figured out what trash was being talked to. His humanoid trash.

Before Gary could be flattened, Avocato grabbed Gary’s hand and pulled Gary behind him. Avocato was now in-between the person and Gary. He hissed out  
“back off. Leave.” The figure’s eyes went a bit wide. They backed away muttering  
“Alright ventrexian. Take it easy, I’m going” Avocato stared daggers at them until they finally left line of sight. Gary felt Avocato’s grip on his hand tighten slightly. Gary waved at Avocato a bit to draw his attention and spoke sweetly  
“So thanks for that”  
“mhm. Don’t need anyone messing with you. If someone even looks at you aggressively, I’ll gouge out their eyes and shove them down the owners throat until they choke to death.”  
“wow...uh...okay a little dark. But I appreciate the care for me!”  
“Gary if you die then I loose my fri-money”  
“ah! AH! You were about to say friend!”  
“no. I meant money.”  
“mhm...so...” Gary gestured with his eyes at the hand holding. Avocato quickly released his grasp, said nothing, and walked forward. Gary giggled and followed

…………………………………………………………….

A merchant waved them over to check out her wares. Sleek polished brand new weapons that Gary had never even seen before. Avocato whistled and checked them over. Meanwhile Gary rubbed the back of his head as he saw what appeared to be a sack with the appearance of a figure inside of it behind the merchant and tucked poorly into a corner under a curtain. Currently some sort of strange red liquid was staining said sack, as well as slowly leaking out and forming a small puddle around it. Gary raised his hand and asked the question  
“so...uh...these seem...new” The merchant looked him over and gave a simple ‘yes’ as a response. Gary tried his best not to keep looking at the sack slowly leaking more fluids that happened to look and even smell a little bit like blood. The merchant found where Gary’s eyesight headed and pushed the sack backwards with her leg while speaking with a cheery tone  
“ignore anything you shouldn’t be seeing sweetie. Instead, focus on browsing my wares. It would be wise of you to do so.” Gary giggled awkwardly and scooted over to Avocato. The ventrexian hardly paid attention to anything other than the various fun things he could play with!

His concentration finally broke when he heard Gary ask the merchant  
“are these legal?” the merchant laughed and responded  
“legal is a very...flexible term.”  
“uh...i...beg to differ...”  
“mhm. You really shouldn’t be so worried. So CONCERNED over things like that. Just look back at the pretty weapons and don’t worry about anything else.” Gary walked over until he was shoulder to shoulder with Avocato and tried to talk through a nervous smile  
“i think I saw a dead person in a sack behind her” Avocato either didn’t care or wasn’t fully paying attention. He never broke sight of the weapons. Instead asking for some simple input  
“Gary, which should I get? This one? Or this one. I really like the size and weight for this, but I like what type of ammo this one uses” Gary tried not to look panicked and pretended to browse the wares while whisper shouting  
“i think she killed someone!”  
“mhm. I like this ones color though. And I’ve never even used THIS kind of gun before!”  
“Avocato. She literally murdered someone! Who is in a sack behind her!”  
“Gary, focus on what’s important. This gun or this one? I need help choosing”  
“i need you to focus on what I’m saying! She-” Gary jumped and laughed nervously as the merchant was suddenly behind them and said  
“so you boys find anything of interest?” Gary was doing his best not to see her stare directly at him.  
“oh gee I uh...hey Avocato knows more about this stuff than I do” Gary squeezed past Avocato who was too enthralled to notice anything ‘unusual’  
“well, if the ventrexian finds them perfect, then that truly means something!” Avocato mumbled out with a smile  
“mhm baby you know it”

As Avocato and the merchant talked, Gary slowly scooted out of range to not draw any more attention to himself. He did slow breathing techniques to calm him down and still his nerves. It wasn’t his business. It wasn’t his business. It wasn’t his business to care about the clearly recently murdered person dead in the sack bleeding out. Gary jumped when Avocato put a hand on his shoulder and said  
“alright let’s go”  
“oh uh, cool cool. So you done with...”  
“mhm. Time to go look for more killing devices” As the two walked away Gary turned around to see the merchant give him one final eerie smile as she stroked the sack slowly and repeatedly.

………………………………………………………….

Gary and Avocato had finally finished shopping for the last hour. As they went back to the ship to quickly drop off Avocato’s new toys, Gary breathed out then asked  
“So...i got a quick question”  
“mhm”  
“why did those people talk about you being a ventaxadoo  
“Gary I’m not going to keep correcting you. It’s getting irritating. As for the answer, it’s not something you need to focus on.”  
“please tell me? You said you’d open up!” Avocato let out a loud overly dramatic sigh  
“FINE! Stop using that against me”  
“NEVER!” Avocato turned around to look Gary in the eyes and then asked seriously  
“How much do you know about my kind?”  
“other than the pee thing, nothing”  
“I’ll give you the quick rundown. My kind are all military based. We grow up around it. Then eventually have to train for it. Serve time. Then we are let go to do whatever we want to do. Not a single one of my kind gets to go without learning how to toughen up and kill without regret.”

Avocato shifted his focus to the ground, his ears lowered and his tone changed to sadness  
“that’s why my father was so strict on me. Like I said, he thought himself the perfect soldier. Everyone should copy how he was. Who he was. So he was harsh on me. If no one would copy him, then he could at least train his son to be the next him. When it came for my time to serve, I remember him looking at me directly and only saying ‘you’d better not disappoint me. Earn my love like you’re supposed to. I trained you better than all the others. Never forget.’ and then he walked away as I left to my training camp.”  
“wow...he really is the worst father”  
“mhm. It hurt even more because all the other fathers said goodbye with love, hugs, kisses, and everything else sweet and sappy. Everyone else had a loving send off. Everyone but me.” Avocato’s lips quivered. Tears built up in his eyes

“one of the reasons I always hate lovey dovey shit. When our training was done, our fathers visited their kids. Everyone was met with the same affection as they were sent off with. My father looked me up and down once, turned and said I was adequate. Saddest thing was...that was the kindest thing my father had ever said to me while he was alive. No matter how hard I trained. How dangerous I became. I never once was told he was proud of me. That I became something near what he expected me to be. I was always just above a failure. When I left to serve, he didn’t even show up to send me off. Then the years went by. While everyone else in my unit received calls and messages from their fathers, I never received one. He always expected me to be stronger than emotions. It was a distraction. Everyone else was weakened by them. So, when everyone else was visited and praised by their families, I was somewhere else. Training harder and harder.

When my time to serve ended, all those years later, my father told me I had yet to improve. He always said his father treated him the exact same, and he turned out perfect. I personally never knew my grandfather. He died in battle. So when my father died. I...i didn’t attended his funeral...it was a large one too. Lots of soldiers and officers came. He was well respected. Earned a lot of medals. When I didn’t show up, a lot of people got pissed off. I was being disrespectful. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I couldn’t look at him one last time. I felt as if I did I...i don’t know. Something inside of me might snap. So I eventually took some jobs. didn’t like them. I didn’t want to keep serving, it only reminded me of him.

So then I looked at bounties. Found them interesting. And the first few were surprisingly easy, and I just kept doing them. And now we’re up to date. I have such a big fear that I’m going to raise my son how my own father raised me. I-i meant when I get a son. I’m just so afraid of becoming the man I hate so much. So if I’m not around...i can’t be like he was. I can’t turn into that kind of man. I just want to protect-my future son...from well, me” Avocato flinched when Gary suddenly pulled him into a hug. He tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes before Gary could see them. The human rubbed Avocato’s back and said  
“wow. That sure is a lot. Oh yeah, our dads wouldn’t get along at all. My dad might have punched yours right in the jaw” Avocato suddenly cackled at that  
“wow. Nice to know”  
“mhm. Well, now I know what you came from. And now I understand why people fear your species, and why that lady thought if you liked the guns, then they must be pretty damn good!”  
“oh yeah, I know them more than anything else in life. If it’s at least something I picked up from all the years of training and serving, I know how to kill and use guns like no other”

Gary patted Avocato on the back then looked him in the eye stating  
“let’s go get some drinks. Put this away for later and go have some fun. I heard there was a big shooting range nearby, best of the best! Test out your new toys? Sound fun?” Avocato let out a shaky breath and smiled  
“the best kind of fun”

…………………………………………………………..

BOOM!

“OH YEAH BABY! I’M ON FIRE!”

BOOM!

Gary was trying his best to cover his ears. The earplugs, ear mufflers, and his hands, surprisingly didn’t work when you were near a gun that shot out large orbs of pure energy that detonated into a massive vortex quickly followed by a disintegration blast.

Gary was giving Avocato thumbs up every time the excited and happy bounty hunter turned to Gary. Avocato hadn’t felt this good in a while.

Suddenly Avocato turned around and saw burning buildings surrounding him. He was in the middle of a group of homes, his gun was powering down from it’s latest shot. A man laid dead in front of him while nearby children cried over their now deceased father. Avocato simply walked away, putting his helmet on to ignore the intense smell of smoke suffocating the air around him. As he strode away, he looked at the now glowing gauntlet. A flickering image of a man sending a large sum of dropnoids to Avocato came up. The man smiled and congratulated Avocato on beating everyone else to the literal shot. Avocato simply grunted in reply as the man said he would be sharing Avocato’s name around his circles. Avocato had a very good career ahead of him…

Avocato suddenly heard Gary’s voice  
“hey, you alright?” Avocato shook his head and suddenly he was sitting down at a table, Gary sitting next to him and food in front of both of them.  
“Gary-w-what-where are we?”  
“at the dinner. We got hungry and decided to get something to eat after you got tired of shooting your new guns. When we sat down you just started to stare off into space for a hot second and now we’re talking”  
“oh...right” Avocato rubbed his face and looked down at the food in front of him. He mumbled  
“Gary. I...i need your help.”  
“of course! What do you need right now?”  
“i...rarely...i...”  
“you don’t have to keep talking if you don’t want to”  
“no...i do...i get these...moments where I relive things I did in the past...i black out and don’t remember where I am in the present moment”  
“like just now?”  
“mhm...”  
“Avocato you’ve got PTSD”  
“what?”  
“that’s what it’s called”  
“Gary what the hell does that mean?”  
“post traumatic stress disorder. It’s when you go through som-”  
“i know what it is. I just didn’t think that’s how it was shortened.”  
“you wana talk-”  
“no.”

A period of silence began before Avocato whispered  
“maybe tonight in bed.”  
“alright”

Every night lately Avocato had made some excuse as to why Gary should sleep in bed with him.

‘the heat is busted in your room. Come sleep with me so you don’t freeze to death’

‘the cot might be broken. Sleep in my bed so your back doesn’t get messed up’

‘i need to put things in there for the time being. Sleep in bed with me so I have room to put the stuff in.’

‘i fixed the heat in your room but its now on full blast and I don’t want you dying of heat stroke in your sleep.’

‘i think somethings wrong with my bed. I need you to sleep on the other side and tell me if you feel anything wrong with it’

and many other excuses. No matter what, the excuses always had a ‘but just for tonight.’ at the end of them

“Avocato, you still want to eat?”  
“no. I lost my appetite.”  
“what do you want to do now?”  
“literally anything to keep my mind distracted.”  
“i know just the thing to constantly shift your focus on!”  
“which would be?”  
“a tour!”  
“Gary. no.”  
“oh come on! They have this fun tour where the natives take you around and show you their ancient civilization and culture history!”  
“sounds boring.”  
“it involves making weapons through the ages”  
“alright you convinced me. Besides, I guess it would be best to get-let’s go. I don’t want to think.” Gary nodded and was about to get up, only to be stopped by Avocato when he grabbed Gary’s hand  
“i...i just wanted to say...i feel...this is stupid.”  
“no, go on, if you want”  
“i feel like you’re the only thing keeping me grounded. Sane. Like an anchor so I don’t drift off into nothingness. I can turn to you and know I have a safe place. Never mind that sound shitty-”  
“no. it sounds amazing! I’m so happy you feel that way” The two shared a silent smile, looking into each others eyes and stopping once Gary’s stomach grumbled  
“Well guess I’m a bit hungry. Could we stay to eat real fast?”  
“yeah. I think I should eat something too”

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!


	7. Hot hopeless hearts pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so dull so plain. nothing exciting happens. at all. to anyone. nope. all boring. mundane. hell you should skip this chapter it's so boring. Gary can confirm.
> 
> I don't like the name Jessie anymore. and neither does Gary.
> 
> excuses excuses. all for love. except Avocato hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tons!  
only one being can stand against Invictus and win. Florida man  
Lil cato is so 'my dad can beat up your dad'  
"every die, you day a little more on the inside"-lil cato  
Gary: "...that's....not-"  
"shhh. it is. i know what i said, Gary."  
HAVE YOU SEEN THE CUCKOLD WATER BOTTLE!?  
ITS A FLAVORED WATER COMMERCIAL WHERE THE DAD IS CUCKED  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWeVm4WT8HA  
AND PART 2  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ8RKhFF9D4  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190044780170/rxmns-i-have-very-interesting-conversations-with  
SOMEONE DID THE THING!  
https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/187837980996/feral-cat  
I LOVE TO IMAGINE GARY SEEING LIL CATO DO SOMETHING HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO AND HAS TO CATCH HIM  
(also love badgermao ship. i just love two gay dads raising half feral violence loving kids. which is exactly garycato too...i have a ship type XD)  
https://lunsfanatic.tumblr.com/post/187557744007/so-i-saw-a-bunch-of-crossover-with-steven  
LOVE IT!  
I LOVE fusion stuff. i just love when my two fav things come together, which is why i love kids from my otp's  
I LOVE the idea of Gary and Lil cato fusion and they're just the BIGGEST SHIT HEAD DABBING MEME MASTER CRAZY DO IT FOR THE VINE.
> 
> ready for angst?! if not don't read the next sentence. Imagine Gary and Avocato being corrupted by Invictus and poor Lil cato is standing there having to kill his dads, the only ones who love him and if he does he will be all alone with no one else. PAINFUL RIGHT?! =D
> 
> Gary saying this "look. someones gonna die and i have to look good. If I'm going to be the final thing they see, i want them to be like 'damn he lookin hot af, total snacc!"  
Someone asked me who the person offering the bounty is. and in no way is it grown up Lil Cato from the future making sure his two dads stay together over the years to fight some giant threat that put the entire universe at stake. making Avo purposely be with Gary for the entire year for their love to blossom and connect until they get married and then-. like i said, it is in no way that ;p (but seriously, you'll just have to wait and find out~)

“-And on your left you can see the earliest construction zone of larger weapon storage units. When the third war of living fire broke out, our-” Avocato and Gary trekked through a deep jungle, along with a few other tourists taking a fun tour!-pretty self explanatory. They tried to take the tour asap. Why? 1st cause Avocato’s mind was being a bit...unnerving and he needed to change the subject. As you’ve most likely remember from the previous chapter. So I guess I can just skip the explanation. And the 2nd reason was because not 5 minutes beforehand a very pushy salesman wouldn’t stop bothering the two poor totally-not-gay-for-one-another-dudes-bros-not-chillin-in-a-hot-tub-five-feet-apart-cause-they’re-not-gay-but-still-gay-AF-guys. Avocato kept telling Gary to keep his mouth shut from talking to the salesman. Poor Gary, just trying to be nice. But, as Avocato stated  
“being nice gets you killed almost always” AND SO Avocato was, in a very polite Avocato way, telling the guy to leave  
“I told you. Go fuck off. Nothing’s stopping me from blasting your brains out”  
“mhm, true true. BUT I have amazing offers-”  
“-don’t care dude.”  
“-you and your partner can easily afford-” Avocato turned to the salesman and stared him directly in the eye with rancor  
“he is NOT my partner.”  
“my apologies! I simply saw the hand holding, the passionate hugs, the silent stare into one anothers eyes with a relaxed attitude-” Avocato pulled out his gun and powered it up  
“leave. Now.” The salesman backed away. Avocato turned to Gary when his shoulder was tapped  
“stop threatening him! you’re WMGDT”  
“what the hell does that mean?”  
“Wasting my god damn time”  
“Gary. Do NOT tell me that. Got it? 1st of all. It’s not my fault. 2nd of all” Avocato poked his finger into Gary’s chest aggressively  
“NEVER. Tell me. I’m wasting. YOUR god damn time. Or I WILL cut out that tongue of yours” Gary swallowed nervously  
“noted”

Now back in the present Avocato was almost bored out of his mind. Everything was so...mundane. Nothing special or unique as it was advertised. Maybe unique to THEM but not anywhere else. Every culture on every other planet had the same kind of military history. Gary meanwhile was more intrested in all the tiny details.  
“look Avocato! Tiny meat on tiny sticks!”  
“focus.”  
“Avocato look at those weird flowers! They look like little cowboy hats”  
“Gary stop bothering me with everything you see”  
“hey! Check out those little patterns on the walls! Pretty neat!”  
“no. it isn’t.” Gary turned to Avocato with a worried face  
“you alright bro?”  
“we’re not bros. Stop saying that. And no, I’m not. I’m bored as hell and want to do anything else but this.”  
“but you love guns and crap!”  
“yeah, I do, but this is just cookie cutter BS like every other planet has!”  
“look at the bright side!”  
“which would be?”  
“You and I spending a nice day out!”  
“Gary. It’s hot. Humid. Boring shit everywhere-”  
“hey you loved the big weapon shopping place!”  
“-everything except that is as dull as a rock.”  
“well...oh look at that!” Avocato rolled his eyes as Gary walked over to a flower and picked it. Gary felt the ground shake and fall apart. Gary started to fall down and deeper into the jungle while crying out  
“AVOCATO HELP!” But the bounty hunter was already further ahead with the rest of the group. Gary tumbled and fell, tripped and hit his head on things. He finally stopped when he landed onto flat earth. Gary spat out grass and groaned. Standing up and wiping the dirt off of him he finally noticed a seemingly forgotten path. Overgrown plants almost hid it entirely.  
“Alright Gary. Focus. You can do this. Just pass the large thorny shrubs and you’ll find your way back! Easy peasy!”

Not so easy peasy.

His cloths were pretty shredded and he bled here and there from cuts all over him. Gary groaned and moaned in pain as he finally came to a clearing. He fell to his knees to catch his breath, when he looked up, A huge decrepit building stood in front of him. Partially collapsed in on itself and covered in various glowing plants and flowers.  
“huh, would you look at that...” Gary scanned the area all around him, finding no trace of civilization or sentient life other than himself. Gary picked himself up and cautiously crept forward and into the long forgotten building. He called out in a hushed tone  
“hello?” no other noise besides the ambient jungle around him and the echo his voice created.  
“anyone here? I kinda got lost in the jungle...anyone here?” Gary ventured further in, taking visual notes of the collapsed walls, parts of the ceiling, and a few columns. He ducked and weaved his way around, quickly moving away as a part of the floor collapsed from his weight upon it. And one swift dodge when a piece of ceiling almost smashed him. Gary was hot, tired, sweaty, sore, and read to just take a long shower and lay down in a cool room. Gary wiped his brow when he heard little purrs. He looked around until his eyesight stayed on a small, what appeared to be a purple rabbit, sitting on a throne.  
“well, hey there little fella” Gary sweetly spoke as he approached. He started to see more details. It had 4 dark red eyes, horns, twin puffy tails, and 6 legs. It turned to him and stared silently while it chewed on a leaf  
“how are you doing? Good? Bad? Now where are my manners, hi, names Gary, and you are?” The rabbit just continued to silently stare at Gary while eating another leaf  
“okay, good talk. I’ll call you...Jessie. Had an adopted sibling who had a pet rabbit named that. It wouldn’t stop trying to hump everything in sight...you’re not going to start doing that, right?” The rabbit blinked and started to chew on a flower  
“mhm, okay I’ll take that as a no you’re not. so...whatcha doing all the way out here? Seems pretty lonely. Wow I am talking to a small animal. Am I going crazy? Oh god am I turning into one of those crazy cat ladies? I’m living with a cat man right now!” Jessie stopped chewing and looked to the ground. A bag of seeds laid torn open on the thrones steps.  
“you want some of those Jessie? Yes? Well, no reply given so I’ll take that as a yes” Gary took a handful of seeds and sprinkled them down in front of Jessie who started to just go to town on those seeds like it was it’s last meal  
“well, hungry fella huh? Those must be your favorite. Personally I’m a cookie man myself. Sweet wonder circles of happiness and delight. Have you ever tried one? Wait chocolate will kill you, won’t it?” Jessie made no reply. Once Jessie had finished eating, it turned to the bag once more. Gary repeated what he did before. Then another pile was given. And another. And another. Gary shook the last few seeds into his hand  
“well, this is the last of it-” Before Gary could spill the seeds down, Jessie started to eat the seeds out of his hand  
“wow! Look at us, becoming friends already! Jessie and Gary! Jungle buddies!” Gary heard an eerie creak and felt a shiver crawl up his spine  
“you know what, I think I’ll take my leave. I’m going to assume you live here since I didn’t witness with my eyes a single ‘missing rabbit’ sign-” Jessie looked up and straight into Gary’s eyes. Then spoke in a deep demonic voice

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5UF6ashzkw this)

“JeSsIE DemAndS gARy AlLow JeSSie tO ConSumE hUmaN SkIN” Gary froze up and almost screamed. Mentally figuring out the fastest way out of there.  
“JeSSIe MuST conSUme gArY. GARy wILl BeCOme oNe wiTH JeSSIe” Gary could only breathe out a high pitched laugh filled with fear.  
“JESiE deMANDs GaRy bREed wiTh jEssIE bEForE conSUMPtiOn bEgIns” Gary wanted to scream and run but was frozen in absolute terror.  
“JesSIE wiLl hAvE GarYS bLOod. JeSSie wIll BirTH GaRY inTO liFe wiThiN JESSieS wOmB” Gary shook heavily and tried to scream without his breath.  
“jEssIE mUst BeAR GARy wiTHin WomB. JESsie wiLL hAvE garY No MatTeR wHAt” Gary swallowed and managed to blink. He tried to speak but simply couldn’t form words.  
“Ha Ah AH Ha aH hA jEssIe MaKe litTtlE jOKe. JessIE EnjoY FaCe Of terrOR”  
“y-you’re...not...gonna do that stuff to me?”  
“Ha HA Ah hA no. JeSSiE enJOy naMe givEN.”  
“oh...great to hear”  
“YoU wIll WorShip jESSIE. JesSIE grOWs wEary oF tHIs pLaCe. FoR EonS JesSIE HaD BECOme restLESS. JES Sie DesiRes nEw FounD FreeDOM. GaRY WILl ReMoVe JeSsIe fROm thIS PlaCE OnCE aNd FoR AlL”  
“uh...s-sure...w-where do you want to...go...and why are you stuck here?”  
“My enTRAPment doES NoT MaTtEr RiGHt NoW. JESSie wisHES To TravEL ThE stARS onCE MoRe. TaKe jessIE Far faR faR awAY”  
“OOOOKAY THEN HAHAHA THIS IS FINE. THIS IS FINE. so...uh Jessie...how do I help you leave?”  
“GiVE JESssie perMISSON To TRAvel onCE MoRE”  
“ookay and how do I worship you?”  
“BELIve In HEArt yoU MaY HaVE JESsieS LOVe”  
“alright...i uh...believe you have love for me”  
“JESSie doES noT FeEL TRUTh In WoRDS”  
“oh beautiful Jessie I believe you care for me! Love me! Find me a good friend”  
“YeS JessIE BELIeves YoU. NoW SaY JESsIE You MaY LEAVe”  
“Jessie you may leave”

Suddenly the entire place grew red and the sounds of screaming echoed all around them. The sky clouded over and started to rain blood. Jessie began levitating in front of Gary. Beautiful dark black eagle wings sprouted from Jessies back. Black ink seemed to drip off of them and down onto the floor. The ink sizzled and formed what appeared to be screaming faces in agony. Jessie looked up at the sky. Jessies face opened up (imagine the demogorgon) and unleashed a shrill howl that parted the clouds and formed a swirling black tunnel  
“JessIE Is FrEE To ConsuME SOUls OnCE MoRE Ah Ha AH hA JessIE Will devoUR WorldS Once MoRE!” thunder boomed within the clouds and Jessie started to float upwards. Jessie looked at Gary once more and gave what seemed to be a loving smile  
“GooDByE GaRY” a huge bright red light flashed all around them. Gary closed his eyes and opened them once the light died down. He looked around and noticed Jessie and the clouds and everything just gone. As if nothing was there. Gary silently screamed and slowly walked away from whatever the fuck just happened…

…………………………………………………………

Avocato growled into his hands as he rubbed his face. Of course, the SECOND he turned his back, Gary up and left. As they almost finished the tour Avocato finally found Gary tripping and running around in the jungle  
“where the HELL have you been? Why the hell are you all torn up and bleeding?” Gary held onto Avocato’s shoulders for support and looked him straight in the eye with absolute terror. Gary tried his best to talk but could hardly keep his breath let alone form words.  
“Gary get the hell off of me”  
“av-avoc-avocato!”  
“what?”  
“i...i think-i think I did some-something horrible!”  
“mhm. You left my side.” Gary took a deep breath and started to tell what he just went through. Avocato looked unimpressed and rolled his eyes  
“Gary, you probably were hallucinating. They said plenty of flora here have mental affects on you if even touched by them. You’ve been running around in a jungle filled with them constantly touching you. Whatever happened wasn’t real. I didn’t hear, see, or even smell anything remotely like that. Now hurry your ass up so we can finally leave this dumb tour.” Gary reached into Avocato’s belt and took out a canteen. Then took a massive swig and then took in as much air as his burning lungs could.  
“IT WAS REAL! I’M TELLING YOU! IT WAS REAL!”  
“Gary let’s get you to the ship. Give you a nice cold shower, lay you down and have a nap. You’re dehydrated. Dizzy. Weak. And burning up.”  
“it...was...real!”  
“mhm. And I’m turning into a human.”  
“IT WAS REA-” suddenly Gary blacked out.

………………………………………….

Gary slowly opened up his eyes. He coughed and tried to steady his breathing. He felt something hot, but fuzzy and soft all over him. His senses came back to full power and realized he was being carried. Gary meagerly coughed out a simple  
“w-wh-ere am I?” He looked and saw his head was tucked into Avocato’s neck as he was being held like a baby. Avocato plainly stated  
“you passed out and now I have to carry you or else you’ll die. Now that weird salesman keeps trying to press me into buying some condo around here. He even offered me half off since we’re a couple, and couples tend to visit, as well as buy things, more often than single people.”  
“I’m...I’m...”  
“had a heat stroke. Now you and I are getting back to the ship. Almost there. You’re lucky you hardly slow me down, weight wise. I lift heavier equipment than you” Gary closed his eyes and sighed into Avocato’s soft neck  
“just go to sleep Gary.” The human didn’t argue and fell right back to sleep.

……………………………………………………………

Gary felt refreshed the next morning! A nice sunny day just like the previous one! He stretched after getting out of a nice cold shower. When he walked out the bathroom, he saw a very agitated looking Avocato  
“hey man what’s wrong?” Gary asked worriedly  
“some asshole siphoned out all the energy from my fucking ship. Now I have to either wait for the power cells to recharge, or buy new ones. And apparently all the shops around here for miles are all out. APPARENTLY this kind of crime happens often. So thanks a fucking lot Gary for making us come here.”  
“hey! You agreed!”  
“Whatever. I’ve locked everything up and put everything on alarm. If anyone besides me, or you even, tries to even wiggle something. Well they won’t be alive much longer.”  
“mhm. Okay, good good. so...i have an idea”  
“what.”  
“Avocato, let’s go party!”  
“no.”  
“yes!”  
“Gary no.”  
“please?” Avocato sighed deeply and then gave in  
“fine. You’re just going to keep bothering me until I say yes. Let’s just get this over with.”  
“YES! PARTY TIME WITH THE-”  
“SAY BRO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE”  
“friend?” Avocato sighed and started to leave. Gary smiled  
“you didn’t say no!”  
“i didn’t agree.”  
“but you didn’t say no!”  
“Gary hurry the hell up.”

………………………………………………………….

PARTY ALL DAY AND PARTY ALL NIGHT! DON’T STOP UNTIL you’re tired either physically or mentally then go rest. Everyone has limits and if someone says no it means no

SO THERE THEY WERRE

TWO MORONS ON THE TOWN!

A nice little outing. Open area with fires, roasting meats of all kinds. Big bars out looking the jungles and all the beautiful glowing flowers. Gary was ordering a drink when a woman walked up to the bar and then looked at Gary  
“hi there~”  
“hello”  
“what’s a pretty face like you doing in a place like this?”  
“having fun!” The woman gave a small laugh and ran a hand through her long hair  
“so, you here with anyone?”  
“well technica-” Avocato had walked up from behind the two of them and cleared his throat loudly, drawing both their attentions  
“back off. He’s gay. And with me.” The woman’s smile twitched a bit then she returned back to her relaxed composure  
“well, didn’t think your two species would ever get along so well~”  
“get lost. He’s mine.”  
“mhm. I heard you.” the woman grabbed a drink and gave a a smile  
“alright boys, see you around” She walked away, but not before running a hand on Avocato’s cheek, who retaliated by swatting it away from his face. Avocato sneered and walked up to Gary and pulled him off near a bunch of other couples. He pulled Gary in close and whispered in his ear  
“act like a couple. Stay calm. I’ll explain.”  
“ookay” Gary wrapped his arms around Avocato’s neck while Avocato places his hands on Gary’s hips. The two gently swayed to the music then Avocato began to explain  
“look more gay than that. Guess now we have to fucking lie and say we’re a couple”  
“Why? don’t mind it, but still, why?”  
“shes a bounty hunter from my circle. The whole black widow theme. Goes after guys, seduces them, then kills then while they’re about to have sex. Or knocks them out cold and brings them to whoever put up the bounty. Total whore if you ask me. Even if she never actually sleeps with anyone. Or at least that’s what she claims.”  
“ohh that makes sense why you were all suddenly like ‘he my bae, back the fuck off’”  
“mhm. Now I have to keep you closer than ever. Got it? If I leave you alone for even a second-” Avocato looked over Gary’s shoulder and noticed off in the distance the woman was loading a small gun, then winked at Avocato  
“point is stay close. She obviously can’t seduce gay guys, but that doesn’t mean she might not think we’re lying. So as long as we seem like a couple, she won’t try to snatch you away. At least publicly. Not very good if everyone sees someone assault someone else. ‘the poor couple enjoying their get away while someone comes along and tries to attack them’. It will spread over the news as fast as fire to dry grass. And believe it or not, but us bounty hunters in my circle only want our image and names spread around to high class customers. Our names and images spread out so much we become common information? We won’t be able to just casually walk around and get what we need from places.”  
“mhm mhm okay, makes sense. so...now what?”  
“wrap your arms around my back and relax your head into the crook of my neck. Good.”  
“hey Avocato. She won’t try to get on our ship right? Cause I really don’t want to be kidnapped in the middle of the night”  
“no. at least she’s not dumb enough to try and mess with my security system. Top of the line. Some of it not exactly legal in most places. Placed easy enough not to be seen. Like a miniature fortress. Only reason our energy got snatched was because I didn’t put the system fully on. Thought to myself ‘this place probably won’t have anything terrible on it’ but nooo. The one time I lower my guard and that happens.”

“speak of, how did she find us? Everything is untraceable right?”  
“doesn’t mean information can’t be spread. Bought for the best price.”  
“Terk sell us out?”  
“ha! no. he would never sell me out unless the payment for whatever reason was so massive, he would have no choice. Same for me go him. Besides, like he said, he wants to stay out of this. When one of us backs off from a bounty, its for good reason. Everyone else simply sees it as one less opponent”  
“wouldn’t that just make like, everyone paranoid?”  
“nah, Terk’s never done sneaky shit like that. He isn’t good at planning and deceiving on some big scale. Everyone knows plots and traps aren’t his thing. Plenty of others who do it though.”  
“wow...i...feel really safe with you”  
“mhm.”  
“i mean it. I’m happy you’re with me. Or I’m with you. You get my point”  
“i don’t treat other people like savage animals unless I either really want to or hate you. Besides like I said, you’re no threat to me”  
“thanks for not torturing me and everything”  
“stop saying thanks. Yeah, you’re welcome. I’m not into that. Just not interesting or fun for me unless I really hate you. And you get the rest”  
“mhm” A nice few relaxing slow moments pass before Avocato suddenly whispered  
“kiss me” That shocked Gary  
“what?”  
“you heard me. Lots of people will notice and get it drilled into their heads. Kiss. me.”  
“sure...okay” Gary looked at Avocato’s eyes and felt warm. He leaned forward and was met halfway. Fuzzy lips that tickled, but it was still nice. Avocato let off and pulled Gary’s head back into the crook of his neck  
“Gary don’t talk about that.”  
“okay, I won’t. Your lips tickle”  
“shut up.”  
“you’re a good kisser”  
“Quiet Gary.”  
“b-” Gary hissed through clenched teeth as he felt Avocato’s claws suddenly dig into his sides sharply  
“okay! Okay! I’ll stop”  
“mhm.” Avocato felt a small tingle in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if he hated it or not. Or whatever meat he just ate was starting to disagree with him. Gary was as cuddly now as he was in bed. It felt nice to hold someone else. Touch starved to the point where even the smallest shortest embrace feels pleasant. At least Gary was soft and small in his own way. Avocato closed his eyes and relaxed, focusing on the music and the feeling of Gary’s soft hair. He hated it...right?


	8. Hot hopeless hearts finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT STEAMY LOVE-that's fake! don't forget!
> 
> DREAMS COME FORTH AND CREATE GAYS
> 
> TWO BROS CHILLIN IN A JUNGLE MAKIN OUT-HOLDIN HANDS-DRY HUMPIN-TOTALLY NOT GAY FOR EACH OTHER!
> 
> oh god GARY LOOK OUT THERE'S A SPIDER!  
Nah Avocato is the spider killer
> 
> RUN HUN!
> 
> washy washy-splashy splashy! Avocato isn't used to the word no...but it's alright! no harm done
> 
> ignore the bracelet AND RUN!
> 
> fun while it lasted. at least ya didn't die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. life really is one kick in the balls at a time. i never talk about my personal life on anything because you're not here for this and it doesn't have anything to do with any of this. well all I'll say (and just ignore this. might just delete it later.) just make sure you be with someone who loves you, wants nothing from you, and doesn't do anything negative. WELL ANYWAYS time for the chapter!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFm3U4ykEds  
i fucking love this so much XD mostly the scene at the end of the song  
do you think Gary was touch starved? i think so. 5 years without anyone to even hug you? humans need physical interactions, sexual or not, well most people at least. and gary seems like the type to want it. the moment he encountered another living person, im surprised he didn't try to ask for a hug or something. WELP thats my thought at least  
love the idea that Sheryl is being a terrible influence to the kids. teaching them how to pick locks, escape from things, forge signatures, etc. so ash lil cato and fox are just doing terrible things all the time. gary is like 'why teach them that?!' and she says 'well, it could save their life one day. plus grandmothers are supposed to spoil their kids' 'by helping them steal things from other people?!' 'mhm' "well, guess i cant argue with that'  
https://garyspaced.tumblr.com/post/190092648425/i-dont-care-what-anyone-says-this-is-the-funniest  
lol super love this XD  
https://prevailinglightness.tumblr.com/post/187184457043/possessed-garycato  
love this!  
https://howling13banshee.tumblr.com/post/190133414080/haveitjoeway-tops-you-sure-its-gonna-fit  
juuust gonna put this here XD  
https://dare-to-dm.tumblr.com/post/190077645528/copperbadgerelatable-content  
no comment other than this is just good to be seen for now.  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190076091525  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190075337045  
just gonna keep this here so everyone can look  
watched the ritual on netflix, super loved it, funny cause i knew some of the runes they used at times, also some of the norse myth stuff. i am such a huge nerd for mythology XD  
i super love the whole joke of a parent saying to their kid  
"listen here you little shit. i brought you into this world i can take you out!"  
re-watching the anime sands of destruction. it's good, reminds me of when i was younger watching it. basically: furries (oh sorry 'anthropomorphic animals' which are just furries) rule the world, humans are slaves, the seas are replaced by sand. one human girl wants to destroy the world with a magic orb.  
WELL ALL FOR NOW ENJOY!

Avocato looked out and scanned the area to see if he could spot the rival bounty hunter. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or uncertain when he couldn’t spot her. He just turned and headed into his ship with Gary. After a nice fresh pre bed shower

(I do that. Nice and refreshed! Clean and fluffy! I can NOT sleep wet, and or dirty. So going camping is the worst for me. Well I am kinda a germophobe too. can’t touch public stuff unless I KNOW I can wash my hands somewhere. You know damn well how public things are. People are so nasty. My whole thing is ‘when was the last time this was sanitized?!’ and if it’s cleaned regularly then I usually don’t get grossed out. And I absolutely REFUSE to eat or touch any food that I’m going to eat if my hands are unwashed. Well enough about me and my weirdness)

The two laid in bed together. Gary a bit surprised when Avocato pulled him in closer. With the excuse  
‘i want you within arm’s reach so I know you can’t get stolen in our sleep. Its safer this way.’ Gary just smiled and agreed without any additional words. He knew it just eased Avocato into these things easier. Gary’s head rested under Avocato’s chin, with Avocato’s arm draped over Gary’s body in a comfortable pulled in fit. Avocato nuzzled into Gary’s hair and slowly drifted off to sleep. It felt good. Better than good. Avocato highly doubted he would ever truly admit it, but he missed the physical affection from another being. Simple, pure, and sweet. The kind that...actually has meaning behind it. Not just for some sexual encounter, or meaningless caress, but to just...get affection from another. EVEN IF IT’S JUST PLATONIC BECAUSE HE’S ONLY DOING IT TO KEEP GARY SAFE. Why the hell would he fall in love with some dumbass human?! Avocato’s mind finally settled down and everything went black...

Avocato sat on his bed. Gary in his lap. Both moaning and heavy petting one another. Avocato growled out while nipping at Gary’s neck  
“come on kitten. Beg daddy for some lovin~”  
“i need it, big daddy~”  
“say it better.” Avocato demanded and bit down roughly along Gary’s shoulder blades drawing a little blood here and there. The pain caused Gary to shiver and moan. Intense sexual stimulation being mixed with physical punishment to his self being.  
“big strong daddy~ Let me please you~ let me make you feel good~ let me moan for you in bed”  
“damn straight baby~ you gonna submit to me?”  
“yes~”  
“make you my little kitty~ my favorite new toy~ you gonna let me work you over?”  
“yes~”  
“willing to do whatever the big bad bounty hunter demands?”  
“yes~”  
“fuckin damn baby~ grind harder~” Avocato licked up alongside Garys neck, marking it over and over, working his was to the chin then began devouring Gary’s mouth. Forcing a heavy, deep, intense kiss, earning more moaning from Gary. Avocato growled as he gripped onto Gary’s hips and forced the human to grind harder into his own lap-

Avocatos eyes snapped open. He looked down to see Gary’s sleeping form, just snoozing away. Avocato grunted and tried to ignore whatever his mind was imagining. He couldn’t move or else he’d wake Gary up. Not that he cared but he simply didn’t want to hear Gary whine about how he was woken up. Avocato couldn’t just lay there and have his head play those intense scenes over and over on repeat either. A somewhat mental torment some part of him wished for him to endure. Avocato looked to a clock to see it was only a few hours until sunrise. He tried to keep his eyes open as long as he could, until they eventually shut and the fight to stay awake was lost…

………………………………………………………….

Avocato was in the shower after he and Gary woke up. He was shaking in a cold sweat as he mentally reeled at the absolute horror he unwillingly participated in. he would rather amputate his tail than to even look Gary in the eye and tell him what sick twisted dream he had created. A shower was what he needed. Get his body relaxed, and his head calmed. He hated it so much, but he was so heavily aroused he wanted to shoot himself just to have his body focus on anything else. When he felt the water run down his body, wet fur clinging to his form, it drizzled downwards and caused his dick to throb from the temperature. He didn’t want to just stand while cold water drenched him. So all he could do is let his muscles ease up from the hot water, which really didn’t end up helping his erection. He tried his best to ignore it, but his body demanded attention. He finally gave in to his body’s furious demand. He gripped himself and stroked, eyes closed and tried to imagine things that caused his body to almost become overstimulated. Just get it over with. Get on with his life. However each and every moment, his mind wandered back into the dream he had. Gary’s soft smooth skin. Even softer hair. The heavenly moans Gary uttered into his ear. His taste, his touch, his scent, his tight body fitting perfectly in his very own lap. Gary calling him daddy. Submitting to his every desire. His mouth and tongue. He wanted to spread Gary open and fuck him like no tomorrow. Imagining the blonde riding him, pleading for more pleasure, for a harder fuck. Avocato giving what he wanted, thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper, focusing only on breeding his new human bitch. Something just put a fire in him when the thought of Gary submitting to him manifested. Become his and his alone. Terk never just gave in. Terk was selfish in a way. Focusing less on love and concentration, and more on demands to what the rival bounty hunter wanted.

Avocato just imagined Gary being all his. No one else’s. No one else to share Gary with. And the greatest part of it, was that Gary and him held one another, said the ‘i love you’ post sex relaxation. To be held with affection and romantic meaning, rather than getting up to leave and be done with it. The entire imagination with Gary was far more than just perfect. Gary would stay. Gary would be the sweetest. Gary would actually give love in return without demanding something first. Expecting some sort of payment for the efforts. Avocato felt this stimulate him more than anything else. Gary being faithful and actually wanting to be in a real relationship. Staying together, being actual partners. Being able to speak to one another. Open up. Be vulnerable. Avocato felt that dark empty hole inside of him start to lessen when Gary was around. Avocato bit his lip as his breathing was rushed and he felt the orgasm hit. His sin being washed down the drain like the water it spilled into. Avocato imagined Gary begging for his load to be fucked deeper into him, breed him and make him all his. The relaxing kissing at the end, looking into one anothers eyes followed by cute giggling at how pleasant everything was. No more being alone and forgotten. Left to be cold and walled up. Avocato moaned out Gary’s name as he made a few final strokes to get the rest of his orgasm out. Avocato finally turned off the water and felt a sudden urge to just be next to Gary. He had already started to mentally formulate what kinds of excuses he could use to just keep this human as close to his side and loved as possible. But damn did he suddenly want to just fuck the blondes brain out of his skull, watching his eyes roll back and cry out his lovers name in ecstasy. His train of thought was interrupted by the humans voice from the other side of the door  
“hey you okay? You said my name. Or at least I thought you did” Avocato sighed and mumbled under his breath  
“yes I did baby. And I want you to beg for more.” Avocato’s mind settled and reality hit him like a shovel to the face. What the FUCK did he just imagine?! What did he just mentally go over?! What the hell is wrong with him?!  
“Hey Avocato, did you hear me?” Avocato cleaned his throat and called out in a louder voice to answer  
“yeah. I’m fine...just...give me a minute.”  
“alright. Can we get food? I’m really starved for some meat right now! Something thick and filling with juices coming out of it! The kind where it fills you up just right. Nice and stuffed but also eager for more later!” Avocato chuckled a little and spoke quietly under his breath  
“I’ll give you all the meat you can cram into that body of yours” Avocato literally slapped himself in the face. He had to stop. He had to stop forming whatever sick and twisted thing he started to think of. Seriously though, why the HELL did Gary have to say those words EXACTLY LIKE THAT!? IN THESE MOMENTS!? Avocato wanted to simultaneously strangle both himself and Gary. Gary for what he said and himself for what he thought. Avocato cleared his throat and just made a simple  
“mhm.” Avocato heard Gary excitedly reply  
“YES! Awesome! let’s stuff my mouth with meat! This face hole is about to get filled to the brim. Oh! Avocato! Wana see who can down the most meat the fastest? I’m pretty good at it. I mean, when you don’t have much of a gag reflex like me it gets pretty easy-” Avocato’s ears stood straight up and his eyes opened wide listening to Gary. An erection slowly starting to twitch and form. Avocato literally slammed his head against the wall and shouted  
“GARY LEAVE! NO MORE TALKING!”  
“Alright, see you in a minute!” Avocato listened to Gary’s footsteps walk away. Then promptly splashed his face with cold water and slapped himself and growled out  
“focus imbecile. Stop. Thinking.” today clearly wasn’t going to be the straightest day of his life…

………………………………..

Avocato and Gary walked the street, getting food, talking, and enjoying the awful singing competition that was going on in the nearby plaza. Avocato glared at Gary until the human shrunk away when Gary talked about wanting them to do a duet. Sing something fun and feisty! Gary took the hint right away that Avocato was NOT a singing type of man. Avocato was on high alert. Especially when he noticed the other bounty hunter sitting at a nearby bar, enjoying herself while giving a little wave and a simple grin. Avocato grit his teeth, then turned Gary around to him, pulled him in and gave him a long kiss. Gary froze up when Avocato suddenly pulled him in and smashed lips together. It was nice like it had been before. Gary closed his eyes and enjoyed it. And as usual he was doing his best not to start getting hot under the collar. Being around Avocato recently hadn’t been easy. When you’re lonely, stuck in one place with a handsome single gay cat man holding hands, snuggling in bed, talking about their darkest and deepest most vulnerable parts of themselves, its not exactly easy to not get turned on. When Avocato pulled off he looked into Gary’s eyes. Avocato raised an eyebrow and asked in a worried tone  
“Gary, why is your face red? Are you getting a sun burn?” Gary hated himself. He wanted to just run back to the ship and hide in the bathroom.  
“oh uh...maybe...yeah uh...that might be the uh...thing” Gary was more than thankful that Avocato had no idea what blushing was. A nice bright sunny day was the perfect excuse.  
“Gary, come on let’s get you out of the sun. I can’t have your weird human skin suddenly start peeling off. Ugh.” Gary blushed harder when Avocato gently interlocked fingers together and pulled him along through the crowd to the nearest shaded area. Which also happened to be an open bar. Gary wanted to down something ice cold asap. Anything to keep him from blushing.

As the two managed to grab seats at the bar, Gary tapped his fingers on the counter and tried to avoid Avocato’s gaze without making it seem obvious as he asked  
“so...the uh...thing”  
“what th-that...it wasn’t anything-i saw her and I had to-yeah”  
“mhm. Cool cool. Just making sure.” an awkward silence grew between them. Thankfully the bartender served them their drinks, which of course their hands touched as they both went to grab their own at the same time. They quickly both started to drink and looked everywhere else than at each other. Gary finished his drink in one go, put the bottle down, asked for another one, turned to Avocato who put his drink down, pulled him in and kissed him. After he pulled off he looked Avocato straight in the eye and said plainly  
“if we’re doing this then we have to play the part exactly”  
“mhm okay I’m on board”  
“if we’re going to pretend to be lovers then we can’t hold back or feel awkward about any of this”  
“mhm Gary it’s good to know we’re on the same page” Gary kissed Avocato for longer then pulled off and continued  
“we’re just two best bros-”  
“we’re not bros Gary.”  
“two hombres-”  
“no.”  
“two dudes having to act like a gay couple. Nothing other than pretending”  
“mhm perfect perfect” Avocato pulled Gary in this time for another, longer kiss. Pulled off then said  
“Gary this in no way means I have any feelings for you at all. Got it?”  
“same here man same here”  
“good. Both nice and clear. On the same page. None of this has any meaning other than for pretend so-” Gary stopped him for another kiss, pulled off then spoke  
“Avocato let’s down these drinks and go for a walk away from everyone else where we can have some nice romantic alone time holding hands, kissing a bit, maybe some flirting, and overall really making sure everyone knows we’re a couple but WE know we’re just pretending”  
“sounds like the perfect plan baby”

...........……………………………………………..

“-Then well, that was an ordeal. But, at least she managed to catch the true murderer in the end. And that’s the story of how I had a really strange party on my 10th birthday” Avocato smiled and looked at the lush jungle in front of them. The two strolled through some walk ways and little travel areas, fingers intertwined. The further in they got the less people were around. Other than being very hot and humid, it was nice. The birds sang, water moved along its course, the wind blew around them. A truly perfect not gay day. Avocato turned to Gary and caressed his face, then spoke with a sweet tone  
“you look really handsome today”  
“aw thanks! You look amazing too”  
“i mean it”  
“and I mean it too!” Avocato and Gary stared silently into one anothers eyes. Then Avocato pushed Gary up against a nearby tree and started to fiercely make out with him, dry humping him, and moaning. Gary repeated the action Avocato committed. He could feel Avocato’s own hardened dick rubbing up against his own. He moaned from the pleasure, eyes fluttering as everything felt incredible. Gary’s eyes shot open and stopped kissing Avocato. The bounty hunter took that as a hint to do other things with his mouth. Avocato began to act out how his dream went. Biting, licking, and kissing Gary’s neck. Gary spoke quickly  
“wait we need to stop” Avocato gave a panicked reply  
“WHAT NO-uh-wait-what-why? Is it me? Because I can go harder-or softer if you want. I’m cool with it either way”  
“no it’s not you, you’re incredible, with all of it, but there’s a GIANT FUCKING SPIDER CHARGING AT US!” Avocato turned around to see it too. He rolled his eyes  
“Gary. that’s not that big”  
“ITS BIGGER THAN US!”  
“not by much”  
“IT’S ALMOST AT US! RUN!”  
“no need.” Avocato casually pulled out his gun and popped the spiders head like a water balloon. However, its blood splashed all over the two horny sinful boys. Gary gagged  
“oh SOME OF IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!”  
“great. Now I have to taste spider blood.”  
“I NEED TO WASH MY MOUTH OUT NOW!”  
“guess I have to be the spider killer in this relationship. This fake one of course” suddenly nearby a large sum of pissed off looking locals stared directly at him and screamed  
“YOU! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO RELEASED GARTALFULAKSUT!”

(pronounced GAR-TAL-FU-LAK-SOOT)  
(an inside joke a friend and I had about a killer in DBD, dead by daylight. Fucking love that game so much)

Gary shifted his eyes around and then replied  
“uh...what?”  
“YOU ENTERED THE FORBIDDEN TEMPLE AND ALLOWED A TERRIBLE BEAST OUT! WE WORSHIPED IT FOR ITS POWER! YOU RELEASED IT AND NOW MUST DIE!” Gary screamed as they started shooting at the fake couple who quickly began to run away deeper into the jungle. One of the locals called out something about if they rented a condo then they’ll only be punished brutally and not with absolute death. Avocato yelled out as he moved out of the way from a giant snapping plant  
“GARY I FUCKING HATE YOU!”  
“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”  
“YES IT IS!”  
“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS THEIR GOD?!” Avocato came to a halt as he stood over a steep cliff. Gary wasn’t paying attention and ran directly into him, pushing them both off. Avocato quickly grabbed onto some loose rocks to steady themselves while Gary clung to him, then cried out  
“Avocato don't let go!”  
“oh gee, no shit Gary! or did you expect me to have the overwhelming desire to let g-” Avocato was interrupted by the rocks breaking apart sending them both shouting as they fell. They landed with a heavy ‘oof!’ onto some softer grass, only for the ground to break apart forcing them to slide through a large bush, causing fruits to pop all over them, splashing their bodies all over with some sort of goop. Gary hacked up some dirt and shook his hands to get some of the goop off. Avocato looked at his and Gary’s body then. Gary gagged out  
“ugh! great just great! this makes things soo much better!”  
“shut up and stop complaining! i have it just as bad as you do. Alright enough dicking around, we have to wash this goop off of us ASAP”  
“why? I mean yeah totally, but why so quick? feels kinda nice. like a warm relaxing jelly”  
“because I know this variate of plant. It produces the jelly whenever something encounters it. Horrible toxins that will be absorbed through your skin and into your blood stream. It will inflate your organs until they literally explode.”  
“okay Avocato yeah I don't want that. I'd rather not die...oh god, I think I feel it! my skin feels hot! and tingling!”  
“Gary it takes a few minutes to-”  
“OH GOD I FEEL IT! I THINK I’M DYING!”  
“that's in your head dumbass. It takes a few minutes before you feel anything. Now move your ass and clean up!”  
“THEN WHY DO I FEEL HOT?!”  
“WE'RE IN THE JUNGLE DUMBASS” Avocato and Gary tried their best to wipe off the goop as they trekked through the dangerous jungle. Finally they came upon a small pool of water with a river gently flowing into it. Avocato walked over and began to undress. Gary couldn’t help but to stare and manage to say  
“wait isn’t this water dangerous?”  
“dunno. Better than dying.”  
“Yeah...yeah”  
“Gary hurry up and get naked. If you die I won’t get the bounty reward.”  
“mhm, got it” Gary undressed himself. When he pulled his shirt over his head Avocato had already waded through the pool. Gary felt a disappointing feeling building up in his chest since he couldn’t have seen his nude form. Gary quickly followed in, the water surprisingly warm. But the relaxing kind. Not too hot but perfect. Gary felt around as the goop started to melt off his body  
“wait this isn’t going to, like, absorb faster right?”  
“nah, it will dissipate to the point where it won’t even be in the water.”  
“cool cool” The two just stood there, letting the water wash over them, occasionally dunking their heads and rubbing the water onto them. Avocato drifted over to Gary and gave him sweet eyes before pulling him into another kiss. Gary was enjoying it eyes closed until they opened in surprise.  
“well I uh...didn’t think...wow uh...you felt a lot smaller than you actually are” Avocato chuckles  
“you got that right baby~” Avocato grabbed the back of Gary’s head and forced him into a rough kiss. Gary enjoyed it but…

Gary gently tried to push away, only for Avocato to cling harder and become rougher. Gary squirmed a bit and pushed Avocato’s chest. Avocato’s eyes shot open and he released Gary. He stammered out an apology  
“I-I didn’t mea-mean to...i just...with Terk he...always wanted to be aggressive. He never said no...I’m sorry” Avocato moved away from Gary in shame, only to feel his hand grabbed and pulled back. Gary spoke in a worried tone  
“hey. It’s alright. I just didn’t want it like that. I’m not upset with you though-” Avocato’s ears lowered, he replied and tried not to look at Gary directly  
“It’s my fault...i should have known better. You’re not him. Why the hell do I keep thinking of him whenever I’m with you?! I don’t want him anymore!” Avocato roughly splashed the water and whimpered. Gary pulled Avocato into a hug and spoke in a hushed tone  
“hey like I said I don’t blame you or anything. I just ah, want to take it a bit slower than that. I mean, I’m all for lighter stuff but...not really wanting to do anything rough and tumble right now. Full on hardcore ya know?”  
“yeah...I know...thanks for not thinking I’m awful” Gary lifted Avocato’s head and looked into his eyes. He kissed gently then said  
“hey, love you man. We’re together in this for like, 11 more months right?” Avocato felt a small twinge of guilt in the back of his mind. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t even fully know anymore…  
Gary kissed him again  
“Avocato, whatever we-this is-TOTALLY FOR PRETEND!”  
“mhm, right, exactly”  
“i care about you. I’m not going to just let you live in some mental prison fo-” Nearby they heard shouting and hollering. Gary bit his lip and Avocato quickly went to grab their cloths  
“Gary quick, wash off everything as best as you can and throw them on”  
“ah! Too wet! can’t fit into it. Stupid water weight!”  
“fine-just-” nearby a bullet blasted through the trees, followed by another. Avocato yanked Gary out of the water, half clothed, carried him and booked it into the Jungle. As Avocato ran through the forest holding a stunned Gary, who thankfully was just bare chested, Gary gave help with directions of looking behind them occasionally screaming  
‘OH THEY ALMOST HIT US!’  
‘WATCH OUT FOR THE SPIDER!’  
‘GIANT MAN EATING PLANT UP FRONT!’  
‘oh hey someone dropped a bracelet’  
‘GUNS FIRING ON YOUR RIGHT!  
Avocato was sore, tired, and honestly more afraid Gary would get hurt than for his own safety. Avocato’s legs felt like the jelly they were covered in not 10 minutes ago. They made it through a huge crowd, many surprised at the sudden wet men running through everyone while being pursued and shot at, and finally came to the space port. Avocato opened up his ship and ran inside, quickly closing the door and tossing Gary aside as he quickly jumped into the captains seat. Gary quickly sat in the co pilots seat and yelled  
“ARE THE CELLS CHARGED?!” Avocato was mashing buttons left and right  
“god I hope so!” the ship powered up and Avocato punched it! The ship took a few hits from the guns being fired down below but was otherwise unharmed. Gary and Avocato quickly light folded away and ended up in deep space with nothing around them but emptiness. The two guys took deep breaths and relaxed, then turned to look at one another and laughed hard. Gary managed to get out  
“w-we almost died!” Avocato grabbed his ribs in laughter and replied  
“while almost naked!”  
“all I was wearing was pants!” The laughter died down and the two came to a halt and looked into one anothers eyes. Avocato became hard, cold, and distant. He looked forward into the darkness  
“Alright. Role play over. Go get dressed. And take a shower so I can too after. Ugh, fuck I hope I can get the smell out of these seats.” Gary felt it was disappointing that Avocato said that. For some reason that he couldn’t understand. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned  
“oh...i thou-”  
“nope. don’t think anything. Now hurry your ass up” Gary’s eyes knitted and he quietly nodded then left. Guess the fake relationship was officially over with...


	9. Deep sorrow, Deep drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward moments and terrible memories. drink the pain away, many think. it never really helps though...  
Gary remembers it best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. life is a bit more stable. i think. well anyways here it is! and plenty more to come!  
https://metamorphicrocky.tumblr.com/post/190377949219  
LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH! Avo showing Gary allll the pictures of him. lil cato hates it and is so embarrassed about it all  
"his cute little fluffy butt! his little tail and ears!"  
So my friend showed me the avocado lady whos singing. and so my friend made the joke of singing about avocato  
"peel the Avocato" and gary's peeling off his cloths then "Sex sex sex sex" (instead of guac). anyways thats the dumb joke  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190346809630  
love it  
"So I'm not good enough for that? is that it?!"  
https://hickeybickeyboo.tumblr.com/post/190331367560/wereralph-im-probablygoingtohell  
ME  
https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/190331412250/spoopy-miakitty-supercalvin-re-reads-own-fics  
THIS IS ME ALWAYS WITH EVERYONE OF MY FICS  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ2vBhIJWwE  
loove this version of this song. also love to imagine angst when listening to it  
and oohhh man. am i going to make these characters SUFFER! HAHAHA! ohh I'm going to break them apart and build them back up into one big broken pained family. I've flipped a coin to  
see if this fic should end with angst, or with fluff. a happily ever after, or a bitter ending that makes you want to die. and so i already decided what to do when the coin landed. and you'll just have  
to wait and see which ending you'll get~  
https://howling13banshee.tumblr.com/post/190358854795  
i LOVE the idea Gary spoils lil cato and Avo hates/loves it. like "well Gary said i could!" meanwhile nearby Gary is making the 'kill it' motion like 'don't say it was me!'  
And Avocato turns to gary in a huff. also LOVE the idea lil cato and gary are in a room under a blanket watching scary stuff and avocato's like  
"go to bed! you too Gary."  
So i saw this shirt that said : Dudes just taste better  
And i super want Gary to wear that  
I LOVE the idea of a scene where Avo sits lil down on the couch and sits across from him. lil asks is he in trouble. avo says "are you?" and tosses a bag onto the coffee table between them. Gary  
is like 'whats that? weed?"  
"no. its catnip." lil panics and shakes his hands  
"t-thats not mine!"  
"oh its not yours?!"  
"I'm holding it for a friend!"  
"you told me you didn't have any friends!" Gary is like  
"okay, ouch. babe maybe-"  
"do you know how dangerous catnip is?!" gary is just imagining them rolling around in catnip, as if they would react just like regular earth cats  
https://howling13banshee.tumblr.com/post/190180704330/tastefullyoffensive-via-carsonhaase  
honestly this would be gary  
i super love the whole someone joking about their dick being big and Avocato is like  
'yeah well i doubt it'  
'oh like YOURS is big!'  
'im hung like a horse'  
'yeah fucking right!' Gary is like  
'trust me, he is' Avocato pounds his own chest with his fist  
'yeah, my bitch me on my dick all the time'  
https://ukk0.tumblr.com/post/189782567704/i-dont-even-know-i-just-wanted-to-make-cute-comic  
https://resunke.tumblr.com/post/188090116806/you-cant-get-up-and-not-bother-the-cat-thats  
both of those are so adorable! family sleepy times! lil cato wearing Gary's shirt! adorable!  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190248713000  
LOVE the idea that the dads try to bribe him at times, like  
"I'll get you that gun you wanted"  
"yeah but Gary said he'd take me to play laser tag, which i hear isn't as life threatening as it sounds, but more fun in a way"  
I suuuper want lil cato and ash to be cannon gay and go on double dates with their partners  
https://hickeybickeyboo.tumblr.com/post/190209401995  
lol this with Gary and Avocato  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190313107495  
"Wait you can GROW fur?! why don't you?! you look weird with all your skin showing"  
k all for now! enjoy!

Little Cato whistled and hummed as he started leaving his school

(so by age he’s cannon 14. at that age you’re usually in high school, so for this fic I’m putting him in 9th grade. That’s how old I was in that grade, oh god cringy memories slowly bubbling up to the surface, QUICK REPRESS THEM ONCE MORE! Oh god ninja phase just came up, imagining my OC joining Naruto in fights. Time to move on before anything else is remembered!)

He crossed a street and turned down another then literally bumped into another person. A Ventrexian boy his age, yellow with fluffy fur and a sunny smile with a disposition to match. Little Cato’s eyes flashed open and he backed up. The person smiled and greeted Little Cato in a friendly voice  
“hey!” Little Cato shifted his eyes around and made a nervous noise then squeaked out  
“hi Meownana!”

(meow-na-na. Cause he’s a cat and yellow like a banana. Look it’s an inside joke a friend and I have so just go with it. I guess he’s an OC? But I really haven’t put any thought towards him. Only that Little Cato has a major crush on him and is awkward as all hell. What will this lead to in the future?! Will Gary and Avocato help with this awkward teenage romance?! You’ll just have to wait to find out!)

The boy continued to smile and added  
“did you want to come over and play videogames with me?” Little Cato made awkward laughs  
“uh-i-you-awesome cause I like videogames too. Well I don’t like them I love them-i don’t mean love like some weird romantic love-wow I’m sweating-are you? Is it suddenly hot cause I feel hot and I-uh I can’t play today-i have to-uh-brush-my plants!”  
“you brush your plants?”  
“with water! Wait-i meant-wow I’m going to be late-to-my plant thing-gotta go!” Little Cato awkwardly scooted past, smiled, chuckled, and quickly fled down the street. Little Cato pushed his back up against a wall far out of view, groaned and ran his hands down his face  
“brush your plants? Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He doesn’t need to know you’re sweating! He even asked you to come over! Just say yes you idiot!” Little Cato slapped his face and groaned.  
“why can’t dad be here to help.” Little Cato gave a deep sigh before heading home once more. It was the usual schedule for him: enter home, toss backpack onto couch, consume every snack in the kitchen that could be found, watch TV, play videogames, do homework, free time for things he changes up from time to time, play with his dads guns, get sad and misses his dad, eats dinner, watch TV, calls his dad, and goes to bed. To be followed with: wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, watch TV, brush teeth, leave for school. While at School robots programmed to restock the house with food and clean everything spotless do their job and then power down by the time Little Cato comes home. Day after day. Week after week. All alone. Like usual. Little Cato was wolfing down a bag of chips when his message device (phone? Hologram projection thingy? Idk. I’m just going to say device cause it makes a hologram and blah blah like in the show) received an incoming call from his dad. Little Cato debated if he should even respond. He wasn’t sure what he should even say. He decided to just ignore the call altogether. It probably wasn’t important anyways. He was still upset with his dad, tonight he’ll call back.

…………………………………………..

1 month 7 days

Avocato stared at his message device restlessly mumbling  
“come on, I know you’re out of school. Please pick up.” Avocato sighed when it wasn’t answered and it went to voice mail (I’m making it a thing) where Little Catos voice spoke:  
“you’ve called Little Cato badass supreme. I didn’t answer probably because I was busy, didn’t care about answering, or just straight up hate your gutz. And don’t come to my home or trace this message because my dad and I are polishing our guns so you better not try anything! Alright leave me a message and if you’re lucky I might let you hear my cool voice when I reply” Avocato made a minor grin from the message, only to feel down when he really hasn’t been around to polish anything with his son. Avocato let out a heavy sigh and ended the call. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. He didn’t want to sit and wallow in his own pity. So time to check in on his idiot human. The second he opened the bedroom door he saw Gary in front of him…  
“Gary, what the hell?” Gary was wearing his bounty hunting helmet making little finger guns, pew pew noises, and trying to roll around on the ground  
“look! I’m a total badass. Kill the dudes and save the day PEW! BOOM! I just shot you Avocato!” Avocato tried to stifle a giggle  
“Gary take it off. Stop being an idiot”  
“this is cool though! Smells weird. Like linen mixed with...i want to say mint but I’m not like, 100% sure”  
“Gary take my helmet off”  
“no!”  
“yes!”  
“fine...But you’ll have to Catch me!” Gary raced off into another room making gun noises. Avocato groaned but couldn’t help from forming a small smile. Gary is such an idiot.

…………………………………………………..

1 month 15 days

Little Cato sat in his seat bored to death. He spun a pen through his fingers and half paid attention. The bell finally went off and signaled the end of the day. As Little Cato got up his teacher was talking, but he didn’t pay attention still, until  
“-your parents” that drew his attention  
“tonight. So I’ll meet them then. Class dismissed” Little Cato tried to quickly exit before being see, but sadly that was too late. The teacher called to him  
“Little Cato, I need to speak to you for a few moments” Little Cato cringed and made a fake smile  
“actually I have to leave, I’ve got this appointment-”  
“it can wait. This will only be but a moment” The teacher gestured Little Cato to close the door and walk in front of him. Little Cato sighed and did so  
“yeah teach?”  
“Little Cato, I’m worried about your parental absence” Little Cato rubbed his arm and tried to keep his now wavering smile. Like he needed yet another thing to remind him of ‘daddy’s gone like always’.  
“Little Cato, I’ve hardly met your father, and hope to meet him tonight”  
“sorry teach but he can’t come. He’s always away on business. Always. He’s a busy guy and all”  
“mhm. Understandable. But Little Cato, I need to speak to your father”  
“about what?”  
“simply about your living space”  
“Teach I’m fine on my own. I know how to take care of myself. Is this it? Cause I want to leave”  
“Little Cato please remind me again what your father does?”  
“oh uh-he’s a business man with important stuff. Like-taxes and junk-i think. Never really ask him cause, who cares about boring stuff like that huh? Haha…..hm...yeah”  
“so Little Cato, you do not fully understand your fathers occupation?”  
“yeah...you could say that”  
“well that makes it all the more reasoning as to why I wish to meet him. I met him once at the beginning of the year and so far he’s missed every chance to come here” Little Cato no longer smiled.  
“yeah. I know.”  
“is it possible to at least be able to speak to him via messaging?”  
“uh...maybe...I...think?”  
“well, I would like to know his number and when to reach him” Little Cato felt himself start to panic and sweat a little. No one around here truly knew what Avocato did for a living, but everyone knew who he was the son of. The lie always spread about his day to day job was always vague and dismissed in the conversation as quickly as possible. Owning various weapons and training with them was pretty much the norm, so having bounty hunter gear wasn’t difficult to conceal or hardly even needed to.  
“okay...uh...I think I know when...”

……………………………………………………….

“Gary don’t bother me for an hour or two. Alright?” Avocato said seriously to the human watching TV.  
“alright, is everything okay though?”  
“maybe...look just-don’t come to our-MY room. At ALL. Alright? Unless it’s life threatening, I don’t want any kind of disturbance. Got it?”  
“you got it! Well go do your thing in our room”  
“IT’S MY ROOM DUMBASS!” Avocato snarled before getting up and walking away. Gary smirked a bit and continued doing his own thing…  
About an hour later Gary went to go get some snacks! As he walked by the bedroom door he heard two voices. A voice far too muffled to make out, and the others was Avocatos. Gary couldn’t figure out what exactly the bounty hunter was saying over some kind of noise, but he sounded a bit distressed. Gary just decided it was best not to get involved in for the time being…  
Some time had pasted now. Gary laughed as he watched his show. He turned when he heard Avocato quickly stomping over to him. The human turned and smiled  
“hey Avocato! you’re really missing out on this show! it’s great!”  
“not now Gary.” Avocato sat in his pilots seat and mashed a few buttons before quickly flying the ship away. Gary’s eyebrows furrowed  
“you okay man?” Avocato gave no reply. Gary reached a hand out, only to have it smacked away roughly  
“Don’t touch me Gary.”  
“do you want to talk?”  
“no.”  
“can I at least know where we’re going?”  
“to the nearest planet with a bar.”

The ship finally came upon a small planet, Avocato looked at a few screens and quickly landed. A decently active place, it was already night on the planet and Avocato quickly stormed out, not even speaking a single word to Gary. Gary made haste after him, moving through the crowds and finally seeing Avocato at a bar, chugging a bottle. Avocato glared when Gary place a hand on his shoulder gently  
“hey-” Avocato chugged a few more times before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He ordered another bottle and paid for it, along with the previous one. He quickly opened the bottle up and started to chug.  
“Avocato...do you want to talk?”  
“fuck no. Gary. i-” Avocato scrunched up his face and rubbed it with one hand, lifted the bottle with the second and took a long slow drink. He turned back to look at Gary, his vision began to become disoriented.  
“-it doesn’t matter. Just shut up and drink with me.” Gary wanted to protest but decided against it from the ‘shut the fuck up and do it right now.’ glare he was receiving. Gary ordered something light and sat with the bounty hunter as he began to drink more and more. It was hardly a half hour before Avocato was slurring words and forming half sentences. He turned to Gary and told Gary to shut up, even though Gary wasn’t speaking in any way. Gary frowned and wanted to say something, but Avocato kept putting a finger to his lips  
“why d-o I keep hea-ring you-r voice?” he slurred out, trying to keep himself upright. Avocato mumbled something under another drink before getting up. He almost fell to the ground, only to be caught by Gary at the last second  
“Avocato, listen we should go back to the ship” Gary was suddenly pushed hard against a nearby wall by Avocato  
“fuckin-don-t tou-ch me- Gar-y” Avocato slurred out before pushing his own body up against his. Another long drink before he turned to Gary and looked into his eyes  
“why-re you look-ing at me?”  
“Avoca-”  
“Shhh-shhh. don’t-don’t speak” Avocato quickly kissed Gary out of no where, pressing his body harder up against the humans very own. Gary tried to push him away, only for Avocato to put more force into the kiss, making sure Gary was firmly pinned to the wall. Even in this state, he was far stronger than the slim human was. Gary could only taste whatever strong drink Avocato had been guzzling this entire time. Avocato began to grind up against and dry hump Gary. He pulled away from the kiss  
“com-ere baby. Pu-rr for yo-your daddy” Avocato nipped and kissed Gary’s neck, pulling his shirt down to get further access to more open skin. Gary tried to push his head away  
“Avocato, stop.”  
“n-o purr fo-r your dadd-y bitch” Gary managed to finally shove Avocato off. The human just stared at the sad looking bounty hunter. Hardly standing upright, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He muttered out

“Ga-r-y ple-ase don’t l-leave m-e alo-ne” Gary’s mind suddenly froze up and relived a moment from his childhood. His mother drunk in front of him, saying the exact same thing. Gary remembers he was scared, the first time he’d ever seen his mom drunk. He couldn’t remember what she said other than that. Gary remembers her stumbling over to a couch and collapsing onto it, calling out for Gary to come to her. Gary’s eyes teared up and worried for why his mother acted so strangely. She wasn’t making any sense and she kept yelling at him. Finally his father came home and saw what was going on. Gary was told to go to his room and play. Gary could only nervously agree and ask if mom was going to be okay. His dad tried to keep a straight worry free face, but was having a difficult time doing so. He just nodded and told Gary to leave again. Only a few minutes later did he hear a muffled argument happening deeper into his home. His toys felt sour and empty as he played with them. Gary’s eyes blinked and he was back in the moment looking at Avocato who was trying to speak, but just couldn’t at this point. Gary wiped a tear from his own cheek  
“let’s go.” it was all he could say before taking Avocato’s hand into his own and walked them back to the ship…

Gary listened to Avocato sleep. The bounty hunter was passed out hard. Gary couldn’t even wake him up. The human could only try his best and sleep. His mind tried to suppress his childhood anxiety and focus on just sleeping. Something he just couldn’t do. He turned over to look at Avocato, leg off the bed, fully dressed, and occasionally murmuring something about Little Cato, something far too broken up to even understand in speech. Gary cuddled up against him and tried to relax, shaking a little and trying not to think of when he was a child...


	10. Shooting in the present and shots in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh happiness. so fleeting. quick to come even quicker to go. maybe having someone to share the pain with you is better.
> 
> I can't forget the past because I can only have the past live in the present
> 
> Overcome your flaws, don't forget to aim a little higher
> 
> the future is uncertain, and it's hell and heaven all the time
> 
> sky above, the stars are the same. looking at it in different places never matters in the end.
> 
> numb the pain, the usual answer. not right now. all I can do is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots! shit. A month old and over 1500 views. i honestly did not expect this many people to read this. its amazing!  
watching the evil within 2. and honestly, SO my aesthetic. i fucking LOVE weird crap like that. multi limbs in beautiful poses but super morbid art. life and death at the same time in one abomination. so horrific but has an elegance to it. like in the very beginning when you come across the statue? of the woman in the dress floating in the air, multi arms all around her and the human bodies floating around her on strings with blood frozen in the air like rose petals. beneath them are human heads and arms sticking out of the ground reaching up to grab them FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. super LOVE creepy religion too. like depicting angels as they eldritch horrors. multi eyes and limbs, not human looking at ALL. bright and awe inspiring but looking at it makes your skin crawl  
https://aboleth-eye.tumblr.com/post/189025747723/qtt-art-my-astrological-zodiac-illustrations  
https://aboleth-eye.tumblr.com/post/188821690849/tomato-bird-tomato-bird-updating-my-post-for  
https://thecollectibles.tumblr.com/post/187760170728/rosefinch-legion-by-hua-lu-follow-us-at  
https://thecollectibles.tumblr.com/post/189198238808/art-by-julia-zhuravleva  
https://homosexual-disaster-ziggy.tumblr.com/post/189981817511/iliothermia-a-little-compilation-of-versions-of  
https://aboleth-eye.tumblr.com/post/190501291023/sixpenceee-necro-maria-a-breathtaking  
as examples!  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/190252135315/buhbee-final-space-doodles-feat-both-catos  
hehe love the collar~  
uh-okay-so cannon Avocato is 512 years old. like, Olan stated it. i never would have thought they would have lived for THAT long?! and if they do, why the hell does lil cato look like an old weathered man in season 2? like, it was only 60 yrs later, making him 74. was it just because he wasn't taking care of himself? well anyways. just funny because Gary got himself a sugar daddy ALSO ANGST BECAUSE HUMANS HARDLY LIVE A FULL CENTURY SO NOW IMAGINE AVOCATO AND LITTLE CATO GOING TO VISIT GARY'S GRAVE EACH YEAR! although the bio also states: though this may not be accurate.The Ages of Characters: Olan’s Ideas feel off  
https://27pepperoni.tumblr.com/post/173337689807/garycato-doodles-i-didnt-wanna-post-on-main-zzz  
perfect spooning. exactly how I wanted it visualized in my fic  
https://coffieraptorstudios.tumblr.com/post/190434020537/infernalpume-i-see-your-avo-and-lil-cato  
I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT STUFF LIKE THIS  
https://jadeyarts.tumblr.com/post/187245099249/mostly-fs-server-doodles  
i LOVE the idea of drunk gary and avocato dry humping and having a drunk sloppy makeout in the back seat and the driver is just feeling awkward af "hey uh...we're...here" Gary moans out as Avocato bites his neck "drive around the city and then come back. We're not done yet" ALSO Gary and Avocato taking Lil cato to someplace and lil is bouncing in his seat super excited and energized also the intersection avocato is at. its super true   
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/186166579759/what-was-that-noise  
lil cato sometimes makes this noise when talking to Meownana. then gets super embarrassed and runs away. mewonana just thinks its cute  
https://maomaodedicatedreblogger.tumblr.com/post/190402136141/season-3-leaked  
okay i super love this, especially lil cato in the back XD  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UIPTFOFlec  
i mean this was basically the start of ep 6  
all for right now! enjoy~

Little Cato sat on a rock beatboxing. The school day had just ended and he wanted to take a small walking break, plus it was such a beautiful day out! He looked up when he saw a dad and his young son playing together on a nearby playground. Little Cato’s hurt thumped with light pain. Father son bonding. Sweet lovely innocent youth being rewarded with fatherly affection and attention. For Little Cato, that fatherly bond has been slowly dissolving. Day by day. Little by little.

Little Cato sighed while lowering his ears. His attention returned to the current moment when he heard a voice speak next to him.  
“kinda hurts doesn’t it? Seeing someone spend time with their dad” Little Cato looked over to see a smiling Meownana. Little Cato’s quickly stuttered out  
“y-you-i-uh-you-h-hi” Meownana giggled and jumped up onto the rock and sat next to Little Cato. Hands ever so lightly touching, causing Little Cato to mentally scream. Meownana frowned as he looked at the father son scene  
“yeah. I don’t have many memories of my dad and I playing when I was little. He’s a doctor. His schedule has always been sporadic. One minute he’s there. The next, he’s rushing off to some hospital. I can’t be mad at him though. He’s saving peoples lives-” Little Cato interrupted in a sad tone  
“but missing your own while doing so.” Meownana looked over to see ear drooping, frowning Little Cato watching the father now chasing his son around, Then sighed out  
“i get it. My dads hardly around nowadays. He was around a lot when I was younger but recently...the past few years he’s just...” Little Cato trailed off into silence. Meownana broke it with a slightly more upbeat attitude.  
“yeah. I get it. My dads home more often than yours, but it’s always been my life of him being in one room at one time and a hospital room at another. oh-I’m really sorry! I don’t mean to compare problems! I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to say mine is worse!” Little Cato smiled  
“no, it’s okay. I understood what you meant. The two of us, not having our dads around. Common situation. I didn’t think you were trying to imply your life is worse than mine is”  
“oh good! Phew! I was afraid you might have been a little peeved at me for-” Mewonana moved his hand closer to Little Cato’s then continued  
“-making it seem that way” Little Cato swallowed and began to sweat, feeling his heart beat begin to rise. His voice raised in tone and he tried to look like he wasn’t about to spontaneously combust.  
“n-no it’s f-f-ine. And e-everything ha...ha”  
“I found out about your dad when I came into the classroom right before the call with your father ended. I didn’t mean to overhear it”  
“n-no it’s fi-ne. I don’t bla-me you or any-any thing!” Meownana gave a warmhearted smile  
“So Little Cato, what are you going to do today?”  
“oh uh go home and...do...stuff”  
“like what? Or is it personal?”  
“Nope! it’s fine-i just-uh-gotta-”  
“brush your plants with water?” Little Cato made bumbling laughter  
“yeah! Well-no-i mean I didn’t lie-i just-uh...with the thing...”  
“are you okay?”  
“mhm! Just peachy!...i don’t know why I said that. I usually never do-HEY! WOW THE TIME SURE IS PASSING! I NEED TO GO-OKAY BYE!” Little Cato jumped down and ran off with as much haste as he could. Meownana frowned and moaned out sadly a simple  
“bye...”

……………….

“I’m home” Little Cato called out to no one. His words just making a minor echo throughout the home. He sighed and said quietly  
“just like I always am. Just like I always have to be.” he tossed his backpack onto the couch and simply went to once again begin his normal cycle...  
That night Little Cato laid on his bed, looking above through his skylight, watching all the stars flicker. He decided not to answer his fathers nightly call. He just felt like he shouldn’t-or perhaps he just felt like he couldn’t. However, he wondered if his dad was doing okay. He wondered what he would say the next time he saw his father. His inner pain wouldn’t just be fixed in a single moment. Was this how his father felt when he was his age? Little Cato hardly was told what his grandfather was like. Little Cato learned practically nothing on Avocato’s life when researching his grandfather. And from what he DID know from his own dad telling him, it wasn’t a happy childhood. At least in Little Cato’s own life, he was told loving things. Embraced with affection and gained positive attention. Even if it’s less and less now.

How much longer was his dad going to be gone for? Not the entire year like he said at one point...but...knowing his dad and his promises...there would be little to show for any kind of quick returning.

He lived on his ship much more than he did in their home.

Little Cato sighed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

……………………………………….

Avocato yanked on a chain pulling a woman along, making her speed up her pace as she cried. She pleaded and begged him to stop. He simply tuned her out. She fully stopped and yanked back. A sad weak effort, but an effort enough to finally get Avocato to come to a full stop.  
“just listen to me! Hear me out! Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg?! I will!” Avocato sighed heavily through his helmet. Not even turning back to face her he plainly asked  
“what. If it will shut you up. Spit it out. I don’t have time for this.”  
“oh thank you! Thank you!”  
“spit it out. You have 5 seconds-”  
“my reward said 10,000 for me alive right?”  
“yeah.”  
“but if I’m dead-”  
“i earn only half of it. I’m not planning on having half my payment all because you’re whining and crying-”  
“i can make it full!” Avocato now fully turned around and asked in a mundane...but slightly curious way  
“how?”  
“i can pay you the other 5,000! that way you have full payment! Please! they’ll torture me! I don’t want to live through it! I-I’ll pay you the other half, and you bring me dead! We both win!” Avocato stopped and actually gave it some thought. Why the hell should he care about her fate? Not his business, not his problem. After some time of thinking he grunted out  
“fine.” hope sparked in her tone  
“r-really?!”  
“pay now. And I’ll make it quick and painless. Precision shot right into the corner of an eye and out through the back of your head. A far deadlier lobotomy. Quick, painless, and efficient.”  
“that sounds wonderful!”  
“pay up right now.”  
“I’ll give you my information! You can wire it to-”  
“i know how to receive payment that can’t be traced.”

A quick payment. A small shot. A body brought. A body bought. All within an hour. Avocato flew his ship deeper into space. Pushing the thoughts of her out of his head and into a forgotten abyss in the deepest part of his mind.

Another ghost to add to his past. Another body to increase his count. Another thing to add to his infamy-or perhaps it would just add to his fame within his circle. Have more possible clients look at him with curiosity and potential.

All typical day for good old bounty hunting.

……………………..

1 month 20 days

Avocato focused his mind on his current task. Shoving the memory of that woman deep down once again. Avocato took a deep breath and finished cleaning up as well as perfecting a new gun. A simple small pistol. Easy to conceal. Accurate, deadly, and effortless to use for beginners. He got up and left his workshop, found Gary watching something mindless and cleared his throat to get the humans attention.  
“hey. Listen...”  
“sure! what’s up?” Avocato held out the small pistol’s handle  
“here.” Gary gently took it into his own hands and looked it over.  
“what’s this?”  
“its a pistol dumbass.”  
“i know that! I meant why are you arming me? Cause now I really CAN kill you!” Avocato smiled and laughed  
“well good luck with that. I made it so neither of us can actually get hurt. Special charged bullets that are neutralized when shot at an improper living target. Become about as deadly as a laser pointer aimed at your chest. Look...I made it...for you...”  
“you, made this for me?”  
“yeah. that’s what I just said.”  
“why?”  
“because I’m tired of your ass being defenseless and pathetic-”  
“ouch”  
“-don’t interrupt! I made it so you can defend yourself when you’re out of my sight, for whatever reason. Doesn’t mean you get to leave my sight, only means I don’t have to completely worry about you getting snatched or killed. Alright?”  
“alright man. This is SUPER AMAZING! it’s so cool looking and badass and overall awesome!” Avocato smiled from the compliments to his craft  
“Well you’re easy to please. Look it’s simple enough so that even a dumbass like you can master it. I’ll take you someplace to go practice with it-” Avocato stopped as Gary suddenly hugged him tightly  
“thanks man! you’re the greatest cat bro someone could ask for!”  
“I’m not a cat. I’m not your bro. Call me either one of those a single time, and I’ll break your arm”  
“you got it br-just kidding! You got it Avocato”  
“that’s better.” Gary made himself comfortable in the embrace. Avocato slowly returned the favor. Feeling Gary’s soft warmth seeping into his fur. He closed his eyes and savored the physical contact. He didn’t feel like he deserved it but damn was he enjoying it far more than he should have. Avocato lightly nuzzled into Gary’s neck, taking in his soft skin and lovely scent. It was strange to smell his own soaps on another person, but it seemed nicer when it was coming from Gary.

“alright Gary, enough hugging.”  
“oh I let go already, it’s you that’s still holding me”  
“no.”  
“mhm! Just look!” Avocato quickly let go and pushed Gary away slightly  
“talk about this and I WILL shoot you”  
“got it”

…………………………………

“no dumbass, point up slightly above the iron sights. it’s not on the same level as the actual barrel” Avocato currently trained Gary in the art of using a gun! Arming a dumb human sounded more along the lines of stupidity than reason, but hell to reason when it came to Gary! At least Avocato’s mind murmured that.  
“like this?” Gary had missed yet another target. The two landed on a small lifeless planet where no one could hear or see them. Avocato set up some practice, aka children's, beginner level targets. Gary was, by all accounts, one of the WORST aim he’s ever had the experience of watching. Well, to Gary’s credit, Avocato DID grow up around an entirely military based culture where training was practically 24/7 so even for children, aiming was natural...usually...also Avocato’s bounty circle DID consist of the universes top assassins. So encountering someone of THIS caliber in skill wasn’t a common occurrence. So he could forgive Gary for that. And the fact that Gary has never had any prior training. Another thing to forgive him for. Not his fault. In a way…  
“No Gary. Try to aim it AT the target, not what’s behind it.”  
“I’m trying! The targets are too small!”  
“Gary they’re bigger than us.”  
“what I meant to say was that they’re too far away!”  
“Gary I could toss a stone at them from right here. With little effort.”  
“well-uh-erm-uh...they’re...UGH WHATEVER!” Gary blasted again, except it was just slightly outside the actual target. Gary cheered and raised his arms in the air  
“AHA! LOOK AT THAT!”  
“yes. Gary. Hitting outside the target is what you’re supposed to be doing.”  
“yeah but I just barely missed it this time! Which means I practically hit it!”  
“no it doesn’t.”  
“yes it does you sour puss!” Avocato grinned a bit as Gary stuck his tongue out just a tad while aiming with one eye closed  
“no. Gary closing an eye throws off your proper perception to match the actual weapons-you know what here.”

Avocato walked up behind Gary and held him close  
“relax yourself into me and pay attention alright?” Avocato placed his hand over Gary’s and aimed at the targets center  
“see? Aim slightly above, but not too far from the center mass. Memorize this feeling so you know what the proper shot feels like. Muscle memory sticks in your head better than most things. Now place your footing like this-” Avocato moved Gary’s foot with his own  
“so your weight doesn’t affect the shot. Keep everything balanced so it can hit properly. If any part of you is off from any of the proper stances then you won’t have a proper shot.” Avocato moved Gary’s finger with his own to pull the trigger. The gun powered up and blasted the target dead center like it was nothing.  
“see? Again. And again. And again. Got it?”  
“You’re really comfortable, even outside of bed” Avocato felt Gary’s head relax more into his neck, sending goosebumps all over Avocato. He hoped his fur wasn’t starting to stand out to show it. Avocato quickly pushed Gary away and cleared his throat  
“look just focus. Alright?”  
“think you’ll help me again? I wouldn’t mind it?”  
“no. just. Focus alright.”

Far far behind them a figure crouched between two rocks. They pressed a small button and zoomed in with a scope onto Gary, scanning him and then Avocato. The figure made a cruel smile and mumbled to themselves  
“well Avocato. Getting a little weaker? Softer? Lowering your guard?” a sudden voice came into their helmet  
“sibling. Did you spot them?”  
“yes sibling. I did. The human was easy to locate”  
“you are not thinking of taking down Avocato alone are you?”  
“no sibling. That would be suicide. It would take us both to even match him”  
“both halves.”  
“both sides.”  
“sibling, are you returning now?”  
“yes sibling. I am”  
“i shall retrieve you at the pickup point”

Elsewhere…

Within a ship, a small wire connected to a device transmitted the conversation deep off into space, being received into another ship. A voice laughed when it played  
“ha! See Oloop? I TOLD YOU those twins would lead us straight to them! They might be the best trackers, but they ain’t shit at hiding themselves!” another voice replied in a monotone sigh  
“Well when you’re right you’re right. So big brains now what?” the first figure kicked up their feet and put their arms behind their head, reclining in their seat then said in a relaxed tone  
“now we wait for them to kill each other off then swoop in-”  
“like some dumb carrion creature. You really are lazy. How you’ve gotten this far is beyond me.”  
“hey! A certain SOMEONE has yet to match my income average!”  
“that’s because I actually do something unlike your lazy ass who just waits to snag whatever is left from a bounty.”  
“hey! The number matters more than the job! So sit back, relax, and wait for that sweet sweet 5 million to come to us”   
“ugh. This is boring.” the relaxed figure waved a hand nonchalantly   
“ah just relax! Take a load off! Besides, do you REALLY want to rush over there right now?”  
“the twins are easy. But with the damn Ventrexian? I’d rather not.”  
“exactly! So let’s put on a movie and just wait everything out” The second figured sighed and just decided to go along with it.

…………………….

Avocato and Gary laid in bed that night. Avocato was shirtless, now getting more comfortable being around Gary. Avocato had one arm behind his head and the other rubbing Gary’s shoulder. Gary’s head was laid on Avocato’s chest. Gary giggled  
“your fur tickles. And it’s so soft and warm. And it smells nice”  
“focus Gary.”  
“alright alright, keep going I’m paying attention”  
“good. As I was saying, I need advice on parenting.”  
“me? Asking me for advice?”  
“well only person I can. Well, only person who’s right with me”  
“well I’ll help as best as I can”  
“so...i have this...friend-”  
“wait YOU have friends?!”  
“ha. ha. Funny Gary.”  
“seriously, do you?”  
“does it matter Gary?”  
“yes. I told you you’re my only friend. Now you tell me”  
“this isn’t about my friends”  
“YOU JUST SAID IT WAS!”  
“FINE FUCK YOU’RE MY ONLY FRIEND!” The both of them got quiet after that. Avocato let out a heavy huff then slowly started back up  
“i have friends. Just...ignore that. And you’re not my friend”  
“Alright”  
“i MEAN IT”  
“i know you do. So, you were saying about your friend?”  
“yo-i uh, mean yeah my other friend...anyways...he has this son. And he just...is having a hard time raising the kid. He wants to but he just can’t cut it. He just doesn’t know what he’s doing. It isn’t fair to m-his son. And I’m afraid I’m doing that-going to do that to my son-when I have one. I just don’t know what to do. As in I don’t know what to tell my friend” Gary gently ran his fingers through Avocato’s chest fur, feeling the soft hairs tickling in-between his fingers. Gary thought for a good amount of time before finally giving his answer  
“i think you-your friend needs to go to him. Spend time with him. Stop trying to run away. Stop thinking your…friend…is going to become someone who abused them. Probably, I don’t know, but for example, like their father was to him and so now your friend is afraid of becoming their own father. And just as you think, you’re afraid of becoming-your friend becoming someone who would be a bad person that would affect their son”  
“yeah...I’m really terrible at talking about this stuff”  
“it’s alright”  
“fuck it. Gary I have a confession to make”  
“which would be?”  
“i...guess...you’re not...a total pain in the ass...you’re not just a prisoner anymore. You’re SLIGHTLY better than one.”  
“nice! Great to hear. So anything else you want to say other than that?”  
“nope. Nothing”  
“alright, well that’s fine-” Gary stopped as he heard slight rumbling and felt small vibrations  
“Avocato...are...are you purring?!”  
“NO!”  
“you are! Oh, you like when I use my hand like this huh?” Gary started to lightly scratch Avocato’s chest, making slow circles with his fingers  
“come on cat ma-OW” Avocato smacked Gary’s face  
“told you. Don’t call me a cat.”  
“alright! Alright my fuzzy dude, if you like this, just say you do and I’ll keep doing it, and do it more often” Avocato looked away and grumbled  
“I’m sorry Avocato what was that?”  
“i said...yes...i...do.” Avocato closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Another thing he let Gary in on. Another thing he hopes he won’t regret down the line…

…………………………………………..

A few hours later when Gary fell asleep, Avocato turned his head and looked out the window, watching the endless stars flicker. Avocato wondered if his son was doing okay. He didn’t answer his nightly call like he usually did. Would his son forgive him for what he’s done? All the abandonment? It clearly wouldn’t be something shrugged off in a single moment. Avocato’s memories started to drift into his mind. Various moments of his own dad ignoring him, yelling at him to go harder, be tougher. Moments of killing all for the sake of making his own father proud and possibly earn his love. Something that never came. No matter what he did. Is it cruel to wait and hope for something that wouldn’t ever happen? Now it never would. He had the faintest sliver of desire, for his father to still be alive, just to be able to have a possibility to be granted with at least a smile, instead of the hard cold stare of disappointment he only ever saw. Avocato couldn’t stop feeling so god awful about staying away. Each day the guilt built up inside of him. Each day he felt like the strain on his and his sons relationship was breaking down to the finest level. He didn’t feel like he was strong enough to overcome the emotional weight of facing his son. Looking at him directly in the eyes and making false empty promises like he always has, like he always does. His word means nothing now, doesn’t it? Each day he put it off thinking it would be better than facing it. Each day it built up. No matter what, at the very end of it all, it just become worse and worse. At this point his mind started to use Gary as an excuse on why he couldn’t go back home. The only way he could even fill himself up with proper reason as to why he shouldn’t go back, shouldn’t face his son, shouldn’t face himself. It gradually became more and more about Gary. And he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He just wanted the pain to stop.

Do whatever it took to just numb the pain. Drink till he blacks out and no longer has to live in the world with himself. As much as he wanted to. Right now all he could do is close his eyes and hope that his mind blacks out until he wakes up. He didn’t want any dream or nightmare. no. all his dreams WERE nightmares from his past.


	11. My bro is my bro, ya know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my humble start to my new life
> 
> They have a word for that, it's french.
> 
> train train so you don't die!
> 
> ah, bitter sweet thoughts and lost relationships.
> 
> empty bottles and empty hearts.
> 
> Some people just aren't meant to be happy.
> 
> not everyone is lucky in life. pain and sorrow are your only reward.
> 
> Gary has Avocato's meat stuffed in him  
and made a mess with his sauce all over his face. gary is a sloppy boy
> 
> just drink and get cozy with me
> 
> oh fuck there's a sign?
> 
> now THOSE are two dedicated bros. you could learn a thing or two from them
> 
> And now a moment of your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's!  
Sorry about this being so late. A: i NEVER talk about negative aspects of my life. cause its just uncomfortable to do so. all I'll say is life is a bitch and always make sure you're with someone who loves you and doesn't change that. don't ask about that. and B: i wrote this chapter. then my fucking computer froze. it died. and shit got corrupted and i had to delete it. now, i just wrote what i remembered and what scraps i had left. so, i hope you still enjoy it  
https://mooncupcake83.tumblr.com/post/190739448798/awesomejustgotawesome-everyones-been-training  
i love that lil cato bites into fox's arm. feral son  
PLAYING WITH THE BOYS! AFTER CHASIN SUNSETS, ONE OF LIFES SIMPLE JOYS PLAYIN WITH THE BOYS!  
lil cato and gary singing this and avocato thinks they're so dumb, but loves them so much  
https://dyketired.tumblr.com/post/190619162928  
big gary mood  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5xD01ytN8s  
you ah, might want to listen to this when reading this chapter  
https://lordofdestructionm.tumblr.com/post/185276467456/two-types-of-parents  
heavy garycato vibes on this  
https://howling13banshee.tumblr.com/post/190790083295/shina-mizushima-kiwibirdlafayette  
give me big garycato energy  
Ugh. I hate fandoms at times. people suck. fighting about dumbass shit all the time. Trollhunters fandom is heavy doing that all the time. i never be apart of fandoms or anything. i stick to myself only. never talk to anyone unless i super have to or super want to. other than that, i just keep to myself and not get involved in anything. one thing i love about final space fandom, as to what i've experienced, no ones ever fighting or arguing or whatever. everythings really chill, and i love that. so writing this stuff and enjoying this content is like a way to get away from drama. well anyways thats my whole thing with it all. i dont even know why im putting this in. to talk i guess? fill up space? annoy you with whats going on in my life? eh whatever none of this matters and we're all just dust particles floating in the endless abyss that is space and will soon die anyways. So with that in mind, while we wait lets just read about two dude bros having gay feelings

Years earlier…

Avocato stood in front of a door, a man smiled while letting him through it  
“Take it in bounty hunter. You’ve earned it” Avocato was in sheer awe as he entered the large room. An open bar with nothing but top shelf drinks. Relaxing music. Exquisite furniture. And the overall décor of the room was nothing short of the most expensive objects and pleasantries money could afford. This room was surely the most luxurious place Avocato had ever been in, or even seen outside of some high life media post. The door behind him closed as a woman called Avocato deeper in. He walked forward, moving past various artistic things no one expect in their wildest dreams could imagine and created, moving towards the woman who beckoned him. She looked totally out of place. Heavy armored gear covered her entire body. A long wicked looking sniper rifle laid at her side, resting against the side of her chair. Her face had more than enough scars to brag about for hours of endless stories. She gave a crooked smile and a seemingly pleasant welcome.  
“well, hello there Avocato. Take a seat. Let’s have a small chat.” Avocato silently nodded and took a seat across from her. It was the most comfortable chair he’s ever sat in.  
“Good. Now then, take a nice long look around you. I want you to eye every individual here” Avocato did just that. Within the room only two types of people existed. Those who worked, wearing dignified or delicate attire, and those who looked like they just left a weapons depot. Armed to the teeth and could easily make up the same force as that of an entire army squad. 

“Avocato, as you can see, this place is reserved for only the most ruthless, capable, and dangerous bounty hunters. You might have worked for some lower tier patrons, but you’re in the big leagues now. I have heard plenty of good things about you. Hearing about what species you are, I expected no less of course. Oh you and your kind are smiled upon around our parts. Few races could hold a proper debate on if their kin would win against yours in any battle” Avocato gave a sour look with a reply to match  
“why exactly am I here? Not the sort of place I find myself comfortable in.”  
“straight to the point. I like it. Well, we would like to invite you to our circle. The innermost. The best of the best only. The highest paying clients. The greatest goods and luxuries that can be found, afforded, and made. Think of the greatest desire you have, now multiply it by a 1000. that’s what we’re here to offer”  
“And who exactly is ‘we’?”  
“we as in myself, our clients, and overall circle”  
“you the owner of this...establishment?”  
“oh Avocato no! No no. I am simply the oldest member. Oldest by years of being in this circle. We’ve had a few others older than I. But they’ve either retired, or died, or faked their own death for whatever reason. I hear it’s fun. I might do it someday. When I’ve grown tired of all of this that is, which won’t be for a very. Very. Long time” Avocato gave another look around. Most of the bounty hunters around him were ones he’s never even seen before, and the few that he has, have only ever been in wanted posters and news reports.  
“So, Avocato. Want to join us? finally become a somebody. Officially become one of the most dangerous beings around. Be paid in almost anything you could possibly desire. Have almost full immunity to any who would ever try to mark you as a target to be hunted down by the bigger fish in the sea. Have all past debts wiped away as if you’ve never committed a single crime. Live in the greatest of pleasures imaginable, and a few you didn’t even know existed” Avocato was silent and folded his hands into his lap, deep in thought. The woman smiled and broke his chain of thought  
“don’t worry. You don’t have to accept right at this time. Think it over if you must. We more around from time to time. Just to make sure no one foolish enough would try anything. Our patrons give us a nice amount of breathing room from all others. Hey, save the best of the best for yourself and you’ll always have every job completed with the fullest efficiency. Oh, and if you ever so choose to leave our circle for whatever reason, you’re free to do so. We of course want to make sure you would never out us to everyone. So we take some minor precautions. Such as knowing who can keep a secret and take it to the grave.” Avocato looked into her eyes and asked  
“I could come and go whenever I liked?”  
“but of course! We would never wish to tie you down to one place! Stop by anytime you wish. The jobs will always be available, and payment is always there. You could choose to only come back a few handful of times through your entire life, and it would be fine with us. If you choose to join and we move to another location, we’ll simply send you a message that contains our new location. Codded of course so only you could understand it”  
“hm. So I could be half way across the universe and still be a member?”  
“like I said, for as long as you desire to be one” Avocato smiled  
“Then I’m in”  
“splendid! Oh everyone is going to enjoy having you around! Share stories, relax and wash all the stress away. Now, let me just go over our rules. We don’t have too many so don’t worry about some massive list. We prefer not to have that many restraints. It keeps us loose and available. Too many rules and laws and you start to crack under the pressure” For the next few hours, the woman had gone over everything with him. Avocato felt his new life would be nothing but excitement and riches. He was never one to be greedy...but material possessions are still nice to own.

……….  
Many years later…  
……….

Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato walked out of their ship. Both Cato’s looking grouchy while Gary had an up-beat attitude! As they walked Avocato held a large present in his arms and complained  
“why the hell are we bringing this?” Gary rolled his eyes and smiled happily  
“It’s rude to go somewhere without bringing a gift. Besides it’s his birthday!”  
“I don’t care.”  
“why not?”  
“We’re not friends with him.”  
“but he’s your work buddy! Of course you are!”  
“Garebear how many times do I have to tell you. Just because we’re both bounty hunters in the same circle doesn’t make us ‘buddies’.”  
“fiinnee. Work partners!”  
“we hardly work together!”  
“well tough. This will be good for us! You get to make a new friend-”  
“Garebear we don’t-”  
“-make friends blah blah, Avocato I get it! Still, it would be nice to really know someone-”  
“who I might have to kill one day.” Gary waggled his finger  
“MIGHT! doesn’t mean you will! Hey what if you two really bond and connect and become great bros!”  
“No attachments.”  
“well just for right now, make an exception!” Avocato let out a loud frustrated groan. Gary giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Little Cato gagged, and Gary replied by ruffling his hair, which Little Cato then swat his hands away  
“listen spidercat, after we’re done, how’s about we give you some cash and to go on a nice date with Meownana?” Little Cato sighed totally bummed out  
“no. we’re fighting right now”  
“oh? About what?”  
“who likes each other more.”  
“I’m sorry-can you repeat that? You’re mad at each other because...you like one another?”  
“he said he likes me more and I said no I like HIM more and then it became an argument and now we’re not talking right now.”  
“well uh...young love! I guess that makes sense. You do have a lot of love in your heart” Little Cato threw his arms up into the air  
“EXACTLY! But he says he likes me more! Ugh! Why are relationships so complicated?!” Gary tried his best not to laugh. He stammered out  
“well that’s life I guess. Nothing is simple and easy. Especially not young love!”  
“I’m not young! I’m 14!”  
“that’s pretty young”  
“I’m a teenager! I’m not a little kid!”  
“well, not like you’re big Catto”  
“Gary I WILL kick you in the shin.” Avocato shifted the presents weight in his arms and murmured out  
“boy don’t do that. We JUST got over the kicking phase.”

Finally they had arrived at the front door of the home! The house was pretty packed, music played, food was being eaten, and people celebrated one of the deadliest bounty hunters to currently be alive. Fun! Little Cato complained  
“can we just ghost this? Enough people here to just leave and not be noticed.” Avocato and Gary spoke at the same time, only saying the opposites  
“yes.”  
“no!” Avocato eyed Gary  
“we say hello. Drop this off. Then leave. Fair?”  
“not fair! We need to say more than hello!” Gary knocked on the door, to quickly be greeted by someone who let them inside. Little Cato sighed  
“alright. I’m going to go whiz, cram my mouth with as much food as I can, steal whatever else I haven’t eaten, then go back to the ship.” Avocato chuckled  
“best plan I’ve heard all day. Might have to copy that” Gary pouted at the both of them  
“hey! The most we could do is just stay for 5 minutes AT LEAST!” Little Cato popped a nearby balloon and replied plainly  
“we’re doing 2 minutes. Besides there’s like, 7 bags of unopened chips just sitting out that I’m going to relocate to a better home” Avocato spoke as he set down the gift in whatever random corner he could find that wasn’t taken by anything else  
“2 minutes. I say hello. Say my boyfriend forced me to come-”  
“hey! Don’t blame me!”  
“-I can and I will. Then I say I brought a gift. Stuff my face and drink whatever I can, then bounce. Garebear you can either stay here. Or come home with us and do something else that’s a better use of our time” Gary groaned out in defeat  
“fine. Let’s go find the birthday hunter-get it? Birthday instead of bounty-” both Cato’s said annoyed  
“we know.”  
“-anyways then we can leave-whoa! sweet they got a chocolate fountain!”  
“Garebear focus”  
“alright alright! We do that, then we leave. Spidercat go-” Little Cato said while stuffing his mouth with food  
“-alre oo it!” Gary kissed a sour looking Avocato  
“alright. Let’s go get friendly!”  
“I BETTER be having sex tonight. The least YOU can do to make this trip worth it. AND spend our money on that stupid gift.”  
“okay! I was planning on a romantic date night before we go balls deep hardcore, but I guess we can do both” Avocato kissed Gary again, pulling him in close and speaking into his ear  
“love you Garebear. This life is nothing short of a dream baby~”

……….

1 month 21 days

Avocato shot up in bed taking rapid breaths as he looked around. He was in bed with Gary, who woke up when his head was suddenly shoved off of Avocato’s chest. He weakly mumbled out  
“Whasgon?” Avocato rubbed his face, his dream already fading out of his mind. Slipping away and out of the grasp of his memory. Gary yawned out and stretched  
“morning” Avocato turned to sleepy Gary who’s hair was all a big mess  
“Avocato you sleep okay?”  
“I had...this crazy dream”  
“oh-” Gary yawned again and stretched  
“-that’s cool”  
“yeah...sure it is...” Avocato rubbed his face. Now the only thing he could recall was some party without anyone he knew there. He looked over and saw Gary stretch out and head to the bathroom. Asking  
“Avocato, what are we doing today?”  
“continue on making sure you don’t get brutally killed”  
“sounds fun”

…...

Avocato held Gary close, helping to move the humans body properly as the gun in Gary’s hand was extended and ready to fire.  
“-now hold still. Deep breath in. release it out slowly, now fire” Gary got a dead eye shot on the practice dummies. He was now an entire level 2!!! he was now able to aim at a target shaped more humanoid. But still bigger than himself. Baby steps after all! Gary relaxed into Avocato’s chest and smiled  
“so, how much longer are we going to do this? All day I hope” Avocato stepped away from Gary, almost causing the human to slip and fall onto his back. Avocato walked over to a table with gear and sorted through it all. Special types of ammunition. Easy to use guns. Various targets. Some light armor. Only needed because earlier when Gary celebrated hitting the outermost length of the target, the bullet ricocheted off of something and almost went directly into Gary’s eye, only missing from Avocato’s quick reflexes tackling Gary to the ground. Avocato looked into Gary’s eyes as he was pinning the human under him. Gary made a simple  
“hi” before Avocato went back onto his feet and dusted himself off, leaving Gary on the ground. In the current moment Avocato was reloading some weapons, while also planning out what he should focus on next. The human near him was being as joyful as ever from the slightest improvement. The fun silly nature Avocato was warmed up by. However, the uplifting spirit was also brutally awful. Annoying. Truly wearing Avocato down to his limits. And yet...it was nice to see something happy. Something that smiles when in the worst of moments. Something that gives a little sunshine to a dark room.  
“-hey man-” Avocato wasn’t paying attention, for those few vulnerable moments where he drifted off, Gary had walked up right behind him. As a natural reflex, Avocato spun around in the blink of an eye, gun readied and aimed at Gary’s head. Gary stood still and covered his face with his arms  
“Avocato what the crap?!” Avocato sighed through his nose and powered down his gun  
“don’t sneak up on me. You’re lucky I looked before I fired.”  
“geez. Alright. No need to-”  
“be on guard? I literally am having assassins and other lesser stupider bounty hunters after me most of the time. So not being ready in a single second is the second you die from-”  
“-a sudden assault onto your being. I get it! The big sexy handsome bounty hunter is always on guard because everyone wants a piece of him! Geez, it’s only me. You can relax”  
“I’ll relax when I’m dead.”  
“oooorrrr in bed”

Avocato opened his mouth but nothing came out. He simply closed it and went right back to what he was previously doing. Gary leaned on his elbow after placing it onto the table, looking up into Avocato’s eyes and asked mischievously  
“so, how much are you worth? Am I worth more than YOU?!”  
“yeah, you are. By a long shot”  
“yes! I’m more wanted than you are!”  
“Gary that’s typically not a good thing to boast about”  
“FINISH ANSWERING THE QUESTION BY TELLING ME HOW MUCH EXACTLY YOU’RE WORTH AVOCATO!”  
“planning on ratting me out?”  
“to who? And not like I want to be around anyone but you right now”  
“hm. Not entirely sure. Haven’t been up to date. I don’t often look at whatever price is on my head. Different places offer different sums. Highest I’ve seen would be...hm...as far as I can recall right now, roughly around 300,000”  
“wow. I am WAY more popular than you! Wait how the hell are you worth so little? compared to me I mean. You're a bounty hunter! surely you must have pissed off a lot of people!” Avocato didn’t realize he had released a chuckle until afterwards  
“guess so. Well I guess if I had to explain it, my inner circle has a bit of a free pass. The higher clients don’t want their best of the best behind bars or on deaths row. So strings are pulled, blackmail happens, favors are made, people are paid to look the other way. Point is, we usually get to walk away from most...let’s call them ‘events’. And that’s it really. Best of the best get to hang around and work when they want us to. Some places just aren’t ‘influenced’ enough for us to be let off the hook. So prices on our heads stay there until it’s claimed. The inner circle members know when and how to keep a low profile when need be. Like I’ve stared before, we need our names for clients, not public places”

Gary tapped the gun to his chin, almost firing it off by accident then played it off as if he totally wasn’t about to do it.  
“well I guess that makes sense. Alright so I gotta know, who exactly are ‘the big shots’ and clients and you get my meaning” Avocato simply shrugged as he polished some guns  
“dunno. Most of them don't give us their true names or identities. They just tell us to go some place, catch and release, murder, theft, you name it. Although it usually only falls under those categories”  
“huh. Alright Avocato next question. Who is the best bounty hunter? Big shot number 1”  
“Well we don't have ranks with numbers. No one is. Its just how good you are and what you can do. So it's not like I'm the 3rd most dangerous or anything”  
“so who's number 1 and 2?"  
“again, dunno. But who WOULD qualify for that would be...hmm...hard to determine. Everyone has their own style”  
“what's yours?”  
“not being a dick, keeping my bounty under close watch, making sure the dumbass isn’t able to do anything stupid”  
“oh so like me!”  
“mhm” it quickly dawned on Gary with what Avocato just said  
“hey wait a minute!” Avocato chuckled. As he did, Gary’s stomach gurgled and he complained about it  
“I’m hungry! I need food to fill up the tank! Lets go someplace nice this time!”  
“no.”  
“aww why not!”  
“because I don’t want to keep spending money on you knowing your ass is going to be gone soon enough.”  
“mhm sure sure BUT I’m still here for a while! Now buy me food!”  
“no Gary. I don’t buy anyone food unless I absolutely have to.”  
“well if we were boyfriends you’d buy me food!”  
“mhm, guess I would. But we’re not.”  
“Avocato. How about this. I won’t complain for the rest of the day IF you get me food! You must be hungry toooo!” right on cue Avocato’s stomach grumbled. Gary laughed  
“HA! SEE! I TOLD YOU!” Avocato slammed a screwdriver down onto the table with a shout  
“FINE!”  
“YES! So where we going?”  
“nowhere.” Avocato turned towards the ship and started to head inside. Gary cupped his hands over his mouth and called out  
“hey! Hey! you’re not just going to leave me here right!?”  
“no dumbass. Why would I leave you behind if it’s not for something important. Besides, I would lock you in the ship. I’m getting food to cook. Now stay put and shut up.”

Gary watched Avocato skillfully flip food as he cooked up a meal. Avocato couldn’t hold back smiles as Gary complimented his skills. All sorts of various things were being added or set aside for their own parts. Chopping and slicing. Dicing and grilling. Everything to really make it pop with texture and flavor!  
“So br-” Avocato pointed a sharp knife at Gary  
“call me bro and I’ll cut your tongue out.”  
“so Avocato, where did you learn to cook so good?!”  
“well, I don’t always have a place to eat out. Learning to support yourself and your so-on to be life out in deep space with nowhere else to go, you need to figure out what to eat. And once I had to keep someone locked up for this gang leader to come and claim them. While I waited for roughly a few weeks, I took this nearby cooking class. I only got better and better and well, here I am”  
“why haven’t you ever cooked for us before?”  
“didn’t feel like it.” Gary casually toyed around with a pepper shaker then brought up  
“so...uh...back to that boyfriend thing...”  
“what about it?”  
“just, out of curiosity. How many people did you date before Terk?”  
“can we not bring him up? he’s just...i don’t know. A sore subject I guess”  
“alright no biggie”  
“and to answer your question Gary, not many. Only fair you tell me about your romantic endeavors now in exchange”  
“alright, well not many either. Haven’t been with another guy in a while”  
“why not?”  
“I guess nothing ever worked out right. I don’t know. Maybe I’m clingy. Or needy. Everything just seemed to always end because the other person wanted it to”  
“you’ve never had a single relationship where YOU wanted to break it off?”  
“in all honesty, no. I just always try my best. But I guess my best isn’t good enough for anyone” Gary felt bummed out, it showed in both his tone of voice and body. He leaned on his fist as he propped himself on a table. Avocato sighed  
“Gary, I don’t think you’re any of those things. I’ve been with you pretty much in the same place for a while now. And I don’t see you as any of those things”  
“yeah but I’m annoying” Avocato chortled  
“yeah but that’s a childish kind of annoying. Not an adult relationship type”  
“i always try to treat my boyfriends wonderfully. Give them every ounce of love I have. Never have that much cash on me but I try to buy things and go out on nice dates. Maybe they all just saw me as some poor schlub” Avocato put down a knife and looked into Gary’s eyes  
“no you’re not. You’re caring and kind and a great listener and know how to light up the room and be upbeat. And really REALLY annoyingly positive. Honestly, I just can’t FATHOM myself ever being that positive! I see the worst of the worst and think that’s just how life is! Because it is! But you SOMEHOW can find some small measurement of joy in any type of situation. Hell, I literally threaten you and you just say how-you know what never mind. You literally lived through it and so did I so there’s no point is explaining it. Point is. You’re too much of a great guy to be around anyone as terrible as I am” Avocato stirred some stuff and looked downwards. No longer able to meet Garys eyes. A sudden nosedive into yet another self pity spiral.

“Avocato, yeah you can be moody, grouchy, a totally sour person. But you’re protective and caring and kind and gentle-”  
“Gary when the hell have I ever been gentle?”  
“-when you put your attention into something. Something you love. Like your guns. And your ship. And yourself. And me”  
“SEE! This is exactly what I’m talking about! How the hell you notice those things is beyond me”  
“because you’re not seeing it yourself. Let’s pretend for a moment we’re in a relationship-”  
“oh good. I somehow got stuck with you more than I want to be” Avocato’s mouth slowly curled into a smile. Uncontrollable and unknowable to him as to why the hell he’d enjoy being with Gary in any sort of intimate way.  
“-so Avocato, if I’m positive about you. How would you react?”  
“negative. Like I always am.”  
“alright. Then let’s switch this up. Say I’m down. Negative. Lonely and just feel awful and really need someone’s help. What would you do?”  
“well...I guess I’d get you a gift. I’m not lovey dovey you know that. I wouldn’t know what to say. But I’d sit with you. And hold you. Let you cry into me and listen to what’s on your mind. I’d treat you like a god. Always make sure your happiness matters and show I’m involved with you. Not trying to distance myself when there’s nothing left for me to take.”  
“did Terk do that?” Avocato’s ears went flat and he answered quietly  
“yeah...guess he did. Only ever wanted to be with me if there was something he wanted. Fun, sex, killing, bounty hunting, whatever was exciting and thrilling at the time. Then when the fireworks died down and everything got quiet and slow. He’d leave. Usually without saying goodbye. And that was our relationship. I guess we weren’t like any typical couple. But I felt like that’s all I would know. All I deserved. I don’t know how to give sweet things and open public affection that ISN’T something sexual.”  
“What if I wanted you to get more? Some of that dumb love stuff you hated”  
“I’d...i don’t know. Like I said before. I just learned to hate it. Be disgusted by it. For so long. With such intensity. I don’t know what I’d do if I actually experienced it. Would I just vomit and walk away? Would I just stand there unsure of what to do? Then all my memories of being around that shit would wash over me and then...I don’t know. I think no matter what, I’d react in some negative way. I made it so deeply ingrained in my head that that kind of stuff was bad for me. Maybe that’s just how I learned to cope when I never received any of it from anyone.” Avocato slowed down his cooking and mumbled  
“some people just aren’t allowed to be happy. Maybe that’s just how life is. Maybe that’s the only thing that’s ever meant to be. Like wealth or luck, chance, fate, and all that shit. Everyone gets dealt a hand of cards. Most people have a bad hand, and the few people that have a good hand, well, they can get anything they ever want. I just use the cards I’ve been given however I can to get by. I don’t think I was ever meant to have a happy ending fantasy life. Maybe all I was meant for was to be stuck in the grit. Only doing the dirty work others won’t do. And end up feeling nothing about it. Emotions just seem like...they’re not made for me. Other people deserve them. I don’t.”

Avocato took a slow deep breath, trying to calm himself down then continued  
“I feel like drinking and sex are the best cures for every situation. Always makes you feel good-”  
“but empty at the end. Nothing left at the bottom of a bottle Avocato. No ones around, nothings left to drink-” Avocato slammed his fist down and roared out at Gary  
“I KNOW!” Avocato ran his hands down his face  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap-look can we just wrap this thing up already?” Gary put his hand on top of Avocato’s before speaking softly  
“sure. Alright. Let’s finish this up. I’m your boyfriend. I’m sad. You sit there and hold me. I help you open up to intimacy and things that are actually more substantial than what you’ve ever experienced. I could already tell you would make any attempt to wiggle out of it. Push it away and hide behind whatever you can get. You feel like you don’t deserve it. Deep deep down though, you really want it. You want to finally experience what you’ve been starved of your whole life. Even the most simple ‘i love you’ with enough proof to back it up would send you reeling with emotions you can’t understand because you don’t understand anything related to it. You try to build a wall and ignore it-”  
“yeah I get it! We always talk about this! We don’t need to keep repeating it!”  
“I’m sad and your boyfriend! I’m your sad boyfriend! WHAT DO YOU DO TO MAKE ME SMILE!?” Gary felt a sudden jolt run through him as Avocato leaned over to him and kissed him. Avocato slowly pulled away afterwards  
“I-just-I would do...whatever I could to shut you up so you wouldn’t have to hear yourself be miserable anymore.”  
“huh. Best solution to any problem I guess” The two stared at one another silently, then broken by the strong smell of food burning. Avocato cursed under his breath as he quickly remedied the situation. Gary just felt a warm numbness in him. He could only tap his fingers and try not to relive what just happened. That reply just seemed so much...like Avocato. Exactly what Gary expected. Best and only way the cat man knows what to do. Just shut everything down and try to move on. Guess cutting off the conversation and train of thought with something so sudden and mood changing. Avocato blew on some burnt pieces of food as he put it on plates  
“Well. It’s done. Hope you like a crispy side to meat”  
“guess it depends on what I’m putting in my mouth”

One delicious meal of food later!

Gary sighed out  
“man I am just STUFFED with your meat. I can’t fit another bit of it in me” Avocato looked plainly at Gary  
“Gary don’t say it like that.”  
“and your sauce! So good! Made a big mess of it all over my face and mouth!”  
“Gary stop saying it like that. It makes it sound weird.”  
“what? That your meats inside of me and your sauce is all over my face?”  
“YES! STOP SAYING IT!”  
“I don’t see what’s so weird about it.”  
“it’s because-UGH! JUST-YOU’RE MAKING ME SO FRUSTRATED!”  
“because I say mea-”  
“no! Yes! I don’t know!” Avocato groaned heavily as he ran his hands down his face  
“just. Shut your mouth alright. Hearing you and seeing you and just...experiencing you...it makes me feel frustrated and pent up and I just-i don’t know how to handle it! I see you and you’re this weird thing! Like a gun I think I know how to work. Something so simple, but yet whenever I try to take it apart, fix it, clean it, make it better, there’s just something that always puts me off! Something that makes me feel not completely sure if I made it right. So I look at it over again, and again, fiddle with parts, replace them, and try to make it better. But no matter what, it just doesn’t work like I want it to! Why do you make me feel so complicated?!” Gary set his plate down and tapped his fingers on his knees  
“uh-well-uh-hm. So...is this a bad thing?”  
“I don’t know. Okay I need a strong drink. Let’s go someplace.”  
“Avocato. I really don’t think drinking will help-”  
“solve this problem? Yes it will. Come on. I promise I won’t black out like last time. Last time I was dealing with-you know what I don’t need to explain myself to you. Hurry up and go back to the ship. Sit still and just look like how you usually look.”  
“like this?” Gary smiled sweetly. Avocato felt the tension tighten within him. He just wanted to fix it, but he didn’t want to face it! But he did! He just wanted to punch Gary right in the face, but at the same time he wanted to make sure the human never had anything wrong happen to him anymore. Safe and protected. Kept close and cared for. One extreme of beating the shit out of him, right to the other side of taking care of him like hes some super important missing piece Avocatos been missing for years and finally found it and feels good for once in a long long time.

…….

Gary whistled out as he looked around  
“well this place is uh...lively” Closest thing the two totally-not-gay-for-one-another-bros-in-space went to was this large loud active club. All around them were bright lights, loud music, the club stuffed to the gills with people. All around a good nightly time. Avocato grabbed Gary’s arm and made their way through the intense crowd. Finally making it to the bar, ordering drinks, and standing in one place that wasn’t crowded so tightly they couldn’t breathe. Drinking in speechless moments went by until the music and lights slowed down. The DJ announced it was now the romantic hour. Apparently the native culture had a week long romance week each year. How fun! Gary and Avocato just sighed out and avoided looking at one another, stealing glances at each other from time to time. A few more drinks later warmed them up and eased their stiff shoulders. They loosened up and giggled with one another on how stupid all those couples looked like. Making jabs at them for various things. Gary was getting fuzzy and began to lean and relax himself against Avocato’s side. Avocato grunted out for Gary to get off, but did nothing to stop it from continuing. Gary started to just slowly speak out how he kinda misses having a boyfriend. Just for the connection. Being able to literally and figuratively lean on one another when they needed to. Moral support and just being able to open up and talk about their demons in a safe place. Even simple things like holding hands as they did some kind of activity. Watching a movie or just looking up at the stars. Avocato admitted that did sound at least a tiny bit decent. Gary looked into Avocatos eyes  
“hey, how are you feeling?”  
“decent. You?”  
“Good. Good. Lots of couples”  
“yep.”  
“would you want to try and dance? Just I don’t know, fit in?” Avocato just nodded tiredly and embraced Gary. Resting his head into Gary’s neck, grabbing his waistline and swayed lightly. Warm, soft, fuzzy feelings consumed him. It was more than nice. Like when you get perfectly relaxed in bed and never want to move or leave. Avocato lifted up his head and made his face close to Gary’s  
“minds blurry. The atmosphere and the booze keep bothering me with words”  
“Words? What are they saying?”  
“this. Annoyingly. It won’t stop pestering me until I do it.” Avocato leaned in and kissed Gary gently. The two held the moment softly, melting away into one another before pulling away. They touched foreheads and enjoyed the peace between them. Then Avocato did what he knows best. He thrust Gary roughly against the wall. He whispers into Gary’s ear as he nipped at it  
“come on kitten, purr for daddy~”  
“I uh, can’t purr-” Avocato made his way down to Gary’s neck. Nipping and kissing, licking and sucking here and there making him moan out. Avocato chuckled.  
“good enough kind of purr for me~” By this time, Gary’s neck was ruined with bite marks and hickeys. The mood was interrupted as the bartender yelled at them  
“HEY! READ THE SIGN!” the totally not a couple looked above the bar and in large neon letters it literally read:

“No discovering deep romantic intents or any kind be it sexual desire or simple love yet even deeper than that. No unearthing emotions that you’d rather not speak aloud yet they are there and stay there until you finally admit it and allow yourself to be open about it to the other person!”

Gary and Avocato were absolutly stunned at the sight. Gary finally managed to speak up  
“you have a SIGN for that?! How the hell often does this sort of thing happen that you need a flippin sign?!” The bartended rolled their eyes  
“oh trust me. A LOT more often than you’d realiz-” the bartender stoped to turn around as the sight and sound of two others on the other side of them began to dry hump one another against the wall. Occasionally moaning out  
“I love you bro”  
“no I love YOU bro!”  
“you’re the light of my life bro. I can’t hold back my feelings anymore!”  
“neither can I bro!”  
“let’s just say it. We love one another! let’s stay in each others lives!”  
“totally bro!”  
“I have a son and I really want you to meet him! I want you to be apart of our lives!”  
“I will bro! I love you more than anything else!”  
“let’s get married!”  
“totally bro!”  
“it feels so good to finally just admit my clearly obvious feelings about this and no longer have to be pent up or feel strange being around you!”  
“same here ma bro!” the bartender yelled  
“-hey HEY! READ THE SIGN!” one of the guy yells back  
“YOU CAN’T STOP OUR LOVE DUDE!”  
“YEAH ME AND MY BRO WON’T STOP OUR SUDDENLY UNCOVERED FEELINGS AFTER YEARS OF NEGLECTED SEXUAL AND ROMANTIC LUST FOR ONE ANOTHER!”  
“YEAH!”  
“Bro?”  
“yeah bro?”  
“you’re not just my dude anymore...you’re my bro for life”  
“Bro...” the two made out heavier and even fell to the floor. The manager says  
“THAT’S IT! I’M PULLING OUT MY BAT!”  
“hehe dude I was just about to say the same thing to my bro”  
“bro...” Gary and Avocato just stood there watching as the bartender jumped over the counter to assault them for breaking the clearly huge rule for the club. Then they just looked at one another and pulled off. They cleared their throats awkwardly. Avocato pointed with his thumb  
“we should...leave” Gary rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his cloths  
“yeah...good idea...”

They tried to make minimal physical contact, eye contact, and speaking for the rest of the night. Soon just falling asleep and trying to put this night behind them as soon as they possibly could...

(Hello and welcome to a special segment I like to call story time with the writer. as a 24yr gay guy I've gone through funny/cringy stuff that I thought might interest YOU, the reader! obviously I don’t really have to point out who you are since you're already reading this. If you’d like to not be involved with me in any way or find me dull and not entertaining at all, then that’s alright! You can skip this easy peasy. Just don’t be a total dick to me. anyways here’s my first story for this fic!)

So, i have a lil sis who's 9. She likes this series called dogman. It’s by the people who made captain underpants. So dogman is actually super morbid. So the entire thing starts with, the best cop and the best dog get into an accident. the cop's head is dying and the dog's body is dying. so they literally amputate the dogs head and sew it onto the mans body as a replacement head. MORBID RIGHT?! So one day I went to this bookstore to see if I could find and buy the next book in the series and it was in the younger readers section (no surprise there.) right next to it is the young adult section. And one small part of it was the entire percy jackson series and all the other books. Big fan ever since I was a kid when it just started to come out. This one kid, who was probably my age when I first started to read it. Was all excited to see the complete series in one place. The original story line. I pretty much NEVER talk to anyone ever but I decided ‘why not?’ so I told the kid about me being his age when the first two books were out. He turned to me and said ‘yeah whatever old man. Go to those weird western books. Those are along your age isn’t it?’ and he walked away. I’m standing there blinking because, again, I’m only 24. who TF is THIS kid telling me I’m old Af? Yeah I make jokes about it to my close friends, but it’s cause we’re all the same age. So out of curiosity and annoyance, on the other side of the store, which is pretty small so it was easy to see, are 3 people my age looking at the section saying something about some report on the west or whatever. Now I’m thinking ‘god should I be invested? Is this my life? Is this how it should be going?’ cause I don’t have much going on rn and I’m at that point where I can’t decide on what I want to be doing for my life and all that. I want to shit talk about the kid to the others but decide to just get a dogman book and leave. As I’m leaving I see the brat talking to his group of friends or whatever. Before I turn and walk down the street he calls this one girl who was holding an ice cream cone a whore for dating his best friend, slaps the ice cream cone out of her hand and storms off. So NOW I’m thinking I’m not old, this kids just a total dick. And it brought up so many flashbacks of the kids I went to class with and how they all were to one another when I was his age. I remember taking this bus to go back home on. I super loved dragons and had some books about them in my backpack. Some kid was making fun of me in front of his friends about how I have sex with dragons because I like them. So back to the current present, I’m now mentally thinking ‘maybe everyones just a dick at one point in their life’.

Whelp that’s the end of the story. I hope you found it entertaining in one way or another. Until next time!


	12. Ending this fic. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

haha gotcha! april fools! I am not intending to end this fic at all. Oh and as for the upcoming chapters, I'm still working on them. The ah, virus has been scary is all. Well never mind that. I'm focused and calmed down enough to continue writing. I'll be posting the next chapter within this week. When? Not sure, but I'm almost done with it. until then, see ya! =D


	13. Keep me warm. Keep me safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need to protect runs in the family. So does getting into trouble. Shit needs to be done in life, even if rules oppose it. Good intentions outweigh consequences. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said this would be posted sometime last week. Life got in the way. So here it is now!  
Some people have asked 'who is lil cato's mom in this?' the answer? you'll just have to wait and see. and it's not something you might expect. or do. well either way, just wait  
I just love the idea he fucks with gary all the time  
Gary: Hey I'm at the ship, you here?  
Lil cato: Turn around!  
Lil cato: In the other direction!  
Lil cato: No! Turn around again!  
Gary: Dude where are you?! I don't see you!  
Little cato: I'm still out of town, but the thought of you aimlessly turning around in circles amuses me  
https://mooncupcake83.tumblr.com/post/613638542087847936  
i love. so cute!  
https://mutt-online.tumblr.com/post/613441623918034944  
gives me garycato feels. it honestly could be either one texting one another  
how i imagine my fics name is like this. all intense like an action movie 'bounty loooove. then in big bold solid voices GAYS. IN. SPAAAACCEEEE  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoZUjxstIZs  
i unironically enjoy this and i never thought i would  
Me: I have so many ideas and amazing things I wana do and holy shit it's going to be so amazing!  
My Brain: well, you have to write it if you want to make it happen  
Me: ?!?!?!?!?!? like, writting writting?! how do I do that?!  
https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/613234448836788224  
love this. heavy mood  
https://shitpostsfromarcadiahigh.tumblr.com/post/612149621925511168/steve-sneaking-into-the-house-with-a-huge  
this except with lil cato and avo asking. meanwhile gary is like 'you got a dog! awesome! more like-pawsome!' Avo sighs in irratation  
'that just convinced me to NOT keep it.' and before you comment on anything about a dog and them being cats, just go with the joke! dont overthink it  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/611687796075266048/bouncinglittleprincess-this-is-an-incredibly  
THIS IS MY FIC SUMMED UP  
https://narika-a.tumblr.com/post/184099296716/im-just-being-supportive  
big garycato mood. They both gay rider or die dads  
https://dyketired.tumblr.com/post/190994713983/rat-facts-listen-this-isnt-rat-related-but-im  
me and my 1 braincell  
https://stix-n-bread.tumblr.com/post/190994023269/insomnia-productions-this-is-it-this-is-my-whole  
entire fanfic tbh  
https://grumpydevilfellow.tumblr.com/post/190903460589/therandomninjakitty-happy-valentines-day  
heavy garycato vibes. also lil cato "splashin my dads?!" and Gary is like "yeah kick the waters ass!"  
https://garbage-boy-sass-man.tumblr.com/post/190940075519/fedrawsstuff-bros-being-bros  
this is now cannon  
https://metamorphicrocky.tumblr.com/post/614208886889758720/itscowboycat-pardon-my-venting  
summed up chapters  
https://garbage-boy-sass-man.tumblr.com/post/190940042899/zl3ruh-little-boy  
ADORABLE  
So for this fic, I'm making avo's age 35. So when he had lil Cato, he was 21. you'll find out why later on in this fic ;)  
also this makes the joke of Gary's into older guys. gets himself a sugar daddy  
Gary is the 'fun' parent in this. Like, lil cato comes home from school and avocato tells him to go do his homework in a bit. Gary says  
"he just got home from school. let him relax, play videogames, he can do it later"  
"no, he needs to do it now, so he can get it over with and THEN he can play videogames" Little cato smiles  
"let's put it to a vote. i vote with gary, alright 2 votes against 1, guess I'm playing videogames after all!"  
Avo and gary sitting on a couch together watching tv. a couple is on and they're holding hands. Avo says  
"damn. need me a freak like that" Gary glares at him  
"what? I'm not like that?"  
"come on baby don't be mad! i was making a joke!"  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/614965535762972672/mingominnie-a-catotem  
i love this so much, one of my top favs for sure

In the close future…

Little Cato hopped over the couch and landed right next to his dad as the TV loaded up a movie. Little Cato reached out while rolling his eyes  
“Guess Gary’s too late. I call his cand-HEY!” Avocato had snatched Gary’s candy before his son could get the grab at it  
“nope. It’s mine now” Avocato said tossing some into his mouth. Little Cato pouted  
“you already have your own!”  
“same goes for you”  
“yeah but why do YOU get Gary’s?!”  
“cause he’s my boyfriend that’s why. One day you can steal Meownana’s candy”  
“he doesn’t eat candy! He eats this gross vegan food. Eugh it tastes so nasty!” Avocato smirked and tousled his sons hair with the reply  
“well learn to love it”  
“no! it’s awful! It tastes like crap! Worse than crap! Its like if a crap sandwich took a crap!”  
“boyfriends learn to love each others crap. Do you think I like double stuffed cheese pizza in the crust? No, it’s too thick for me and makes me feel sick. but I deal with it because Gary loves it”  
“yeah! But-but-UGH! If I eat another plant based burger I’m going to hurl! Do you want that dad!? Do you want me to hurl in front of my boyfriend?! that’s pretty rude! And we’re still new! So he hasn’t seen me hurl before! I don’t want him to now and have him be like ‘ew you’re so gross Little Cato I hate you and never want to see you again and also my vegan stuff rocks and you’re just lame!’” Avocato laughed and ruffled his sons fur  
“I think you’re projecting about what would happen. He’s not like that. Besides, you can tough it out. You’re a cato. We’re made of the toughest stuff” Gary entered the room and slid up to Avocato’s side  
“alright let’s get this movie started! H-hey where’s my candy?!” Avocato tossed the last piece onto Gary’s face  
“you weren’t here for it. Mine now. You can have that one though”  
“no! I’m taking yours then as payment”  
“touch my candy Garebear and you loose a hand.” Gary turned to Little Cato and pleaded  
“can I have some of yours?”  
“ehhhhhhhhhhhhh alright. Because I’m way more cool than my dad is”  
“yes! Score! You totally are” the two high-fived while Avocato couldn’t help but chortle. He never would have thought his life could actually be this happy

…...  
Many years earlier…  
…..

A much younger Avocato ran as fast as he could, vaulting over obstacles, climbing, and sliding around a physical course. After a hard climb over a rock wall, he lands and sprints to the end of it all. Next to him at the very end of the long trial course, an older man clicks a timer. He grunts disappointingly  
“7 seconds slower than what you’re supposed to be finishing on. One would think they would have learned better on their 17th attempt. Do it again.” Avocato swallowed down, hanging his head low in shame  
“yes father.” one of Avocato’s legs shakes and fails, causing him to take a knee. Avocato’s father gave a disgusted tone at the sight as if someone soiled themselves  
“You may rest when you’ve proved you’ve earned one. If you were in battle, that would have cost you your life. Don’t let the military's money and efforts invested in you go to waste all because you couldn’t stand up straight. Get up. And do it again” Avocato swallowed as his legs shook from the constant strain. Gathering up what little energy remained, he positioned himself properly and blasted off into a sprint. His father started up the timer once again with a dissatisfied expression...

……………………………

1 month 24 days

Avocato sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

‘not everyone's meant to be happy.’

‘I’m a bad person.’

‘I’m ruining my sons life.’

‘my father was right. I am a disappointment.’

‘I don’t deserve what I have.’

‘my son doesn’t deserve me.’

‘I should have never had him.’

‘I’m selfish.’

His thoughts were suddenly dragged out from their gloomy doom when the bathroom door was knocked on  
“Hey, Avocato, I have to pee! Hurry up!”  
“In a minute Gary. I’m about to shower.”  
“yeah but I have to pee now!”  
“you can hold it.”  
“alright. Fine. I guess you don’t mind me just going on the floor in front of your gun room door place thingy” Avocato growled and his ears shot up  
“do NOT even THINK about pissing near my workshop!”  
“well then let me pee!”  
“Get the hell in here then!” Avocato almost punched Gary right in the face until he looked into those sweet and kind eyes. That soft smile and gentle expression. Avocato’s anger slowly steamed out of him and dissipated. Avocato managed to grumble out while he looked away  
“hurry up and go.” Gary was trying his best not to steal a glance at Avocato’s junk through his loose boxers  
“you uh, just gonna wait for me?”  
“well I don’t plan on getting balls to the wind naked right now. Hurry up so I can shower”  
“haha, of course! I didn’t think you’d hop in the shower while I’m in the room!”  
“GO PEE!”  
“alright alright!”

later in the day…

“What do you mean he got in trouble at school?!” Avocato pinched his brow as the principle of Little Cato’s school was speaking to him via message device  
“yes. And he must be properly punished for his transgression. I have laid out the proper options and you being his father, must pick one of which I’ve stated. Of course if you choose not to pick yourself, then the decision falls to me”  
“I’ll call you back. Would you allow me to speak to my son for a few moments in private?”  
“of course” with that, the principle ended his call as Avocato now focused entirely on his sons  
“alright. Explain”  
“Alright, dad, before you get upset let ME tell you what ACTUALLY happened!”  
“alright. Go ahead. I’m listening”  
“okay so...”

Earlier that day at school!…

Little Cato was scarfing down some food at lunch when a few kids started to push around a smaller one. Teasing and mocking him for his size. Little Cato does NOT condone bullying in any way. Of course, them being the older seniors, no one was doing anything to stop the harassment. No staff members were around, and even if they were, the bullies would just play it off like they were just play fighting. The leader of their little group was a guy named Catdish (cat and radish. Get it?) and his two goons, twins named Pawpeas and Peapaws, snickered and blocked off any paths of escape. Little Cato tossed his trash away and marched over, calling out in as strong a voice as he could summon  
“hey!” the four others turned their heads. Catdish gave a cruel smile as he inspected Little Cato  
“aww cute. What’s the little freshman going to do to the big senior? Becau-” Catdish stopped as he was kicked in the face so hard he fell to the floor like a brick.  
“THAT’S what I’m going to do. Pick on someone your own size-or better yet, toughen yourself up. Pick on anyone again and I’ll FULLY kick your ass!” Catdish got up off the floor, wiping the blood off his face and gave another cruel smile  
“nice kick little dude. I’ll give you that. Feisty. I respect it”  
“I don’t want or need your respect. Now, how about you give me your teeth instead?” Little Cato sent another flying kick, except THIS TIME Catdish dodged it in anticipation. He roughly punched into Little Cato’s ribs knocking the wind out of him. As Catdish laughed over Little Cato’s crumpled up form he plummeted to the ground when the back of his head was smashed with a hard and heavy backpack. The bullied kid spit on the senior and started to kick him all over. A loud whistle was blown as a teacher finally came upon the scene. All the students in the area scattered and ran off in different directions. The twins along with the bullied victim slipped away into the crowd leaving only Catdish and Little Cato at the scene of the crime. Little Cato managed to sit up and spit out  
“It wasn’t my fault!”

……………...

“-aannnddd THAT’S what really happened!” Avocato looked plainly, speaking in the same tone  
“mhm.”  
“it did!” Avocato spoke while giving a small smile  
“oh, I believe you. And I’m proud of you for sticking up for the kid”  
“w-wait you...are?”  
“yeah”  
“no joking?”  
“no joking”  
“so...you’re cool with all this?”  
“yep. Kid had it coming. He needed his ass kicked. Only thing I AM upset over, is that you didn’t kick it harder. I’m proud of you. But just make sure it seems like I yelled and scolded you harshly”  
“got it! Will do! so...punishment?”  
“hm. Alright let’s say you don’t get to play any videogames for a month, and write a page on how sorry you are, BUT, you were the only one brave enough to do what was right. Violence is needed at times. And this was an ass kicking moment. But edit the page so it seems like you’re the victim along with the bullied kid”  
“thanks dad!”  
“love you kiddo”  
“love you too...so...coming home...when?”  
“soo-”  
“don’t say soon unless you mean it. Look let’s not ruin this moment. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
“I’m sorr-”  
“if you are, then come home.”  
“I’m going to finish up this whole thing with the principle. Alright?”  
“alright”  
“love you”  
“yeah...love you too dad” Little Cato ended his call, making Avocato’s spirits sink down deeply. He had to shrug it off and finish up with this whole business though…

Later at the end of the school day...

Little Cato held an ice pack to his ribs, hissing through his teeth and mumbled to himself about everything that happened.  
“hey” Little Cato looked up and almost jumped out of his skin when Meownana was there with a smile to greet him. Little Cato swallowed and muttered  
“o-oh he-y” Meownana sat down with Little Cato and looked kindly  
“you did a good job”  
“huh?”  
“with the kicks. haven’t seen anyone do so well before”  
“o-oh pssh yeah it was n-nothing”  
“we need more heroes like you”  
“you think I’m a-” Meownana put his hand atop of Little Cato’s, causing his voice to go up in tone sharply  
“hero?”  
“mhm. That guy was a tool and needed to be put in his place. I’m not a good fighter, I’m glad you are. Maybe you could help train me a bit? Show me some tricks?” he leaned in and Little Cato swallowed and wanted to just vanish into thin air. He only gave a high pitched ‘mhm’ and a small nod. Meownana beamed joyfully in reply  
“great! We’ll here, my number, text and call me any time” Meownana wrote on Little Cato’s arm then continued  
“Don’t be shy! I mean it. I would love to get closer with you. If that’s alright” Meownana checked the time and frowned  
“poo. I need to go home. Really wanted to talk more. Well thanks again-” Little Cato wanted to implode as Meownana suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek then finished  
“-my amazing hero~” he smiled one last time and walked away. Little Cato practically melted. All his pains and soreness just left him as his inner butterfly's spread into his own head and face. He caressed his check lovingly. He whispered out dreamily  
“I’m never washing this cheek again~”

Meownana walked away and out of the school yard. A friend of his came running over. Meownana smiled and greeted with his usual chipper attitude  
“hi Catliflower” (cat + cauliflower)  
“hey, so what was that about back there?” the friend gestured with his thumb behind the two. Meownana just blinked innocently  
“hm?”  
“don’t ‘hm’ me Meownana. You know damn well what I just said”  
“i don’t know what you’re talking about” Meownana winked and sped up. The other rolled his eyes and caught up  
“yes you do! Now talk!”  
“about what?”  
“why you kissed him!”  
“oh, cause I like him”  
“why? NO ONE likes him!”  
“well I do”  
“WHY?! he’s a weirdo who has no friends and is a psychopath!”  
“no he isn’t”  
“yes he is! He beat-”  
“yeah, and Catdish needed his ass kicked anyways. And to answer your question, Little Cato is cute, funny, strong, handsome, and I love how he stumbles over his words when I’m with him. It’s adorable. Also he and I share the same situation. We’re alone. Even when around other people” Catliflower rolled his eyes and gagged  
“stop being emo. Whatever, date the looser. Just saying everyones going to talk shit about you. Can’t have my best friend be talked about in a negative way!”  
“then defend me. Another thing Little Cato would do happily. My knight in shinn-”  
“Meownana stop being so gross with the cheesy romance stuff” Meownana just made a raspberry as a reply. Catliflower groaned  
“AND to top it off, his dad is creepy!”  
“how?” Catliflower started to count on his fingers  
“he’s never around, he’s vague, no one hardly has ever even SEEN HIM!”  
“maybe he’s some secret agent or assassin. Would make sense why he’s gone, vague, and why Little Cato is strong”  
“isn’t his dad like, the son of that one general?”  
“Little Cato’s dad wasn’t the son of a general. He was the son of this high class officer or something. I read something about it when I was looking up some battle medic things” Catliflower raised an eyebrow as a smile grew on his face  
“wanting to be a doctor RIGHT in battle? You’re crazy”  
“well I like crazy”  
“obvious with your choice in guys” Meownana made another raspberry before running off, his friend calling after him and gave chase

…………………………………………….

Later that day after the call...

Gary shivered strongly, tightening his grip on the blanket wrapped around himself. He looked over at Avocato who had the usual resting bitch face as he flew the ship. Gary cried out  
“how are you not FREEZING!?”  
“fur. Also my planet is naturally cold so I’m used to it”  
“Well I don’t have fur and I don’t usually live in cold places!” The ship was being flown through large chunks of ice slowly drifting in space. It wouldn’t be so bad if not for an ice shard flying into a piece of the ship and damaged it juuussst enough to shut down most of the heating function, along with audio connections. So A cold silent flight through space was the current agenda! Avocato rolled his eyes  
“Gary you’re lucky you even have the warmest blankets I got on this ship” Gary’s teeth chattered  
“yeah, not many of them as it so happens!”  
“don’t usually need them. So don’t usually get them. Ship stays the perfect temperature I want it to be”  
“and since I’ve been here, it’s been a lovely room temperature I will admit, BUT NOT FREAKING NOW!”  
“Gary just shut up and close your mouth. The more you talk the more energy you expend. Energy you could be using to stay warm”  
“UGH! WELL I’M COLD AND BORED!”  
“take a hot shower for the cold. And figure something out to entertain yourself with. We still have video, just no audio”  
“I DID! AND MY SKIN IS ALL PRUNEY NOW! ALSO I DON’T WANT TO JUST READ ALL THE TIME! IT TAKES AWAY THE ACTUAL TIME TO WATCH THE SHOW!”  
“your skin isn’t pruny. It’s as soft and smooth as it always is-”  
“I never said I was soft or smooth. Why would you even say it like that?”  
“-I-meant from observation-and-just shut up and quit complaining!” Gary shut up alright. He shivered and grunted, getting up to leave. His makeshift blanket cloak getting caught on a few things while in motion. The last thing Avocato heard was the sound of a door closing. The flight was nice at least. Starlight glittered off the ice chunks causing them to shine and sparkle. It reminded him of when he was younger, going deep into the wilderness for survival training. Looking up at the beautiful sky at night when he laid down to rest from an exhausting day.

The door reopened and Gary sat back down. Avocato snarled out  
“how many times do I have to tell you!? don’t wear my helmet!” Gary sighed contently inside of it as he cuddled his blankets closer  
“It helps me stay warm! Its a lot more comfortable with this on. Always does smell nice too”  
“Am I going to have to rip if off of you?”  
“yesss! I’m not taking it off” Avocato rolled his eyes. He proceeded to fish out a small packet from a nearby compartment. He forced the packet into Gary’s hand commanding  
“here. Take these”  
“what are they?”  
“breath mints. I always pop a couple in so it still smells fresh inside while I breathe.”  
“ohh no wonder it always smells minty” Gary tosses a couple into his mouth then hissed  
“geez these are strong! Its burning my mouth!” Avocato grinned and felt warm from Gary being adorable  
“well toughen it out. If you’re going to wear my helmet then-”  
“LOOK OUT!” Gary shrieked as a berg almost collided into them suddenly. Gary breathed out an intense sigh of relief and slumped into his chair  
“do we HAVE to travel through these things?!” Gary flailed his arms up dramatically before shivering and once again pulling his blankets back tightly to his chest. Avocato did his famous plain voice  
“yes.”  
“WHY?!”  
“because I said so. No one will find us out here” Gary spoke with absolute sarcasm  
“oh gee because space doesn’t go on forever so clearly theres no other place we can be at” Avocato was about to smack Gary but realized his helmet was on the human. And he really didn’t feel like scuffing it up. In reply Avocato gave Gary a glare, hoping Gary actually made eye to eye contact  
“I’m a professional. I know what I’m doing. I do everything for a reason. Now shut your pretty mouth up-”  
“my what?” Avocato felt his fur stand up then shouted  
“I SAID SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH UP”  
“really? Cause it sounde-” Avocato quickly switched to auto pilot and quickly stood up. He grabbed his helmet off of Gary forcefully, only to stop mid snarl when the stupid human had the cutest helmet hair and a face to match. Avocato stood still and froze up unsure what to say now  
“Avocato, you okay? you’re kinda-” Gary was interrupted as Avocato smashed his lips against Garys, tossing aside his helmet. When Avocato pulled off he hissed  
“Damn you’re freezing!”  
“I told you!-uh...about that kis-” Gary stopped as Avocato grabbed him and quickly hauled him to the bedroom. He tossed Gary onto it like someone would a pillow then ordered  
“get your cloths off”  
“uh-wha-”  
“I said get your cloths off. NOW” Gary just nodded and complied to the order.  
“Gary you can keep your underwear on. And maybe soon we get you big boy ones.”  
“hey these are comfortable! And why am I...” Gary trailed off as he watched Avocato slowly undress himself. He casually tossed his cloths to the side and got ontop of the bed, pushing Gary down and stared at him. Gary blushed as red as possible  
“uh” Avocato smashed his face against Gary’s roughly and started to grind. Their dicks rubbing against one anothers with nothing but a flimsy slim amount of cloth between them. Gary moaned into Avocato’s mouth and sucked in air when the bounty hunter pulled off and began licking and kissing all over Gary’s neck. Gary’s neck didn’t seem to get used to the sharp teeth digging themselves into its tender flesh as Avocato bit down from time to time. If anyone actually saw the skin post activity they’d think he was brutally assaulted by some crazed half drunk vampire. Gary’s legs shook and he made quick moans as Avocato worked his way down the humans chest, nipples, and stomach. A trail of fang marks and hickeys mapped the tender areas. Gary made a sudden loud moan. Avocato stopped mid bite and looked up at a flustered red faced Gary.  
“Gary did you just-”  
“I-I’m sorry...I haven’t been touched by someone else before in so long” Avocato looked down to their crotches, Gary’s soaked with his own cum, leaking out a bit onto the nearby area. Avocato sighed a bit and got off the vulnerable human  
“Go shower”  
“I-”  
“Do it. I’ll clean up.” Gary made a simple whimpered yes before getting up, body shaking and sensitive.

………

Gary was far warmer than he’d been in so long. Between the glow of his short and sudden orgasm, the blankets covering him up, and Himself being closely cuddled against Avocatos warm soft chest, he finally felt relief from the cold. Gary groaned out another ‘I’m sorry’ albeit muffled from the chest fur his face was currently buried in. Avocato sighed and rubbed Gary’s shoulder  
“And I told you, it’s alright. I just wanted to get you...stimulated...so your body would heat up on it’s own. I can’t have you getting sick or worse, getting hypothermia. I’m not upset you hardly lasted beyond a minute. I should have expected it really. Human bodies are just too sensitive to touch. you’ve gone too long without it.”  
“i should have done something”  
“no. you don’t need to. I took care of myself when you were showering.”  
“why did you...”  
“like I said. Just to warm you up. Just relax and go to sleep Gary. The only thing you need to focus on is staying warm and not dying horrible from an illness.” Gary nodded with his buried face and slowly drifted off.

hm.

Ventrexian’s really are soft and warm.

Gary whispered  
“Avocato, could we do something like that...again?”  
“No Gary. That was just...A useful activity. I don’t have any primal urges to rut you. We’re not-I-just go to sleep”

(Time for another wonderful story about my life  
Also don’t always assume I might have a life story in every chapter. Just saying! Also I will only ever write funny/cringy stuff. I never like to post any personal information that’s of a more delicate nature. Everyone has issues, and I don’t like to share mine)

Ah yes, my very first day of 12th grade highschool. moved to a new place. new school. no friends anywhere near where I now lived. i was super anxious. SO that first day of 12th grade happened to be one of the shittiest days of my luck. First, we, mom and I, were driving to my little sisters daycare place (fun fact shes also only my half sister. same mom different dads. both dads terrible people but I won't get into that.) so when i first stepped out of the car i tripped on the little curve because I'm clusmy. When i tripped i stepped in fresh dog poop. while my mom was dealing with the day care i was trying to wipe it off as best as i could. SO i was finally dropped off in front of my school! fun! i was walking and wasn't paying attention, because I hardly do, and i tripped on a piece of broken cement, and fell ass first into a rose bush. yes, my butt did in fact get cut up all over to where my shorts were pretty much ruined. and my butt was bleeding all over. fun. and i have no time so i try to rush to class and explain to my teacher 'i need to clean blood off me brb'. so i did and blah blah anyways fast forward and it's lunch. this school was pretty big and had tall buildings so i took the stairs. no prob. But this was a super old school so stuff was much smaller. the stairs were not exactly up to date. so i tripped from my feet being too big and fell face first onto one of the cement stairs. chipped a front tooth. WHELP. That day was a fun day.


	14. The kitty cat face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past mistakes are usually-hm. well, it depends.
> 
> Date nights are best to die for!
> 
> Little cato doing that to Gary? more on that later.
> 
> don't be hush in front of your crush
> 
> tasty food to drown out the-hey come back!
> 
> Gary, don't go snooping around! it isn't yours to look through!
> 
> hm.
> 
> price on my head? at least I'm not better off dead
> 
> KITTY CAT FACE! BUT WITH GUNS!
> 
> take a good look. its your present for your future
> 
> damn gary. wear that more often. or at least something dangerous
> 
> so much I've done. so little to atone.
> 
> you can't feel what you can't see-er-wait-if you see it you feel it. better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked 'who's Avo's dad?' and 'What's his name?' And you will find out later on in the story! Also how Avo dressed in uniform while working for the lord commander, avo's dad wears something along those lines. you get the idea though  
Avo says the joke of 'for a twink he's pretty sure of himself' also the 'silence bottom!'  
https://beetledrink.tumblr.com/post/176309989438  
Biggest mood  
Avo wearing one of those shirts 'the man' and an arrow pointing down 'the legend'. and yes gary got it for him. gary also got him a 'choking hazard' one  
https://garbage-boy-sass-man.tumblr.com/post/616156825920880640 bro jokes will never get old to me  
i should clarify. the moments where lil catos life is taking place, its roughly the same time as the current time. so while gary and avo are off in space, its happening the same time lil cato's story is. and yes everything will tie in together! also within the close future, chapters will start to go more into gary's past. so both avo's lives will be written about. from childhood to the present. and man am i having a field day with writing angst. ANGST! i know I've made something truly upsetting when even I start getting emotional. do you realize HOW HARD IS IT TO WRITE WHILE CRYING?! constantly trying to wipe your tears and blow your nose and think of even more horrible things to put your characters through. it's hard work making others suffer for your own amusement!  
well enjoy!

Many years earlier...

Avocato. Age 15.

Avocato was grabbing the rest of his belongings as the school day had ended. A classmate smiled and asked him  
“did you want to come hangout? A few of us from class are going out to this huge arcade place. You in?” Avocato felt the cold grip tighten around his heart. Chest hardened just a bit more. He gave a simple reply  
“no. But thanks for the invite. I appreciate it” before walking away without looking back

………………………………….

Avocato closed his house’s door behind him as he stepped through. The house was fairly quiet. The only noises came from Avocato’s father who sipped tea and read various things on a tablet. Without looking he called out  
“2 minutes.” Avocato swallowed and asked  
“2 minutes...for what father?” Avocato’s father grunted in reply  
“2 minutes later than you usually come home at.” He gripped his brow then continued sternly  
“How many times must I tell you to be precise.” Avocato’s ears as well as his head lowered in shame  
“I’m sorry father. But it’s not my fault! The bus was running late! Otherwise I would have arrived-”  
“hm. Excuses do not matter in this household. Or must I remind you of that too? Transportation failure or not, you are to make up for said time on your own. If the bus was running late. Then you hurry yourself home to pick up the lost time. If a squad of reinforcements were to arrive later than expected, does that mean you simply slack off and wait for them? Become a failure and risk getting yourself, or even worse, your fellow soldiers killed? no. You don’t. You hold out and work through that lost time. Do I make myself clear?”  
“yes father.” Avocatos father snapped his fingers, causing Avocato to flinch slightly  
“get ready. And don’t think I didn’t see that. You do NOT FLINCH or create ANY type of weakness in appearance. If the enemy captured and interrogated you, would you cry and cave in to their demands? no. You don’t. You show no signs of pain. No signs of weakness”  
“I understand father”  
“if you do, then show it. Show you have.” Avocatos father sighed in disappointment  
“all these years and you’d think you would have cleansed yourself of such a vile act. Obviously I’m not hard enough on you. That’s my own fault, clearly.” Avocato’s father stood up straight and tall. He gave a hard-nosed expression as he stared at his son  
“go get ready. You’ve wasted valuable time with me explaining things to you. Again.” Avocato swallowed and bit his lip. He gave a blank and emotionless face and looked directly into his fathers eyes. Something that was never easy.  
“Father I can’t train right now” Avocato’s father simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity  
“oh? And why is that? Sate my curiosity with a proper answer. Yet more time you waste.”  
“I’ve been given a large sum of homework I need to finish”  
“then you will do so while you train”  
“these are things I need to put full concentration to”  
“hm. Truly? Then you will do so when you allow your body to rest. Come, no more talking. I’m adding the time spent between your arrival home till right now. No more wasting time. Continue with your training. Now.” Avocato held back a shiver as his father turned to leave out of the room, going to set up the various activities that Avocato will do. Avocatos mind went hard and cold, becoming the exact same feeling as his chest was.

…...

Many years later...

……..

Gary smiled warmly as he watched Little Cato wave outside the ship as he left with Meownana  
“there he goes Avocato, our little boy out on a fun date”  
“mhm” Avocato replied as he flew the ship away. Gary fiddled with his chair and asked  
“How come you never take me on exciting dates anymore?”  
“I do” Avocato quickly frowned and knit his eyebrows  
“do you...not think I do?”  
“no-well I mean yes. It’s just when we first started to date it was exciting and life threatening! Literally. I kinda miss that small heart pumping fear of almost getting killed by someone else when my back was turned. Remember when Little Cato used try to kill me in my sleep?”  
“he never did that stop exaggerating. He only tried to poison you or shoot you when you weren’t fully aware of it”  
“yeah, that’s true. I guess I miss that feeling of uncertainty of not knowing if I was going to die that day or not”  
“Garebear if you want I could try to kill you when you have your head turned”  
“no no, that isn’t the same. Hey do you remember that one bounty hunter who kept trying to kidnap me?”  
“gee Garebear. Which one?”  
“okay fair enough that I wasn’t being specific enough” Avocato rolled his shoulders  
“if you want, we could go to some hostile unknown planet filled with violent life that will try to kill us at every step of the way”  
“you mean it?”  
“mhm”  
“yes! Dangerous date here we come!”  
“as long as I get to fuck you”  
“well duh! that’s a natural given!” 

….

In the present…

……..

Little Cato stopped walking down a hallway when he saw Meownana post various fliers up on a board. His body heated up and his heart beat quick. He just stood there staring unsure what to do. Besides the obvious choice of continuing forward, which clearly wasn’t an option for him. Meownana turned his head and smiled greeting Little Cato warmly  
“Little Cato, you want to help me hang up these last few?” Little Cato just froze up  
“if not then that’s alri-” Little Cato suddenly shouted  
“I WILL! I-erm-mean yeah totally...ha” Meownana called him over with a few quick movements of his head  
“well, come here. Can’t hang them up over there silly boy” Little Cato smiled awkwardly and rushed over. Meownana handed him a flier and pointed where he wanted it to be at. While doing so he asked  
“so how have you been?” Little Cato did his usual stuttering  
“uh-cool-yep. How uh-about you?”  
“good”  
“you love hanging these up? Like, I mean is it a hobby or...wow I’m sounding stupid. Why would this be a hobby-unless it is and then it’s a super cool hobby-I mean!” Meownana laughed  
“no. just some extra credit to help out around the school. Already have to start posting the school dance tickets. Even though it’s not close. Not like it sells out”  
“pfft yeah, dances are dumb. I mean it’s super stupid like who wants to go anyways? Only loosers”  
“I was thinking about going”  
“oh! I meant it’s like so super cool! Only awesome people think about going-and-go”  
“it is lame though”  
“oh-yeah! So lame! Right?” Meownana lifted an eyebrow  
“so. Is it dumb, cool, or lame?” Little Cato froze up and didn’t reply. Meownana put up the last flier and smiled  
“good answer!”  
“uh-i-uh”  
“I’m kidding” Meownana turned to him and gave a mischievous smile  
“YOU haven’t sent any text to me. And why is that?” Little Cato’s fur stood on end. His mouth stammered a bit but no actual words managed to form. Meownana giggled  
“I’ll take that as an ‘okay I promise to text you after school even if it’s just a hello’” The bell wrung around them. Meownana stuck his tongue out a little  
“bye!” and ran off. Little Cato stood as still as a statue even after his crush had run off. He snapped out of it when a second bell went off. He quickly brushed his fur back down and ran to class.

2 months

Gary beamed happily as he watched Avocato cook breakfast with a smile. Avocato looked over after flipping some food and rolled his eyes  
“what are you looking at?”  
“you”  
“Wipe that stupid face off”  
“noooo! You’re just so amazing in every way!” Avocato jabbed a spatula at Gary  
“stop. Complimenting me!”  
“never! And you want to know what today is?” Avocato stirred a pot and muttered  
“not really”  
“guess!”  
“no.”  
“yes!”  
“no.”  
“yes!”  
“Gary I’m not saying it again.” Gary gave big adorable eyes and pleaded  
“please guess! Just one tiny itty bitty guess!” Avocato wiped off his hand and sighed loudly  
“some human holiday?”  
“nope! Well I’m not sure actually...doesn’t matter, what matters is that today’s officially 2 months of us being together!” Gary clapped merrily when he spoke. Avocato rolled his eyes  
“mhm. Just 10 more months and then you’ll be gone and I’ll be rich”  
“oh, you’re going to miss me. I know THAT for a fact!”  
“no. I won’t.”  
“oh yeah? Well what about everything we’ve talked about each ni-” Avocato roughly set a plate of food in front of Gary  
“shut up and eat. Stupid human.”  
“mhm. I guess you could say-” Gary jabbed his fork into his meal and lifted said fork up looking at Avocato  
“-I’m YOUR stupid human. Which means you’re stupid for keeping me” Gary laughed then chowed down on his meal. Avocato growled in irritation then left. Gary swallowed and called out  
“hey, aren’t you going to come eat with me? Avocato?”

……..

Avocato rubbed his temples. Putting down a few tools he was using to alter some weapons in his workshop, his mind made various calculations as what to do. Ironic. He was becoming stressed from making an attempt at doing the thing that releases his stress. He couldn’t figure it out. He felt like something inside of him was forming. Like a solid bubble that wouldn’t stop inflating and hardening, transforming into pain that lurked deep within his chest. He was healthy so it couldn’t have been physical. Mental? no. He’s fine! He twitched in anger when he heard a knock on his door  
“Avocato? Hey, I need to show you something”

……….

Gary tapped his fork against his plate waiting for Avocato to return. Until a good 10 min passed so he finished up his food and left. The human tapped his hands against his sides. He made his way over to the co-pilots seat, plopped down, opened up communications and searched for something to watch. A few boring minutes later was abruptly ended when Gary looked over to Avocato’s side and a small flashing news feed image popped up. Gary bit his lip and tapped his fingers thinking to himself  
‘no. Don’t. It’s Avocato’s life. Not yours. It’s his privacy. Don’t do it. Don’t you do it. It’s just the secret life of a deadly bounty hunter in the most deadly and secretive circles in-well everywhere. Not exciting or interesting at all!’ Gary couldn’t help it. He practically dove over to it and looked. The screen became bigger and various pieces of information flooded in. statistics. Locations of arms dealers and black markets. Bounty targets all categorized in every way. Most dangerous. Most expensive. Most exclusive. Most exotic. Most unknown. Most fun. And the list went on for a good while. Gary searched through everything with the excitement of a child. The information was so crazy! High stakes! Lethal! Blood rushing! Gary may have made a small moment of imagination to play out a scene in his mind. Him catching up to some nasty creatures. Rolling and diving around. Flying in a jet-pack blasting everything with perfect accuracy. Him getting his bounty. The money raining down over him as he celebrated.

His imagination came to a fast nosedive outside of comfort and creation when his own bounty had popped up.

BOUNTY: GARY GOODSPEED  
RACE: HUMAN  
LOCATION: SOMEWHERE ON PLANET EARTH  
AGE: ESTIMATED TO BE 30  
HAIR COLOR: BLOND  
WANTED: ALIVE  
DROP OFF POINT: INFORMATION WILL BE GIVEN ONCE PROOF OF POSSESSION

Gary looked over the various photos of himself that were posted. He had a feeling he couldn’t pinpoint. Something that made his heart race and his stomach drop. This was the first time he’d actually seen his poster. Well bright side, no new information as to where he is has been updated. Another piece of good news was the fact that at least whoever put the bounty on his head wanted him alive. Most of the other bounties he looked over usually included dead as another solution. He never really considered it, putting full thought into the question of who the hell posted this? He didn’t offend anyone! He always was quiet and non-important. Was it some old partial family member who wanted vengeance on his personal being? Some weird conspiracy that he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Maybe some raffle had chosen some nobody to be captured and tortured for fun? News could be pretty scary and no one really knew if some type of truth was within those stories. No matter the answer, the more intense underlining question and the main reason for being hunted, why so much? Money draws in crowds and big numbers meant more attention. Avocato said he wasn’t given any additional information those 2 months ago besides the payment in full 1 year from then. No further contact has even been received. The majority of the other bounties had reasons posted. Additional information. Everything that described and explained the situation.

Gary looked over the entire page from top to bottom over and over. He sighed through his nose and reclined in the pilots seat. He tapped his fingers on the armrest and thought. He didn’t realize how much time had passed just switching between giving the page a hard stare and fading back into the depths of his own mind. The page suddenly flicked and glitched. Everything was the same except for one new detail. On the top of the page a small image was on it. The image of a cat head. It reminded Gary of Avocato’s helmet, except with two glowing eyes with twin guns on the side of the face.  
“huh”

………………….

Avocato slapped Gary  
“don’t EVER read my private stuff again! Got it! It could have been something much worse!”  
“ow! Why the slap?! And what could possibly be worse?”  
“it might have been a message that came from li-uh-SHUT UP!” Avocato snapped his fingers at Gary and pointed for him to sit in the co-pilots seat  
“sit.”  
“geez. Slap me then command me. You know if we were in a relationship this would be very mean! Or kinky-depending on the context”  
“w-what why would we be in a relationship? don’t say anything like that you stupid piece of humanoid trash!”  
“you know, when someone starts to become aggressive talking about their feelings it usually-” Gary had his mouth covered by Avocato’s hand. The bounty hunters anger started to trail from one place to another as he looked at what Gary had shown him. He slammed his fist on his armrest  
“FUCK” Gary sat and moved Avocato’s hand aside  
“so...I’m going to take that as being bad news?”  
“very.”  
“so...will you please inform your Gary about what’s going on?”  
“I’ll make it brief. That is my kinds symbol. This appearing on your bounty means everyone else can see it. Are you paying attention?”  
“mhm mhm continue”  
“THIS means its showing I’M hunting for you.”  
“okay...just like everyone else is. So why does your kitty face popping up matter?”  
“it’s not a kitty face. Its the Ventrexian symbol. And yes it does. Because now it confirms that I’m on your tail. This gives everyone the information that I’M hunting you. No more element of surprise. If all the most dangerous bounty hunters to currently exist know for a fact I’m hunting you, now they know what they’re dealing with and are not going in as blind as before. Meaning if anyone sees me, they’re going to assume I’m close to you. Which means if I go ANYWHERE its going to be a clear indicator that YOU’RE nearby. Making it far more difficult to keep you around in secret. Got it?”  
“oh…okay so you’re in the spotlight now...not something you want happening...”  
“mhm. Exactly”

Avocto ran his hands down his face. Gary kindly asked  
“Avocato”  
“what Gary.”  
“how come no one else has their image on there?”  
“because we don’t typically call anyone else out. Its a bitch move that no one usually does unless they really feel like screwing over someone else. Great. Now I can’t go anywhere unless I want everyone who knows where I am to swarm around me. Following my shadow, trailing behind me, and stalking me so they can have a chance to nab you. So now instead of us just hiding out. We have to keep moving and stay hidden with urgency.”  
“wait then how are we going to go shopping?”  
“EXACTLY! Geez catch up!”  
“oh I should write that down on the list. I think we’re running low. And mustard to”  
“mhm. That answer right there just shows me that I know I can’t keep you close without getting you stolen from me. But if I keep you someplace else, I can’t watch you and make sure no one else takes you.”  
“ohhh is THAT why you haven’t just taken me to some secret safehouse-”  
“YES GARY. IT IS. NOW YOU REALIZE THAT?!”  
“alright! No need to yell...” A sudden small beep noise started up along with a small red dot  
“AND NOW WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF FUCKING FUEL!” Avocato growled to himself and reclined, pinching his brow. Gary make little mouth pops unsure what to do or say. Avocato took a good minute to collect himself and calm down. He looked at Gary  
“hm. We need fuel.”  
“and supplies”  
“shut up Gary I know!”  
“geez...sorry”  
“just-shut up and stay still!” Avocato tapped his controls in deep thought. He got up and made his way back after grabbing Gary’s arm  
“follow me.”  
“okay” Avocato led them into his workshop. He let go of Gary to open up a console on the wall. Gary looked around. This was the first time he had ever been fully inside of it. Guns and parts galore resided in various boxes, compartments, and on table tops. Gary turned around to the wall Avocato was at as it made clicking noises. The wall opened up and a set of armor was shown. Avocato grabbed it piece by piece  
“alright Gary. You need to get geared up”  
“huh?”

……..

Avocato smirked as he looked Gary over. Head to toe in Ventrexian battle armor  
“damn. You look good in that. Deadly. Mmh, your body is good in armor” Gary took off the helmet and gasped as his body shook a little  
“so how long do I have to wear this? it’s…heavy”  
“Gary that’s standard medium military grade armor. it’s not that heavy”  
“how the hell is this not heavy!? And what the hell does the HEAVY set feel like?!”  
“heavy even for me”  
“HOLY SHIT!”  
“which Is why I don’t wear it” Gary moved his arms and looked at himself  
“so if this is standard, is this the armor you served in?”  
“mhm. Polished and perfected even after all these years”  
“why don’t you wear it instead of your usual outfit?” Avocato looked at the reflective visor on the helmet and blinked...

Avocato looked outwards. In front of him was a vast wasteland of death and destruction. Broken down war machines strewn about. Piles of weapons and armor laid all around from fallen soldiers. Corpses littered the battlefield. So many dead. So many bodies, Avocato couldn’t even see the scorched earth beneath his boots. The dead were being rooted through, hauled away for a proper funeral. Even through Avocato’s helmet, the stale stench of decay, blood, and metal leaked through his powerful air filters. He could taste it lightly on his tongue. Nearby his fellow soldiers were patting one another on the shoulders and overall celebrating their victory over the enemy. Avocato watched them cheer and be jovial from the actions they had done.

Avocato felt nothing.

No regret

No pride

No joy

No sadness

Just nothing.

It was a similar feeling to drinking water or walking. No emotion behind it.

Avocato looked down at his armored hand. Stained with blood and grease. His eyes took in the field. The very thing he helped in creating. Nothing would be alive here for generations, if ever again. The land was too damaged and torn apart for any life to spring-forth once more. He started to wonder how many he killed. He lost track at some point. Not even knowing how many he should be counting. There was no one left on the opposing side. The only evidence of their former lives were now the decomposing bodies covering each other, piled high.  
“-ato. Avocato” Avocato’s attention snapped back into focus as he turned to a fellow soldier who was grinning from ear to ear, helmet under his arm and a nasty wound across his chest  
“we did it man! WHEW what a rush! Did you see how many I killed with that grenade toss?! New personal best! Oh man, when we get back home we’re going to be welcomed as heroes! Damn, you got some pretty foul gunk on you. Better get it cleaned off before it stains! Am I wrong or am I right?” he threw back his head and gave a hearty chuckle before punching one of Avocato’s arms  
“come on, let’s go get our wounds patched up, maybe even flirt with a few battle medics. Some hotties in our group eh?” Avocato gave no reply. He was glad he was wearing his helmet. He just was staring off into nothingness while his ally spoke.  
“quiet huh? I get it. You want a nice quiet time to take in all your kills. Well-” the soldier gestured outwards over the field  
“-take it all in man! We’re heroes!” The soldier took in a deep breath then exhaled loudly  
“Nothing like the pungent stench of death and carnage to make you feel tough! Ah blood is terrible to get out of your fur though. I’m going to go get mended then take a nice long hot shower. See you pal. I bet your dad is going to be proud of you like all of ours huh? I know mine will be! I can already imagine what a sweet party he’s going to throw for me! Alright bud, see you later” he laughed again and patted Avocato’s arm before turning around, walking over a corpse, and leaving. Avocato took in the scene one last time before slowly making his way back to the base, making sure not to trip or fall on whatever was under his boots. Some of the bodies, he couldn’t even recognize who they were from the sheer punishment they took from war. Torn. Mangled. Decapitated. Shredded. Bisected. Crushed. Broken. And whatever possible name could be spoken of depicting brutality in conquest. 

No one wins in war. Just one who has lost less than the other.

“-cato. Avocato? Hello? Gary to Avocato” Avocato blinked and shook his head. His mind needed a moment or two to focus on being with Gary in the present  
“you okay man? You spaced off for a hard second”  
“huh...oh...uh...yeah. I just don’t wear it because...my current armor is better for hunting.”  
“then why keep this armor around?”

‘memories of what I did. The need to please my father with how much carnage I create. A heavy chest pain that won’t go away.’

“i-might have need of it. And...well look, now I do”  
“is that all?” Gary frowned and knit his eyes  
“you okay man? Want to talk?” Avocato gave a plain stare  
“no.” before putting the helmet back on. He was relived. Now he didn’t have to look at the human. Just looking at him made the pain deep inside want to seep out and be brought to the surface. Nothing but sex and hard drinking was enough to push it back down. Down enough he wouldn’t have to ever face it again. So like hell he’s about to feel anything right now.  
“come on. We need to go get fuel. We’ll be landing on a pretty known and pretty crowded surface, hence why we will both be fully geared up. At least we’ll be harder to be recognized. At least for you. Plus seeing two Ventrexian’s together in armor walking side to side usually makes everyone else slink away doing their best to avoid a fight.”


	15. It comes with the territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a painful punch
> 
> an experience gary's never had
> 
> an exploration of a war
> 
> a call made clear
> 
> a new monster on the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! long story short, life. alright, notes!  
I bought a fan called Vornado (vore-nay-dough. mhm. that's how it's prounounced) and i gotta say, i laughed really hard. It works kinda meh.  
So someone asked me: avo says in the very first chapter that he had his first kill AFTER he went out on his own post military even though you said he killed while in service. was that a mistake? My answer to that? he purposely said that quickly so he didn't slip up and say he had a kid  
you might be asking: what's the story line with avo having a son and with who and when and why? my answer? all that WILL be answered in future chapters! just you wait! hehehe  
I need advice. Should i change this fics rating to explicit? or keep it as mature. The violence isn't that graphic (compared to my other fics at least) but the smut will be more detailed than usual writings? i think? so tell me your thoughts on the proper rating i should have  
Been re-reading one of my fav books: Lost gods. So it's about a man who died and has to survive the afterlife. Alright so, think about religion from all across the world. How each has their own take on the afterlife, souls, beliefs, etc. Instead of any individual one, it's one giant place. Each territory belongs to certain beliefs. Christians, Pagans, atheists, and you get the idea. So they do interact with one another like how different countries do. Thing is, they have their own rules in a way. So, if you're Christian and do something that is deemed sinful then you will go to hell. If You're and Atheist and you do something sinful, you DON'T go to hell. Because you didn't believe in that faith, so it's rules don't apply to you. The elder pagan gods are the most numerous and powerful and own the largest territories. But-well I'm not going to spoil anything. Point is, it's really REALLY COOL! oh, and there is no language difference. You just can understand one another as if you're speaking the most clear language to you. You CAN die. But you don't really. People will get their heads cut off, and now your body and head are workin on their own terms. More like your head is normal but now your body is just a shambling corpse. Some Christains will crucify themselves in hopes that Jesus will come to them and take them to heaven, so you see these huge fields of people on crosses. You meet a few different pagan gods from different parts of the world. They mention at one point how Durga the indian goddess would go around and hunt stray demons who fled from hell for whatever reason. Some souls try to escape and live in hiding, but are legally owned by Hell so some creatures go around and round up souls. There are parts and questions asked as to why divine beings don't just try to expand and take over? The answer in it's most simple form is that there is just this law that doesn't allow them to. no one invented it, its like gravity. It just exists but it's there. Even more powerful beings like Lucifer wouldn't dare to break such laws. Various people refer to 'one god' religions while other religions with multiple gods are called 'many gods'. The pagan gods talk and answer questions like why no soul is allowed to leave the afterlife. Another law. Living and the dead are not allowed to mix. In the somewhat beginning of the book (and not a spoiler?) An angel from heaven speaks to the main character. In the midst of talking The main character says "Jesus...forgive me" in shock. The angel says "Your wasting your breath. Jesus does not hear the dammed." anyways i won't go deeper into it but ahhh you should totally read it! it's so good!  
Watched the movie Vivarium. super freaky. Check it out  
https://spidergirls-posts.tumblr.com/post/622175131448590336/i-cant-wait-to-see-ventrexia  
awesome and excited to learn more! Currently in the story i already have the planet a certain way so when next year rolls around and the season comes out, I'll base things off of the cannon but I'll mostly stick to what i have planned out so far.  
should avo have a knot? im down for it if any of you are. and if not then thats fine. i just want to see what everyones thoughts on it are. i love the jokes i can make with it. like gary getting stuck on him and someones banging on their door and they clearly can't just get up and get dressed XD and shit like that  
alright enjoy the chap!

Years before…

Avocato walked alone down a dark hallway as the sun had set. He was geared up fully and prepared himself for what was about to come. As he approached opened twin doors he heard a hushed conversation between two people.  
“-We don’t even know him!”  
“yes. But he’s a mercenary.”  
“exactly! His loyalty is only to money!”  
“which is why we pay him more than anyone else.”  
“and what if another pays for his service? How can we assure her safety?!”  
“he’s a professional. He’s loyal to the contract word for word. We’re already paying him a large sum, so I highly doubt anyone will be able to afford him more than we can. And if so, he still won’t break contract. The deal is made, the loyalty is given until his job is done.” A figure noticed Avocato walking closer to the doorway. She cleared her throat and turned to the other  
“Go get her. I’ll deal with him.” The figure nodded and left quickly through a side door. The woman feigned a smile through intense stress and welcomed him. Avocato nodded his head once in silence, and looked around.  
“she will be here shortly. As you have been told, your job is to escort her to the disclosed location. This place is for no one else to learn about outside of our family. And of course, you. Understand?” Avocato made another silent nod.  
“not much of a speaker I see. hm. Well no matter. We will be providing you with a ship for transport” Avocato finally spoke up  
“I have my own. Far safer, far faster, far greater stealth capabilities. If you’d prefer-” She raised her hand to silence him.  
“no. you will use the ship we provide.” he gave a simple nod  
“understood.” The sounds of footsteps grew louder until two people came into the room. The woman regained enough of her composure to feign a dignified smile.  
“this is my daughter. She is the one who you will be transporting” A woman, hardly a full adult, walked over and bowed politely in acknowledgment.  
“I understand you are the being who will whisk me off to safety?” Avocato gave a simple reply.  
“mhm” The young lady cleared her throat and inquired  
“might I be granted your name?”  
“Avoc-” The mother raised a hand  
“stop. No need for unwanted speech. The faster you leave, the faster you will arrive. Her belongings are already loaded onto the ship. Off with you now. I trust in your credibility and name. I hope for YOUR sake you truly live up to the expectations that have been presented to us”  
“I’m as good as you’ve read”  
“hm. I shall see it myself. Now go. Mercenary.” The woman said that word as if there were some vile taste on her tongue.

…….

Years later…

……..

Avocato helped Gary strap on the last bit of armor  
“we ready?” Little Cato cocked a gun and smiled  
“ready!” Gary put his helmet on  
“ready! A family-” Little Cato continued  
“that hunts together-” Avocato finished as he strapped on his last gun  
“-stay together” Little Cato put a gun forward  
“we’re the bad guys!” Avocato put his gun out to touch his sons  
“We’re the good guys!” Gary placed his gun against the others and finished off excitedly  
“we’re neither and or both because life is a gray zone and morality along with law are figments of our imagination so no one truly can say what’s right and wrong along with the general fact that existence is just a churning form of chaos and one day we’ll all be dead anyways so who cares!” They all lifted their guns together and ran into their ship. Avocato powered everything up and they blasted off to track down a bounty…

……

2 months

(just to clarify, Gary’s collar Is under the helmet/neck armor whatever. Point is its covered, just to make sure you know why no one would mention it or etc)

Gary had looked through the window as the ship landed. A highly congested city bustled along with so much activity it was headache inducing to take it all in. Gary spoke with glee  
“this place is so cool!”  
“if you say so. Alright, we’re here. Now act-” Gary almost ran out the entry way only to be snagged by Avocato at the last second who then scolded him  
“LISTEN! Leave when I say you can!” Avocato turned Gary around to face him. Well, face to face was more along the lines of helmet to helmet  
“We need to go over some things before we leave. First, don’t leave my side-”  
“but street meat-”  
“DON’T INTERRUPT! If you’re going to look like my kind, you have to ACT like my kind”  
“drink lots of milk, shed everywhere, and be grouchy? Easy peasy” Avocato could already tell Gary was owning a shit eating grin on his face in this moment. As much as Avocato wanted to smack him, he couldn’t.  
“no. and I’m not shedding.”  
“tell that to the blankets-”  
“Gary.”  
“-and sheets-”  
“Gary!”  
“-and my cloths-” Avocato punched Gary in the ribs with enough force to have Gary feel it through the armor.  
“OW! WHAT THE SHIT AVOCATO?!”  
“focus and listen! This is serious shit. We’re being HUNTED dumbass. This isn’t a game. Stop behaving like a child and listen. Stand still for 5 fucking seconds alright?!”  
“alright...jeez” Avocato shook his head and grumbled  
“only 2 months in and I feel like murdering you personally.”  
“well...too bad!”  
“pay. Attention. First up, you’re in military gear. Not some regular armor. MILITARY GRADE. From MY kind. This means you’re going to attract attention. LOTS of it-”  
“but I thought the entire point was to hide-” Avocato slammed his fist into Gary’s side again. Gary cried out while he rubbed his poor ribs  
“STOP DOING THAT!” Avocato shook off the pain throbbing in his fist. Punching armor isn’t very easy on your knuckles after all.  
“yes. But people will look at you with fear, not from knowing who you are. People usually give way to a passing Ventrexian in full military gear. Now, listen closely to my rules.  
Rule 1: do NOT talk. At all. No matter what. I’m even putting a damn voice disguise on your stupid ass via the helmet. I don’t want to take ANY chances. Got it?  
Rule 2: stand up straight and hold your head high. We learn not to slouch or look like we’re not aware of our surroundings at all times.  
Rule 3: if anyone demands answers to their questions or anything, don’t be hesitant in your voice. Don’t lack confidence, and don’t slip up on your speech. If anyone asks you why the hell we’re here, don’t say anything. Or if you REALLY need to answer it, say we’re on business. And tap your mark-” Avocato guided Gary’s hand over his heart where the Ventrexian symbol was embedded  
“-3 times. Got it? No more, no less.”  
“why?”  
“because it shows you’re being serious and not dicking around. If you show ANY possible evidence, even the SLIGHTEST slip up, you’ll be outed. We all act a VERY specific way and we try to be perfectionist when dealing with others. ONLY while we maintain our composure for serious business. When others look at you, interact with you, you make sure to act like you’re representing your entire species. Got it?”

Gary gave a thumbs up  
“yep! Okay but I have a few tiny questions”  
“alright. Shoot”  
“my gun. It’s kinda small. And all your other guns are pretty big and scary looking. I love the gun you gave me, never think less of that, but won’t it look...underwhelming...compared to the rest of me?”  
“with a Ventrexian, size doesn’t matter. Our weapons are as deadly as they come. So the smallest looking one could be far stronger than some giant one.”  
“mhm mhm alright. Next question” Gary motioned behind himself with his thumb  
“I don’t have a tail.”  
“don’t worry about it”  
“but you ALL have tails. And the whole making me not look-”  
“i get it. We loose our tails sometimes. It’s like loosing a finger or eye in battle. It isn’t very uncommon so not many people will be suspicious. Also some cults tend to cut off their tails as sacrifice and show of loyalty but that’s not what we’re talking about”  
“Wait cults?! What the hell does that mean?!”  
“well more along the lines of war fanatics. Whatever it doesn’t matter. Now we’re going to go get supplies. You stay by my side-  
“can we hold hands? I’m being serious about that” Avocato raised his fist and Gary flinched  
“stop. Interrupting me. And no. You’re a big boy.”  
“what if I get lost?”  
“I have that suit tracked so I will know where you are at all times. Also you’ll be the only other Ventrexian lookalike here.”  
“how do you know no other ventradada is here”  
“VENTREXIAN! And because my kind don’t usually come to places like this unless it’s needed-”  
“or on business! Got it” Avocato shook his head and sighed. He didn’t feel like putting any more energy into wailing on the poor human. Right now at least.

The ship opened up and a massive boom of noises crashed into them. Gary could hardly hear himself think at this point, even before they stepped into the crowd of bustling common goers  
“wow this place is a lot more busy in person than from the overhead view” Avocato’s voice spoke through the helmet  
“yeah places like this are usually like that” As the two walked everyone around them gave a wide berth...

For the first time in his life, Gary had experienced true fear. Not the fear from his perspective, but the fear others had for him. His entire life he had always made the effort to be kind and gentle, a friendly warm presence that you could always trust and count on for him being there for you. Now, in these moments of others looking at upon him covered in gear, he felt strange. It was just so unnatural to him, and in all honesty, he didn’t enjoy it. Now he understood, at least a portion, of what others thought of Ventrexians. The expressions from others made that loud and clear. Fear. Respect. Cautious. And overall not something to fuck with even as a simple joke.

Through a scope far away from the two Gary was spotted.  
“hm. The only two Ventrexian’s anywhere around here. One doesn’t have a tail, as well as poor posture. One of them is clearly Avocato while the other is that human. This is just sad. So much for his legendary capabilities I’ve heard about. Maybe the poor thing is getting slower and more sloppy in his old age.” a voice in their helmet chimed in  
“enough with the shit talking. You wouldn’t be saying that if you were directly in front of him.”  
“oh whatever blow it out your ass. It doesn’t matter anyways. They're just chum in the water and the sharks have noticed.”  
“lucky bastards.”  
“then why don’t you come down here and fight them yourself if you’re so bored”  
“you know I don’t feel like dying anytime soon”  
“then shut your trap”

Back at Avocato and Gary, the Ventrexian who totally doesn’t have the hots for him was explaining about the Ventrexian military.

“my kind are neutral and typically keep to ourselves. We don’t get involved with anyone else and their issues. Everyone knows how advanced our gear is so no one in their right mind would pick a fight with us. We trade weapons and gear to various buyers. We never take sides in war, and everyone else likes it that way. In our most recent history, only one species has been stupid enough to go against us. Tryvuulians.”  
“try what now?”  
“these inbred assholes who try to claim as much territory as possible. They try to grow out their turf as much as they can. Stretching from planet to planet, occupying as many things as they can. They’re pretty active in most major cities. They’re as stubborn as they are persistent. Only species to see our turf as something to be taken, and so we’ve been at war for a while now. Neither one of us back down so it’s been nonstop skirmishes for over a century. They take a good portion of losses, we have major setbacks as well. Their gear doesn’t match ours, but they’re the only species to have something almost as good as ours. Almost. They take most of our attention, which makes us vulnerable and they know it. So my kind has to juggle from keeping other species from trying anything to keeping them at bay. We have our share of losses but...well I don’t think it’s a good trade off. At this rate, either side will simply have a Pyrrhic victory in a few more centuries”  
“care to explain what the hell that is?”  
“its a victory that inflicts such devastating toll on the victor that it is tantamount to defeat. No one truly wins in war, only which side looses the least.”  
“you said you served in the military. Did you ever...”  
“mhm. Not my most cherished memories. I still remember the sounds. All the destruction and death. The horrible nightmarish aftermath of battles so intense the earth became scorched and soaked with blood. Something so devastating that no life would ever grow there.”  
“wow...that’s...a lot”  
“mhm. I don’t want to talk about it. This isn’t something I want to ever re-live. A lot of my kind see it as something to be cherished. I don’t see war as a trophy. Honestly I really don’t have much to feel about it. Not joy, sadness, regret. I’m just empty on the inside.”  
“you said your kind are neutral. So they just ignore everyone?”  
“to an extent. If it doesn’t involve us, we don’t pay much attention. Leave us alone and we leave you alone. Doesn’t matter who we sell to, as long as the money’s good and everyone remembers to treat us with the proper respect we deserve. We really don’t have an opinion about other species”

They went around and finished their businesses. Gary felt sad to see so many people back away from him. He felt like some bully. Some nasty thug who did whatever they wanted and no one would stand up to them. Gary had known plenty of those kinds of people all his life, and he never wanted to become someone full of hate and violence. Yet here he is, being seen as one. He almost wanted to speak out, tell others he’s not some bad guy to be afraid of. Make a joke and get others to smile along with him. He knew he couldn’t though. He sighed lightly and just returned back to the ship with Avocato.

He ate his dinner and decided to go to bed. He just wanted that day to end. Those feelings to leave him. Avocato said he’d be in bed shortly. He needed to finish up something first…

…………………..

Avocato switched his communications on and made a call. Only way to get some proper information about their current situation. He really hated this, but he knew sacrifices had to be made. The call was answered and an annoying smile was seen

“well well if it isn’t cattyco-”  
“shut the fuck up Terk!”  
“someones extra feisty. I know how to calm you down. I’ve always known all your favo-”  
“I’m not calling for some hook up. Have you seen Gary’s bounty poster recently?”  
“your little blond boy toy? no. I don’t care enough to check on it.” Terk gave a shit eating grin  
“Ohhhh wait I think I know what’s gotten into you. Your rut is about to start isn’t it?”  
“shut up and stop talking about it. Now answer this question, did you put my symbol on the poster?!”  
“what? No of course not! I love when we fuck but I wouldn’t be an asshole and fuck you over like that. That’s a bitch move that even I don’t do.”  
“well SOMEONE posted it. And I’m not about to go asking around on who’s the little bitch who ratted me out.” Terk smirked  
“beats me. Hm. Have you even considered the possibility it isn’t about you? First time that’s happened hasn’t it?”  
“what the hell are you talking about? It’s obviously about me! you’re the only one who knows I have him!” Terk chuckled  
“and you’re not the only Ventrexian going after that twink. Hm. There has been one of your kind who’s been looking around, rather loudly, and recently. Guess he just found out. Really doesn’t leave someplace quietly. Then again he tries not to leave evidence that he was there in the first place”  
“I don’t know any idiot in our circle who would be doing something like that. We all leave a calling card, but we don’t just loudly announce what we’ve been doing”  
“well you haven’t been around our circle for a while now. He’s this new guy. Not sure what his name is, but he’s coming for Gary far faster than anyone else. Watch yourself now baby~”  
“DON’T call me baby!”  
“you got it big dick. Now, why don’t we have a little fun a-” Avocato ended the call and let out a loud sigh while he slumped in his seat. Terk was right. He really hadn’t been to his circle in a while. Didn’t have any clue who could be coming for him. Well, coming for Gary. But if he’s another Ventrexian, it’s only a matter of time…

…………  
elsewhere  
………...

A woman raised her arms up  
“Please! I swear! They were hardly here fo-” A Ventrexian powered up a gun pointing it directly at her face  
“SILENCE. CONFIRMED ENCOUNTER. AWAITING NEXT COMMAND!” another voice spoke inside the helmet  
“ELIMINATE TARGET.” The Ventrexian shot her point blank, causing her body to drop next to a sack covered in blood. Elsewhere another Ventrexian stood over a charred corpse and reported into his helmet  
“RIVAL BOUNTY HUNTER TERMINATED.” elsewhere a third Ventrexian powered up a ship  
“CONFIRMED. VENTREXIAN STEALTH SHIP TRACES FOUND. FOLLOWING TRAIL.” the first two Ventrexians dissolved into light as a ship took off. The once tropical paradise was now just a smoking crater filled with charred corpses and ash raining down from the sky...


	16. Heats are a bitch and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the SMUT chapter!!!  
Avocato gets bad, then worse, then naughty~  
gary is willing to do whatever it takes to keep his friend healthy! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!  
the two might have to go back to that moon sometime and pick up 'a friend' or several  
gary bruises like a fruit  
avocato calm down  
hehe avocato and his breeding kink  
and daddy  
you know what hes a big perv (aka i am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://howling13banshee.tumblr.com/post/190133414080/haveitjoeway-tops-you-sure-its-gonna-fit  
thats basically this chapter  
idea of something cute where the boi's be dumb AF like Gary and avo talking  
“You’re….beautiful.”  
“And you’re concussed.” it could be either one saying those. like gary getting hurt while training.  
i just realized, AM i writing about gary getting stockholm syndrome? i mean its the definition right? but it sounds so terrible and manipulating and im not writing this to be like that  
https://mutt-online.tumblr.com/post/189482364812  
got garycato feels from this  
https://narika-a.tumblr.com/post/184099296716/im-just-being-supportive  
gary with avo. Ride or die (also i love this show so much)  
https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/190331412250/spoopy-miakitty-supercalvin-re-reads-own-fics  
THIS IS ME ALWAYS. I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PLAN AND RE READ AND FIGURE OUT WHO'S GONNA BE DOING WHAT  
https://hickeybickeyboo.tumblr.com/post/190331367560/wereralph-im-probablygoingtohell  
ME  
Joke of Avo defending Gary  
"only I get to call my twink a dumbass!" gary's like  
"i don't know if that's charming or mean"  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/618002035437109248/ask-kvn  
cannon  
I've been SUPER into animal crossing. I've loved it forever, and so i super love the new game. Meownana is the type to have a super perfect super detailed and laid out island. total pro style  
https://therainbowhero.tumblr.com/post/615960426503684096/final-space-themed-animal-crossing-designs-i-made  
if you haven't seen that, well now you have! love them!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNo0pFHkBHQ  
love this. Bob is god and eternal. Also love to imagine this as a cute lil Avocato dancing. avo DOESN'T DANCE THOUGH! why? there's a reason to that. But you'll have to wait and see~  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jERcvK8Sb90  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FJhEbhCYo8  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iQreUt-lUw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhCQdVWdIuk  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td3U1CMq_pw  
meownana would love these. he's a metal head. But you'll read all of that soon enough. And Little Cato loves it. Also they totally play videogames together and try their hardest to beat the other.  
https://vm.tiktok.com/TTPBhN/  
This is the shit Meownana would send to lil cato at 3am  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/618569007622225920  
I so fucking love this. gary and avo living at home. the neighbors would hear muffled squeaking constantly for like 2 hours straight, getting louder and faster until finally slowing down and stopping. >.> wink  
https://baisleyarts.tumblr.com/post/619223404523978752/royalarmyofoz-ok-but-this-is-cute  
makes me think avo and gary. 'i call it the twink. long, tall, blond and deadly' avo turns around to see gary falling flat on his face after tripping on a rock  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUml5NsPq6w  
gives me some vibes. Like Avo slowly loosing what little innocence he has as he becomes a cold blooded killer.  
i just love the concept of the office where the person stands in front of the camera and talks. so i just love to imagine stuff happening like  
'he really is a sour bitch at times. i would have said it to his face but he was busy crying into his food'  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkwdYSn3Uws  
my friend showed me this and i haven't laughed so hard in so long. i love this movie  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_ItSLCZWb0  
like something that would be playing while lil cato is on a date with meownana. them rocking out, messing with guns, talking about violent videogames  
https://elizabethemerald.tumblr.com/post/621458272917078016  
hmmmm  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/621540845435371520/annebell88-little-cato-ships-it  
i love this! but it isn't cannon in this fic. you'll see why  
https://raco-bosai87.tumblr.com/post/621413238412869632/holy-shit-im-a-fucking-furry-do-not-use  
love this, and yes Gary will have a realization about it soon enough XD

Years earlier…

Gary closed his apartment door, cheerful and chipper as always. He turned to an old man on a porch in a chair reading. Gary waved with one hand while the other held flowers and said  
“good morning!” The old man smiled  
“yes good morning to you too young man. Out for a walk?”  
“yep! Going to meet my special someone! Today’s going great so far!”  
“good to hear. Enjoy your day! And make sure to avoid any of those dirty shmeborlgs (shh-me-blorgs. Some random shit I made up) always eating our chalk and playing hopscotch on our side walks.”  
“will-ah-do...alright goodbye!” Gary quickly walked away, trying not to provoke any more ‘unwanted’ comments. The day was beautiful! Sunshine, cool breeze, fresh flowers. Gary came to a park. Grass area along with a fountain and a childs playground. He had to walk a good amount of steps just to get there, but they were worth it! He scanned the area until he found a man looking like he was waiting impatiently. Gary headed over and sat down  
“hi guy! These are for you!” He held out the flowers, only for the man to reject them.  
“Gary. I’m going to be blunt and just say it. we’re breaking up.” Gary’s smile started to falter  
“oh. Well ah. didn’t expect that” he cleared his throat into his fist and asked  
“is there any reason why? Am I doing something to upset you? I’ll fix it! If it will make you happy! I just want you to be happy” the man just shook his head and shrugged  
“I just don’t love you anymore. That’s it. I don’t have any more feelings for you in my heart. I’m just getting to the point. It hurts obviously, but that’s it. I'm not sorry about it. I just can't find anymore affection for you in me. No point in just trying to get through this slowly. Just rip the adhesive  
strip off in one go”

(Band-Aid is just a brand name not the actual thing)

Gary gave an awkward chuckle  
“okay well this is ah...hurting a lot more than I thought it would. um. uh. Okay-well is there anything I can do or say-”  
“no. goodbye Gary.” the man stood up and prepared to leave only to stop and turn back  
“Gary you’re honestly a really good guy. You’ll make someone very happy. I just can’t be that someone. I did really have feelings for you, but they just faded away. I can’t imagine you in my life any longer. I do very much hope you find someone who will love you unconditionally. Sometimes love is in the strangest of places. You really do deserve to be happy and loved. I can’t be that person, but someone will be. Goodbye” the man walked away leaving Gary behind. Gary went slack in the bench running his hands through his hair taking deep calming breaths. He didn’t want to break down. Not now. Not in a public place. Gary blew a steady slow breath out of his mouth and spoke quietly to himself  
“It’s going to be alright Gary. You’re going to be alright. Like he said, he just doesn’t love you anymore. It doesn’t mean you can’t be loved. Like he said, I deserve it. I’ll find it. Eventually. I just have to hold it together and keep trying.” Gary wiped away the tears forming in his eyes  
“look at the positive things. It’s a wonderful day. You’re healthy. I was never cheated on or lied to. Not like last time. At least this breakup wasn’t a mess. It’s not humiliating. No ones looking or giving pity stares. This wasn’t ugly. It was quick. He’s right. No point in beating around the bush.” Gary took a slow deep breath, only to gag and make a weak attempt to choke back a sob.  
“you’re going to be alright. You’re always alright. You’re going to be okay alone. Again. you’re always okay being alone. You love you and that’s all that matters. It’s going to be okay.” He wipes the tears from his eyes one last time before quickly walking away, not noticing the flowers left behind on the ground wilting slightly from being stepped on…

Gary ran into his room, closed the door shut and locked it. Then stopped. He felt his entire being tense up and turn around. He fell against the door for support only to slowly slide down it with his back and begin to weep. He hugged his knees and couldn’t convince himself to stop.  
“I’ll be alright. I’m always alright. I only need myself. I just need to love myself. I can be happy. I’m allowed to be happy.” Gary stopped speaking and just wept, no longer holding anything back. Anything in. anything suppressed. He wiped his face and got up  
“I need to dance out my feelings! It hurts so much! This place is too small! I need room to express my pain!”

………….

Many years later...

………………

Gary was drying himself off post shower. He moved his neck slightly while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He hissed through his teeth as he touched the damaged skin. Avocato came up behind Gary putting his arms around his waist. Gary frowned. Avocato nuzzled into the back of his hair, purring slightly  
“what’s wrong Garebear?”  
“you know what’s wrong. Look at this!” he pointed to the clear indication Avocato had shown ‘affection’. A long trail originating from his neck down to his chest consisted of various bite marks, hickeys, and signs of a little blood loss from pierced skin.  
“you keep damaging me!”  
“mh. I don’t call it that”  
“you’re going to give me a scar if this is kept up”  
“good. Then it’ll show everyone I love you”  
“this isn’t a good thing!”  
“it’s just my little love trail~”  
“little?! This isn’t little! that’s like saying your dick is little!”  
“just a price to pay for love”  
“you do realize I can’t be shirtless without others gawking at whatever creature decided to assault me! it’s like a trail of vampire fangs!”  
“Garebear no one else other than you thinks this is a bad thing. If you want I can start biting the back of your neck and around your shoulders instead~ really showing my claim~”  
“how about please no and you stop altogether!” Avocato held Gary tighter and bit into the side of his neck, refreshing the marks. Gary hissed through his teeth  
“would you stop that?!” Avocato pulled off and lapped at the wound  
“hm. no. you love it and we both know you do. You just choose not to admit it”  
“like YOU never want to admit my gentle scratching on your chest?”  
“I’ve admitted it. I’ve come to terms with others knowing about it. I’m not embarrassed anymore. So jokes on you” Avocato went back to nuzzling into Gary’s nape  
“damn you smell good. Good enough to eat”  
“come on! I just got out of the shower! You had your morning sex. TWICE! and I need a break! you’re going to snap my pelvis in half!”  
“well if it happens it happens. Come back to bed”  
“yeah no. I don’t feel like walking back into that deathtrap. Why don’t YOU have a nice cold shower! At least that’ll put the beast to sleep”  
“eh fine. you’re lucky I’m hungry for more than human. I’ll make pancakes” Gary wiped the saliva and traces of blood off his neck with a wet cloth before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Avocato slapped his ass earning a quick yip from Gary  
“DO YOU MIND!?”  
“not really” Avocato chuckled as he started up his shower and stepped into it. Gary looked at himself and laughed, speaking softly under his breath  
“Avocatos right. Small price to pay” Gary dabbed at the little pricks left by Avocato  
“it does turn me on when he’s so saucy like this. And dominate...mh...maybe my hips can take a bit more damage” Gary called over the waters noise  
“hey Avocato?” Avocato responded while peaking a wet head out  
“yeah babe?”  
“I guess you can have your fill of human one last time. But you have to PROMISE ME you’ll help soap me down when I have a shower after”  
“mh~ knew my human bitch couldn’t resist~” Gary tilted his head forward to connect his lips against his mates  
“can we cuddle after?”  
“Garebear if I didn’t make you pancakes and relax in bed after a nice hump and a soapy shower, what kind of a proper mate would I be?” Gary kissed Avocato deeper then pulled off to answer  
“terrible”  
“mhm. Well no point in showering right now. Help me dry off a bit. Oh and DON’T try to shock me. Again. You know I hate that” Gary laughed  
“not my fault your fur gets a good static going!”  
“you do it and I’ll shove a vibrator up your ass and keep it on for the rest of the day”  
“kinky”  
“mhm. Turn it up when we’re out walking around. Watch you squirm and bite your lip and give me pleading eyes and mouthing for me to turn it off. You know how I can work you over”  
“and I can do the same to you! I do a few things here and there and you’re putty in my hands”  
“mhm. Well let’s see who works over who first”

...........………………………………….

2 months 4 days

Gary whistled to himself as he dried himself off. A nice hot morning shower to start the day! He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled brightly  
“time for another amazing day! you’re a good guy Gary!” Gary did a minor stretch before leaving the bathroom.

Avocato grumbled to himself as he fixed the bed. Another annoying morning. The strong sensation of irritability grew heavily in his chest when he experienced Gary’s upbeat attitude. Each morning was the same. Waking up to that stupid smile, the happy eyes of a man who believes in ‘another wonderful day to live!’ Come on! I mean who lives like that?! Each day was simply live or die, That was Avocato’s thoughts at least. Each and every morning he woke up to see Gary’s smile which just twisted his insides. He felt the need to wipe it off his face. Why should he feel happy when Avocato doesn’t? Why should Gary be so upbeat and enthusiastic about life? It made no sense! IT NEVER DOES! Which made it far worse. Avocato’s mind just couldn’t accept that someone could just naturally be happy when they wake up. The bounty hunter realized he was clenching his jaws tightly by mistake. He took a deep inhale and let it out slowly. He picked up Garys scent. The blonds pillow was held in Avocato’s hands. He lifted the pillow up to his face and felt his body ease itself as he focused on the soft scent. He almost wanted to question why he was calmed by it, but decided to just enjoy the serenity it caused. The door opened and Avocato’s mind came back to full focus in shock  
“hey Avocato I was won-what are you doing?” Avocato forced himself to sneer, which took...effort to do...when the hell did it actually take effort to be cranky for him? Irritability was his natural state and he liked it!  
“fixing my damn bed. Something you never seen to care about.”  
“sorry, I’ll help make it next time! Why were you holding my pill-”  
“it’s MY pillow. You don’t own a goddamn thing here! And like I said I was trying to make my bed-WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!”  
“what? I’m being my usual self. Are you okay? you’re lashing out a lot more than usu-” Avocato tore the pillow in half by mistake from a sudden squeeze of emotional pressure  
“JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE! GOD I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID SMILE! JUST GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Gary held up his hands and walked backwards slowly  
“alright man, alright. I’ll just go...over here and...do something” The door closed and Avocato tore the pillow to shreds. His chest rose and fell intensely and a wave of hate washed over him. Gary just...ruins him. Avocato sighed as he looked at the huge mess he just made. His heart dropped and he came to his senses. He shook his head and wondered why the hell he just snapped…

unless…

fuck.

………………

Gary whistled to himself as he watched TV. He made sure to stay away from Avocato for a few hours, let him cool down and not have him break any bones of his. Gary’s mind gnawed at him to ask and pester Avocato into telling him why he was so frustrated. What the hell did he do? He was behaving well! At least Gary thought he was. The whole ship vibrated and shook severely for a good minute before becoming stable once more. Now was the time Gary had desperately hoped the ship wasn’t about to explode in a horribly brutal fashion-or any fashion for that matter. He jumped up and rushed to see what was going on. Avocato was calmly flying and pressing buttons here and there as if nothing strange had happened  
“hey uh-did you just feel that? Oh wait do you want me talking to you or...” Avocato dug his claws into his seat before calming himself down to answer  
“I’m fine.” Gary knew well that he clearly wasn’t, but any reply to that would have just caused more anger from the bounty hunter. Wisely he just nodded.  
“the ship is fine. We just had a bumpy ride through a small asteroid field, that’s all. You can go back to doing whatever the hell you were doing”  
“alright” Gary turned to leave when a sudden intense depression hit Avocato like an actual asteroid would have.  
“wait!” Gary stopped mid step  
“yeah?”  
“sit here. With me”  
“you alright? Do you need to talk or-”  
“no. just shut up and sit down.” Avocato’s body squirmed as Gary took his seat, the intense sudden need to be held was almost overwhelming

‘stay in control.’ Avocato had to say mentally.  
‘stop acting out. You’re fine.’ Avocato took calming breaths.

Relaxing mind set.

Calm thoughts.

Then of course it hit him like his veins caught on fire.

‘hold it together. You’re stronger than nature.’

“hey Avocato...you’re tensing up really ba-” Avocato snapped and roared loudly  
“I’M FINE GARY!” Gary cringed and went back to being quite. Avocato went back to breathing. Until his body burned once more. He couldn’t fight it. Well, only way to do it is either succumb, which he would rather die. OR…

Avocato punched in coordinates and had the ship speed off. Avocato grit his teeth and gripped his wheel tightly. He just needed to get something. He’ll get it and everything will be alright.

The ship slowed down as it came to a crescent moon glowing with lights above a planet

‘almost there.’

He let out a sigh through his nose and spoke without turning to Gary

“Gary. Pay attention. I want to be done with this as fast as physically possible. I need to get some stuff from a certain place and then we leave. Alright? You’re allowed to talk.”  
“alright. So we’re at a moon. Glowing nicely. Almost like christmas lights”  
“Pay attention I’ll only say this once. This moon is basically just an entire red lights district. Almost anything goes. Drugs, drinking, gambling, fighting in arenas, sex, and so much more. If its a vice, some itch that needs to be scratched, then you can do it here. Very few rules. No shaming, keep it to yourself and stay in your area. So for example if you came to gamble then don’t go wandering off elsewhere to gamble. Gambling is only allowed in the gambling district. Anywhere else is forbidden. And same goes for the sex and fetish district-”  
“wait fetish district?”  
“mhm. If it exists, you can have it. You can find pretty much anything you desire here. Like I said, this moon is where you go to scratch any kind of itch. Have as much fun and pleasure, feed whatever vice you have to its fullest. And the last rule is play nice. You don’t have to like one another, just no fighting or stealing and so on. Behave and you get to stay.”  
“wait but you said fighting is allowed”  
“in arenas. Anywhere else is illegal. We’re landing in a district and just going there for a second.” as Avocato’s ship began to descend Gary heard faint muffled music and saw moving lights of various colors. The second Avocato landed he jumped out of his seat and quickly set out onto the area.

“wait Avocato did you want me to come wi-and he’s gone.” Gary sighed out and jumped out of the ship trying to catch up with the bounty hunter. Gary turned a corner and was overwhelmed by everything. Lights, people, bars, buildings and everything else that made up a city except far more cramped. Holo-projections of erotic dancers decorated streets and shops. Gary backed up into someone, he apologized and said he was looking for his friend. The person fluttered their eyes  
“I could be your friend. I’ve never had a human before” Gary backed up with an awkward chuckle  
“I ah-really need to go find him” Gary backed up into another person  
“oh~ can I join?” Gary quickly left them and rand down a street. He was catching his breath when he saw Avocato run into a shop. Gary sped himself along trying to weave his way through the crowded areas of very horny people.  
‘oh my crap’ Gary thought to himself as he entered a massive sex toy shop.  
‘wow. There’s a lot of things’ he made his way around the aisles trying not to just stare at everything  
‘oh-wow okay that one looks painful-why would anyone put THAT in THERE?!’  
‘geez those things are huge!’  
‘wow I am vanilla.’  
“hi there” Gary jumped a bit as someone spoke from behind him  
“can I help you?”  
“oh uh-yeah hi, I’m just here looking for a friend”  
“oh? Ventrexian?”  
“yeah, how’d you know?”  
“it’s common. Come with me”

Gary followed the stranger-who he really hoped was just a worker-down a few more aisles until he mumbled  
“wow”  
“mhm. State of the art” a corner of the store was dedicated to various dildos all marked as the brand ‘a friend’. Each one from a different species of creature from every possible planet and then some. The worker showed Gary a shelf of Ventrexian dildos  
“newest product, guaranteed to please. ‘a friend’ has been using only the best materials since it was first created. To celebrate our newest arrival we’re having a 2 for 1 deal. Different sizes, textures, colors, styles, and choices of some additional enjoyment added to them. If nothing catches your eye then you could always make a request of something more to your enjoyment. The company will gladly create your perfect friend who will always be your best and most loyal companion for any time day or night and even in-between”  
“wow...this is the largest collection of dildos I have ever come across.”  
“thank you, we pride ourselves on keeping the best in stock at all times. Anything catch your eye other than the Ventrexian models?”  
“i...didn’t think those could be so big”  
“a very endowed species, intimidating yes, but easy to fill you up all the way until there’s no room left to spare”  
“um...okay I might have to put a pin in this. Believe it or not but I actually meant a flesh and blood living friend, who’s a Ventrexian that came in here before I did. I’m actually looking for him” Gary rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.  
“oh? Well he’s over by the supplements. So is he a more...interesting friend?”  
“yeah he’s pretty interesting”  
“you must know your stuff to keep him entertained”  
“I try my best, I like to think of myself as enjoyable. Always try to make him smile and feel good!”  
“is he as rough in bed as he looks?”  
“yeah he can be like that. But I know how to ease him, get that stress out of him, really work him back to feeling good, show him he’s more than a tool for others to use to get what they want. Not easy doing someone elses dirty work so I really like to help him out when I can”  
“Aww, well aren’t you just the cutest most helpful human”  
“i try my best! He can get rough and tumble, but he knows how to handle me gently when I need it! And wow is he tough, honestly-” Gary blushed heavily and shot out his hands  
“WAIT WAIT WAIT! NOO! I DIDN’T MEAN-i-we’re friends-i mean we sleep together almost naked, I’m almost always on his chest making him feel good and giving him the proper relief when he needs it most and I do like to pride myself on knowing how to perfectly scratch every itch he has-wait no that sounds wrong! I mean sure he gets pretty aggressive in showing me he owns me and I’m not against it-i-no I meant that he can be gentle when handling me and rough when he needs to-i feel good when he-UGH. I CAN’T TALK!”

The worker was laughing hard  
“might need to find myself a nice Ventrexian one day”  
“they are pretty great. Very strong, loyal, supportive, really know how to open up to you and you open up to them-I’m not trying to mean-I mean he takes care of me and cooks for me and the meat he gives me is amazing! So tasty and filling, occasionally too big to fully handle, and sometimes his sauce makes too much of a mess on my face-no no I meant-uh-OH LOOK THERE HE IS!” Gary quickly ran over to Avocato who was putting a bag into his pocket. Gary tripped on something and fell into Avocato’s arms who caught him just in time. Avocato growled  
“Gary! You were supposed to stay on the ship! Someone could have taken advantage of you and I’m the only one who’s going to use you for himself. I don’t want someone else to handle you-why is that person smiling at us?” Avocato looked at the worker who made a little wave. Gary blushed and just chuckled  
“let’s just go” Avocato rolled his eyes and carried Gary out of the store without thinking much on it.  
“Gary. What the hell were you thinking coming out here?! You could have gotten lost or mugged or ended up getting fucked by a bunch of dudes. All of it has a high chance of happening! Do you know how many people end up in orgies by mistake?!”  
“I...i don’t know how many people end up in orgies by mistake”  
“quiet! I didn’t ask you!”  
“you...literally just did”  
“it was rhetorical yo-” Avocato stiffed and stopped mid step. He shuddered and dropped Gary on the ground  
“pick yourself up and hurry to the ship.” Gary tried to catch up but was easily outpaced by the determined Ventrexian. Avocato jumped into his ship then quickly made his way to the bedroom, where he locked the door and yelled at Gary to leave him alone for the rest of the day. Gary was out of breath and agreed. So now, he just hungout on the ship wondering what Avocato was doing…

Avocato hissed through his clenched teeth as the injection stung horribly. He’s felt worse, he can wait it out. He kept himself focused and ignored the increasingly burning pain that was slowly consuming his body. It started to feel like his blood was turning into boiling acid, but it was better than the alternative…

That night he finally came out of the bedroom looking ragged and weak. He had the ship take off without a single word as he passed Gary. The human quickly sat in the co-pilots seat and hassled Avocato for answers. Avocato finally snapped  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP GARY. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR OR EVEN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!” Gary slinked back into his chair  
“alright. I’m sorry if I did anything wrong-”  
“just. Stop. Talking.” Avocato took a deep breath in and out. He needed to stay in control.  
“Avocato if you-”  
“I don’t. Gary. Leave. Now. Or I will break one of your arms.” Gary slowly got up and took his leave, careful not to upset Avocato…

……………………

2 months 6 days

Gary yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the shower. He had been avoiding Avocato for as long as he could. For the past couple of days Avocato has been acting...off. Constantly scratching himself all over. Getting nose bleeds. Feeling dizy and tired. Spacing off. That night the second he walked into the bedroom was the second he froze as still as a statue. In front of him on the bed Avocato was furiously jerking his cock while he had his face buried in one of Gary’s shirts. Avocato noticed Gary standing there watching. Avocato roared  
“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Gary just stood there not moving  
“I SAID GET OUT!”  
“No. No you’ve been treating me like shit for the past couple of days! And NOW I see you jerking it while half your face is buried into my shirt! What gives?!”  
“I’M IN MY RUT ALRIGHT!” a few moments of silence passed before Gary broke the silence  
“what?” Avocato growled out  
“Every so often my species goes into a rut where we can’t stop ourselves from fucking what we-who we like. Alright. I tried to take these heat suppressants but they only made me feel like hell.”  
“is that why you’ve been acting weird and having all those problems?” Avocato looked away  
“Avocato, if it’s messing you up so much then why don’t you just...you know...do what’s natural?”  
“BECAUSE NOTHING HELPS IT UNTIL I...” Avocato hissed out  
“I like you Gary. I want to fuck you and it’s killing me not dicking you down. Now you need to leave.”  
“what if I helped you?” Avocato’s eyes went wide from the surprising answer. He sighed heavily and said in irritation  
“no. you couldn’t keep up. I could hurt you. There’s no way you could help me” Gary started to undress and said while doing so  
“well I won’t let you just suffer. If I get hurt and really sore the next day, then so be it! A sacrifice I’m willing to make! If this means you stop taking the stuff that ruins you, then I’m going to save you from that torment!”

(so, like I say in all my fanfics. I can’t write porn very good. Like, okay when I write it I make it as hot as possible, but the thing is, when I’m finished I got nothing left! I don’t want to just keep repeating the same stuff. You can only suck a dick so many different ways! So, enjoy what I write! And in the future I’ll try to make variations for it. And yes, I love comments telling me how hot it got you xD so don’t be afraid to mention what parts your fav are~ and a more spicy version will be posted after this one. Its BDSM. So if you’re not into that, then don’t read. If you ARE into it, then I hope you enjoy~)

Avocato watched Gary undress with extreme focus. Every curve, every inch, every stretch of skin. Avocato got up and stood right in front of Gary  
“don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he grabbed the back of Gary’s head and smashed his mouth against the humans. He forced his tongue inside and began to give him deep kisses. Gary blushed heavily and let Avocato do whatever he pleased. Avocato pulled off and growled  
“on your knees. Now.” he practically showed Gary down roughly onto his knees then slapped his dick against Gary’s face  
“suck.” before Gary could speak Avocato forced his dick into his mouth. Gary tried not to gag as Avocato forced his meat deeper and deeper in. he roughly pulled Gary’s hair to begin bobbing back and forth  
“good boy.” Gary submitted completely. Suffice to say he got off harder when watching his partner go through the pleasured motions. Avocato pulled his dick out and slapped it against Gary’s face a few times  
“up against the wall. Now.” Gary nodded then moved himself until his back was pressed up against it. Avocato forced the tip of his dick into Gary’s mouth and commanded  
“Suck.” Gary began to nurse on the cock head, tasting the pre coming out. It tasted different from a humans, although he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Tasted better though. Avocato pulled the tip out  
“kiss it.” Gary complied and did so. A small string of pre connected to his lips. He licked it clean and giggled a bit as he heard Avocato create a mixture of purring and moaning.  
“suck the balls.” Gary complied, feeling the girthy heft lay onto his head. The warm heat radiating off of it sent tingles down Gary’s spine. Taking a testicle into his mouth he sucked on it, applying pressure from time to time, working his tongue over it. The other one he fondled with a slight squeeze to match the one in his mouth. He pushed it out and switched to the other, grasping and playing with the wet sack that began to soak with saliva.  
“good boy.” Avocato pushed Gary’s head away a bit signaling to release Avocato rubbed the tip of his head against Gary’s lips. Gary instinctively opened to allow the member entrance but Avocato growled out

“no. beg for it.”  
“please can I have it?”  
“really? that’s weak. I said BEG for it”  
“please! I need it to fill my mouth! I feel terrible having it outside of me!”  
“eh. Good enough. I’ll let your terrible begging go for now. We’re going to have to train you to be better at it” Avocato roughly thrust his member into Gary’s mouth, thrusting deeper and rougher causing Gary to gag and choke. Avocato stopped to let Gary take a few breaths before continuing. He slowly build up speed as he throat fucked the human. The throat tight warm and wet, was slowly starting to relax and allow more of Avocato into it. Gary moaned at the sensation of the throbbing heavy member. Avocato moaned loudly until he thrust one final time shoving Gary’s face into his pubic hair and started to cum hard into his throat. Gary had to hold his breath and swallow down the thick large load making sure he wouldn’t choke on it. After a good amount of time Avocato slowly pulled it out and slapped it against Gary’s face making a big sticky wet mess  
“clean it.” Gary complied and began to suck kiss and lick the head and shaft, dragging his tongue along every inch of it, making sure there wasn’t a single spot he didn’t clean off. The throbbing heat warmed Gary’s face causing Gary to moan into Avocato’s sack. Avocato backed up, Gary thought they were done but Avocato growled  
“we’re not done. That was just a warm up. We’re not done until that ass is nothing but a big sloppy mess. Understood?”

Gary nodded, feeling an eager sensation grow inside of him.  
“on the bed. Now. Lay on your back.” Gary quickly positioned himself to Avocato’s demand. Avocato walked over and began to sink his fangs into Gary’s neck. Gary cried in pain but felt a small feeling of pleasure. Avocato kissed licked and bit deep into Gary’s skin making his way down the neck to the chest, around the nipples, and further down the belly until Gary panicked and that those sharp teeth would do some serious damage to him. His legs instinctively tried to close, only for Avocato to keep them apart  
“don’t worry baby, I won’t hurt you~ just let daddy do what he wants. You just relax and enjoy” Gary eased his tension and took in a sharp quick breath as Avocato took Gary’s member into his mouth. He nursed on the head and looked into Gary’s eyes. He winked and took the entire member in one go. Gary felt immense pleasure rocket through him. He hadn’t had this happen to him in years. He tried his hardest not to cum right then and there. Avocato purred, sending vibrations up Gary’s member. That set him off. Gary moaned loudly as he began to cum in the Ventrexians mouth. Avocato just casually sucked and bobbed his head, swallowing the humans load. Not nearly as much as Avocato’s, but he still enjoyed the size of the load. Avocato let the dick flop out of his mouth  
“you like that baby?” Gary moaned and nodded his head  
“let’s keep this going, you good?”  
“y-yeah!”  
“you want more?”  
“yes daddy”  
“damn. You catch on quick. Keep that up” Gary moaned as Avocato began to suck and pleasure Gary’s balls, one at a time, much smaller than his own. Well, Gary was a human of average size, so it wasn’t a fair comparison. Avocato jerked Gary’s shaft making sure to keep it nice and hard. He didn’t want his human to go over once again. Avocato wanted to savor the moment as much as he could. He let the ball fall out of his mouth and wanted something more. Gary gasped as Avocato pushed his hips upward and spread his ass cheeks. His tongue went for the entrance without a second to stop. He ran his tongue around the entrance then asked Gary  
“you want a nice deep kiss? You want me to make you feel good baby?”  
“y-yes! Please!”  
“that’s what I thought.”  
Avocato shoved his tongue deep into Gary, pushing his tongue in as much as he could. He swirled it around and lapped at the sensitive walls. The sounds of Gary’s moans get him motivated enough to keep up the work. He ran his tongue in circles, making sure each inch his tongue could reach didn’t go without stimulation. He purred sending the vibrations into Gary, mentally thinking of his tongue like it was a vibrator of sorts. Avocato pulled off and stuck a couple fingers into Gary  
“gotta open you up before I fuck you. Don’t want to hurt you too bad. Oh I’m going balls deep. You better be prepared." Gary nodded and loved the visual of that, wanting it to come along quicker. Avocato stuck another finger into Gary and made sure to stretch him, finding the prostate and tapping against it. Gary moaned loudly causing Avocato to giggle. He pushed it harder and swirled his finger around. Rubbing against it then giving it a few hard taps before he pulled his fingers out

“stay put.” Avocato walked over to a wall then pressed a hidden button, causing a hidden closet to open up. Gary’s eyes went wide from the huge assortment of sex toys. Leathers, ball gags, whips, dildos, and pretty much most things of a more adult nature that could be acquired. Avocato grabbed a vibrator then walked back over and inserted it into Gary. He pushed it in deeper while turning it on. He turned the vibrations to max and watched Gary writhe and moan. Avocato turned it back to the weakest setting  
“don’t cum yet. We’re not done playing” Avocato grabbed a bottle of lube and applied it onto his dick. He rubbed and jerked his shaft, making sure it was soaked with it. He pulled the vibrator out of Gary then moved a leg upwards and positioned himself behind Gary. Rubbing the head of his dick against Gary’s entrance then commanded  
“beg to be bred.”  
“breeding kink?”  
“mhm. I said I’d make you a sloppy mess. Now beg.”  
“please fuck me! I need to be stuffed! I can’t go on much longer without being filled to the max! I want to feel every throb you make, I want to feel my insides soak with your seed!”  
“damn. Pretty good. Since you asked so nicely~”

Avocato pushed the head in, slowly working more of the shaft into Gary. Gary moaned at the filling sensation  
“a-avocato?”  
“yeah?”  
“I uh-haven’t done this in a while”  
“gee, I couldn’t tell.”  
“really?”  
“I was being sarcastic. Geez. you’re almost as tight as a virgin. Don’t worry, your body will get used to me” Avocato thrust roughly, the tight squeeze slowly loosing itself as Avocato pulled back out until only the head was left in  
“you want me to fill you baby? Breed you raw?”  
“yes! Please!”  
“good boy.”  
“breeding, daddy, and bondage kinks? Somehow I don’t feel surprised at thAT” Gary sucked in air when Avocato made a rough deep thrust.  
“quiet. The only noises I want coming out of that pretty mouth of yours are moans.” Avocato pulled out then picked up speed with his thrusts, working himself deeper and deeper. Gary kept moaning louder and louder as his body stretched around the large thick cock. Avocato bit into Gary’s neck, continuing his onslaught until all of Gary’s neck and shoulder areas had nothing but teeth marks. Avocato was thrusting hard and fast enough to where his balls started to slap against Gary’s Avocato growled into Gary’s ear and nipped on it. He growled into his ear  
“love it baby? Love me filling you up until you can’t take any more?”  
“god you’re hung! T-the bi-gges-t I’ve ever had”  
“damn right. Make sure no one else gets to claim this hot little body of yours but me. You want that? You want to be a Ventrexians bitch?”  
“yes!”  
“want me to turn you into MY bitch?”  
“YES!” Avocato jackhammered harder and faster. Avocato growled into Gary’s ear  
“I’m getting close. You ready for me baby? Ready to paint your insides white?”  
“yes!”  
“turn you into nothing but a hot moaning sloppy hole?”  
“yes!”  
“who do you belong to?”  
“YOU!”  
“good bitch.” Gary hadn’t even noticed, his own stomach was soaked with seed. The high of his orgasm overtook him, all without touching himself. That’s a first.  
“finished already baby? Don’t worry, I’m right behind you” Avocato thrust a few more times as rough as he could before snarling and biting down into Gary as his load pumped into the human. Gary felt his inside get stuffed even more. The hot seed coating his insides. He wouldn’t lie. He started getting into the breeding kink. Gary blew out a deep breath and relaxed his body. He felt hot wetness leaking out of him. Avocato pulled off of and lapped at the bite marks. He did more damage than he meant to. Oops

Avocato purred into Gary’s ear  
“you feel good baby? Did daddy make you feel good?”  
“yes~”  
“the big bad bounty hunter ruin you for everyone else?”  
“mhm~”  
“you happy to be my bitch from now on?”  
“god yes~” Avocato felt his sack tense up a couple more times to finish pumping the rest of his seed into the poor ruined human. Avocato blew air out of his mouth as he pulled Gary in closer. He gave him a deep kiss and wretsled Gary’s tongue into submission, not the hardest thing to do. Avocato pulled off and gave little kisses across Gary’s ruined shoulder. Gary hissed in pain. Avocato apologized  
“sorry Garebear. didn’t mean to hurt you so much. My other partners always had tougher stuff. Damn you’re so soft. Stretchy. Taste sweet.”  
“yeah, you’re the roughest one I’ve ha-wait did you just call me Garebear?”  
“uh...guess I did”  
“huh. Cute, I like-no-love it”  
“good” Avocato felt his dick slide out of Gary causing one last moan from the human. Avocato shifted his and Gary’s body to where the human laid his head on Avocato’s chest. Gary scratched Avocato’s chest just the way the Ventrexian loved it. Gary asked sweetly  
“so...are we a thing now or...”  
“don’t think about it. Just enjoy the bliss.”  
“Alright daddy~”  
“damn right bitch” The two grew silent as sleep slowly took them both...


	17. It's the trust that makes us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato and Gary, new step in their lives  
Where will this go?
> 
> Daddy doesn't do it right  
Avocato is (not) whipped  
aw fuck i fucked up by fucking gary up. what a fuck up  
sweet mornings?  
oh hey let's watch TV  
no  
yes  
no  
yes  
DUCK SUMMIN WITH THINE OWN MOUTH!  
thicker than a humans  
fixin things fixin things! dont stare!  
your breath smells like dick  
pro flight is easy peasy  
I know my gary, who's my gary cause hes MY gary. not like hes my gary tho...  
that headache tho...  
aw. loving  
oh fuc. you done fucked up  
Who's the real me? I am, no me!  
WE DID (not) FUCK. wait, no we fucked now i remember  
Avocato is a guy who will stick his dick in every hole he sees  
that's a rumor though  
right?  
dat dick be swingin in the breeze. feeling inferior?  
well that's something to look forward to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, its 2:17am as i post this. California is on fire and the bay area is nothing but smoke and here i am ignoring it all by writing gay guys in every fic i have. so, spicy chapter hasn't finished yet, so i thought 'i should release this one while my readers wait' so boom here you go!  
https://dailyhargreeves.tumblr.com/post/626166835133513728/the-umbrella-academy-2x08-the-seven-stages  
this is avocato  
'now i have to clean up your mess. again.' he sighs 'my work is never done'  
damn, my fic is high in numbers of the most viewed! I'm so happy so many people like this fic =D I legit never thought it would be this seen  
https://i-have-no-brain.tumblr.com/post/628120965104156672/two-bottoms-two-tops-two-trucks  
this is the kind of shitpost Meownana would make, then send to lil cato  
ALRIGHT ENJOY THE CHAP!

I want to make an explanation as to why I usually speed through scenes where there's not much detail, or just don't add as much. So sometimes I feel so stupid when reading something. I have a hard time fully grasping something if it's in a really detailed and long way, and so I need basic short summaries of things. I've needed it through my entire life, and yes school was always a nightmare. Which is why I always had resource classes. but that's not the point! I just have a hard time trying to figure something out. So when someone writes an entire paragraph in deep detail about something I get lost and confused. Like someone writing a paragraph about how someone feels about a situation and their mindset. But the bottom line is just 'this thinking made his stomach feel upset'. So I have a hard time writing it as well.

Whenever I see anyone writing these big things in fanfics it makes me feel dumb. I mean, I’m not upset with myself, its like 'oh my god I can't figure this out XD' The more detailed and complex someone makes a scene/line of thought, the more difficult it is to understand. So when I read other fanfics and try to enjoy them I get a little grouchy. Mostly because I try to figure out whats actually going on. But it takes forever and that makes it all the more difficult to enjoy something. Believe it or not but I'm actually a really slow reader XD and have trouble concentrating. Like I will LITERALLY be reading something and then get distracted WHILE READING IT so then I'm like 'wait when did I finish this whole paragraph?' so I re-read things all the time. It sucks XD I do feel a little down when I can't write these really well detailed scenes with plenty of descriptions and the smallest thing that really makes it pop. I do try my best and sometimes it manages to turn out well, but overall I just can't really do it. I like to challenge myself from time to time, but again I can only understand so much. This makes me feel even more stupid because English is my first, and only language I've ever learned. I want to write more than basic bitch stuff. Like if I'm trying to say 'he feels sad' I think, alright I need to make this less dull. So I look up words for sad. Then English being how it is, has a million words for the same thing. I see a word and I’m like 'alright what's the definition of this?' and it's like 'oh it means these words' and I'm like, okay but WTF do THOSE words mean?! so I look deeper into THEM and they mean a ton of other words. And it's this rabbit hole that I've spent over 10 min just to figure it out. Then I'm just like 'fuck it. he's sad. the end.' Cause that's all it was about in the first place! So here I am like 'okay, they're in a space! it's cold and scary...and...it's space...' and someone else gives this intense description on how truly desolate and depressing it is. But it's space! we already all know it! anyways so I just wanted to get this out there. Maybe it explains stuff about my writing, maybe it doesn't, either way I just wanted to share with you why I write scenes how they are. Alright let's start the chapter!

…...  
Years earlier…  
…..

Avocato was waiting at the send off point. He stood in front of a large building along with all his other peers. He shifted himself around to gain a better view of the area. He scanned around searching for his father. The man who was never there. The only thing Avocato gained from his sight was father after father hugging and giving their goodbyes and good lucks to their sons as they were about to be sent off to serve for the first time. After a half hour an older man had opened a door and called for attention  
“alright kiddies its time for you to feel the loving embrace of our kind! Time to serve and support!” The entire group cheered and hollered in approval  
“easy now kitty’s. You’re all young and eager to draw blood. First things first. Ship out. Say those final bye-byes to your papas! You won’t be getting another chance to speak until you’ve been officially sorted into your sections. Now then, last minute call then it’s time to leave!” the final conversations and tearful goodbyes were established and ending. Avocato gripped his hand tighter. His ears started to fold backwards. He quickly shook off the feeling and gave a strong attitude.

‘no. no being sad. Father said not to. Don’t be weak.’

“Hey Avocato!” he looked over to see a smiling peer  
“everything’s so exciting isn’t it?!” Avocato tried to sound eager  
“uh-yeah. Yeah it is”  
“oh man I can’t wait to blow something up! I still can’t decide if I should go into stealth training or maybe heavy weapons, or a mech suit! So many choices!”  
“mhm.”  
“so what are you thinking of going into?”  
“dunno.” the peer knit his eyebrows in concern  
“you alright man?”  
“yeah. Fine. Just focused is all” The peer looked around as the final fathers had left  
“where’s your dad at? Didn’t he come?” Avocato’s chest tightened  
“he uh...he...he came earlier.” It still took a lot of effort just to stay strong without even a show of breaking in his emotional state.  
“oh, well neat! Alright, I’ll see you inside!”  
“mhm. Same here” Avocato looked to the ground and sighed before looking back one last time to a now empty area. He just moved forward and put it behind him. His father had a reason not for coming. Right?

……..  
Many years later…  
……..

“BOOM! ANOTHER!” a Ventrexian yelled out loudly to his friends sitting at the bar after he downed a beer in one go. Avocato took another sip of his drink trying to ignore the loud mouths who considered him their friend. Just because you happen to casually talk to others at a bar you go to on the regular doesn’t mean your friends! That’s what the grumpy Ventrexian thought at least…  
“Hey, Avocato! Broham-” Avocato glared  
“stop calling me that.”  
“yeah? Anyways Broham you want to come play cards with us later?”  
“Can’t”  
“why not?” Avocato checked his phone as it went off. He smiled lightly which quickly faded as the loud annoyances next to him threw a balled up napkin at his face  
“come join us!”  
“no. I’m leaving anyways, my mate just texted me to come home” one of the Ventrexians made a whipping noise. Avocato glared at him  
“no. I’m not whipped. I have a drinking problem and my mate is trying to help me deal with it by checking in on me and helping me keep set personal times I allow myself to drink at. My times up and now it’s time to go home.” Avocato paid his tab while another napkin was thrown at his face.  
“come on! Hangout! Hey-if you have such a problem then why are you here anyways?”  
“if you really need to know, it’s because I’m trying to cut back and not just quit suddenly. Its unhealthy and will ruin your health to stop without first weening off of it. Now, unlike you nobodies, I have a loving family to go back to in a warm relaxing house that is filled with my various exotic weapons and armors any true collector would have an orgasm over.” Avocato retaliated with throwing back one of the napkins as he left. One of the Ventrexians muttered  
“yeah well, he has no friends. He’s the real nobody.”

…………………..

2 months 7 days

Avocato slowly opened his eyes. The morning had come and he felt...better. Less moody, bitter, grumpy, and overall just felt more positive. Avocato rubbed his face, his head throbbing. He quietly asked himself  
“damn. What the hell did I do last night?” He tried to move only to remember Gary was on his chest.  
“oh. Right. I did Gary.” Avocato closed his eyes and relaxed. Hardly a few moments passed before his eyes shot open wide feeling disturbed and panicked  
“no...nonononon. No this has to be a dream. I wouldn’t fuck him. I wouldn’t stick my dick in a human. I’m not some low life gutter trash...no no no I did NOT fuck him.” Avocato groaned as he noticed the two were fully naked  
“fucking hell…damn that ass though. What the fuck am I going to do now? Good job Avocato. Once again you fucked up and made your life worse...mh, tight twink though.” Avocato muttered to himself and placed a hand over his eyes. He removed it and looked down at his chest once he saw Gary had woken up. The two were silent and simply stared as they laid in bed. Gary slowly shifted himself sitting up  
“so...uh...good morning”  
“Yeah...you...too” They didn’t break off eye contact and neither one moved much. An alarm went off making the two jump. Avocato sighed through his nose and turned it off.  
“I’m getting in the shower. do...whatever.”

………………..

The two sat in the seats as the ship was being flown. Silence hung heavy in the air. The only sounds breaking it down little by little were small beeps and boops from nearby parts, and Gary popping his mouth lightly, tapping his knees and just staring outwards into the cold lonely depths of space. Avocato was face forward with a blank stare as he guided his ship into the unknown. Gary blew air out his mouth then finally brought up the conversation  
“so...last nig-” Avocato quickly pressed a button bringing up shows on the monitors. Turning the volume up in order to shut down any future conversation.

…………………..

Gary was sitting in his seat reclined and sleepy. A few hours of mundane shows and silent space started to make him grow weary. The two gay-for-one-another-bros kept stealing glances from time to time. Going back and forth to look at each other trying their best not to get caught. Gary sat up and sighed, turning the shows off, dropping off the noise once more  
“Avocato look I really wan-” Avocato clicked the shows back on and ignored Gary. Gary turned them off. Avocato turned them back on. This went on for a solid 2 minutes before Gary huffed  
“ALRIGHT! I’m tired of rewatching the same commercial! AVOCATO I WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOU LITERALLY CUMMING INSIDE OF ME LAST NIGHT! YOU HAD YOUR DICK IN M-” Avocato had grabbed Gary by the shirt, roughly pulling him in for a kiss. Gary shut his eyes and enjoyed it. Avocato slowly pulled off then shot Gary down  
“you. Sit in silence and watch TV. No talking. Got it?”  
“bu-”  
“zip it Gary. I don’t want to hear anything from you”  
“what if I sucked your dick again?”  
“Gary. Knock it off. That was my rut. I am NOT-” Gary leaned over and began to unbuckle Avocato’s pants  
“and what if I sucked your dick again?” Avocato’s chest rose as Gary pulled out his quickly growing cock. He lapped at the head and suckled on it. Moaning and taking more into his throat. Avocato growled deeply in lust and bit his lip. Gary was quickly working it deeper and deeper into his throat until Gary had swallowed him entirely. The human fished Avocato’s balls out and began to play with them, making sure to give them enough attention. Avocato was hardly able to pay attention to flight, almost crashing into a floating space rock. His eyes fluttered as Gary slowly pulled off to clear his throat and allowing himself to breathe. He nursed on the cock head until he was good enough to go. Gary moaned around the thick alien cock as it began to pulse and throb harder. Gary took one of his hands and worked the shaft over. Whatever wasn’t in his mouth, he gripped and squeezed, really pumping the shaft hard. Avocato moaned loudly and bucked his hips, forcing Gary’s head down fully and shot his load into him. The human doing his best to swallow it all, choking a little but managing to swallow it all. Avocato humped lightly a few final times as the last of his load emptied. Gary pulled off slowly with a wet pop and let the member lay wet to the side.

Gary licked his lips and around his mouth clearing his throat  
“hm. Ventrexian jizz tastes different. A lot thicker than humans. Its like trying to swallow thin yogurt. It’s good don’t get me wrong, just different” Avocato breathed out and ignored the sore pulse pumping into his dick  
“yeah...well...you can have more. Just give my body about 5 minutes to...well...make more”  
“Sounds good. Hey, tonight will you fuck me?”  
“geez Gary. Why are you so horny suddenly?”  
“suddenly want to complain?”  
“I never said I did” Gary leaned over and took the shaft in his hands pumping slowly. Taking long slow jerks and nursing on the cock head, swallowing down what little remainder of seed Avocatos balls emptied. Avocato ran a hand through the humans head  
“geez. You’re really damn good. You sleep around a lot?” Gary pulled over once he was sure the alien balls were nice and fully drained  
“no. I may or may not have just preferred non humans...who...happened to be well endowed. Not always but...” Avocato snorted  
“So, a twink who’s a size queen? Gee never would have guessed.”  
“hey! I’m-well it’s-It’s not-….yeah alright so I’m a bit of a queen. My entire point is I’ve ah-just trained myself well. I want to please my boyfriends every way I can so I can show I’m worth their time. Giving good head usually helps. At least sometimes”  
“damn good at it. 10/10”  
“thanks! I do pride myself on a good ball drain”

The two dumbasses stared into one anothers eyes in silent for a long moment. The moment was broken the second loud beeping went off. Avocato was agitated he had to focus on something else, but was somewhat glad to have looked  
“alright Garebear listen, we need to land so I can fix something important”  
“you called me Garebear” Avocato’s eyes widened  
“No. I didn’t.”  
“yeah you did”  
“NO I DIDN’T NOW SHUT IT!” Avocato roughly grabbed Gary’s head and forced his dick into his mouth  
“quiet and suck. You don’t need to talk anymore.”

……………..

Avocato sighed heavily as he was replacing and cleaning various parts of his ship. Gary kicked a small rock and looked around at the scene of absolutely nothing. The two were currently on a small lifeless moon. It was the only thing closest to them. Avocato grunted and yanked out a broken part. He hissed in irritation when it gave him a small shock. He kissed his finger while his eyes began to wander over to Gary. He stopped staring when a small red flash and a beep came from his gauntlet. He looked at it and sighed. He took his shirt off and wiped his sweat with it, getting up and calling out  
“Gary” Gary turned around with a smile, jogging over then tripping on a rock but quickly fixed himself upright. Avocato made a small chuckle  
“alright listen dumbass, I’ve got good news and bad news”  
“alright shoot!”  
“good news, I know what went wrong and how to fix it. Bad news is that I need a replacement part. Pretty common so we just need to find the nearest planet that’s advanced enough for space travel” Avocato threw his shirt at Garys face  
“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready. Won’t be long. Go brush your teeth” with that Avocato went back into his ship. Gary pulled the filthy shirt off of himself and stared at it  
“huh. Ventrxian sweat smells different than humans. Weird”

…………….

Avocato was thankful that the ship managed to survive a trip through an ice field when they flew to a planet with a fairly active world. As the greatest pilot to date, it wasn’t too difficult to duck and weave. He was annoyed that A, he had to pay a fine for parking. And B, Gary wouldn’t stop bouncing in his seat like some energetic child. He really tried his best to hate it, but it was too cute for anger to thrive against it. Avocato had to grab Gary by the collar as he tried to dart pass  
“listen dumbass. Stay by my side. At ALL TIMES.”  
“I got it I got it! Will you buy me food? I’m hungry! And that steak down the street smells good!” Avocato chuckled  
“thought you would have had your fill of meat”  
“never a thing! Besides I am hungry for something else besides dick.”  
“look I’ll buy you food after we get what we came for” Gary walked in front of Avocato with a stupid grin  
“you know, you never did buy me dinner. And after what YOU did last night? I think I’ve earned it” Avocato pushed Gary to the side and continued walking  
“do I now?”  
“mhm!”  
“you’ve had more than enough food from me. Most that I PAID FOR. You do realize I’ve been keeping track of your tab, right?”  
“well, I’m broke! Although I suppose I cooouulllddd pay you in a different way~” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“oh?”  
“mhm! A fun kind~”  
“stick a pin in this for later, There’s a shop. Now behave. And I am NOT buying you anyth-” Avocato turned to see Gary looking through a bin of cheesy novelty toys. Avocato fought his hardest against a growing smile. He literally had to bite his own tongue to stop himself. Avocato headed into the small part shop (the shop being small) and browsed around until he found what he needed. A quick payment and walk back outside  
“Gary let’s go. I’m not buying you anything” Avocato turned to see Gary having his arms behind his head leaning against the wall looking at the sky  
“alright, fine. We done?”  
“yeah that’s it. Come on, let’s get out of here before something happens to you”  
“like what?”  
“you know well what. No one around here has any information on us, too small a planet for anything big to come this way. Still, we’re being hunted”  
“lame” Avocato narrowed his eyes  
“don’t take that tone with me. Now hurry your ass up. I know a shortcut”

Avocato led the two down a quiet and abandoned road. Within a blink of an eye Avocato had slammed Gary against a wall and held a powered up pistol to his head. He growled out  
“you’re not Gary.” Gary swallowed and gave pleading eyes with a nervous voice  
“wh-what?! Are you crazy!?”  
“shut it. I don’t know who you are but you’re clearly NOT Gary. Now tell me who you are and I MIGHT let you go.”  
“Avocato it’s me! Please!”  
“I’m counting to 3. 1-2-” Gary’s eyes flashed and his pupils turned into a goats. He giggled  
“really can’t fool a Ventrexian. Stories are true” Avocato backed up as ‘Gary’ started to twitch and the sounds of bones breaking and skin stretching were made. The figure’s form slowly morphed into a dark slender featureless creature where the only thing that truly gave it definition were the eyes. Like a living shadow that could see.

Avocato holstered his gun and crossed his arms  
“really?” The figures eyes adjusted as if it’s face held a smile. It spoke with different sounding voices speaking at once  
“I had to try”  
“how’d you find us?”  
“oh...you know...I found your trail pretty easy. You realize you have about 5 others stalking you right?” Avocato sighed in annoyance  
“yeah that’s what I figured. I’m guessing the twins, that vulture and someone else who tagged along, and some other Ventrexian.” The creatures figure twitched in short spasms  
“hehe. Bingo”  
“get lost. And I won’t kill you.”  
“aww, where’s the fun in that? Alll that wealth, tempting. Tempting enough to go after you”  
“tempting enough to risk your life?” The creature gave a raspy laugh  
“I need some excitement. I’ve grown bored. Who cares if you’re a master assassin and thief if no ones around to tell the tale? And I wanted a challenge. I was about 90% sure you’d figure me out instantly”  
“then why try?” the creature shrugged  
“why does anyone do anything? It was a whim. I wanted to put a loaded gun to my head and feel the rush of life flow through me” the creatures body shook heavily before becoming a solid once more Avocato growled  
“get lost. Now. Last chance”  
“aww. But my fun just started. I’m not about to let those twins get my prize. Especially not some lazy vulture. Although, I really really was debating to kill and live that other Ventrexians life. Never been one before”  
“and you’d fail.” Avocato pulled out his gun and powered it up  
“where’s Gary?”  
“hm...i killed and ate him hehe...”  
“you’re a bad liar” Avocato shot a mere hair away from the creatures head, or at least the place where one would be  
“oh no I’m the best! Just not right now. I want that wealth, I want to buy myself a nice planet to relax on. Kidnap a few hundred beings and toy with them. I think I’ll skin the first batch alive and fry it.” Avocato shot a second time on the other side of the head  
“I’ll find Gary myself. I don’t need you to live. Out of respect I’m giving you one final warning.”  
“aww but I want to play more! hm...time to die. For one of us. Probably me” the creature’s body molded into an exact duplicate of Avocato, voice and all  
“I think I’ll like living as a Ventrexian. A prize for victory. Well, one of them hehe”

……………..

Gary rubbed his head as if throbbed in pain. His vision was blurry and unfocused. He tried to stand up, only to fall right on his butt. With the aid of the wall he steadied himself until his head could return to normal  
“ugh...” Gary closed his eyes and let his senses come back to their full potential. He looked around and didn’t remember where he was. He was at the shop. Then his blackout. Now here. Gary called out “Avocato!” only for it to make a small echo from the abandoned place. Gary sighed heavily then touched his face as something ran down it  
“wha-blood? Ugh friggin sweet! Now my nose is bleeding! AVOCATO WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
“right here.” Gary jumped a bit when he turned around and the Ventrexian was standing merely inches away  
“holy crap! don’t sneak up on me! Why are you so quiet” Avocato wiped Gary’s nose with a small napkin  
“smelled blood grabbed a handful of these from some stand. Here, tilt your head forward and pinch the bridge of your nose tightly. let’s get going, It’s been a long day. I just want to get back to the ship and relax.” Avocato started to walk away. Gary did as instructed and asked  
“hey so...yeah do you know what happened? I think someone knocked me out and dragged me to who knows where”  
“clearly. Doesn’t matter. Let’s go”  
“wait but my meat!”  
“you can eat on the ship.”  
“did you at least get the part you needed?”  
“mhm” Avocato quickly pushed Gary against a wall and ducked when a blast missed them just barely. Gary turned to look at...Avocato. Bloodlust in his eyes, blood trailing out of his mouth  
“Gary, get away from it!”  
“huh?” the first Avocato (to make it short I’m doing 1A and 2A) grabbed Gary and threw him over his shoulder then ran. 2A kept shooting, missing just barely. Gary yelled  
“what the hell!?” Avocato quickly jumped through a broken window and fled deeper in  
“long story, duplicate. Evil. Not me. After you”

“GARY!” 2A roared as he jumped through the window  
“GO AWAY FAKE AVOCATO!” Gary threw his bloody napkin in his direction which ultimately did nothing. 2A pulled out a small ball and threw it in front of 1A and Gary. The entire place froze solid shut keeping all three of them locked in the same room.  
“HE’S THE FAKE DUMBASS!” 1A tossed Gary to the side and pulled out his own pistol returning fire  
“NO HE IS! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!”  
“NO LISTEN TO ME! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! HE MIGHT LOOK LIKE ME BUT HE SURE AS SHIT CAN’T FIGHT LIKE ME!” 2A rand out of blaster shots then hurled his pistol at 1A’s pistol in hand knocking them both to the side. 1A ran and tackled into 2A. The two fought hand to hand violently. Gary quickly picked up the pistol with shots readied and aimed shouting  
“HEY BIG DICKS!” the two Ventrexian stood side by side. Gary gasped  
“oh shit it’s one of these moments! Like in TV and movies! WHICH ONE IS THE REAL ONE?!” 1A said  
“Gary. Don’t be a dumbass, I’m the real one”  
“no I’M the real one dumbass!” Gary pointed the gun  
“ALRIGHT LISTEN! we’re going to do this by the book! Now answer my questions!”

Gary took a deep breath  
“first, what did you say to me earlier!” 1A shook his head in shock  
“what?! When?! And SHOOT HIM ALREADY!” Gary shouted  
“ALRIGHT BAD QUESTION! QUESTION 2, what was the first thing you did to me when we met?” both Avocato’s said in unison  
“shot you” Gary bit his lip  
“alright bad question. Question 3...uh...OH! Do you let me sit in the co-pilots seat?” both answered  
“yes”  
“question 4...uh...OH! What color is my jacket?!” 1A groaned  
“you’re WEARING IT DUMBASS”  
“oh yeah...” 2A smacked his own face  
“this is the stupidest shit. SHOOT HIM”  
“QUIET YOU! QUESTION 5 WHAT DID YOU SING TO ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!?” they both answered  
“it hasn’t been your birthday”  
“Crap balls! Okay question 6…do you think I look cute?” the two Avocato’s turned to one another and became silent. Gary rubbed the back of his head  
“okay, that stung a little...OH, QUESTION 7-” 1A cut him off  
“Gary. You know me. Look into my eyes. You know it’s me.” 2A took a step forward  
“you know me buddy. You’re my Garebear remember?” 1A took a step forward  
“I don’t know how HE learned that word, but I have NEVER called you my buddy before!” 2A took another step forward  
“Don’t be a dumbass and SHOOT HIM!” 1A took this chance and tackled the other Avocato. While doing so he kicked up dirty by accident and got some in Gary’s eyes. The human wiped it away then saw both Avocato’s practically naked from them tearing one anothers cloths off. Gary blushed then shouted  
“HEY! FOCUS ON ME!” the two turned to him. Gary tried not to stare  
“well you both have the same dick size...” one of the Avocato’s tried to move at the other but Gary blasted the ground in front of him  
“HEY NO MOVING!” Gary’s eyes went wide  
“i have the ultimate question”

Both Avocato’s turned to him  
“final question. Did we have sex?” Both Avocato’s spoke at the same time but said opposites  
“yes”  
“no” Gary pointed the gun at the one who said no  
“you’re the fake! Avocato fucked by brains out like a pro! I’m still sore!” The Avocato snorted and began laughing hard, form slowly changing back to its basic  
“yo-you fucked him?! Wow Avocato! Everyone is right! You really WILL stick you dick in the most foul things!” Gary felt bummed out by that  
“hey. I’m worth love.”

The real Avocato took this chance and tackled the fake to the ground. Not an easy thing when the creature is barely a solid in the first place. It was like trying to hold down water  
“SHOOT HIM DUMBASS!” Gary shot the creature who was laughing then slowly trailed off and went limp on the ground. It hissed as it’s body slowly evaporated away. Avocato got up and picked up the few pieces of his cloths that remained in tact. Basically a shoe and his shirt. Gary walked over, kissed Avocato on the lips, then slapped him  
“WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED?!” Avocato slapped him back and then pulled him tightly into a kiss  
“DON’T slap me. Come on let’s hurry up and get out of here. A suspicion I had was just confirmed”  
“which is?”  
“nothing important right now. Come on.”  
“now until I get my answers! Are you the REAL Avocato?!”  
“clearly. Now unless you want me to fuck you to prove it, hurry up!”  
“not really into public stuff...but...no, no we need to leave...uh so...” Avocato rolled his eyes  
“It’s name is, and it’s very lame and unoriginal, shadowchanger. Its a creature called a nocturmorph. It’s species are shapeshifters that kill and replace other’s to live their lives. They can shift into a perfect copy with almost no differences. He tried to kill and replace me to get to you”  
“wait...so...if I had sex with him...would he have the same skill level?” Avocato looked at him blankly  
“really? THAT’S your question?”  
“WHAT I’M CURIOUS!”  
“we need to move. It’s kind don’t physically die. They just sizzle away and reform at a different time. Now hurry up dumbass” Avocato began to walk away. Gary frowned  
“wait...am...I your Garebear?” Avocato didn’t bother to stop  
“if I say yes will you hurry your ass up?”  
“yes!”  
“then yes. Now hurry the fuck up!”

In the distance someone was looking through a scope  
“damn. That cat is endowed. No wonder everyone tries to fuck him.” a voice was heard through their helmet  
“got sights on them?”  
“yeah. I do. Want to guess how big the cats dick is?”  
“no. are you going in or no?”  
“Shadowchanger hardly made him bleed. I’m not going in. also I really rather not fight to the death while that cat’s dick is out.”  
“feeling inferior?”  
“no. now get the ship started and pick me up.”

………..  
elsewhere  
…………..

A Ventrexian spoke through their helmet with intensity  
“BIOLOGICAL TRACES CONFIRMED.” another Ventrexian spoke  
“PURCHASE OF VENTREXIAN RUT MEDICATION CONFIRMED. CURRENT BIOLOGICAL CONDITION. ASSUMED 93.5% CHANCE OF RUT” another  
“CONFIRMED. EXPLOSIVE UNIT 521 PREPPED” another  
“CONFIRMED. EXPLOSIVE UNIT 435 PREPPED” another  
“CONFIRMED. VENTREXIAN STEALTH SHIP TRACES FOUND. CURRENT ROUTE. 96.7% ACCURATE. CONTINUE FOLLOWING” one after another the Ventrexians covering the surface began to dissipate into light. A Ventrxian ship flew off into the distance. Behind it, the moon’s surface being ignited in massive amounts of explosives. Then shortly after, a miniature black hole opened up and swallowed all of the floating chunks within a moment. Once it closed, it left nothing behind except an empty part of space


	18. A lesson to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squad and a past act
> 
> Nervous texts from a nervous teen
> 
> cuddles in a fuzzy chest is true selfcare
> 
> teach me to drive?
> 
> oh good, another spiral
> 
> talking is good! healthy! let's fuck
> 
> nice~
> 
> get soapy! being clean is important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright So BDSM kinky chapter is still in the works. in the meantime have another chapter! a little past and some present. who are these fellows? only time will tell  
Just the dumb joke of someone saying Avo's dick isn't THAT big. he rolls his eyes and unzips in front of a table. the table breaks in half  
holy shit over 5000 hits! =D not even a full year and it's been seen so much! my fic is now one of the most viewed in the fandom! amazing!  
https://babyblankyerror.tumblr.com/post/630813942214737920/gary-would-rock-any-outfit  
this may or may not happen  
https://dadspeed-appreciationsquad.tumblr.com/post/626173652267925504/samoirax-i-was-thinking-about-events-the-show  
this is cannon in their relationship  
https://dancingstarsonmeme.tumblr.com/post/624535791511666688/pluffaduff-down-with-the-dansen  
I love this. listen to it and it will change you

Years earlier…

Avocato walked in a group consisting of 4 other Ventrexians as they entered a war room. Through their helmets they watched a large man wearing a great sum of medals scowl at a much younger man as they stood across a table from one another  
“you spent the ENTIRE budget on a single purchase?! Have you lost your mind?!” the younger man stood with pride  
“no general, sir”  
“alright then. Where is it. Where are my supplies? Where are my weapons? Where are my troops?” the general slammed his fist onto the table  
“I allowed you to tap into our LIMITED resources to help find suitable purchases for this war. I was told by too many people to count that this was for the best. You spent our ENTIRE WAR FUND ON NOTHING!”  
“not nothing sir-”  
“you’d better show me whatever is it you thought was worth our enti-” the two turned to look at the group of Ventrexians standing there in silence. The younger man motioned with his arm outstretched  
“I present to you our war budget”  
“you spent...everything...On...5 mercs?! you’ve lost your goddamn mind! I’m supposed to be getting THOUSANDS of soldiers, weapons, ammunition, war vehicles, and THIS is what you purchased?!”  
“I bought an entire army that can stand in a single room. Go on, introduce yourselves” one of the Ventrexians stepped forward  
“I am Apurrcot, leader of our squad. Your man here has bought only the b-”  
“best of the best? Was that what you were about to say? Listen here cat. I don’t care what kind of scared little peasants who spread rumors about your kind say. I have yet to see a single scrap of evidence that some evolved feline can be dangerous. I don’t care what backwater planet you and your little merry band of misfit toys came from. You had BETTER win an entire war for us. I don’t want to see anything short of perfection out there on the field. If my idiot subordinate decided to burn what we had on 5 cats who are armed with more than laser pointers, then you had better be worth it. Now go out on that field, and kill the entire enemy faction. I don’t want you coming back until every last soldier on the enemy side is deader than my sex life. Yeah, I said it! I want to start getting pegged and my wife has yet to be interested in strapon porn! I just want to get railed by a fake cock my wife wears! Now shut the hell up, get out there, and kill!” Avocato mentally said  
‘we hardly spoke.’

………..

Avocato was wiping the larger sum of blood off of his weapons. The largest Ventrexian sighed  
“hardly broke a sweat!” a slim Ventrexian crouched down and nabbed a key card around a dead generals neck  
“I think we earned our payment. Jobs done. No sentient life around here left. Should probably show this to our employers.” The slim Ventrexian looked over at a nearby object  
“I’m keeping this skull over here as a trophy.” the leader of the squad, Apurrcot, sighed  
“fine. But you’d better clean that thing before bringing it on the ship!” he turned to Avocato  
“avo buddy, you alright? Pretty quiet. Well more than usual” Avocato said in the classic mundane voice as he looked out to see the battlefield with nothing but corpses as far as his eyes could see  
“yeah, just looking at everything.”  
“glorious isn’t it? I swear it was like they were fighting with forks and spoons. Their armor hardly even stopped our bullets! I think I saw one of mine go through at least 10 of them!” the largest Ventrexian grabbed a tank’s cannon and tore it off with little effort  
“found my trophy” Apurrcot sighed is annoyance  
“Snappaws do you really think you need another one? You already have 5 other tank cannons on the ship.”  
“of course I need this! Add yet another to my collection. And it’s not like they all come from the same manufacturer. I like the designs on them. Can’t shoot for shit though. Blasted me point blank and it didn’t even leave a scratch or knock me back. Sad really” the slimmest Ventrexian shuffled his sniper rifle so he could begin cleaning his trophy with a shirt from one of the corpses  
“if I trip over another one I swear I’ll throw them all out the airlock.”  
“hey don’t talk like that about my cannons, Catbbage” the final Ventrexian groaned  
“Snappaws, Catbbage, knock it off! Apurrcot stop standing around and help me lift this door. It’s got something shiny under it that I can’t reach” The leader nodded  
“you got it Bluepurry. Alright everyone get your asses in check cause after this we’re heading back”

…………….

The general stood there speechless as he was told several times that there was no other sentient life on the field. Each enemy had been killed. The young man was smug and elbowed him  
“see? Not such a waste now are they?” the general turned to the Ventrexians and cleared his throat  
“apologies. I ah...was not aware of your capabilities” Apurrcot nodded  
“now you do.” he brought his gauntlet up and pressed a few images  
“now that our contract has been completed, we will take our leave”  
“right then. But before you go, are you able to be hired once more?”  
“sure. Right price. Right assignment. We do it.” Avocato stood there in silence as he vaguely listened to the conversation. Another job done. Another day. Another life. Another cold pain in his chest... 

…..  
In the present…  
…..

2 months 8 days

Little Cato took a deep breath as he held his phone tightly. He tried to calm himself down  
“it’s alright Little Cato. All he said was to text him after school. You’re home and safe. No one’s around to judge or see you sweating like crazy. It’s alright! All he said was to at least say hi. You can do this. Each day I don’t text him it just gets worse for myself. I’m a Cato, you can handle this! If you know how to dissemble a military grade blaster and reassemble it in under 1 minute you can easily type a simple text. Oh god what if I sound desperate?! What if he realizes I like him?!” Little Cato finally sent the text and waited for a reply, focusing solely on his phone. Finally after a couple minutes of absolute fear Meownana responded

M: =D hello!

Little Cato took a deep breath and replied

LC: hi. Wait I already said that so not hi

Little Cato slapped himself  
“stop being stupid!”

M: lol it’s fine! And FINALLY YOU TALK TO ME! I was starting to worry you didn’t want to ;p  
LC: no I do! I was ah busy  
M: brushing your plants with water?  
LC: haha yeah! So hi  
M: hey cutie, whatcha up to

Little Cato mentally screamed  
‘HE CALLED ME CUTIE?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?  
LC: nothing much. Sitting on my couch texting you  
M: fun! I’m sitting on my bed in my room looking over different applications for being a battle medic when I get older  
LC: already applying?  
M: nah, just studying things up! It’s kinda exciting to think about it!  
M: So you have anything in mind?  
LC: not rn. I kinda want to blow stuff up but I also want to be on the assaut  
LC: assault I mean  
M: nice! So brave and strong ;) one thing I super like about you

Little Cato felt faint  
LC: haha thanks  
M: so my friend and I were talking about you

Little Cato swallowed down the urge to vomit  
LC: I hope it’s good haha  
M: I can practically hear you sweating. Sweaty boy

Little Cato wanted to pass out. How did he know?! was he watching him?!

LC: yeah I sweat when I’m nervous. Or when I work out  
LC: I mean I don’t work out a lot, just like doing basic training  
LC: well I do advanced stuff at times but not much  
LC: I’m spamming texts aren’t I?  
M: lol no you’re not. And nice! I’m not very physical but I kinda want to be  
M: we should hangout some time!

Little Cato saw black spots  
LC: like, spending time? Together?  
M: preferably alone if that’s cool with you

Little Cato felt his heart beat so fast he was afraid it would explode  
LC: sure, I don’t have friends at all! So no one will interrupt us!

Little Cato slapped his face  
“why tell him you’re such a looser?!”

M: so where do you want to hangout at?  
LC: how’s about my place?  
M: sounds nice! Alright we can set a time later  
M: pretty sure you’re soaked right now and want to stop panicking. I wonder why you do whenever I’m around, I hope it’s a good thing! ;p  
LC: yeah I need to carry a towel around with me haha

Little Cato slapped himself again  
“STOP BEING AWKWARD”

M: alright I’ll give you a break now! Thanks for saying hi! I know you must have had to work up a lot of courage to do so! Another thing I like about you! Alright text me anytime! Even if it’s just a simple hello! I love talking to you =D  
LC: you too  
LC: I mean I like talking to you too  
M: lol I got what you meant ;p

Little Cato collapsed onto his couch and groaned heavily  
“WHY WERE YOU BEING SO STUPID!? BAD LITTLE CATO! BAD LITTLE CATO! YOU NEED TO BE PUNCHED IN THE FACE!” Little Cato laid on his stomach and groaned into a pillow  
“stop talking about how much you sweat! Just talk about the weather of something!” Little Cato groaned  
“I wish dad were here to help”

………….

Gary had sighed in relief as he laid his head on Avocato’s shirtless chest as the two were in bed watching things mindlessly  
“I think you’re chest is my favorite thing currently”  
“just my chest? What about my junk?”  
“second!” Gary buried his face into Avocato’s chest  
“it’s so warm and soft and smells so nice”  
“I use this special Ventrexian fur conditioner. Also helps to prevent knots from forming” the quiet serene moment was suddenly shattered when Gary sat up and gasped  
“LET ME FLY!” Avocato sat up on his elbows with a raised eyebrow  
“what?” Gary smiled and said excitedly  
“let me fly the ship!” Avocato gave a plain expression with a mundane  
“no.” before laying back down, grabbing Gary’s head and putting it back on his chest  
“come on please!”  
“Gary, what’s the last vehicle you’ve ever driven?”  
“A car”  
“And how long ago was that?”  
“not anytime recent. Kinda been, you know, held here against my will”  
“mhm that’s what I thought. Now, do you really think that a regular everyday pedestrian car is anywhere close to a top of the line S class Ventrexian stealth ship?”  
“uh...well...they have the same controls”  
“Yeah no.”  
“come on please! I’ll suck your dick!”  
“you’ll suck my dick for anything. You literally did this morning if I gave you the last waffle”  
“truly was a different kind of syrup. Well yeah can you blame me?” Avocato chuckled  
“nope. Dumbass queen.” Gary looked up and gave pleading eyes  
“please!”  
“stop looking cute. I said no.”

“Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! p-” Avocato slapped Gary  
“SHUT UP!”  
“I will if you let me! Come on! We’re in the middle of space with literally NOTHING around!”  
“yeah, no.”  
“alright, what if you taught me?”  
“your tiny brain couldn’t hold the instructions on everything”  
“my tiny brain can handle it!”  
“no. you could warp us someplace. You could activate the defense systems. You could trigger the self destruct-”  
“Wait you have one?! What if we blow up?!” Avocato slapped Gary  
“don’t interrupt! And no we won’t blow up because I know what I’m doing at all times” Gary pulled out the big guns. He started to gently scratch down Avocato’s chest just how he loves it  
“come on, pretty please~”  
“Gary that won’t work.”  
“fine. Then I’ll stop. Or you could teach me and I will do this a lot more often a lot longer” Avocato closed his eyes and savored every second then hated when it abruptly ended  
“FINE!”  
“YES! SCORE FOR GARY!” Avocato got up off the bed and headed to the cockpit with Gary  
“alright listen you stupid twink-”  
“YOUR stupid twink” Avocato slapped him aggressively. Gary just rubbed his cheek and smiled. Avocato rolled his eyes  
“I’m going to start punching you if you keep enjoying being slapped”  
“Well excuse me for SOMEONE getting me into being attracted to it”

“sit your ass down. And pay attention.” Gary tripped over himself as landed face first into the pilots seat. Avocato snickered  
“careful of my seat!”  
“geez sorry!” Gary sat correctly as Avocato started to point at the various controls and buttons  
“alright listen. This is what you push to move forward. You pull this-”  
“ohh what’s this button do?”  
“GARY NO!” suddenly the ship lurched and rocketed forwards causing them both to fall out of their chairs. Avocato pulled himself up and pushed it off sending Gary flying and smashing into the front. He groaned and slid off. Avocato grabbed Gary by the collar  
“DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING I TELL YOU NOT TO!”  
“how was I supposed to know it did that?!”  
“YOU DIDN’T BECAUSE-just-shut up and let’s get this over with.” Avocato roughly shoved Gary back into his seat  
“now DON’T touch ANY BUTTON OR LEVER unless I say to. Alright?”  
“alright!”  
“so, GENTLY take these controls into you hand...”

For the next hour Gary was learning little by little on how to handle a lethal ship designed to win wars.

Fun!

Avocato smiled as he watched Gary fly the ship. He was a pretty quick learner. Little by little he improved. Far far slower than a Ventrexian would have, but he can’t be blamed for that. Avocato’s heart started to darken as he saw himself in Gary for a few moments.

And it hurt.

Becoming a ruthless bloodthirsty killer.

Becoming jaded to life little by little.

To loose yourself in loathing and isolation.

To push everyone you care about away.

Never becoming better.

Never being someone that gives instead of just takes from life.

What had Avocato ever done except take?

What had Avocato done to ever give back?

All he ever did was make the universe a little darker.

All he ever did was make life more morbid.

He doesn’t deserve to be happy.

He deserves to be punished for his crimes.

Shouldn’t he just numb life?

Shouldn’t he just pick up a bottle and drain it in one go?

Maybe he should just yell at Gary to leave.

Maybe he should just fly to wherever he can and drown himself at the bottom of a bottle.

At least that way he will black out and numb the life around him.

At least for a while until he sobers back up.

Did he ever have a choice in life?

Did he do the things he did because he was raised to?

It wasn’t his fault he became this way.

No. It WAS his fault for becoming this way.

Avocato didn’t notice Gary looking at him until he felt Gary’s hand on his own  
“hey man you alright?”  
“uh...yeah”  
“no you’re not. Come on, tell your Garebear”  
“no.”  
“yes you will”  
“no.”  
“oh yes! You will! You will do that!”  
“no. Gary go-”  
“no. you’re not pushing me away so you can have some pity party and get drunk. Again. You have a problem Avoc-” Avocato grabbed Gary’s arm and squeezed it tightly  
“MY PROBLEM IS MYSELF!”  
“Avocato you’re hurting me!”  
“GOOD! TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TRYING TO MAKE ME SOMETHING I DON’T WANT TO BE! FORCING ME INTO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE! NOT WHAT I WANT! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO TREAT ME THAT WAY! IT WASN’T FAIR TO ME! WHY DID EVERYONE ELSE GET TO BE HAPPY BUT ME!? I DIDN’T DESERVE IT THE DAY I WAS BORN DID I?!” Avocato’s chest rose and fell heavily as the anger pumped through his blood. He slowly calmed down when he looked into Gary’s eyes to see something he didn’t expect

A serious look. No tears or show of pain and fear. This was a first.

“Avocato you’re going to listen to what I have to say like it or not. First, you’re going to let go of me. NOW!” Avocato was thrown off by the sudden force of will. He let go in surprise  
“now you’re going to tell me what’s on your mind right now. THEN you’re going to tell me about your childhood and if you get emotional well tough tiddies. You’re going to see this through so we can work through this together. I won’t leave you. Only way I will is if you sell me and if I die.”

if?

That word surprised Avocato too

As if he had a choice. As if Gary assumed he was going to reconsider.

Avocato wouldn’t.

He’s going to sell Gary.

That’s something he WON’T change his mind on.

How could this human be so steadfast?

Maybe he really had the will of a Ventrexian in him.

That...was a bit of a turn on.

……………..

“-so I don’t know. I mean, I LIKE killing! I don’t mind it. But is it because that’s me? Is it because my father burned that into my head? Was it because of my training? Sometimes I wonder if I’m just some object designed for this. I haven’t met any others of my kind who feel this way. Everyones just so...casual about it. Again, I am too. But...I don’t know.”

The two laid in bed, Gary on Avocato’s chest scratching it like he loves. This always seemed the easiest place to talk. So Gary forced Avocato into bed and let this happen. Avocato was never the one to submit. But he enjoyed it a little. Not sexually but…it was like someone knew how to take care of him. Know what he can’t figure out. Which frustrates and relieves him at the same time.

Gary moved himself to kiss Avocato. Letting it last before slowly pulling away  
“you need some love in your life. You keep trying to push me away, and I’ll just come back to you. If I don’t die from whoever wants me, then I’m going to seek you out if it’s the last thing I do. I’m going to be apart of your life. Like it or not, but I’m going to stay.” Avocato couldn’t say thank you. He didn’t want to. He wouldn’t mean it…right?

“Garebear I can’t k-” Gary kissed him once more to silence him. After pulling off Gary spoke before Avocato could  
“no. you’re going to let me in and keep me. You don’t have a choice in this. Got it?” Avocato grumbled and looked away. Gary buried his face into Avocato’s chest. Avocato savored the moment.

He couldn’t admit it out loud…

But this was almost better than drinking his pain away…

If only just a little…

…………………

Avocato woke up from a nice nap. The nap of course was aided by something to help put anyone to sleep. And by that, fucking Gary’s brains out. A nice hard orgasm to really wear you out. Avocato shifted a bit so he could kiss Gary’s forehead as the human snoozed away. Avocato smiled when he saw his cum still leaking out of Gary’s ass. Pride for his work after all. He took his hand and slapped the humans ass hard, jolting Gary awake  
“wake up slut.”  
“dammit Avocato! I was having an amazing dream!”  
“Well too bad.” Avocato sat up, much to Gary’s protests. Avocato just ignored them  
“come on, come shower with me. You know it’s big enough for us~”  
“true...wait is that why it’s so big? Just to shower with your fuck toys?”  
“nah, my kind are pretty lax with nudity. Sometimes you’re low on hot water so your unit take quick showers with one another. This was the smallest I could find”  
“huh...wait find?” Avocato got up out of the bed  
“mhm. Like, 90% of this ship was customized by me over the years”  
“nice”

Getting frisky with hot soapy water was always a fun activity, something the both of them were eager to do. lot’s of grinding, kissing, and slow jerks. Gary did giggle  
“your fur feels weird when it’s wet”  
“just shut up and scrub my back.”  
“only if you let me scrub your junk”  
“only if you let me scrub yours.”


	19. A sudden encounter pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are cozy, until it turns violent
> 
> Things are violent, until they turn calm
> 
> Things are calm, until they turn curious
> 
> Things are curious, until they turn fun
> 
> Things are fun, until they turn violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on spicy smut. enjoy the following chapters until i upload it  
https://www.tiktok.com/@garett__nolan/video/6827889803909025030?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjyFOxPdXhnKaxPMVW4iW%2BNALR%2Bgwawo8DwGwO2O4BZMbS3%2BcqLXhxMv5EjCOgnYt2eLL50Zu%2FXElhfKBvYaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&share_app_name=musically&share_item_id=6827889803909025030×tamp=1602313459&u_code=ddj56femelhl7e&user_id=6855685373348070405&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m  
avo doing this for gary  
https://dare-to-dm.tumblr.com/post/631600161333903360/greyhawkrogue-mikkeneko-mikkeneko-the  
me writing  
https://butterflyscribbles.tumblr.com/post/631781671391412224/a-forced-betrayal  
huh. why is this in the mentions...  
https://reddoshirousagi06.tumblr.com/post/627794049358790656/sir-why-are-u-just-so  
I've got a few scenes in mind with this idea. Gary be thirsty AF for daddy cato

2 months 10 days

Gary was moaning happily into Avocatos chest as they laid in bed. Avocato trying to watch TV but Avocato couldn’t hear over how adorabl-annoying Gary was being.  
“knock it off.” Gary said happily, muffled  
“nope. I’m having self care”  
“What?”  
“self care. I’m enjoying myself. It’s helping me unwind and relax”  
“Gary you don’t have a single thing to be stressed over. Now shut it or else”  
“or else what? You going to kick me out? You going to lie and say you don’t enjoy this? I’m calling your bluff cat man”  
“call me a cat one more time and I WILL make you-”  
“suck your dick? Well I guess if I have to I have to”  
“no. you’re suppos-” the ship alarm went off making Avocato shove Gary’s face away as he booked it to the pilots seat and began mashing buttons. Gary walked in as naked as ever with worry  
“what’s going on?”  
“you getting the fuck dressed! And grab cloths for me!”  
“so what’s with the red light an-” Gary was knocked sideways into a wall as the ship shook  
“under fire”  
“what!? How are we on fire!?”  
“NO DUMBASS WE’RE BEING ATTACKED!”  
“by who?”  
“how the fuck should I know!? GO GET DRESSED!”

Avocato’s ship quickly moved side to side dodging rapid fire from a ship behind them. A shot from a rail gun hit dead center into the Ventrexian stealth ships engine causing the ship to jerk and sway. Avocato punched a few buttons in and The Ventrexian ship suddenly vanished. The enemy ship scanned the area to locate the target, only to find nothing.

Avocato breathed a sigh of relief while he finished clothing himself. Gary grabbed onto Avocato, pulled him into a kiss, pulled off and yelled  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Avocato smacked him and pushed him off  
“don’t touch me like that again.” Gary smiled and rubbed his cheek with a grin  
“you know, you’re making me start liking those.” Avocato grinned  
“good. And to answer your question...” Avocato trailed off as he faced forward in his seat and pushed a few more buttons as Gary sat down in the co-pilots seat  
“I’m going to assume it’s a rival bounty hunter. That isn’t a Tryvuulian. So can’t be war related”  
“how do you know it’s not them?”  
“ship and their weapons. They never use anything but their own brand. Just like Ventrexians do”  
“but you use different stuff”  
“only when I’m changing things up. And it’s always Ventrexian gear, just altered with bits and pieces from here and there to give it my own signature kick.” Gary noticed how the enemy ship was now just flying slowly behind them  
“hey what’s with them? Why haven’t they just...like...blown us up?”  
“well they did some damage to our engine but nothing it would only take a quick fix, which is why I’m sending drones to do so. As for the assault, this is a Ventrexian stealth ship. Nothing and I mean nothing besides other Ventrexian tech can detect us. For all they know we warped off someplace else. Silent and low lighting, so it wouldn’t be some big obvious flash of light if we were trying to light fold. Buckle up” Gary did so as their ship gently went up and over the other ship, now behind them and scanned. Avocato pressed a few buttons in silence while in deep thought. He stopped and spoke after a minute  
“yeah I’m pretty damn sure it’s a rival bounty hunter. How the hell they found us is beyond me.”  
“maybe they just recognized the ship”  
“well Terk did say everyone knew what mine looked like. And we have been stalked by others for a while w-” Gary nearly jumped out of his seat  
“WHAT?!”  
“relax. No ones going to get you”  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU MENTION oh I don’t know maybe the fact that PEOPLE ARE AFTER US!”  
“because no one would openly fuck with me. They’re just waiting for the perfect moment to strike and then that’s that. I have yet to openly show that I’m lowering my guard. And since not a single person wants to fight a Ventrexian head on, they’ve been harmlessly trying to follow us. I thought I lost them. Guess not”  
“uhhh what about that shadow thing that turned into you!?” Avocato merely waved it off  
“doesn’t matter. Now then. We’re g-” Avocato watched as the ship began to light fold. He backed his ship up to a safe distance and followed suit  
“uhh Avocato. Whyyy are we following them?”  
“I have a hunch and if it turns out to be true. I could figure out our problems and deal with it.” Avocato muttered out almost too quietly under his breath  
“only one to tail us. If the others are only following them, then we should be safe enough not to be found again...”

The ship began to go to a nearby planet, Avocato pursuing them at a safe distance  
“time to figure this out” Gary nervously bit his lip  
“are you going to kill someone?!”  
“maybe. Depends.” The enemy ship docked in a very crowded area, while Avocato landed his ship a good distance away in their own crowded area. A nice distance away where the intense populous would crowd the sight of their ship, so need to worry about it being found instantly. Avocato geared up and prepped himself for the worst. Gary grabbed his gun, cocked it and looked intense  
“alright. If we’re doing this we’re going out toge-”  
“no. I don’t need you slowing me down.” Avocato tapped a few things on his gauntlet  
“I found a nice safe area for you to be in while I do what needs to be done. I’m only letting you off this ship because if they see it they might try to check it out. As for you...” Avocato turned to Gary and messed with his collar, turning Gary into a different race of species Gary wasn’t familiar with  
“a nice disguise. Since you’re poor as shit at being a Ventrexian, I’m giving you a very mundane species. Almost as mundane as homosapiens are.” Gary shrugged and went with it. The two exited the ship and headed into the crowd. Gary gasped as he spotted food vendors  
“Avocato look str-”  
“you can eat later.”  
“Aww but I’m hung-”  
“no. now here’s a map. Go off and behave. You STAY in the area I’m letting you be in. do NOT leave it. Is that clear?”  
“yeah bu-” Avocato turned around and growled  
“NO. YOU STAY.” Gary lifted up his arms in defeat  
“Alright alright I’ll stay.” Avocato turned back around and led Gary to the area. As they made their way there Gary was checking out the map he was given…  
“we’re here” Gary looked up to see…

It was a playground surrounded by colorful buildings.

“now go be the child you are.”  
“uh...you’re joking...right?”  
“partially. This whole area is for ‘family fun’ bullshit. Here.” Avocato handed Gary some dropnoids  
“do NOT get mugged. Got it?”  
“i won’t! I don’t plan on it...this is kinda a lot”  
“it’s only 100.”  
“yeah...kinda a lot”  
“just buy whatever toy you want or some shit I don’t care. Entertain yourself for the time being. Now go run around and be a good annoyance. I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up”  
“you’re treating me like some little kid” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“oh gee I wonder why.”  
“alright alright. I get it.”  
“now go have fun. Behave. don’t talk to strangers. Don’t go into anyones ship. Don’t take candy that you didn’t buy FROM AN ACTUAL STORE. Don’t let others bully you. And don’t get yourself hurt.”  
“alright dad I get it!”  
“mhm. And you’re supposed to call me daddy.”  
“then can I get a hug and kiss goodbye~?” Avocato rolled his eyes and did so  
“now behave.”  
“alright daddy~ can I be naughty for you later?”  
“maybe.” with that Avocato left.

……..

Gary wandered around looking at everything. Some rides were had, some games were played, he even won a little stuffed animal he was going to give to Avocato as a present! He wasn’t a kid so he couldn’t run around on the play structures, so he sat down and relaxed. He looked at his map yet again and found the last thing he COULD do.

Fun learning time!

Gary entered a history museum. After paying a small fee he walked around looking at various exhibits. Art, fossils, videos, animal environments, and so on.  
(I can’t think of anything else)  
One thing he came across was a small area that showed various creatures and explained their backgrounds. Gary got curious and entered a species name. A hologram booted up and an announcer began to talk…

(just fyi, I’m making everything up for this fanfic. So if we ever learn about the actual cannon, well...this isn’t it XD)

“Ventrexians! A species of evolved felines that are prominent on their homeworld Ventrexia. An almost entirely military based culture, this race has the right to boast that they have created THE most powerful, efficient, and deadly weapons and armors known across the galaxies. Very little technology rivals their own in that department. While they are able to conquer entire solar systems quite easily, they are a neutral race that keeps mainly to themselves. Ventrexians rarely leave their planet unless it is for a very specific reason, so it is highly uncommon to even see one face to face. Various planets and governments purchase Ventrexians to act as guards, hitmen, and even soldiers! which is the lead reasoning for them to leave their homeworld. There is a phrase used by many soldiers

“when at war you can either use an entire army, or a Ventrexian. Far more expensive than the army, but at least you know you’ll win”

Many governments have come together and banned their involvement due to the sheer lethal and destructive capabilities they posses. While Ventrexians due in fact trade their goods and services, purchasing their technology is strictly monitored by their own species as well as any governments involved with that trade. Much of their weaponry has been designed to work almost solely for their genetic coding, rendering most weapons and armors practically useless to any creature outside of their own species. There have been known records of their technology being crafted to suit others in order to use such weapons and armors, though it is highly unlikely to come across said items.

Ventrexia is a cold planet that almost always has snow in certain areas. While warm seasons do occur, most populated areas will typically have snowfall ranging from gentle flakes to harsh blizzards. Their species has adapted to thriving in this weather by growing specialized fur that helps to keep in body heat while blocking out colder temperatures. Their bodies are naturally strong and resilient to pain, which is even further pushed by their intense military training which is another factor into why Ventrexians are a ferocious race that none wish to agitate. Their species comes in a large variety of fur and coloration, so it is difficult at times to tell which Ventrexian are related to one another. A parent could very well have offspring that look nothing like them. Ventrexians are notoriously territorial for what they own and are willing to kill and die for it. Ventrexian senses are heightened to a point where it rivals other highly advanced species. They could smell and hear you far before you could ever even know they were there in the first place. Ventrexians have no issue with killing anything or anyone, they do so without hesitation or flinching, making that yet another factor as to why they are both ferocious and banned. As far as historical accuracy goes, no female Ventrexian have ever been encountered off their planet, making it quite a mystery as to why that is. Ventrexians don’t state the reasoning behind this, causing it to be a great mystery that has yet to be solved. Ventrexian reproductive cycles involve their species going into a state of sexual intensity at various times with different lengths. A heat or rut, depending on what the individual would say, could span the length of a day, to an entire month. Ventrexians prevent but a select few to land on their planet. All dealings and interactions with them have been within their orbit on large space stations, leaving yet more to wonder what kind of society they live in and what their architectural structure is outside of their various ships and stations as they do not show nor present any information as to what its like.

Those few who have managed to land on their planet with permission had sworn to keep all that they’ve learned a secret. Any evidence ever to be spoken or shared has been prevented or destroyed in one way or another, leaving many to believe that Ventrexians purposely cause this in order to keep their information secret. However, no such evidence in their involvement has ever been recorded, leaving even more to wonder just who could be responsible for these actions. Ventrexians have had only a single enemy within recorded time. Tryvuulians. The reasoning for this has been about a grudge due to expansion into Ventrexian territory. Neither one has backed down for over a 1000 years. While some have gained foothold at times, others they’ve lost it just as quickly, causing this to be a very evened out stalemate. Absolutely no one wishes to be involved in their war or come between them, so there has never been a single government or any form of outside assistance that wishes to enter the fray.

And there you have it! All known information about this species has been recorded here! We hope you’ve enjo-” Gary pressed end  
“don’t need to hear the rest of that...alright...what are the other guys all about” Gary typed in a name…

“Tryvuulians! A species spread across various planets and solar systems! While their homeworld is Tryvuulia, they are a species built upon military expansion, almost entirely by force! Trivuulia is a harsh planet with only the most extreme biomes. This species has evolved to the point where their bodies can survive extreme climates easily. Heat, pressure, cold, and the worst deterioration that could occur hardly affect them. Their bodies have adapted to the point where they are virtually immune to all illnesses and diseases as well. They are aggressive and unflinching when it comes to their expansions. They seek out as many planets and solar systems as they can to expand their vast empire! Over the past 1000 years they have attempted to expand and conquer the planet Ventrexia, causing the war between the two species to be unending. So far almost all resources and efforts have been put towards the war, causing an almost complete stop to their expanding empire. While Ventrexians have the edge in technology, Tryvuulians have the edge in sheer numbers. With every single Ventrexian, there is over 100 Tryvuulians. Minor battle victories result in only temporary gain. As fast as one side wins a battle, they loose the next. So no true movement has happened between the two. Their hatred runs so deep that if the two species come across one another even outside their war zones, they fight to the death. This causes complications with law and land. Thankfully it is incredibly rare to happen, but when it does, just keep your distance and hope it ends soon. Although most likely, it won’t.

Since Tryvuulians are a hardy species, This allows them to spread to planets that are lifeless for intense reasons. One moment a lifeless desert planet is there, the next day Tryvuulians would be building cities and populating the area. Some governments make deals with their kind, using their technology to help stabilize and maintain harsh and difficult environments. Aiding in the swift creation of prosperous civilizations. And there you have it-”

Outside the sounds of screams filled the air, only to suddenly be overpowered when the sounds of massive explosions went off. Gary began running to try and see what was going on, only to stop when a tall slender being stood at the entrance of the museum.  
(alright just to give a good mental image, I’m basing this look off of a combo of DnD Shardmind and The evil within shade)

Almost twice Gary’s size in height, and half his width. The figure seemed to be made out of a mix of crystal and robotic parts. One giant white glowing eye was beaming out of a helmet covering the beings entire head. A thin cloak covered the beings form, parting ways as the figure reached out a hand to point at Gary. 3 long slender digits that had a point as sharp as a blade. No toes or feet, only twin long sharpened crystals made it’s two legs. The sharpened ends stabbed small holes into the ground as it shifted it’s body

“Gary” the figures speech sounded like a small echo with multiple soft female voices speaking at once  
“you must come with me. You are in grave danger” Gary blinked  
“uh...you have the wrong person”  
“I am no fool Gary Goodspeed. Please, you are wasting time. You must come with me to safety. It is the only way to survive” Gary took a step back  
“uh...no?”  
“Gary Goodspeed. I will only ask pleasantly one final time. Please, you must come with me. You will die otherwise”  
“wait cause you’ll kill me or something else?” the figure seemed to be as still as a statue with no reply. Gary rubbed the back of his head  
“so...” Gary made a small jump when a tiny high pitched screech came from the figures helmet. Gary could hear the figure speak...but apparently not to him  
“have you located him sibling?”  
“yes I have sibling”  
“bring him. I cannot hold this Ventre-” the voice cut out as another large explosion went off in the background. The figures large white eye grew red and the figures voice became harsh and broken up like loud static  
“yOu wILl CoMe wItH mE nOw HUmaN.”


	20. A sudden encounter pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear daddy, how much I love you
> 
> How much you love me?
> 
> A different point of view
> 
> ouch that stings
> 
> oh Gary...
> 
> I have a reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say except enjoy!

Many years earlier…

Avocato. Age 16.

A gun was held to a small childs head, she was hardly 6 years old.

She was weeping on her knees begging for this to stop.

Avocato swallowed as his finger hovered over the trigger.

His body shook with fear.

He dropped his gun and held his face, weakly stating

“I..I can’t do it.” A loud announcement was heard

SIMULATION PAUSED.

A man walked through a doorway and into the virtual reality room with a sigh as he gripped the bridge of his nose  
“son. How many times do I have to tell you. You give NO MERCY to ANYONE that isn’t our kind. now. Pick your gun up. And be a REAL Ventrexian!” he shouted sternly with a growl to back it. Avocato’s hands shook. His father walked closer to him  
“I said. PICK. IT. UP. NOW BOY!” Avocato shook his head and tried to back away, his tears beginning to soak his fur  
“I can’t hurt a chil-” before Avocato could finish Avocato’s father pulled out his own pistol, shoved it into his son’s hand then forced Avocato’s face forward. Avocato’s father made him close his finger onto the childs head. He snarled  
“begin. Continue simulation.” A loud announcement went off

SIMULATION CONTINUED

“now. Do it son. Look this child in the eyes as you do so. You hesitate one more time an-” Avocato pulled the trigger. His chest began to heave as he watched the childs corpse fall to the floor with a heavy thud, then simply vanish as the simulation ended. Avocato clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, he propped himself up on his elbow before vomiting.  
“pathetic.” His father spat out then began to leave. Before he left, he turned around and gave one final order in his typical stern fashion  
“clean this mess up. If I hear anymore sobbing from you, or SEE any form of regret when you come back inside, you will be punished. Severely.” Avocato’s father sneered  
“Ugh. Pathetic. When I was younger than you I could look a REAL child in the eyes and pull any trigger to any weapon I was given. Loyalty ONLY to your kind. All others are either enemies, or those who have yet to become one. At this rate I should just stop calling you a Ventrexian altogether. Son.” that very last bit, he said with poison in his mouth and cruelty in his tone. As if that word ‘son’ was another term for a horrid infection that refuses to be cured.

Avocato fell onto his side and curled up as he began to sob. He held himself tightly and desperately shouted mentally at himself to grow up. Stop being so pathetic like his father says he is. He is weak. He is a liability. He is useless. He is worthless. He doesn’t deserve love.

Years later…

Avocato sat at a bar swirling around a drink in his hand. He heard someone walk up next to him and say  
“sup kitty cat” Avocato hardly bothered to look over. A figure leaned on the bar with a big shit eating grin. Avocato simply stated  
“get lost.”  
“aww don’t be like that! Come on, let’s talk. Never even formally introduced one another”  
“I’m not here to make friends.”  
“oh? Then why come here. Look around. Who else here came to NOT make friends?” the figure waved their hand out to the room. The two were in the special circle of bounty hunters. Avocato’s membership hasn’t been for very long, so almost all faces were still very much unfamiliar  
“I came here to gear up, and drink in peace.”  
“alright. If I buy you one, will you at least talk to me?”  
“everythings free dumbass. Besides, it depends on the drink.”  
“I’m just a gentleman when I want to be! So, how about life’s blight whiskey?” Avocato raised an eyebrow in silence as the figures smile grew  
“what’s wrong kitty cat? Liver can’t handle it?”  
“I’m a Ventrexian. My liver is stronger than yours. So yeah it can handle it.” the figure took an official seat at the bar and ordered. Two shots were placed in front of them  
“alright kitty cat. There’s you milk”  
“call me a cat one more time and-”  
“ah-ah! Bottoms up first before we continue!” Avocato sneered, then took his shot. The figure next to him laughed and shook his head  
“damn! Never burns lighter.” The figure fully turned to Avocato and looked up up and down stating as he rubbed his chin  
“So, the big bad Ventrexian bounty hunter. Here in front of me.” The figure added with sarcasm  
“I wouldn’t have EVER guessed a Ventrexian would end up as one!” he laughed then continued  
“So what’s wrong soldier boy, you get tired of serving your kind?” Avocato’s grip around his glass tightened, although he made sure not to break it. Which was as easy as snapping a branch…or a neck  
“none of your fucking business. Now get lost.” The figure put out a hand  
“names Terk. What’s yours?” Avocato didn’t bother to return the gesture  
“come on kitty cat, someone...got your tongue? Get it?! Cause cat got-” Avocato simply got up and began to walk away. Terk walking after him  
“where you going? What are you doing?” Avocato growled  
“none of your fucking business. First and only warning. Get out of my personal space, and we won’t have any problems.”  
“aww come on! You look like a guy who knows how to have fun. Never had a cat before! And I’ll bet you’ve never had someone like me~”

Avocato turned a corner and walked down a hallway past a soft music playing band  
“hey kitty cat. Talk to me! I like a challenge~”  
“not interested. Now. Or ever.”  
“well you haven’t slept with me yet. Or you’d never say those words.”  
“get lost. You’re beginning to really piss me off.”  
“aww am I pushing your buttons? Do I get on your nerves?” Avocato stopped and turned around. He gave a glare that would kill if it could  
“what do you want from me?”  
“your dick. Heard your kind got big swinging-” Avocato turned around and kept walking  
“tell me your name kitty cat. Come on. I’ve earned it” Avocato looked stunned  
“in what way have you EARNED IT!?”  
“tell me”  
“fuck off!”  
“tell me. Pretty please”  
“it’s Avocato. Now get lost befor-”  
“before what?” Terk leaned in close to Avocato’s face then flicked his ear  
“what are you gonna do about it?”

…………..

Avocato sat at the edge of his bed rubbing his face. He looked behind him to see Terk still naked and asleep. The Ventrexian got up to take a morning shower. Hopefully wash some of the sin off his body. Why the hell would he EVER just sleep with some rando?!  
This isn’t like him.  
Right?

………………….

2 months 10 days

Avocato walked away from Gary cracking his knuckles. He was going to figure out who this bounty hunter was. And why they have a sudden death wish. Avocato was kind enough to give that pathetic shapeshifter a chance to leave, simply out of respect for his skill levels and of course being in the same circle, but not this time. This time it would either be death, or beat them so badly they’ll be in the hospital for at least a year of intense recovery. Avocato pushed through the crowd, making sure of course not to be obvious. At least when a person realized what he was they gave him space. So a good portion of the time his path became cleared. Finally he had made his way near the enemy ship and began to look around. He (roughly) knew each person in his circle, but that doesn’t mean he knew everyone. Also to factor in that some people might have retired, moved on, or even new faces had joined. New people joined every once in a while after all. Not many, but still. Avocato’s main reason to learn about the other members was to know who they were, how they worked, what their usual jobs were, and of course knowing their strengths and weaknesses. You never knew if you might end up crossing paths with one another, and you never knew if you would just let one another pass, or attack.

Avocato came to a halt when he looked around a corner and spied the rival bounty hunter. A twin. She simply stood there, still and silent. Avocato decided to just casually walk up to her, he could take both twins. If he had to. The single twin looked at Avocato and spoke calmly  
“greetings Avocato. Warmest welcomes to you” Avocato simply crossed his arms  
“mhm.” the twins had always been courteous. Absolutely the exact opposite of the Ventrexian funnily enough.  
“alright. Lets cut the chase. Why attack me?” the twin answered in her well mannered tone  
“you’ve in your possession the object of our obsession”  
“well leave. I don’t have that human”  
“lies are poison on the tongue, and taint the lips once spoken. We are clean and true. We know you and what you do...ah I do not mean to rhyme”  
“get lost. I respect you and your twin. You work good and are one of the more efficient members. So I’m giving you this chance to turn around, forget you saw me, and leave.”  
“no no. we need to acquire the one we desire...hm...perhaps I should speak my sentences more carefully”  
“don’t care. Leave. Final warning”  
“money is ours and we want it like sweet honey-there I go again.”  
“alright well we’re done talking. Counting to 3 before I take a kill shot.”  
“good warnings. True to yourself as usual. Now I must bid you farewell. For it is time to fight, and claim our prize. Once we have acqui-”  
“3.2.1.” Avocato whipped out his pistol and shot. He grit his teeth when he realized he missed. The twin was fast enough with reflex to simply dodge it.  
“It is very rude to interrupt one who speaks. It was not your tur-” Avocato shot blast after blast, each time missing his mark. The twin moved as graceful as you’d imagine. Weaving, ducking, and dodging fluidly. The twins were known to be the most quick and dexterous. Still, hard to dodge something with a bit more impact.

Avocato threw three small bombs from his belt that made large explosions all around him. Once the smoke cleared the twin was unscathed then quickly rushed at Avocato, slashing her claws at his head. He blocked it with his arms, feeling her razor sharp fingers grace it’s surface, hardly making a scratch. Avocato tossed a bomb that stuck to the figure. The Ventrexian then rolled out of the way as it beeped then exploded. Avocato then took a few parts from his belt, slammed them together onto his pistol. Now upgraded into an assault rifle he shot a bullet from it that exploded shortly after. The twin flipped onto a nearby building then jumped at Avocato kicking her legs around trying to slice his throat. Avocato easily predicted this and blocked every attempt. Once again his armor had yet to ever fail him. Avocato found and opening and grabbed onto her cloak and yanked it with enough force to throw her to the ground. He switched his gun to a full beam and used it against the figure slicing off a leg. She rolled out of the way before any more damage could be done. It quickly regrew back which allowed her to begin sprinting around. Avocatos gun followed her trail making a large line of vaporized destruction. No doubt plenty of civilians getting caught in the crossfire.

Eh.

He cared about as much as he usually did.

Which wasn’t at all when he was focusing on something else.

The scent of melting metal and flesh filled the air around him as he quickly reloaded. The twin had grabbed someone and threw them directly at Avocato. He simply used his gun to slice them in half letting the persons two parts to fall to his sides. Avocato rushed forward and threw another bomb that stuck to the twins leg and blew it off along with an arm. As they were regrowing Avocato lunged at her throwing a full punch directly at her chest. She screeched as it cracked and chunks fell out. She quickly turned to her side and made the attempt at another leg slash, only to be blocked by Avocato. The twin rolled away as her limbs had regrown and chest healed.

Avocato went to grab another bomb until he realized the other twin had yet to join in. He had expected her to at any moment. But it was far too long now into the fight…

It dawned on him where she went. In this brief moment of realization, the twin he was fighting grabbed a car and threw it at him. Avocato rolled out of the way then had the twin slam her leg onto his chest. Anyone else would have had their stomach pierced and end in a quick bloody death, but Ventrexian armor wouldn’t allow it. Avocato grabbed with both hands and snapped it in half, then used the sharp end to thrust into her chest. The irony of her own leg piercing her own chest made Avocato smile. He slapped a bomb onto her then kicked her off. Avocato heard her speak out loud, not fully hearing her words over all the noise around him. It only was a few seconds later when she blew apart as pieces of herself scattered around leaving nothing but minor crystal and robotic parts spread across the ground. The light in her helmet darkened then flickered out completely. Avocato stretched himself, gathered his gun and bolted off to where he left Gary.

It had been part of her plan.

To lure him as far away from her twin as possible.

By the time Avocato had rushed over to where he dropped Gary off. He saw her standing in the doorway talking to Gary. He whipped out his gun and took a shot directly at her back. She exploded into fragments and scattered apart. Avocato ran over and looked at Gary who was looking in awe  
“that...was so cool! Did you make all those explosions!?”  
“no shit dumbass. Now we have to leave ASAP before anyone comes to figure out what the fuck happened within the-” already sirens had been going off along with the sounds of ships flying above their heads. Avocato was about to grab Gary and run it until everything blacked out…

………..

Avocato’s eyes slowly opened. He noticed he was in a cold almost entirely empty room. The only thing in there besides himself were both the twins standing in front of Gary speaking to him. Gary sitting on a chair appeared to be thinking. Avocato noticed the human wasn’t restrained either. Avocato tried to sit up but noticed he was handcuffed behind his back and chains causing him to be on his knees. Since no one was paying attention to him, he at least had the element of surprise. He tried to use his strength to break out of his restraints, only to feel them tighten and grow heavier. He knew what these were. A special type of restraint that grew harder to escape from the more you tried. Avocato finally looked up and over to Gary who was staring at him sadly. The twins followed Gary’s sight and turned to see Avocato awake.

Well shit.

There goes the element of surprise.

Gary walked over and simply asked looking sad  
“why don’t you take my collar off? Why haven’t you even offered to?”

Avocato knit his eyes and felt his heart beat faster...


	21. A sudden encounter finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh Little Cato how your love life is going, kinda being cringy there my boy  
Gary gets a tempting offer  
Gary doesn't get an answer  
Until he does  
Of course Avocato knows how to do it! as easy as breathing!  
wow, Avocato way to go  
okay nevermind  
Maybe that will help you out...
> 
> oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/632836196449533952/contentmlm-stages-of-gay-courtship-1-joke  
going to be like father like son
> 
> alright enjoy the chap!

“little Caaatoooo” Little Cato turned around as he saw Meownana skip towards him down the hallway  
“oh, hey M-meownana wha-what’s up?” Little Cato leaned against his locker trying to look and act ‘cool’. Something he was already failing at.  
“Since SOMEONE hasn’t replied to my messages, I wanted to tell you in person” Little Cato gulped  
“oh...I was ah...busy...doing...stuff. I’m so sorry I never replied!”  
“nah it’s fine”  
“so uh...what deid-i mean dide-i mean what did-you want to ah...tell me?” Meownana smiled and held his hands behind his back  
“well, I know I asked for us to hangout together. BUT for the time being, let’s put it off” Little Cato felt relived and horrible at the same time. He didn’t want to hangout?! Did he fuck something up!? Little Cato tried not to have his ears fold back or sound sad-well more like devastated. The relief part of it was that the immense pressure to invite him over was lifted  
“oh...uh...cool”  
“the reason is becaauusseeee...guess”  
“uh...I’m lame? Haha...ha” Little Cato smiled and tried to chuckle  
“no silly! Guess again!”  
“uh...I smell weird?”  
“no you smell fine to me. Guess again!”  
“uh...something about a shooting range?”  
“nope! Although that does sound fun!” Little Cato rubbed the back of his head  
“is it...uh...” he looked around in a desperate attempt to come with something, ANYTHING!  
“school?”  
“nope! Give up?”  
“yeah...haha...”

Meownana gave a big smile  
“I’m throwing a party!” Meownana threw confetti! Some of it sticking to Little Cato’s furred face  
“My dad’s gonna be gone for a few days so I’m inviting some people over! Just some close friends, so it really won’t be too many people. First we’re going to go play laser tag, then eat a bunch of pizza and junk food, then go to this park to watch fireworks, then to my place to finish off the night with movies and more crap food! Oh and don’t worry we’re not going to drink or smoke. That stuff bums me out and makes me uncomfortable”  
“me too. Drinking just makes me think of my dad-why did I say that? Uh just-forget that please”  
“no problem. So you in? Pretty please? For me?” Meownana gave begging eyes that made Little Cato’s heart flutter  
“ye-ah sure. Is it your birthday?”  
“nah, just for fun!”  
“all that sounds awesome. I’ll be there! I’m practically a party master! They call me Little Cato the party king...haha...” Little Cato wanted to smack himself so badly  
“oh? Well you’re going to have to show me those awesome skills of yours. Alright I’ll text you the address and time! The party’s tomorrow night, so get pumped for it!”  
“I will!”  
“great! Alright, I got to get to class, see you there!” Meownana booped Little Catos nose then skipped off. Little Cato felt like he wanted to melt with joy, while also cringe at himself for how stupid he was being. He had to pay attention when the bell wrung and ran off to class...

Meanwhile…

Gary watched Avocato collapse in front of him. Falling to the floor with a heavy thud. Gary looked up to notice a second figure casually walking over to him, placing a small looking gun into a compartment within her chest. Once she was in front of him she bowed  
“warmest greetings Gary goodspeed. I see you have met my sibling” She gestured towards the remains of her twin  
“yeah she EXPLODED!”  
“worry not. She will regenerate soon enough. As I had. Very very few things can truly end out lives” as if on cue the fragments had quickly flew to one another and reformed the twin  
“like that. Now then, Gary Goodspeed. Come with us. We have much to discuss with you”  
“uh...I’m good.” Gary watched as the recently regenerated twin picked Avocato up by the neck scruff and stared at him  
“such a deadly creature. Now asleep like a small child. So vulnerable. Should we kill him sibling?”  
“no. He was polite and gave me a chance to leave, now we shall give him one in return once he arises.” Gary nervously swallowed then asked  
“what did you do to him?”  
“incapacitated him harmlessly. Now, Gary Goodspeed, you are to come with us. Flee not. Worry not. We mean you no harm. We wish to keep you safe from what is to come”  
“which would be?”  
“danger. Death. Horrid things we wish for you not to become involved in.”

Gary backed away a bit. Sure he could flee…or make an attempt at least...but he couldn’t just leave Avocato!

“are...you here because you’re the person-people who want to buy me?!”  
“no. but we are here to collect your reward. As we have heard from certain sources, it will take roughly less than a whole year for payment to be made full. Let us speak somewhere more private and-” behind them various officers began to charge forward, weapons drawn, shields deployed  
“-calm”  
“so...not gonna hurt me OR Avocato?”  
“if it does not come to it. Then you are correct”  
“alright then. How ar-” the second twin Grabbed Gary bridal style then bolted. Gary felt like this was WAY better than any of the rides! They were going so fast and swift! Jumping from building to building, sometimes sliding into them to lose the cops, running up stairways and then falling from great heights, only to land easily right after. It was a few minutes before they fully lost the police. They went into an old abandoned building that was far away from anyone who would see it. The twin holding Gary let him go gently as the other went to restrain Avocato. The twin who had carried Gary found a chair for him to sit in  
“now. Please have a seat so we may speak.” Gary did so and looked at what was happening to Avocato  
“is he gonna be alright?”  
“perhaps.”  
“alright uh...what did you want to talk about?”  
“as you are fully aware, you have many who are after you. We want you for the reward obviously. So we have come to make a deal with you. Full disclosure, you are coming with us willingly or unwillingly. We are here to say what will happen if you come willingly” the second twin walked over and spoke next

“we will provide you comforts of luxury. We will ferry you away to a resort known only to a select few. You will be roomed there until the money has been gathered and payment due. We will pay for any and all expenses. You may have whatever you wish. To a degree of course.” the other twin continued  
“as we do care for your well being now, we will not once the deal has been finished. So as you wait, you will be relaxed and in absolute pleasure. We do not wish to harm you if we mustn't. We will not humiliate you or parade you around as some trophy. We would not have you wear such prison garments” the other twin pointed to Gary’s collar. Gary felt it and really had thought about it, something he hadn’t truly done in a long while. He had gotten so used to it, he hardly noticed anymore  
“we can remove it. It will not be too much trouble, and without pain.” Gary knit his eyes  
“so...to make sure I fully understand...i come with you. You remove my collar. Make me live a high life in a place I can’t leave. And then when the time comes, you bring me to be sold. All the while I don’t have anything bad happen to me at all?”  
“all of that is correct. You are not a prisoner. You are a living breathing being who deserves to be treated as such”  
“huh...Avocato never offered me anything like that before...”  
“his kind is blunt and forceful. We are not”  
“I...need to think about this...”  
“of course. We will give you a moment” Gary held up a hand in a T pose  
“okay but really quick. No matter what, I’ll come with you cause I have to?”  
“Correct”  
“so...what if I DON’T agree to come willingly?”  
“you will be put into a stasis. Only to be revived once the deal is done.”

Gary rubbed the back of his head  
“huh...live in luxury...or be frozen one second then like 8 months happen and I wake back up and everything only feels like a moment...”  
“correct”  
“so…why don’t you do something to keep me...you know...around? Obviously this collar keeps me with Avocato” Gary mumbled under his breath  
“...along with a few other things...”  
“because there is a phrase: attract more flurosdgurg with sweet honey rather than using bitter hurglfulrdge. Does that make sense?”  
“yeah sorta” Gary heard some noise coming from Avocato, he looked over and met Avocato’s gaze. Gary walked past the twins and asked the simple question in a saddened tone

“why don’t you take my collar off? Why haven’t you even offered to?” Gary saw the look of doubt on Avocato’s face waiting for an answer. One that didn’t come. Avocato opened and shut his mouth clearly trying to form words, but clearly couldn’t. So Gary decided to start speaking since Avocato couldn’t...or wouldn’t.  
“those twins, offered to let me live in luxury for the rest of the time. To let me have anything and everything I could want! But you...you’ve treated me like dirt-worse than that most of the time. And I could see it in my heart to forgive you...but-” Gary pointed to his collar  
“-this? Why? I thought we were having a connection. So why haven’t you ONCE offered? I don’t understand! I’ve helped you so much and...I just don’t...” Gary trailed off. Avocato shifted his eyes away, not being able to meet Garys.  
“Avocato, tell me why I shouldn’t go with the twins? They said they can easily remove my collar and take me t-” Avocato spoke calmly, interrupting Gary  
“don’t listen to them.”  
“why shouldn’t I? they’ve lied to me far less than you have”  
“I never lied to you about anything.”  
“really? Alright then, let’s think of it this way, they’ve abused me WAY less. Don’t you think I should deserve to be treated like a person? They even said I deserved to! So far the evidence I’ve been given has been mor-”  
“don’t trust them. Trust me buddy. Please”  
“oh now you’re calling me buddy? Because you NEED me now? Because now you-”  
“get me out of these cuffs, and we’ll go back to the ship. We’ll get out of here and we don’t have to talk about any of this-”  
“what so NOW you just want to AVOID answering me? That is so like you! I just want you to be straightforward with me! Not dodging what I’m asking or yelling at me or threatening me or hurting me or-”  
“Gary this isn’t the time to-”  
“ohhh no. no no no. this IS the time! You have the chance to just be honest with me! And yet now you’re trying to just push everything aside and sweep it away like what you’ve always done your whole life! I want to help you YOU KNOW THAT! Okay I get it, not everyone can just be as open as I am with my feelings, but you need to let me in! FULLY! I get you! I know you’ve hardened yourself up and walled your heart up because of the crap you went through as a kid and, well, your whole life! But you need to just stop being like that and realize that I’m here and there’s no changing that, except right now. This is the breakthrough you clearly need. You know damn well that everything changes in a single moment and right now you have ONE shot to make if you wa-” Avocato snapped and shouted  
“FINE. I DON’T WANT YOU LEAVING ME. ALRIGHT?! If I take the collar off then you don’t-I-” Avocato quieted down

“I have to have control over you. I feel like I HAVE to have full control. I don’t want to be vulnerable to anyone. I want to be in charge, I want to be the one who gets to say and do whatever and the person I like HAS to do as I say. If I tell them to do something I expect they do it. If I don’t have that power, then what’s stopping that person from just hurting me and walking away? If I take your collar off then that’s it. All my power and control over you is gone. There would be NOTHING stopping you from leaving me.” Avocato lowered his head, fighting back the tears that began to form. His heart was pounding and that cold grip was trying to harden and keep him still  
“I. have to. Be the only. One to protect myself. I can’t have you hurt me. I can’t have you be the one good thing to me that leaves. You have been the one person in YEARS that’s actually cared about me. That stuck around even with all my BS. Because I knew in my head that you couldn’t physically leave me. It gave me comfort knowing that I had the power to make sure you couldn’t leave. If you don’t have that collar then I just...” Avocato started to sob  
“if I get hurt from you, I don’t know how I’ll handle it. Nothing will help me. No one will be there to help. I’ll probably just run back to Terk so I can just ignore my problems like always. Before you, he was the closest thing to getting any kind of love and attention. He has been my biggest safety net, and you know how well that is-” Avocato froze up once he felt Gary get on his knees and hugged him.  
“you have to not be so controlling. You don’t need to have power over someone for you to be safe from them. Now, you have to TRUST me alright? When I say you CAN’T be breaking out of your shell without something to HELP you.” Avocato felt Garys hands move to his belt…

Gary stood up and turned around to leave, looking at the twins  
“I’m ready to go.” they both nodded, one turned to Avocato  
“it is not our place to speak about any of this with you. But we truly wish you get the help you need. If you leave us be and do not follow us, then we shall leave you be. This is the only warning you will receive. You allowed me and my sister one, so now we return the gesture” Gary stopped then pat his jacket  
“wait, one thing” Gary turned around to look at the twins, the pointed to the ground behind them  
“you dropped your pockets”  
“what?” the twins turned around and right when they did Gary snatched the keys to Avocato’s chains, and replaced it with a bomb. The twins turned back around to see Gary standing there whistling  
“how can one drop their pockets? And nothing was there”  
“eh, human term. Oh and real quick question, how angry would you be if you were betrayed by a snail named Carl?”  
“what?” Gary backed up as the bomb went off, blowing both twins to pieces. Gary quickly rushed over and unlocked Avocato  
“alright cat man listen up, we have a few seconds until they pull themselves together cause apparently they can’t die or something!” Gary ran over to the door looking back to see a confused Avocato  
“HURRY YOUR FUZZY BUTT UP!”

The two began running down a few streets before Avocato finally shouted  
“what the hell was that?!”  
“uh duh! A Distraction!” They stopped as Gary waved down a taxi. Gary quickly pushed Avocato into it and sat beside him saying to the driver  
“to the starport please! The one near the funland!” the driver agreed  
“you got it” as the two rode away. Avocato turned and stared at Gary who was just relaxing  
“Gary what the hell was that back there?!”  
“distraction”  
“no BEFORE that?!”  
“oh, a breakthrough”  
“what?!”  
“well, I kinda wasn’t about to just leave with them. And I knew that was the perfect opportunity for an actual breakthrough with you. I figured you needed a nice hard shove to help get you emotionally-” the two looked out the window as they heard a loud screech outside. Far down the street were the twins wildly searching for them  
“point is, Avocato I knew you wouldn’t move forward unless you forced yourself to. Sure we could lay in bed and talk, but you wouldn’t be allowing yourself to move forward unless you smashed your way out of your walled heart” they slowed down as they entered the main road to the starport  
“Avocato you know where their ship is?”  
“yeah”  
“where?”  
“dock 32B”  
“driver please take us there!” Avocato shifted himself so he could look directly at Gary  
“you mind telling me what you meant back there?”  
“every word my dude, every word” Avocato looked with a sneer  
“that doesn’t make sense! Just tell me!”  
“oh, I’m sorry, do you not like when I’m not being straightforward and clear?”  
“Gary. I-” Gary put a finger to Avocato’s lips  
“quiet cat man we’re here” Gary paid the man with the rest of his dropnoids as the two left  
“alright Avocato. You know how to sabotage a ship?”  
“as easy as breathing”  
“good! Now get to it”

Avocato walked up to the ship, jerked open a panel and disarmed the alarms. He tore out a few wires and replaced them with some others. After doing so he fixed the panel and placed it back on  
“done”  
“really? That simple?”  
“always the most simple things that are the hardest to figure out. Their ship will keep shutting off every time they try to take off. They’ll think it’s the engines and spend all their time trying to fix something that isn’t broken. By the time they figure out it’s just some simple connection issues that has nothing to do with it, we’ll be long gone. And once we take off, I’m going to do some changes to my ship so no one can track us. Always was thinking of getting a new paint job.”  
“wait so painting it is going to just fix it?”  
“no. I’m going to disguise the ship as some mundane one. No one will suspect a Ventrexian stealth ship to look like some common basic ass cargo ship with nothing good in it”  
“cool! Now then” Gary pulled Avocato forward to look at him  
“it’s time to talk about this.” Gary pointed to his collar

……………….

Taking off into deep space, disguising the ship, a nice meal and a hot shower, it was time. Avocato took in a deep breath as he looked at Gary in the gun workshop  
“so you really want me to-”  
“yes! Yes I really want you to!” Avocato cringed a little as he unlocked the collar and felt it come undone  
“FREEDOM! FINALLY! MY NECK CAN BREATHE!” Gary shouted in joyful victory! Avocato became quiet as he set down the collar onto a table. Gary pull Avocato into a hug and squeezed tightly  
“listen man, you can’t just think I’m going to up and leave you. Not after all we’ve been through. It might not seem like it means something to you, but it does to me. Besides I’ve got a looooooot of work to do”  
“on what?”  
“on you duh!” Gary stroked the side of Avocato’s face  
“I’m going to help you, and you’re going to help me. We’re too broken people who have one anothers backs. From now until one of us dies. Probably me” Avocato chuckled  
“probably you huh?”  
“yeah! If it comes down to it, you can kick ass and survive, I’ll end up dying. Probably because I tripped on something and somehow ended up shooting myself with some random gun”  
“well let’s make sure that doesn’t happen” The two became quiet as they stared into one anothers eyes for a time. Gary leaned in for a kiss and Avocato met him halfway. A tighter hug and softer kiss made the moment seem that much sweeter. Gary pulled off and sighed through his nose  
“you’re going to be my greatest achievement yet”  
“oh? why’s that?”  
“cause once I’ve fully helped you heal, I’ll know that when I’m gone I have someone to remember me. I don’t have to be afraid of when I die I haven’t had anything to show. I have you to always remember me. I know I’ve made my mark in life because I helped heal someone who needed it”  
“geez Garebear stop being so sappy. It’s making me sick.” Avocato sighed out sadly  
“You’re right. I won’t….forget you when...you’re…gone” that last part hurt Avocato when he said it. Gary’s gonna be gone when he’s sold him. It’ll be worth it though.  
“well, on the bright side for you, you get all that money and a healed heart” Gary smiled and turned to walk away. Avocato grabbed his arm  
“wait. I-uh-uh...you can’t…” Avocato rubbed the back of his head and really really hated how his insides squirmed when Gary looked at him with those sweet kind eyes  
“there a problem man?”  
“no...uh...you’re right...When you’re...gone...I’ll have the money...” Gary just smiled then left. Avocato sighed through his nose. And watched the door close as Gary left the room. He rubbed his face and groaned into his hands, if he knew his life was going to change for the better, then he would rather do it with a bottle and a nasty headache the next morning…

‘Fucking Gary and his perfectness...the money is worth it. It’s...not worth it.’ Avocato quickly ran out of the room  
“wait Gary I need to tell you something” Gary smiled  
“oh wait before you do. Here!” Gary pulled out the small stuffed animal he won earlier that day  
“I won this for you!” Avocato took it into his hands as gently as he did when Little Cato was a newborn.  
“you won this for me?” Gary rubbed the back of his head  
“yeah it isn’t much. But I thought you’d like it. And if not, you can just toss it”  
“no I’m gonna keep it...” Avocato trailed off as he looked into the small button eyes.  
“so Avocato what did you want to tell me?”  
“uh...it’s...” Avocato tried his best to look at Gary  
“I...have to tell you about...I have to go to the bathroom...so...just...go to bed I’ll be there soon”  
“weird thing to tell me but okay”

Avocato quickly made his way to the bathroom, and shouted into a towel. Maybe he should write it down...might help him say it…

meanwhile…

Shadowchanger hissed in frustration as it slammed into the glass surrounding it. A long glass cylinder was it’s current home, but not out of choice. Standing in front of it were two Ventrexians who merely scanned it  
“TRACES CONFIRMED. VENTREXIAN MIMICRY ATTEMPTED!” Shadowchanger hissed and glared at them  
“let me go! I’ll tell you anything!”  
“INFORMATION NO LONGER REQUIRED. TARGET NO LONGER REQUIRED” A Ventrexian walked into the room and pointed with the tip of their gun  
“ORDERS GIVEN. EXTERMINATE SUBJECT. INTENSE LIGHT INJECTION INITIATED” Shadowchangers eyes went wide as it thrashed as hard as it could for a mere few moments before the cylinder glowed brightly and vaporized it.  
“SCANNING. NO TRACES OF LIFE LEFT. EXTERMINATION 100% SUCCESSFUL” a voice spoke in all 3 of their helmets  
“UNDERSTOOD. NEW ORDER GIVEN: LOCATE NEW TARGETS. RANK: RIVAL BOUNTY HUNTER. TITLE: THE TWINS. APPROACH WITH CAUTION. ADDITION TO ORDER GIVEN: EXTRACT ALL INFORMATION FROM AREA AND BEINGS. ADDITION TO ORDER GIVEN: EXTERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE.” the three Ventrexians spoke in unison  
“UNDERSTOOD” then vanished into light..


	22. Almost forgotten feelings pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god you're gonna die
> 
> The catos write their final wills
> 
> Gary tries!
> 
> DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME!
> 
> well he's bored. nice work!
> 
> well now who are these two handsome fellows
> 
> oh, biggest mood
> 
> boyfriend? pfft as if!
> 
> unless...
> 
> well...grandfathers shouldn't be brought up.
> 
> ah. i see.
> 
> well aren't you just a big ol cuddly kitty cat
> 
> hm. think less maybe?
> 
> dumb questions, open the flood gates!
> 
> Gary WTF are you talking about?! maybe Avo should have paid more attention...
> 
> oops. burnt food
> 
> alright i guess that's a good plan to do?
> 
> tis good enough!
> 
> HA! BREAK DOWN!
> 
> don't break Gary's bones tho
> 
> yeah that's right slap some sense into that lunatic!
> 
> well time to leave i guess
> 
> hey, steady as ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ali-ababwa.tumblr.com/post/633075073039892480/someone-give-the-ventrexian-a-gold-star-for  
Honestly  
Alright so, someone asked me 'when Gary met Terk and was a Ventrexian, why wasn't he outed right away because of him not acting like one?'  
My answer? I honestly forgot to put it in. I was focused on other things, so it really slipped under my radar. Oh and when sometimes people give Avocato space cause of his race and other times  
people don't, Its just due to how busy planets are and depends on the situation. If some huge spacestation is crowded and a shit ton of people are coming and going, you're prob not gonna look  
twice when someone passes by you. Maybe someone does notice and step out of the way, maybe not. Point is, depends on the area  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU&ab_channel=SIAMES  
makes me imagine Avocato thinking about Gary. Wanting him more and more, in every way. Then deciding that Gary won't be anyones but his. Damn he wants Gary more and more  
Don't worry I am in fact still working on the spicy chapter! Just in case anyone was worried I wasn't. It's kinky so I want to (and no pun intended) nail it right with the details and actions. So it's still  
coming, just be patient

In the close future…

Avocato was in his room wearing sweatpants as he finished drying off after a nice shower. He heard banging on his bedroom door. When he opened it up he saw Little Cato standing there panting and frantic looking  
“boy what’s wrong?” through breaths Little Cato replied  
“DAD. WE. HAVE. A. CODE. C” Avocato’s eyes went wide in fear as the two rushed downstairs. Avocato stopped when he was at the entrance to the kitchen. He held his hands up in a calming gesture  
“Garebear. Listen. Put down the knife. We can talk about this. Okay?” Gary said with a smile  
“talk about what?”  
“you don’t have to do this. Please. Let me help you”  
“I don’t need your, or anyone’s help!” Gary started to lift the knife up and began to finish cutting up food  
“annnd done! Gary’s special breakfast for his two favorite guys!”  
“Garebear please no. I really love and appreciate you helping around-”  
“sit and eat! You always cook and I want to help!” Little Cato shivered  
“I remember the last meal you cooked gave us horrible food poisoning. I still remember not being able to stay away from the bathroom for more than 5 seconds”  
“oh come on! it’s not that bad this time!”  
“Gary did you finish cooking the meat ALL the way?”  
“yes! Nice and white this time!”  
“MEAT ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE PURE WHITE! YOU MONSTER!” Gary kissed Avocato on the cheek and ruffled Little Cato’s mohawk  
“both of you sit down and eat! You deserve it”  
“please never say that. NO ONE deserves this horrible punishment.” Gary laughed  
“the only punishment this is, is the kind of awesomeness your taste buds will ever experience!” Little Cato mumbled out  
“they’re going to experience something alright...” Avocato sat down looking at the bubbling food on the plate set down in front of him by his loving Garebear. Little Cato poked at his own with a fork only to hear it sizzle and saw it twitch. He gasped out as he sat in his own chair  
“IT’S MOVING!” Gary sat between them and laughed  
“no it is not! that’s just the cheese melting”  
“I swear it’s looking at me! It wants to kill me!”  
“don’t be so silly! it’s as harmless as a bug”  
“yeah, a bug with toxic fangs and spikes that impale you! Did it just growl at me?!”

Avocato and Little Cato both shared a look of fear before taking a bite. Little Cato spit it out and gasped like he couldn’t breathe  
“I FELT ITS HEARTBEAT ON MY TONGUE!” Avocato gagged on his own mouthful and tried to swallow. Feeling the absolute unnatural texture run down his throat. He’s had to make due for various emergencies on missions and bounty hunts when he ran out of food, but this? This wasn’t on any kind of scope anyone could survive. Gary smiled widely at Avocato  
“sooo how is it?” Avocato tried to hold a not totally disgusted face  
“it’s...it exists”  
“come on you’ve hardly taken a bite!” Little Cato fake sobbed  
“please I’ll do anything, make it stop! I’m just a boy!”  
“you’re both ridiculous! Here let me taste it” Gary took a few bites off his own plate  
“See? it’s delicious! you’re both overreacting” Little Cato shivered  
“I need to wash my mouth out with acid”  
“you think Meownana would like hearing you diss my food like this?”  
“HE can cook food like a pro. Nasty vegan crap, but still! He would agree with me!”  
“Meownana wouldn’t be so dramatic”  
“okay we both know that’s a lie. DAD HELP! SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!” Avocato put down his fork and took a deep breath  
“Garebear. I really appreciate this. But please leave the cooking to someone who...knows how to actually do it”  
“hey I’ve watched you plenty of times. I know what I’m doing!” Little Cato dramatically held his head  
“You put salt in pancakes once. SALT. IN. PANCAKES”

(I may or may not have done that IRL...>.> my reasoning for doing that? Well...it’s probably for the best it stays unknown to you…)

“it was bubbling and salt helps keep things stable. Right Avocato?” Avocato gagged and tried his hardest to swallow down a second bite. He was tougher than his taste buds…He repeated in his head.  
“Garebear...not...like that...exactly...I love you, but if you end up killing us because of your cooking, I’m going to be really mad” Little Cato stabbed his fork into his pancake stack and then yelled  
“YEAH AND MY GHOST WILL HAUNT YOUR ASS FOR ALL ETERNITY!” Avocato held his mouth, trying to keep his food from coming back up  
‘no. I’ve literally taken bullets out of my own body mid battle. I’ve literally ripped out someones still beating heart. I’ve literally tore off someones head. I can keep a stupid hunk of food inside of me. For Gary. Only for that stupid twink.’

(oh and for the ones wondering about code C, the C stands for Gary is Cooking)

In the present…

2 months 11 days

Little Cato took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. He walked into the building he was supposed to meet everyone at. Looking around, it seemed like any normal laser tag building

(idk how to describe one. Look it up yourself I guess. Half assing it? Mhm you know I am! What? I got shit to do and I don’t feel like spending 10 minutes trying to look through photos and building interiors JUST to then write about something-you know what, I’m not arguing with you about this anymore. No I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you. It’s just been a stressful day. Can we hug and make up? Well alright fuckin fine then give me the cold shoulder. I get it. Oh well now you don’t need to get personal! THAT was uncalled for! don’t be talking shit about me to your friends! OH WELL I’M SORRY THAT I’M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! Fine, you know what. Let’s just both cool down and come back to this later.

…….

Alright it’s been an hour now, you good? No I don’t want to bring THAT up like last time. Because-you know what, this joke isn’t as funny that I think it is. And yes my friend agreed that ‘yeah that’s hilarious you should put it in!’ but now I’m beginning to think that they were just fucking with me and then are going to be like ‘haha no way you put that in? What a lame thing to do!’ well they can fuck right off. I already put it in and I don’t want this effort to go to waste. Alright then enough of me talking like a crazy person. Time for fanfic!)

There wasn’t many others around, Little Cato guessed it wasn’t a busy hour. A man sat at the entry desk reading something on his computer, tail swaying from side to side at times. Little Cato walked over, before he could even speak up the man used his tail to give Little Cato a key card on a lanyard and said in a very bored tone without shifting his gaze away from the screen  
“welcome to runner gunner, home of the famous blasting Friday fries. There is your key card to access all available rooms rented out by your party: ‘mega dongz laser thongz’. You are currently renting room A1. Please head there now and enjoy your stay. Read the rules, stay out of areas not allowed, and clean up after yourself. If you need anything feel free to ask.” the man clicked a button and a door nearby opened up. Little Cato just mumbled out  
“thanks” before leaving. Entering the room he saw two college aged Ventrexian guys shooting foam darts at one another. They were laughing and using the various chairs as cover. Little Cato had a small panicked moment. Did he just enter the wrong room? Was he already fucking up? He JUST GOT THERE!  
“uh...hello?” one of the Ventrexians quickly motioned with his head to a nearby door  
“lil bro’s in there!” Little Cato simply walked through the door to see Meownana typing furiously  
“well you can go fuck yourself! No one wanted you to even be on here giving your bullshit comments!” Meownana slammed his phone onto the table and yelled into his hands. Little Cato walked over and tried to give a kind smile  
“uh ah h-hey...is...everything...okay?” Meownana looked up and gave a small gasp. He quickly fixed his fur and cleared his throat, giving a big smile and trying to look like he wasn’t raging  
“oh uh-hey Little Cato! Thanks sooooo much for coming!”  
“is...everything okay?”  
“just hunky! Uh-I don’t say that usual-uh yeah...sorry about that...ah...how much did you hear?”  
“not much...first time I’ve ever heard you swear before” Meownana laughed  
“I try not to. But I just got upset at this stupid-you know what it doesn’t matter.” he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly  
“just some troll. Doesn’t matter.”

“getting trolled online?”  
“eh kinda. I tell myself to stop replying to the comments. Just delete them. But I can NOT sit there and do nothing when my baby is attacked!”  
“baby?”  
“oh! Yeah!” Meownana tried to recline in a chair, only to fumble a bit and try to look cool again  
“I write fanfiction of this one show that I’m super super into and I’ve gotten a decent viewing but this one dude was trolling me saying it isn’t realistic enough. It’s fiction! It isn’t supposed to be real! If I want to make my otp live happily ever after with no problems at all then that’s going to happen! Real or not!”  
“sounds reasonable enough. So what show is it?” Meownana gasped all giddy  
“it’s a show about two guys traveling in space slowly beginning to grow an amazing friendship as they run from various people trying to hunt them down in order to steal this power core that’s the most powerful ever created! I can honestly just go on gushing over it and the ship for hours so don’t tempt me!” Little Cato laughed  
“I won’t. So...nice name for the group”  
“yeah, my bros made it. Those two older guys you passed by are my-well I mean it’s obvious they’re my brothers from what I just sai-uh...yeah! They’re being given leave for the time being, So it’s nice to have them home again”  
“cool. Cool...so is anyone else gonna come here or...” Meownana checked his phone and beamed happily  
“yeah! Just a few people, so don’t worry about feeling all awkward”  
“I’ll try not to” Little Cato stared at Meownana with warm fuzzy feelings going throughout his body. He snapped out of it when his older brothers came into the room, both of them covered in darts  
“yo little bro, when our peeps coming? I’m getting hungry and bored” Meownana didn’t look up from his phone  
“soon. Not much longer”

One of the brothers motioned his head at Little Cato  
“who’s the little dude, is he your boyfriend?” the second brother made an ‘ohh’ noise with an over dramatic love face. Meownana froze up a bit and spoke awkwardly  
“what? No! we’re just friends...I-uh-he-friends and-oh you know what, I should just do introductions haha”  
“pfft dodging the subject.” Meownana waved his arm to one brother. Mocha colored with tan stripes  
“that’s Meowcha Latte” the other brother who was a lighter stripped brother with white fur  
“that’s Deluxe Purrito”

(like the names? A friend helped me come up with them)

“bros this is Little Cato” Meowcha Latte gasped and snapped his fingers  
“aren’t you the grandson of that one famous dude?” Little Cato rubbed his neck  
“yeah, I am. My dad doesn’t talk about him much though”  
“okay but like, I am a HUGE fan! I was super sad when I heard he died. I really wanted to meet him” Deluxe Purrito added  
“same”  
“I heard your dad didn’t go to his funeral. Man sooo many people were ultra P.O at him” Little Cato knit his eyebrows  
“yeah. I heard” Meowcha Latte sat down in a chair and asked  
“so where’s your pop at RN?”  
“space. He’s-uh-busy with stuff. Kinda private”  
“I won’t push for answers”  
“thanks” after that things got awkward and quiet for a mintue. Deluxe Purrito clapped his hands together  
“alright enough silence, let’s order some food”

Meanwhile...

Avocato looked down at Gary asleep on his chest, lightly snoring away. The Ventrexian had been awake for at least an hour now trying to figure out how he should say it. Not like it was something so casual he could just drop it into a random conversation. Besides, Avocato hadn’t had these feelings for anyone in many years. Terk never made the cut, he was just pleasure and pain made manifest. Avocato was almost frightened even, what if Gary rejected it? What if Gary didn’t feel the same way?! Avocato just rubbed his face. Maybe he was overthinking it. If he knew every single part of his ship and knew how to literally take it apart into scraps and remake it just as easily, then he could say it. Then again, ships, weapons, and military gear was second nature, this wasn’t. A memory of his father had bubbled to the surface, dampening his already weak mood.

His father standing in front of him, showing Avocato how to properly polish a gun at 6 years old. The two at a weapons shop after Avocato had finished his school for the day. A typical after school educational activity  
“son. Memorize each and every detail. I want you to know this when blindfolded. I want you to know how to take it apart, and reassemble it without any form of sight. Do I make myself clear?”  
“yes father” nearby a son his age was being held by his own father pointing various things out. He nuzzled his son’s face, earning a cute giggle and an ‘i love you daddy’ in return. Avocato’s heart warmed up from this. He turned to his own father and repeated the sentence. His father simply looked at him with his usual stone cold stare  
“love is for the weak minded, child. Never be distracted by something as base as emotions. Now ignore those useless feelings and pay attention to what actually matters.”

Now back in the present, Avocato tried to hold back tears, remembering the emptiness he felt. Right now as memory could recall, he couldn’t remember a single moment throughout his entire life where he even heard the words

‘i love you son’

He wiped away what had formed in his eyes, focusing on the moment rather than the past. Love. He never deserved it. He was never good enough. He wasn’t worthy of it. He wasn-Avocato felt Gary stir awake. The human stretched and yawned, burying his face deeper, a muffled good morning was heard. A smile crept across Avocato’s face.  
“morning to you too dumbass” Gary looked up and smiled, then cringed as he tried to pull out hair from his mouth. Avocato only chuckled at that  
“you know that’s your own fault, right? you’re the one who loves my chest too much”  
“it’s irresistible like you are”  
“compliments won’t earn you breakfast.”  
“A lie. Mr fuzzy liar pants. This early in the morning and you’re already being a big meanie to me? Well aren’t you the perfect boyfriend” Avocato froze up  
“what?”  
“I was making a joke. Cause we’re not”  
“oh...yeahh...” Avocatos ears folded back and his eyes lowered in disappointment from hearing that  
“oh...yeah.” Gary sat up  
“alright! let’s go eat breakfast! Most important meal of the day!”  
“yeah...”

……………..

Avocato stirred some food while flipping pancakes. He was hardly paying attention to what Gary was talking about  
“-so THEN in my dream-” Avocato watched Gary dreamily, staring at his eyes, to his soft blond hair, to his cute smile…  
“-as he laid there on his back, the other guy shot a HUGE thick creamy load of-” Avocato wondered things about Gary. Stupid things that never seemed to matter before. His favorite color…  
“-and then the guy pulled the gun out only-” What his favorite ice cream was…  
“-she began laughing and laughing about his tiny-” What his favorite hobby was…  
“-but they didn’t think it politically appropriate when they had sex with the turtle in front of-” What his favorite type of environment was. Did he like to talk on beaches? Skate on ice? A crisp walk through a cold forest?  
“-THEN, and this is the good part, the charity stream actually turned out to be-” Did he like to hike mountains? Or rock climb? Did he want to just drive around a city at night looking at all the lights?  
“-of course you can’t forget about the king of marshmallows! Which is actually a reference to-” Did he like to just take long quiet walks through fields of fresh blooming flowers? Which brings up the question of what his favorite kind of flower was?  
“-they complained to the manager saying their soup was filled with salt for-” Did he have a preferred scent? He only ever used the Ventrexians own soaps and deodorants  
“-This is something to be ashamed of? I do that way more often-” Did he want more cloths? More will be bought if he just asks!  
“-duh! Ghosts can’t masturbate like that one old lady from-” Thoughts of showering the human with gifts seemed to start coming to mind  
“-welp. That was the end of that...uh...Avocato...the food is burning” Avocato snapped out of it and quickly remedied the situation  
“uh...it’s done. Hope you like it a little burnt”  
“with your cooking? Nothing could ever ruin it!”

Avocato handed him a filled plate then watched him eat. Hell, even his CHEWING was cute! Avocato rubbed his face. Was there something wrong with him? Why does he think chewing is cute?! Gary moaned then wiped his mouth  
“exactly as I thought it would be! Perfect!” Avocato swallowed down nervousness as Gary rolled his hand, thinking

‘just do it…’

“A little on the crisp side but I think it adds a little extr-”  
“I love you.” Gary stopped mid sentence to look at Avocato  
“you l-” Avocato walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He hissed into a towel and wanted to shoot himself.  
‘you’ve already pulled the trigger. No going back. Can’t put a fired bullet back into the barrel’

………

Gary was popping his mouth and tapped his fingers on the table. Truly unsure what to do now. Should he just walk away and try to talk to Avocato? Wait where he is? Should Gary just strip naked and hop in bed and try to be sexy? Did he forget what he should even DO for a relationship?! He hadn’t had one in so long…

Avocato walked back into the room silently and didn’t give Gary any further attention. He simply went straight to cleaning up. Gary sat there in silence watching him. A large smile slowly spreading across his face. He put his head into his hands, elbows on the table and spoke with childlike exuberance

(and words like that are written because I took the time to look up ‘words for happy’. Something I’m trying to work on, expanding vocabulary!)

“yyoooouuu liiikee meee!” If Avocato didn’t have fur, Gary would have seen him blush  
“yooou like me! You like me! You like me!” Avocato snapped  
“SHUT UP!”  
“YOU LIKE ME!” Gary stood up and pointed with his entire arm  
“HA! I KNEW YOU WOULD FINALLY ADMIT IT!”  
“SHUT UP I’LL KILL YOU!”  
“ADMIT IT! YOU’VE FINALLY BROKEN DOWN THE COLD ICY WALLS AROUND YOUR HEART AND RELEASED IT FROM YOUR PAINED-” Avocato walked over and slapped him  
“Don’t make me regret saying that. You know what, I already regret saying it. I don’t mean it any mor-” Gary pulled him for a kiss to silence him. When he pulled off he said sweetly  
“I love you too. I have for a while-oh god I really DO have Stockholm syndrome!” the two laughed at that then kissed again. Avocato slowly pulled off and looked uncertain. He lowered his gaze and tried to say what was on his mind  
“I...You’re the only person who’s...I don’t know how-UGH. You know how I can’t process emotions! I don’t know why I like you! You’re not my type! you’re childish and fun loving and relaxed and you know how to keep me calm and happy and every time I see you I just feel like I want to break all your bones in your body and beat you until you’re almost on your death bed but I think it’s because I want to beat whatever I want to love because I want it to leave me before it hurts me an-” Gary kissed Avocato again. When he pulled off he silenced the Ventrexian with a finger to the mouth  
“Shhh. I get it man, I know what you’re trying to say. Hey, I promise, I’m not going to leave you. At least unti-” Avocato pushed his finger away  
“I don’t want the money. I want you. I feel disgust admitting that. But I just...feel like I’m going to snap and my chest hurts and I feel raw and vulnerable and I think I’m about to have a heart attack”  
“you’re finally letting yourself feel ACTUAL affection for the first time in forever! you’re allowing someone else to come into your life and everything you’ve built up around yourself to keep you safe is coming apart for me and so...” Gary trailed off as Avocato started to pull away and stare at the floor  
“no. I can’t do this. I can’t. I don’t deserve to be hap-” Gary tilted Avocato’s head to make eye contact  
“Hey. You do deserve to be happy. You’re not irredeemable. You matter. Now let me keep coming in and you know deep down you’re going to finally stop being a stubborn tight assed sourpuss”  
“and deeper down I know that if-”

Gary slapped him  
“well get it out of your head! Toss it in the mind basket where you dump it into the mind dumpster where it’s hauled off by a mind dump truck and taken to a mind junkyard. And are you suuuure you don’t want the money? 5 million is a lot”  
“I don’t need the money. I wouldn’t matter to me anyways. I already have more than enough. And I’m not greedy. I just needed an excuse to get away from...” Avocato sighed heavily  
“Gary I need to confess something to you. It’s really really important...I….have a son”  
“yeah no shit” Avocato was shocked  
“how-how did you know that?!” Gary laughed  
“dude! You’re like the WORST at keeping that secret! you’ve let it slip up so many times and dropped so many obvious bombs that I almost know him more than I do you!”  
“wow...i was that bad huh?”  
“yeah pretty much. And now I can say something I’ve wanted to say for a very long time”  
“what’s that?” Gary slapped him as hard as he could then yelled  
“GO BACK TO YOUR SON ALREADY! STOP ABANDONING HIM AND PUSHING HIM AWAY YOU FUZZY LUNATIC! YOU’RE NOT YOUR DAD AND NEVER WILL BE NOW GO BE A GROWN ADULT AND RAISE YOUR CHILD!” Gary slapped him again  
“YOU WON’T BECOME HIM IF YOU LET LITTLE CATO BE AROUND YOU!” another slap  
“YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE BY KEEPING HIM AWAY!” another slap  
“STOP THINKING YOU’LL BECOME HIM! YOU’LL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN HIM!” Gary kissed Avocato, the pulled off, grabbed his hand, and marched the two of them to the flight seats. Gary forcefully shoved Avocato into his seat then Gary sat in his  
“alright NOW we’re going to your home RIGHT NOW! NO-uh-WELL SAYING NO!” Avocato just blinked still trying to wrap his head around everything  
“Gary...”  
“fly. Come on, time to go home chop chop” Avocato mindlessly started up the ship and began to fly  
“Gary-”  
“Going home! Now...were is that exactly?”

“Ventrexia. Other than my ship, I don’t live anywhere else”  
“Alright then time to go to your home planet!”  
“Gary Ventrexia is a really, really far distance. I flew us out pretty far away from most places”  
“well then we’d better get a move on!”  
“even if we light folded it woul-”  
“JUST FLY TO YOUR SON!” Avocato slowly grew a smile  
“guess I wouldn’t mind being home-”  
“AND seeing Little Cato!”  
“I was just about to say that.”  
“so does this mean we’re going steady”  
“mhm. But Gary I really don’t know what to actually do in a relationship. I haven’t-”  
“had one in a while, same here for both those things. So, guess we’re even in that way! let’s learn together!”


	23. Almost forgotten feelings pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> invite...who? why?
> 
> calm down you're perfectly fine
> 
> hold dem hands up!
> 
> panic boner*
> 
> heart boner*
> 
> WHO'S LITTLE CATOS MOTHER?!  
THE ANSWER?!
> 
> well now I get your secrets cat man
> 
> Gary knows how to do math! =D
> 
> oh that's why he was born...
> 
> I've done things to try and be happy
> 
> hm?
> 
> it's alright. breathe
> 
> SPOIL ME DADDY!
> 
> sex and broken illusions
> 
> OFFICAL SUGAR DADDY BUSINESS!
> 
> no you can't have that
> 
> GET DAT MONE
> 
> GARYS GREATEST DAY EVER!
> 
> cookies=new kink?
> 
> c*m cookies
> 
> another one bits the light-er-dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first off, Sorry this took so long. life  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/634057602118172672/furiousgoldfish-in-case-nobody-told-abusive  
hmmmm  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/634045769273507840  
avo talking to lil cato about his return home  
https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/634119034355531776/this-character-deserves-better-i-say-making  
;D  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/634787924833107968/they-are-really-good-familyright  
TFW your son and husband share 1 braincell  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/635164452888641536/little-cato-wearing-his-concept-art-outfits  
It's actually kinda funny because I imagined Meownana's outfit to be similar to the one on the left. So imagine him in that from now on  
https://twitter.com/AnyYuum/status/1329673058496507904  
;D I love it so much (nsfw mention just fyi)  
https://vocal.media/horror/can-a-nightmare-last-a-week  
alright so I'll explain it short and quick. Friend writes stories and every view gives her money. So go read and support her plz! (even just visiting the page helps)  
So a quick thing I read on lil catos bio, is that he dyes his fur blue. maybe that is true maybe it isn't, but either way its gonna be cannon in this fic  
https://twitter.com/AnyYuum/status/1335411397660979202  
gary in this  
https://twitter.com/HeyFizzyJay/status/1340446819432636416  
Gary is gonna be like this with avo, hard to focus on a game with 2 dads cheering you on  
)  
https://twitter.com/moonziies/status/1282836116199137288  
this is so cannon tbh  
https://twitter.com/moonziies/status/1185579357835857920  
cute! and gary loves dem muscles  
the joke of gary wearing the 'im full of cum' shirt and avo wearing 'i came in him'  
Sorry this took so long, holidays and all that. speaking of HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO. Also wow, I can't believe this story is over a year old now =O look how far we've come! and there is so much  
more planned ahead! get ready for another fun year!  
oh and for those who didn't figure it out, Meownana's fav show is supposed to be based on the show  
https://babyblankyerror.tumblr.com/post/639235828429864960/ooooh-what-about-some-art-of-little-cato  
hmm...has that ever happened I wonder...  
alright well enjoy the chapter!

“I can’t believe you invited...him.” Meownana rolled his eyes at his best friend  
“and why wouldn’t I invite my crush?”  
“cause he’s-well-him!” Meownana’s eyes fluttered  
“I know, how dreamy” the two watched Little Cato trying to adjust his laser tag gear from across the room. Catliflower gagged at his best friends remark  
“wow. Gross. I might vomit.”  
“ha ha. You just have terrible taste”  
“says a lot about you then” Meownana gasped then slapped his arm  
“just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass!”  
“suck it queen I’m kicking YOUR ass instead” the two laughed together as Little Cato watched and wondered what they were laughing about. Was it him? Was he doing something wrong? Does he look wrong?!

A light switched on in front of them. Two doors leading to two separate rooms opened up and the small group split up and went into each. Little Cato felt like a complete sore thumb in the group. He didn’t know anyone there. He saw some of the guys here and there from around his highschool but other than that there was nothing. A video played of someone going over the rules and regulations. It was a typical game with the usual rules. Along with the ‘if you get hurt its your own fault and we can’t be blamed for any medical bills’ part at the end. The gear turned on and a horn was buzzed. The entrance to the room opened up and they ran inside.

The interior was stuffed with obstacles and various places to run on. Neon lights lit up the room as fog began to flood in. The group jumped right into it. Everyone running around and plying it, laughing and getting deep into it

(idk just imagine. Yes I’m lazy and also just not sure how to write a group playing laser tag)

Little Cato jumped out from behind a corner and put his gun against someones back  
“no sudden moves.” the figure turned around and it was Meownana, instantly making Little Cato shiver and want to explode. The yellow Ventrexian gave big pleading eyes  
“p-please don’t shoot me!” Little Cato stumbled over his words  
“oh-uh-y-yeah no-p-problem” then within a split second, Meownana tackled Little Cato to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand then using his own to shoot Little Cato in the chest, killing him in game. Meownana gave a smirk and a wink  
“never lower your guard. You just got killed” Little Cato gulped and nodded. In his head he was chanting  
‘don’t get a boner! don’t get a boner! don’t get a boner!’ since Meownana was sitting on his stomach. Meownana quickly got up and ran off without saying another word. Little Cato went slack on the ground and groaned into his hands.

Well at least his awkward boner happened right after Meownana left…

……

The game had ended and they returned their gear. Most of it was a blur for Little Cato as he had simply gone through the motions. His mind was clouded with that single moment he had experienced. He snapped out of it when Meownana’s older brothers sat to both of his sides offering pizza. Little Cato took it and thanked them. They both stared at him with a sly grin. They asked him at the same time  
“do you have a crush on him?” Little Cato choked on his food, making the two brothers laugh. Little Cato nervously blurted out  
“wha-no-I-why would...uh...” Meowcha Latte laughed  
“awww someone’s heart has a romance boner for our little bro!” Little Cato felt himself blush heavily  
“I...need to...pee” he quickly shot up out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. Once inside he splashed his face with water and tried not to focus on how horrible he just acted. He took a few minutes to collect himself before leaving and returning to the party. Everyone was talking among one another and scarfing down food like it was their last meal. Little Cato walked back over but was suddenly pulled down by Meownana into a seat next to him then was asked  
“sooo, you enjoying your time? I’m not too boring right?” Little Cato tried to remain calm  
“y-you? Haha no way! you’re amazi-I-everythings great about you-and-with-” Little Cato quickly stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth to silence himself. Meownana smiled and giggled. Little Cato noticed Meownana wasn’t eating the regular pizza like everyone else, so naturally he asked  
“do you not like the pizza?”  
“oh no, it’s not that. I’m a vegetarian and my pizza isn’t here yet”  
“oh? Huh, never would have known that” Meownana stuck his tongue out a little to blep. Little Cato wanted to faint. Instead he stuttered  
“so-n-not want m-meat or-just-hungry for-plant-and-m-milk”  
“oh yes, very hungry for plant and milk” Meownana laughed  
“I just really love animals and whenever I see butchered stuff it bums me out. So I decided to try out a new diet a couple years ago and everything turned out well”  
“you look wonderful...I mean cause getting rid of meat in a diet is sometimes bad! And makes you unhealthy but you look great-and healthy-and cute-uh-”

Little Cato tried to lean on his elbow, but knocked over a plate of food on the floor and tried to smile without cringing at himself. Meownana laughed and booped his nose  
“thanks. You look very good too. You work out don’t you?”  
“oh uh-not-really. I train a lot and-uh-so...fireworks next?” Meownana nodded then simply bleped again

2 months 11 days

“soooo quick question” Gary casually brought up as he watched the universe go by. Avocato plainly responded  
“shoot”  
“Little Cato is all alone at your home right?”  
“yeah, what about it?”  
“where’s Little Cato’s mother at?” Avocato sighed through his nose  
“right here. I’m his mother”  
“you ah...wana run that by me again? Did you give birth to him?! Can your species do that?!”  
“no we can’t and no, I didn’t. Alright, if you ever tell anyone, I’ll just kill you. My kind have a lot of secrets. Secrets that if they ever got out, it could doom us.”  
“socially?”  
“eh maybe. We don’t care about others opinions too often though.” Avocato tapped his fingers on his controls anxiously  
“alright listen because I won’t repeat myself. My kind has a genetic defect. We don’t have females”  
“wait so your entire species are just hot cat guys?”  
“yeah pretty much. We reproduce using special machines”  
“wait so you just stick your dick into one then a baby pops out?” Avocato rolled his eyes  
“it’s not like that. You donate your genetic coding. And if you want a kid, well you request one made from your DNA. Then 9 months later, a kid comes out.”  
“huh. Wait why is this such an important secret?”  
“cause if anyone ever found out about it, they could end up sabotaging our literal life support. Which would mean…” Avocato rolled a hand  
“which would mean what?” Avocato looked at Gary plainly  
“come on, figure it out. That’s the reason I trailed off. So you figure it out.”  
“uh...” Avocato sighed  
“We go extinct. If we loose our one and only way of reproduction, we die. End of story. So we make sure our process is as secret as possible”  
“how would someone end up sabotaging your whole system?”  
“I don’t know! However someone does! Point is, it’s one of our major secrets”

Gary was silent processing the info. Then proceeded with his next question  
“alright since you’re giving me your entire species secrets-”  
“never said I would”  
“but you will anyways!”  
“hm.”  
“why can’t anyone go on your planet?”  
“element of surprise. No one gets to learn much unless we allow it”  
“alright, I can see why that’s important”  
“also we’re super territorial and cautious about other species ever coming too close. Orbit is as far as you usually get” Gary realized something  
“wait then how am I going to come with you? Am I just going to have to wait at some space station?”  
“course not. It’s because you’re with me. Since we’re together, well...that’s...” Avocato looked at Gary with a meek expression  
“being mates isn’t something light. We don’t just have some weekly flings. We take actual love pretty serious. You’re...important to me. So, you basically get a free pass...sorta. We’ll have to get you registered so no one will take one look at you when you’re alone someplace and decide to kill you on the spot”  
“yeaahhh I’d greatly prefe-wait registered? Like marriage?”  
“no dumbass. Look, point is if you have proper ID no one will think twice about you when you present it”

“so bringing a different species to your planet isn’t illegal or anything?”  
“not unless it’s for very specific reasons. Like love”  
“and if we ever break up?”  
“then higher ups will kill you. If they decide not to, then you have to leave the planet, swearing to never reveal any of our secrets. Simple as that.”  
“well guess you’d better not break up with me! So, am I going to be like the only one around who isn’t a sexy cat guy?” Avocato shrugged  
“yeah pretty much. Like I said, it’s extremely rare something like this happens” Gary gasped  
“WAIT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“and that would be?”  
“wouldn’t someone try to kidnap Little Cato? Cause bounty hunter and all”  
“no. that’s a pretty weak thing to do. Holding a hostage for gains like that as a threat to another bounty hunter. No one who’s in my circle would ever do that. He’s as safe as can be”  
“how old is he?”  
“14”  
“You’re 35 and he’s 14 which means...you had him at 21”  
“yes Gary. Good job with the math.”

“why did you have him so early?” Avocato felt his mood shift lowly  
“I had him for the wrong reasons. I... shouldn’t have had him.” Avocato knit his eyebrows and gave Gary a nervous look  
“I don’t mean like that. I-it was selfish of me to have him.” Avocato looked out the window trying to just not look at anything in particular, which was easy enough since there was just endless space  
“when I was 20, my father had passed away. I didn’t really have anyone. I didn’t have many friends. No other family members. I was alone. I was lonely and I just...I wanted someone...to love me. I-I wanted someone to be in my life who would actually give me what I wanted. That’s the only reason I had him. I was so selfish. I only thought about myself and what I wanted. I convinced myself that having a child would be the only way I could have someone to...stay in my life and love me. I could control him. I could make sure he loved me. I could make sure he wouldn’t ever hurt me.” Avocato grip tightened with stress  
“Then I realized what I was doing...I couldn’t be around him. It only made me see how much of a mistake I made. I felt like I was hurting him because of my decision. I felt like I was becoming my father.” Avocato grew quiet.

Gary fully turned to him and spoke gently  
“hey. I’ve done stuff in the past for the same reason. I stayed in abusive relationships because I wanted someone to be with me. I didn’t want to be alone. I was the same way. Didn’t have anyone or anything. I thought that if I had someone, I would have everything I wanted. I just lied to myself daily so that one day I would believe how happy I wanted to be. I was in a pretty bad one once. I promised myself I wouldn’t do it again. I don’t care how I felt about being alone, anything would have been better than what I went through”  
“what did you go through?” Gary rubbed his arm and looked away  
“I’d...really rather not talk about it.”  
“that’s fine with me, I won’t force you to” things got quiet after that. A couple of minutes passed until Gary spoke up again  
“so...your dad dying. Were you serving at the time when it happened?”  
“no. well, yes. I was on standby. But I chose to opt out. I didn’t want to be around anyone. And so I was a stay at home parent for a while, then time went by, then one bounty led to another. And here we are”

“hm” was all Gary said. A minute passed and Avocato looked over worriedly  
“hm? That’s all? You don’t have anything else to say?” Gary shrugged  
“I don’t know what I should be saying. I’ve never dealt with this sort of thing before” Avocato looked at his flight coordinates and his heart began to beat faster. His chest tightened as he read the destination choice  
“I-I can’t do this.” he slowed down his ship and tried to steady his breathing. Gary moved over and sat down in his lap  
“hey. You CAN and WILL do this. I believe in you” Gary kissed Avocato and wrapped his arms around the headrest  
“we’re in this until one of us dies, like I said before it’s probably going to be me. You need to believe in yourself! If you know how to build anything from scratch off the top of your head, then you can damn well learn to be brave enough to go home! Face your fears and just-” Avocato kissed him back  
“Gary get off my lap so I can see where I’m going” Gary turned around and looked through the window  
“we’re in absolute nothingness! You won’t crash into anything! Now pay attention to me!”  
“you sound like a spoiled child”  
“GOOD! SPOIL ME DADDY!”

A few small lights flashed and Avocato looked over. Gary turned to look at what was happening  
“what’s going on?”  
“proximity alarm”  
“what?! To what?! What the hell is nearby?! NOTHINGNESS!”  
“it’s an alert about an upcoming planet that’s pretty populated”  
“why does that call for an alarm?”  
“because dumbass the more people there are the more likely someone will want to come after us.”  
“oh...so, can we visit it? Pretty please?”  
“Gary you’re a marked target. The more we stop at plan-”  
“danger here we come! Now fly!”  
“I thought you wanted to get to Ventrexia as fast as possible?”  
“after we go get some stuff first! Come on, there HAS to be SOMETHING we need and or want! I have a sugar daddy now! I want to use my benefits as much as possible!” Avocato snorted and laughed  
“sugar daddy huh? Alright fine. I guess I could grab some more light folding fuel.”  
“Exactly! Perfect excuse! Now set it to auto pilot and lets go have sex!”  
“what makes you think I want sex?”  
“oh please! A big virile stud like you can always be down for sex” Gary traced around Avocato’s chest  
“now, let’s go get a dick in me, preferably yours”

……………………..

Gary was asleep on Avocato’s chest, the Ventrexian meanwhile couldn’t fall asleep. His eyes felt heavy as his body was exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t slow down. Avocato thinks he figured out Gary’s plan...the twink wanted to make stops in order to distract him as they get closer and closer to make it easier on him to handle. Avocato really did enjoy how crafty the human was. Although, now that the plan was figured out and the illusion broken, the stress would linger no matter where they went...

An hour later on the planets surface…

(bty, both are disguised with hard light. Avocato gave Gary his own gauntlet-thingy. Point is it helps keep in contact, location, and etc)

“since I officially have a sugar daddy now, will you buy me things?”  
“sure” Gary raised an eyebrow with a wide smile  
“annyyythhiinngg?”  
“sure”  
“what if I want a new ship?”  
“I’m not buying you a new ship.”  
“what about a used one?”  
“no.”  
“oh! What about this!” Gary waved his hand out to a certain item, Avocato just stared at him with a humorless face  
“Gary that’s a child’s tricycle.”  
“come on pleassee you said you’d buy me anything!”  
“no. besides you can’t even ride it. What the hell would you do with it?”  
“I’ll figure something out! I always wanted one as a little kid!”  
“and now you’ve grow-alright as usual I can’t say grown up, unless I’m talking physi-”  
“oh what about this!” Gary had already moved on. Item after item the human had asked for and he obviously was trying to see where his boundaries were  
“Gary enough. If you want food I’ll buy you some. I’m not going to be buying you a bunch of little kid toys.”  
“alright...oh! What about THIS!?” Gary pulled out a toy ray gun  
“Gary I could just build you an actual one.”  
“geez, the price tag on this thing is pretty high anyways. Hey speaking of, and I know it’s rude to ask about money but since you’re my sugar daddy and NO I WON’T STOP SAYING IT! I want to make sure I don’t spend all your hard earned money!”  
“nothing you want is expensive. Besides I have plenty”  
“yeah but what if I want something expensive! Like half a million!”  
“maybe. And if you REALLY need to know, last time I checked it was a little over 65 million” Gary gasped and held his own face  
“JEEZ! YOU’RE LOADED! MORE LOADED THAN I THOUGHT I KNEW BEFORE!”

A smile crept across Avocato’s face  
“guess so”  
“YOU GUESS?!”  
“well, bounties are high paying. If one bounty is worth a little over 50,000 and I end up finishing it in a couple of days, and the next bounty is worth 40,000 and I finish that in a week...you get the idea”  
“wow, pros really do make bank!”  
“mhm”  
“alright, besides my adorable ass, what was the most expensive bounty you’ve ever done?”  
“hm...about...2 million”  
“in all my years of working my butt off I’ve never even come CLOSE to 500,000!”  
“well you’ve never hunted down anyone before to either kill or catch” Gary suddenly gasped and held his face. He pointed and squealed  
“AVOCATO! LOOK! LOOK! OH MY GOD LOOK!” Avocato turned in the direction his boyfriend was pointing to. All he saw were various buildings  
“and you’re excited because...”  
“LOOK MY FURRY SUGAR DADDY! WITNESS GREATNESS IN ALL ITS HEAVENLY SPLENDOR!”  
“all I see are a bunch of plain ass buildings.” Gary grabbed Avocato’s head and pointed him at the specific sight  
“LOOK MY LOVE! ITS A COOKIE FACTORY!” Avocato chuckled  
“only you would get excited about co-”  
“CAN WE GO?!”  
“you want t-”  
“ACTUALLY WE ARE GOING! END OF STORY!”  
“I hav-” Gary grabbed Avocato’s hand and ran forward dragging the Ventrexian along  
“really are excited for this?”  
“I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ONE! NOW I CAN! BEST FREAKIN DAY OF MY LIFE! I GET A BOYFRIEND, I GET TO HAVE SEX, I GET TO KNOW SECRET INFORMATION, I GET TO EAT FOOD, AND NOW A COOKIE FACTORY!”  
“guess this is our first official date as a couple”

………

The tour was...enjoyable. Avocato was bored out of his mind. He found his entertainment though whenever Gary was over the top energetic as he looked at all the different systems and cookie types. The tour guide pointed out various things as they walked around the factory. Once the tour turned a corner Avocato grabbed Gary and pushed him against the wall. Avocato pressed his body up against the humans and smiled  
“so, do I get good boyfriend points for this?”  
“oh hell yeah! You get a LOT of them!”  
“is my Garebear enjoying himself?”  
“more than I ever thought I would!” Avocato caressed the humans face then kissed him lightly, then went deeper and deeper, heavier and heavier into it. Now the two were heavy petting and getting really into it. Gary moaned out as Avocato nipped at the humans neck  
“I’m gonna pour a whole lot of seduction sauce all over you~ this full 4 course meal we call a new relationship is gonna be just as spicy as it is zesty and sweet~ and maybe even a little bit tangy~” Avocato bit down hard enough to leave marks. He dragged his tongue over it then growled  
“do it baby~”  
“god I have such hots for you~ why are you so damn handsome?”

They stopped when Avocato heard someone near them come by. The two turned to see a very surprised worker stare at them  
“wow...cookies…really do it for you?” Gary ran his hand down Avocato’s chest  
“oh yes they do.”  
“alright. Good to...understand...you ah-need to go back to your tour. Before I have to call security.” Gary grabbed Avocatos hand and ran off to re-join the group

……………

Gary was stuffing his face with cookies as the two had gotten back into the ship and flown off into the endlessness that was space  
“I’M IN HEAVEN! I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MANY COOKIES IN SO LONG!” Avocato chuckled  
“you happy daddy gave you sugar~”  
“If I die I would have no regrets! Well except for not having more sex with you. And romantic dates. Oh we should see a movie sometime! Dammit why can’t my highschool reunion be soon?! I want to show you off to everyone! I want to yell how in love I am from a mountaintop!” Gary brushed off his face and frowned  
“wait am I being too intense?? I am aren’t I?” Avocato just smiled  
“nah. You’re good. I...kinda...like it.”  
“really?”  
“I mean...all your positive energy is going to make me vomit but...I like having someone praise me like how you’re doing it. A kind of charming way. It feels…good. Having someone be positive about me.” Gary leaned over and gave him a kiss. Avocato giggled and brushed his face off  
“you’ve got crumbs all over you. And now you’re getting it in my fur” Gary wiped his mouth then tried to be casual about his next question

“can I ask you something? It might ruin the mood”  
“sure, anything”  
“Can I see what Little Cato looks like?” Avocatos grip tightened slightly. He felt as if this was something raw and vulnerable he was about to show. If Gary was going to be in his life, he needed to see. Avocato cautiously said  
“Sure” then pulled up a recent picture of his son. The young smiling Ventrexian was looking directly into the camera  
“huh he ah-he really doesn’t look like you. Well I did read that your kind don’t always look alik-uh-he looks healthy! You did a good job raising him! he’s clearly bathing! Not on drugs or sneaking drinks at adult parties he snuck into to impress a boy he likes and just wanted to get his attention but his crush only ever wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone else and Little Cato let it happen because he just wanted attention and was willing to do whatever it took to get it” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“did that happen to you? Cause that really sounds like that’s coming from an experience” Gary rubbed his head awkwardly  
“uh...y-yeah...well anyways, he looks good! He looks happy and healthy!”  
“thanks...” Avocato cleared his throat and took a deep breath to ease his nerves

“Gary I…I don’t know if I should tell Little Cato I’m coming home or not. I want it to be a surprise, but at the same time I want him to know I’m really coming home” Gary thought for a moment, munching on another cookie  
“I think you should hint at it slightly, but have it be a fun surprise. I know I always loved being surprised when my dad came home early”  
“thanks Garebear...I...love you”  
“I love you too” The two held hands and flew in silence for a good minute. Gary turned to Avocato and asked  
“you know what would be fun?”  
“what?”  
“if shot a hot thick load of your Ventrexian love over a plate of cookies for me. Give it a nice personal touch~”  
“already involving cookies in our sex life?”  
“of course!”  
“Sure what the hell”  
“yes! Cum cookies!”  
“first time I’ve blown a load on food before”  
“get used to it because we’re going to be doing this a lot of the time”

Meanwhile…

A lone Ventrexian stood in front of a large cage with energy bars surrounding it. Within the cage were the twins. They demanded in unison  
“free us now! You low grade piece of filth!”  
“NEGATIVE. AWAITING FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS” right on cue a new voice spoke in the helmet  
“NEW ORDERS GIVEN: EXTERMINATE TWINS”  
“AFFIRMATIVE!” The Ventrexian pushed a button on his gauntlet and the energy bars began to spin, picking up speed. One of the twins yelled out in a panicked tone  
“wait! We have more information! You must not do this!”  
“NEGATIVE. ALL NEEDED INFORMATION EXTRACTED. REQUIRED NO LONGER.” as the bars spun rapidly, electric bolts began to fire off within the cage. The twins began to beg and bargain with their captor, however the only response they were given in return was silence. Soon, massive bolts of electricity vaporized the twins. The bars began to slow down until finally coming to a stop and powering down. The Ventrexian reported  
“SCANNING. NO TRACES OF LIFE LEFT. VAPORIZATION WITH INTENSE ENERGY COMPLETED. EXTERMINATION 100% SUCCESSFUL.”  
“CONFIRMED. NEW ORDER GIVEN: RETURN TO SHIP”  
“UNDERSTOOD” and with that the Ventrexian vanished into light...


	24. Almost forgotten feelings finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my past will show itself.
> 
> huh...wonder what's going on...
> 
> aww adorable!
> 
> the tanks are nice
> 
> oh? strange sudden question
> 
> good to know!
> 
> big gun daddy~
> 
> 2nd best game ever
> 
> bet i can beat you!
> 
> so sweet it'll make you sick
> 
> COME BACK COWARD!
> 
> so relaxed~
> 
> well. that will ruin the mood.
> 
> oh.
> 
> oh.
> 
> oh no.
> 
> maybe he's right.
> 
> AH SHIT WATCH OUT!
> 
> alright who are all of you?
> 
> a new player has entered the game
> 
> care for a hunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to note except enjoy! =D

Many years earlier…

Avocato sighed as he stood guard at one side of a doorway. Opposite of him was his squad mate, Bluepurry. Bluepurry’s voice came into Avocato’s helmet in a concerned tone  
“you alright guy?”  
“yeah.”  
“don’t sound like it” A man followed by multiple women walked through the doorway covered in wealthy gemstones, golds, and silver jewelry. The small group were laughing and talking among themselves. Avocato grumbled out  
“if I knew our squad was going to get hired by some rich asshole to stand around and look tough then I would have passed.”  
“I wouldn’t put it like that”  
“what? it’s not like they can hear us”  
“Avocato, hey, money is money, and this rich asshole spared no expense. Most we’ve made in a while too. Cheer up, just think of your upcoming payment, that’s what I’m doing” Through the doorway multiple people dressed in high expense suits walked in and began chatting with the others. Avocato just watched as this minor group began going over business ideas and other forms of more ‘intimate’ interactions with the women  
“where’s the rest of the squad at?” Bluepurry gave a minor shrug  
“dunno. Catbbage’s skinny ass is cloaked sneaking around this place somewhere, checking the security areas out. Big ol Snappaws is fixing up the ship. And our beloved leader is probably talking to higher ups someplace. You know how Apurrcot likes to keep our image solid” Avocato chortled  
“Just glad he doesn’t kiss ass like other leaders do” Bluepurry rolled his shoulders and shifted his weight  
“yeah well kissing ass and confirming our capabilities are two different things”

“hey, we’re squad mates. We live and die for one another. And there’s no one else I’d rather die for than you guys”  
“aw, your sappy words are going to make me cry”

Many years later...

A lone Ventrexian walked into a large luxurious room filled with elite bounty hunters. He looked at his gauntlet to see the hologram of his invitation. He followed the instructions and walked further in, denying any of the tempting pleasures that surrounded him. He didn’t need to drink, or eat, or relax and listen to music, or have gun modifications, or anything else. He had a single goal to focus on. A heavily armored woman smiled and gestured him to come forward.  
“well well another Ventrexian bounty hunter decided to accept my invitation. Always nice to have another one around, please take a seat” The woman gestured to a nearby seat, only for the Ventrexian to simply stand in front of her and asked with intensity  
“WHERE IS BOUNTY HUNTER AVOCATO?” The woman raised an eyebrow  
“oh? And why are you looking for him?”  
“PERSONAL REASONS”  
“no need to shout hon”  
“WHERE IS THE BOUNTY HUNTER AVOCATO” She smiled  
“out and about I assume. He comes and goes. What’s it to you?”  
“PERSONAL BUSINESS”  
“oh? He owe you money? You trying to hunt him for some bounty? Little advice, I wouldn’t do it. No one here has a death wish”  
“WHERE IS THE BOUNTY HUNTER AVOCATO?” She shrugged  
“don’t know” The Ventrexian stood silent and still for a good minute before he began to turn around. He stopped when the woman spoke up once more  
“a little advice, next time, come alone. No need for all this” she gave a toothy smile and tapped the side of her head. The Ventrexian simply nodded and walked away in silence, quickly dissolving into light…

in the present…

Little Cato watched the light show in front of him. Beautiful fireworks went off showing a variety of images. Little Cato felt nervous as Meownana was sitting right next to him. He wanted to scream as their hands touched and Meownana scooted closer. He bat his eyes innocently  
“hey. You enjoying yourself?” Little Cato nodded and swallowed  
“mhm”  
“you look all nervous. Are you alright?”  
“y-yep n-never b-better” Meownana bleped and it sent Little Cato’s heart jumping out of his chest. Little Cato wanted to explode once Meownana laid his head against Little Cato’s shoulder  
“the night is so nice huh?” Little Cato could only make a high pitched  
“mhm”  
“what’s your favorite firework so far? Mine are the blue ones that look like battle tanks”  
“o-oh mine are uh-I love them all like you-NOT THAT I LOVE YOU! I meant I love the fireworks like you-LIKE YOU LOVE THE FIRE WORKS!” if Little Cato had a pistol, he would happily shoot himself with it. Meownana laughed  
“you’re so cute when you’re nervous”  
“c-cute?”  
“yeah dummy” Meownana tilted his head and giggled sending Little Cato into a numb state.

Later that night the party went to Meownanas home to watch movies and eat food. Little Cato tried vegan food Meownana ate, and regretted it. It was the worst thing he has ever put in his mouth. He REFUSED to vomit in front of the person he crushed hard on! Not only that, but he overall didn’t want to seem rude from doing so. Meownana laughed  
“it’s an acquired taste”  
“is th-that so?”

The movies seemed to go by and Meownana yawned and cuddled up to Little Cato. If Little Cato died that night, he would have 0 regrets. Meownana’s fur was so soft and smelled so sweet. Little Cato tried his best to not seem like a creep from smelling him lightly. If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Although from everyone focusing entirely on the screen in front of them, he highly doubted it.

Elsewhere…

Gary popped his mouth then reached over and felt Avocato’s face. Avocato looked grumpy from it  
“quit it.”  
“mr. fuzzy face! So soft and smells so good! Such a grumpy kitty kat. My grumpy kitty kat” Avocato’s heart fluttered from hearing Gary confirm his affection. The irritation melted away once that warm sunshiny smile was seen. Avocato was surprised once Gary asked out of the blue

“hey Avocato, when you served, what did you do?”  
“why the sudden question?” Gary shrugged  
“dunno. Curious. Since we’re together and I’m going to your home, I want to know more about you and your species”  
“sounds reasonable. Well, I was apart of the claw section”  
“mhm mhm mhm. Now...yeah I need you to go into more detail my oh so incredible lover”  
“our forces are divided into different sections. Everyone had differen specilized fields they trained in. no one was tied down to one place, so everyone was free to explore every kind of tactic” Avocato pulled up a picture of him in his armor with his helmet off, looking at the camera with seriousness

“we were the ones who went in second, right after the first assault group. While the main assault was happening, my section went through the chaos and worked on taking out the big guns the enemies used. Whatever the enemy had that could wreak our shit the most. We either snuck in, or blasted past the guards. Either way, we disabled their heavy hitters and made them more vulnerable. After we did our job we pulled back, making sure to take out whoever got in our way of course.”  
“ahh so run in, sabotage, then run out” Avocato smirked  
“Correct baby~ after us the second assault wave came in. Right after them we used our big guns. By then, we would be winning. Or at least able to retreat while taking out as many as we could” Gary chuckled and pointed to Avocato’s face  
“you are just so serious! it’s adorable”  
“I’m not adorable”  
“don’t lie!”  
“back to the subject please.” Gary kissed Avocatos cheek  
“alright. So, a lot of people see fleeing as cowardly. Were you seen like that?” Avocato snorted  
“no. and only the prideful saw it as such. We know how to fall back and regroup. Stronger as a unit rather than being lost in the chaos. Anytime we began to get overwhelmed, we went some distance away, were brought back together, and marched forward once more”

“nice!” Avocato smiled and felt a certain type of warmth he hadn't in years.  
“it feels...nice. When you compliment me on my abilities. My ex’s who I worked alongside with on the field or near it, well they complimented me too and I haven’t felt this kind of warmth in a long time. I forgot how much I love it.” Avocato sighed and frowned  
“I guess it’s because my dad never approved of me, so hearing someone I love say it...well it...helps me” Gary kissed him and laughed  
“I’ll compliment you like someone would a perfect steak in a 5 star restaurant. Tasty, well cooked, and that meat is filling you up nicely with whatever warm sauce you drizzled all over it~”  
“you have got to be by far the HORNIEST boyfriend I've ever had” Gary laughed  
“good~ wait what about Terk?”  
“we never...got together officially...even if we did you still would be nm 1”  
“I take that as a compliment!”

Gary touched Avocato’s bicep  
“I am so loving every bit and piece of you~ why doesn’t my daddy flex for me?”  
“what you mean like this?” Avocato complied and did so making Gary lick his lips  
“damn~ huh, you know what I just thought of?”  
“nope. What?”  
“well you do a LOT of fighting throughout your whole life. But I haven’t seen any scars”  
“that’s because my fur is covering them up. Sometimes scars ruin skin to the point where fur doesn’t grow back. But so far I haven’t had that happen to me. You want me to show you my scars up close soon~?”  
“oh hell to the mother lovin cookie yes~” Gary looked at the photo  
“so, how many people HAVE you killed exactly?” Avocato shrugged  
“dunno. Stopped counting a long time ago”  
“Really? How come?”  
“no point in it. Do you count how many cracks in the ground you step on?”  
“alright point taken my big gun daddy~” Avocato’s eyes opened a bit wide from that. Gary chortled  
“that turn you on big guy?”  
“more than I would have ever thought”

Gary blinked as a question bubbled up  
“hey, I gotta ask, does Terk know about Little Cato?”  
“no. or if he does he doesn’t care”  
“I mean, you slip up pretty easily so maybe he figured it out”  
“Terk is too obsessed with sex, drinking, and gambling to care about my personal life like that” Gary suddenly asked  
“I’m taller than you right?” Avocato stopped and turned  
“no. I’m taller than you”  
“whaaat no way!”  
“let’s prove it”

The two got up and stood back to back and measured with a video of them. Gary laughed  
“see I am!”  
“no. that’s just your hair.”  
“well then you can’t use your fur OR EARS! To measure” Avocato turned around and dipped Gary making Gary blush  
“now who’s taller?” Avocato kissed Gary and let him fall to the floor laughing. Gary rubbed the back of his head  
“hey!”  
“what? You shouldn’t have slipped”  
“you dropped me!”  
“did I?” Gary grabbed Avocato and pulled him down, rolled over and sat on top of him with his arms raised in victory  
“ha! Now who’s on top?!”  
“oh no. what ever will I do. How ever will I cope with you on top riding me?” Avocato bent down and kissed Avocato, grinding on him  
“might have to find out~” Avocato smiled  
“I’m really glad you’re so low maintenance” Gary booped his nose  
“you’re welcome. I just don’t require much. Water and feed me periodically and I grow like a gorgeous flower in the sunshine” Gary sat up and gasped  
“I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!”  
“sex?”  
“no-well later yes-but the best game ever!”  
“strip poker?”  
“alright second best game. Let’s flirt! With the cheesiest pick up lines we can think of. I bet I can beat you at it” Avocato laughed  
“oh? And what if I beat you?”  
“then I have no choice but to do whatever you say for the rest of the night” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“and if you win?”  
“yoouuuu do what I say” Avocato sat up  
“that’s fair”

The two sat down across from one another. Gary wiggled his eyebrows  
“alright I’ll start. Ahem. Is your blood type B positive? If so you’re just my type”  
“Baby are you a bird feeder? Cause I’m about to dump all my seed into you”  
“You failing in your health class? Because I can help you study sex ed~”  
“I’d love to take you out for dinner, as long as I can have you for dessert”  
“can I have your picture? I want to show santa what I want for Christmas”  
“Can I tie your shoe? Because I can’t have you fall for someone else~” Gary laughed  
“trust me, I only have my heart for you. Ahem now then my turn. Roses are red, my face is too, but that only happens when I’m with you”  
“They say the tongue is the strongest muscle in your body. Wana fight?”  
“can I follow you? Cause my mom taught me to follow my dreams”  
“know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u” Gary giggled  
“I can’t help but notice just how provocative yours are” Avocato shrugged  
“I’ve got a big dick and I know how to use it, why waste words suggesting anything else?”  
“that’s fair” Avocato leaned forward  
“so, submit?” Gary raised his finger into the air and announced  
“NOT YET! If you stood in a mirror and held 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world” Avocato snorted  
“of course you’d say something so corny. Now onto a REAL one. My friends over there want your number, so they know where to call me in the morning”  
“alright. Nice nice. how’s this? Your hands look heavy, want me to hold them?”  
“so you want to do anything special tonight? I’m looking at what I want to do”  
“your lips look lonely, want them to meet mine?”  
“mines a little interactive. Now say, I have a boyfriend”  
“alright. I have a boyfriend”  
“well I have a goldfish. Oh sorry, I thought we were talking about things that don’t matter”

Gary fell to the floor laughing. Avocato leaned over his face  
“you submit?”  
“n-no-nope! Somebody call the cops! it’s illegal to look that good!”  
“if you don’t like turkey, I have another kind of meat you can try” Gary snorted  
“guess what I’m wearing? The smile you gave me”  
“are you wearing guess jeans? Cause guess who wants inside of them?”  
“do you believe in love at first sight? Cause I can walk back over”  
“alright. I’m finishing this off. what’s the longest you can hold your breath? Why don’t I help train you”  
“what? You think that will make me submit?”  
“well maybe this will” Gary was frantic as Avocato started to tickle him. Gary struggled to get away, only for Avocato to chase after him  
“STOP IT!”  
“COME BACK HERE COWARD!”

Avocato tackled Gary to the floor and kissed him. Gary pushed him off with a laugh, only to make it a moan when Avocato started to nip and kiss Gary’s neck  
“why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”  
“sounds nice~ but first, who won?” Avocato was smug  
“me of course”

……………..

Gary nuzzled into Avocato’s chest while Avocato nuzzled into his hair. Avocato took a deep inhale and relaxed. He mumbled  
“your scent really makes me feel relaxed. Helps me sleep easier and makes my thoughts less...how they are” Gary giggled  
“you’re welcome. I have a question for you”  
“shoot”  
“have you ever met someone and thought 'I can see myself having a nice life with that person’”  
“nope. Never have"  
"I have" Avocato raises an eyebrow  
“oh yeah? who”  
“well it was this guy who was hardened, sour, a bit grumpy, but had a very sweet and comfortable side. He seemed that he would be an amazing provider and nothing short of someone who would give unconditional love, asking for nothing in return except love” Avocato snorted  
“sounds like a dumb guy”  
“no, he's nice”  
“and where exactly is this guy of yours?”  
“distant from me. But he’s getting better. If I’m ever gone I’d miss him and I’m sure he would miss me too. I have slight doubts about it though” Avocato frowned  
“He might. Secretly in a small part of him. He would always miss you”  
“well then he took me to prom-”  
“what? I never took you to prom”  
"Wha-did you-you thought-" Gary laughed  
“did you think I was talking about YOU!? I was talking about this ex I had back in highschool!”  
“ha haha sooo funny Gary. Come on. let’s just go to sleep”

Avocato closed his eyes and felt the soft feeling of sleep take him away...only to be interrupted from a crunching noise  
“wha-Gary I told you no cookies in bed!” Gary complained  
“just one!”  
“NO! YOU’RE GETTING CRUMBS IN MY FUR!”

……………

A beeping noise woke Avocato up. He looked over to see a message pop up. An incoming call from...Terk. Avocato was debating if he should even answer it. A part of him felt like he still needed to be involved with the bounty hunter. This need that Avocato was somewhat afraid of getting rid of…

Avocato slowly adjusted Gary and moved him away. Gary mumbled in his sleep but Avocato shushed him  
“go back to sleep. No need to wake up” Avocato left the room and answered the call. It was loud that’s for sure. Terk was in a strip club of sorts as loud music blasted  
“heyyy there’s my Cattyco!” Avocato sneered  
“Terk what the fuck do you want?”  
“aww did I wake my kitty cat?” Avocato growled  
“I am NOT your kitty cat.”  
“ohh someones feisty! Did I just wake you up?”  
“I’m hanging up.”  
“wait hold on it’s important!” Avocato rubbed his face  
“spit it out.”  
“I’ve got some news about that Ventrexian who’s been following you around. He’s going around and straight up-hold on” Avocato watched Terk call out and demanded a drink from the bar tender. Avocato rolled his eyes  
“hurry the hell up!” Terk smiled and looked back at Avocato  
“yeah yeah in a sec” Terk took his drink and sipped it slowly. Avocato was close to grinding his teeth because of this. Why did he let that jackoff get under his skin like this?!  
“ah. Much better. Anyways so the new guy has been demolishing everything! Killed off that shadow douche and the twins!” Avocato narrowed his eyes  
“no one can kill the twins.”  
“well apparently disintegrating someone at the atomic level will do the trick. Also the fun moon we always partied on? Blew it up like a cracker box! Made a black hole! Nothin left there. So, wanted to check in and see how you and your boy toy is doing. I heard you fucked him. Wow you are NASTY!”

“shut the fuck up Terk!”  
“aww getting so defensive! Wait...no...don’t tell me you...fell in love?!” Terk threw back his head and slammed his arm against the table he was sitting at. A part of Avocato felt ashamed. And really hoped he wasn’t showing it.  
“come on Cattyco. We both know you don’t want love! You want sex and violence! that’s why we’re so into one another. We’re the same! No way in hell you’d ever actually WANT to settle down! What kind of person would take a look at you and think ‘i want a relationship with him’ no one! I’m the only one who actually wants you! We both know it! Why don’t you just forget about your little crush before you get that little heart of yours broken? Aww look that face. Someone knows I’m right! Hey, why don’t you head over here and come party with me like old times! I bet-” Avocato ended the call and became silent. He rubbed his face and sat on a bench. Maybe Terk was right. Who is Avocato kidding? He wasn’t made to love. Maybe Gary really won’t matter. Maybe things just won’t turn out positive. Avocato felt the hot tears fall out of his eyes as he wept in silence…

……………………..

“-then I was like pow! Boom! Then we all danced!” Gary was as joyful as ever as he spoke of his dreams. Avocato was silent and just stared forward hardly paying attention. Gary knew something was up and needed to get Avocato’s mind off of whatever was going on. Avocato refused to say anything. So, it was up to Gary to figure it out! Gary was cut off when the ship beeped and red lights flickered on. Avocato quickly checked everything, however it was too late. A sudden massive pull from a nearby source yanked the ship off course and crash landed onto a planets surface. The two held on and kept themselves buckled in properly as the ship smashed into a large area of trees, coming to a halt right in front of a small pond of baby birds who swan around happily in the pond.

The ship fizzled and buzzed as lights flickered. Gary looked at how confused Avocato was as he tried to fuss over the controls. Gary saw out the window to see the planet, covered in a thick dense forest  
“what the hell happened!?”  
“i-i don’t know! This has never happened! It was like some giant magnet just sucked us down here. Ventrexian tech doesn’t get ruined by anything else other than other Ventrexia-” the sounds of pounding was heard as the door was suddenly ripped open and several beings ran inside with weapons raised. Masks we worn along with a mixture of armor and ghillie suit. Avocato felt a dart being shot at him and struggled to remain awake. The last thing he saw was the blurry image of Gary being dragged away…

……

Avocato gasped as he woke up. He felt an intense sting throb throughout his body.  
“careful. The poison worsens the more you move. Here, drink this brother” Avocato’s vision became clear as he saw another Ventrexian hand him a water skin. Avocato took a few sips of it. It tasted like...nothing. His head felt cleared up though.  
“I apologize son of Ventrexia. My hunters thought you were...someone else.”  
“w-were is-”  
“your pet human? Or perhaps something a bit more...intimate? I do not judge. He is safe and recovering. Welcome to my home” Avocato looked around to see a fairly basic base. It seemed more primal than advanced. Bones and skins decorated the area. Fires littered what looked like to be a camp. Many different beings from all shapes and sizes went about their day. Avocato turned back to see his...savior? An older Ventrexian with many painted lines across his face and arms. Various bones, claws, and teeth decorated his armor. Next to him sat a strange weapon. A mix of a crossbow and a rifle.  
“my name is Furtune cookie. Welcome to my hunting grounds. You are surrounded by my packmates. Care to hunt a beast?”


	25. A grand hunt, a grander fear pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw adorable
> 
> look at you
> 
> Gary i don't know how to tell you...
> 
> k byeeee
> 
> oh~ well daddy what now?~
> 
> answer me
> 
> see? avocatos dad being as kind as ever
> 
> introductions are in order
> 
> my pack travels.
> 
> we hunt.
> 
> HE'S NOT DEAD DON'T WORRY!
> 
> true loves kiss...cheesy AF
> 
> listen to your elders
> 
> well good job avo, real good job
> 
> GOOGLY EYES!
> 
> ah yes, warmth and celebration
> 
> EVERYONE PAUSE!
> 
> okay you can unpause now
> 
> such good food!
> 
> oh god what now?
> 
> TELL ME!
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME!
> 
> make me a promise and keep it
> 
> well...fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing rn!
> 
> oh except, yes the bdsm chapter is STILL GONNA HAPPEN! don't worry, it's gonna come. when? well life happens so...idk.
> 
> alright enjoy the chapter!

In the near future…

Gary knocked on a door and peeked inside to see Little Cato’s sleeping form.  
“psst Little Cato, time to wake up” Little Cato made a loud groan and rolled over facing away from Gary. Gary chuckled and walked in. He shook Little Cato’s shoulder a bit  
“come on, wake up”  
“noooooooooo go away.”  
“nope”  
“whhhyyy are you trying to wake me up so early?”  
“remember last night you asked me to” Little Cato pulled the blankets over his head  
“Well I regret it. Now leave.”  
“don’t you remember what you’re doing today?”  
“no. nothing matters.”  
“you wanted me to wake you up early because you’re going on a date with Meowna-” Little Cato shot up and gasped  
“OH CRAP!” he rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom, starting up the shower making Gary laugh  
“guess that woke you up”

…….

“soooo what does my boyfriend think? Be honest!” Avocato gagged into his fist. He looked into Gary’s big eyes, so full of love and happiness. It would kill Avocato to ever hurt him. Avocato downed an entire glass of water then said anxiously  
“uh...it was...the food...hm...I don’t know...how to put it in words...exactly” Gary squealed  
“you loved it THAT much?! You can’t even describe it?!” Gary held his face and looked as bright as sunshine. Avocato felt his heart beat with affection. He mentally groaned  
‘you can NOT break his heart. Look at him! he’s too perfect! He only wants to make your ungrateful ass happy! But lying to him isn’t something I should be doing...but breaking his heart is worse, right?’ Avocato took a deep breath then caressed Gary’s face  
“Garebear listen. I really really love that you cooked for me. That you love me enough to want to feed me, help me in every way. I have to be honest though. I...your food isn’t...that...good...like...ever” Gary’s sunshine expression slowly died out which made Avocato want to shoot himself in the leg  
‘I should have lied.’ Gary smiled and kissed Avocato

“thank you for being honest with me. I would much rather have that over you lying to me just to protect my feelings” Gary kissed him once more and touched foreheads  
“I know my cooking isn’t nearly as good as yours is, but you deserve a break every now and again” Avocato smiled sweetly  
“and I’ll take it, just not with your food”  
“well I’m going to keep cooking and keep practicing until I’m just as good as you are!”  
“Garebear I really don’t think-you know what. As long as you keep cooking I’ll try to keep eating it...as long as it doesn’t kill me” the two shared a light laugh and kissed. Little Cato jumped over the railing of the stairs, did a roll on the floor, and landed onto his feet. Gary beamed happily  
“you ready for breakfast?”  
“i can smell its your cooking, so no. I’d rather die. Well actually, it probably would kill me. Today is NOT a day I can die! I have to be good-no better than good-no no-better than better being good-wait no-” Gary put a finger to his mouth and shushed him  
“easy spidercat! You know Meownana absolutely adores you! You have to learn not to stress out on every little detail! You’re handsome, you’re strong, you’re smart, and you can bench press more than most others your age can! And you know how to have fun! Now, at least eat something before your date” Little Cato groaned and grabbed a fruit from a nearby bowl  
“there happy?” Gary shrugged  
“good enough. Now do you have everything?” Little Cato rolled his eyes  
“yes”  
“phone?”  
“yes.”  
“keys?”  
“yes.”  
“breath mints?”  
“yes.  
“wallet?”  
“YES! I have everything!” Gary ruffled Little Cato’s fur  
“I just want to make sure!”  
“ugh! Stop trying to be such a supportive parent!”

The house bell rang and Little Cato bolted to the door. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He leaned on the door frame as he opened up said door to see his new boyfriend.  
“hiii Little Cato”  
“hey babe~ you reAD-” Little Cato slipped and fell to the floor face first with a high pitched noise. Meownana began to laugh and help the fallen Ventrexian up  
“you’re so cute when you fail. Tell Gary and your dad I said good morning” Little Cato peered back into the house and shouted  
“he said good morning! Alright don’t wait up!” and with that he shut the door. Gary sat in Avocato’s lap and ran a hand through Avocato’s chest fur  
“so daddy~ what do you want to do now?” Avocato caressed Gary’s head  
“well, first make something edible because I’m starving” Gary laughed  
“can I at least help?”  
“alright fine. But don’t do anything I don’t give you permission to do”  
“you got it my big cocked cat daddy~”

In the present…

“well? Your answer brother?” Furtune Cookie asked with a relaxed disposition. Avocao tried to stand up, only to feel an intense throbbing in his head. He fell onto is butt and held his head in an attempt to soothe it. His eyes shut tightly and tried his best to focus. A memory had washed up from the task…

He was 14. his father had drugged him purposely and threw him into a fighting simulation  
“focus. Son. You need to hold your own under any circumstance. Now kill or be killed. No one will mourn your death if you fail.” Avocato’s head was spinning, his body felt numb and tired. His vision was blurry but he mentally repeated the simple phrase  
‘focus. Take deep breaths. You can do this.’

Saying he had a difficult time doing simple things like avoiding shots would be too simple. His body screamed in exhaustion as his mind reeled from how fast everything was spinning. He just managed to register his fathers voice over gunshots  
“pay attention. What if you’re in a medical tent when your enemies have broken through? You need to know how to defend yourself and your team even in a drugged state. I once had to fight my way out of an enemy base after being poisoned and captured. I survived. Now you can survive something this simple.” Avocato felt the intense sharp pain run up his leg as a bullet slid across it, almost digging itself into said limb. He rolled out of the way behind cover and practiced his breathing.  
‘focus. Take deep breaths. You can do this.’ through Avocatos vision he saw a simulated enemy come around the cover with a gun aimed at his head. Avocatos reacted by sweeping his leg into the enemies, knocking them over then snapping their neck. He grabbed their gun and took out 3 others who charged at him.

He felt another bullet, this time it just grazed his ribs. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he ran elsewhere, falling back in order to collect himself. Avocato didn’t even realize just how long he’d been at this. Everything around him suddenly stopped as a button was pressed. Avocato looked to his father who was taking notes. Avocato gulped and asked  
“how did I do father?” Avocato’s father merely turned away, saying as he walked out of the simulation room  
“you may go rest now. Your performance was lackluster. At best. But you survived. I expect better results next time. The antidote is sitting on the medical shelf.”

Back in the present Avocato felt something touch his lips. He saw it was the water skin and opened up, feeling the liquids spill down his throat. His head eased it’s throbbing and he almost felt as healthy as his default state.  
“easy fellow son of Ventrexia. Even the strongest warrior can succumb to poison easily. Relax and slow your body.”  
“where is Gary? I need to know where he is. Now.” Furtune Cookie sighed through his nose  
“first tell me your name”  
“Avocato” Furtune Cookie nodded then said  
“your bounty is safe” Avocato slipped up. He grit his teeth and wanted to punch himself in the face for making such a stupid mistake. Furtune Cookie clearly noticed this and waved it off  
“We care not for wealth. None here would bother with that type of hunt. One must earn what they wish to have in one way or another. He won’t have a single hair on his head harmed” Avocato sighed lightly in relief  
“where is Gary?” Furtune Cookie stood up an offered a hand to his fellow Ventrexian  
“Come. I will show you were your mate is.” Avocato took the hand and narrowed his eyes  
“we’re not full mates. Besides, how do you know if we are mates?” Furtune Cookie chuckled lightly  
“he has your scent on him, you have his on you. Even a kitten could see what that meaning is about. A primate? Well, I am not one to judge. Love and affection comes in many forms and surprises us in more ways than one”

The two began walking, Avocato noticed just how big the camp was. Mostly when he noticed a skull the size of a cargo ship embedded into the ground and adorned with various banners in all shapes, sizes, and states. Some new and bright, others torn and worn down, and some bleached from the sun. Avocato looked at a small group huddled around a fire as snow began to fall lightly. The group shared stories and food, laughing and easing their pains with the warmth of the hearth. Avocato asked  
“what is this place?”  
“our hunting grounds. My pack travels planet to planet hunting. This has been our home for the past few years now, and has become quite the favorite” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“pack? You’re the only other Ventrexian here as far as I can tell”  
“the way I see it, your pack doesn’t need to be with others of your kind. Fellow hunters who have proven their skill and loyalty are here. We protect and care for one another. We are kin. Mates. Friends. Family. Any may join as long as you have proven yourself. See the large skull? it was the first kill that was had here. The beast died from its wounds in this spot, a sign that this would be our base.”  
“a sign? don’t you think it died from it’s wounds and just happened to be here? If it fell into an ocean, would that be the same?” Furtune Cookie looked at Avocato as if a small child asked something rude, but didn’t understand what it truly meant  
“your words are offensive. However, you clearly know nothing of this life, so I will allow it to slide this one time. The hunt is life. Beasts and hunters perish when life decrees it to be, and my pack follows the hunt. If a kill is worthy, to us that means something. And that something was a home. Our grounds are in the perfect spot. Proper game all around, plenty of food and water when we need it. Plenty of space for growth and adaptation. I do believe the hunt killed the beast in this spot because it was for the best”  
“the hunt? You know that’s not some sentient thing, right?”  
“our beliefs are our own. Leave it at that brother. You are still young and naive”

Avocato snorted  
“no offense old timer, but-”  
“but nothing. Once you’ve reached the gray age you will understand my words. Do not think my appearance to be a show of weakness from age. I can very much still take you down if need be.” Furtune Cookie threw back his head with a hearty laugh. Avocato didn’t feel that joy once he saw Gary. His heart pumped and fear began to consume him.

In front of him Gary laid still on a stone table covered in pelts. The snow flakes began to decorate his hair. Dried blood surrounded him, along with a few hunters holding bloodied knives talking among themselves. Avocato saw red and was going into attack mode. Furtune Cookie grabbed his arm to stop him  
“Ease yourself brother. He is fine. Those are fresh pelts we wrapped him in. He is unharmed and resting” Avocato shrugged off the grip and ran over. The hunters split apart to make room. Avocato brushed some of the snow flakes out of his hair. He bent down and whispered  
“wake up. Please wake up.” he received no reply. A hunter next to him said  
“the cure is true loves kiss. Wake him with proof of your love and eternal devotion” Avocato would have never believed in those words before. Avocato bent down and gently kissed Gary. He ran a hand through the blonds hair  
“come on Garebear. Wake up. I know you’re not as strong as me, but you need to fight the poison and wake up.” Gary opened up his eyes and spoke in a drowsy tone  
“What happened? Ugh my head is killing me. Did we fuck too hard again?” Avocato felt tears build up in his eyes. He pulled Gary in for a tight hug  
“don’t leave me again, alright?”  
“alright...are you alright?” Avocato wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled  
“I am now”

Next to them a hunter giggled  
“I was kidding about the true love thing. He’s been in and out of consciousness this whole time. How sappy are you?” Avocato ignored the words and picked Gary up bridal style. He turned to Furtune Cookie who was studying them closely  
“where’s our ship?”  
“being repaired”  
“what the hell did you do to it?”  
“to keep it as simple and brief as possible, I created a device to drag ships down to the surface. Illegal traders and poachers have been hunting around these parts. We pull them down, and deal with them. Hunting for need is good, for honor, to hone ones abilities to survive. Doing it for simple wealth is a punishable offense. The hunt does not approve of greed. The hunt most be pure.”  
“good to know. Where is my ship?”  
“in the shipyard with the others.”  
“can we leave now?”  
“no. stay and rest. Your ship will be repaired soon enough. Come. You must be hungry” Avocato narrowed his eyes  
“I can repair my own ship. Maybe you’ve lost touch with your own skills for repair bu-” Avocato hardly blinked before a large blade was at his throat.  
“never. I mean never. Dare to tell me my skills are anything but impeccable. If I say something is broken, it is. If I say something needs time to be repaired, then it does. You listen. Youth makes you think you know everything. With age comes wisdom and experience. I was at the top of my classes before you were even born. For that act of disrespect-” Furtune Cookie put his knife away and continued  
“-you are to report to me in an hour.”  
“this isn’t treason.”  
“no. but it is disrespect. Now go. I will see you in an hour. Come to the skull. That is where our hearth is.” the older Ventrexian motioned with his head to one of his hunters  
“follow her. She will guide you to your ship.”

And with that, Avocato carried Gary back to his ship. Gary was now starting to fully wake up and stay like that. He pummeled Avocato with questions, to which his lover did his best to fill him in on everything he himself learned. Once they entered their ship, Avocato checked his systems. Furtune Cookie was right, his ship did need to be repaired. Avocato was surprised with just how much it needed to be. His ship had never experienced this amount of damage before. Just goes to show that the only thing to beat Ventrexian tech, is with other Ventrexian tech. Avocato sighed through his nose and left his ship alone. Furtune Cookie had sent drones to patch everything up. Reboot the system. And overall give it a nice clean up. Gary laughed and enjoyed looking at all the various drones flying around. Each one was colored and had goofy googly eyes on them. Hey, even hunters have a sense of humor. And each of them had the Ventrexian symbol embedded into their outer shells.

And entire hour had passed now and Avocato had a knot of worry in his stomach. Gary was there to hold his hand and calm him down. Under the giant skull, it was surprisingly cozy. A huge hearth was built in the middle. Lots of food and drinks were being passed around on platters. Massive chunks of meat were slowly spinning on spits. Laughter and stories filled the air along with music being played on various instruments. At the very end of the heart there was Furtune Cookie, talking and enjoying his other hunters. Once Avocato was close enough he blew a horn and the volume dropped to silence in under a second, as if everyone was paused. Furtune Cookie stood up and everyone waited with baited breath to hear what the pack leader was about to say  
“my pack mates. Today we welcome two others as guests for the time being. Avocato, and Gary. Come to my side. We have much to discuss. Pack mates, you may continue with revelry” and just like that everything seemed to be no longer paused. The two sat down on a large pelts next to the older Ventrexian and was offered food. Gary accepted his and moaned as he ate  
“this is soo good! Like, holy crap my mouth is filled with flavor! As if the food were doing a dance of joy at a wedding of delicious flavors!”

Avocato ate, but not nearly as much as Gary did. Furtune Cookie waited until Avocatos plate was cleaned off then spoke sternly  
“now that you’ve eaten, it is time.” Avocato took a drink and then said  
“what exactly is it?”  
“you are to undergo a trail of the hunt. Or be declawed” Gary saw Avocato expression change drastically, as if he was being forced into some horrible nightmare situation. Gary asked  
“What’s being declawed?” Avocato swallowed, took a few deep breaths, then asked with concern  
“What happens to Gary if I fail?” Furtune Cookie motioned his head in the shipyards direction  
“he leaves without a second thought. He is too small and vulnerable for our hunts. We do not want his weakness in our lives. During the remainder of the trial, he may stay here for now”

Avocato pulled Gary into a deep kiss then looked into his eyes with absolute fear  
“Garebear listen. Whatever happens. I want you to know I love you deeper than I have for most others in years. You know how to fly the ship. You know what Little Cato looks like. If anything happens to me, keep going to Ventrexia and don’t look back. When my kind ask why you’re flying my ship, tell them I-I was declawed. They’ll understand what that means. They’ll help you find Little Cato and tell him everything” Gary made a T with his hands  
“whoa whoa whoa slow down there cowboy. What the hell are you talking about? And I am NOT going to leave you behind no matter what-” Avocato grabbed Gary’s shit and roughly growled at him  
“Gary this is serious! Please, promise me you’ll do what I told you to”  
“I...alright. I promise. But you promise me I won’t have to. You promise me you’ll come back alive-or whatever” Avocato felt the warmth in his heart grow as he looked deeply into the eyes of his love  
“I promise I’ll come back alive”

Furtune Cookie stood up and said  
“Avocato. It’s time. Leave your mate behind.” Gary stood up too and asked  
“wait hold on what’s going to happen?! I don’t want some horrible thing happen to him!” Furtune Cookie looked bored  
“That is our species business, not yours furless.” Avocato looked in agitation  
“don’t call him that.”  
“defending your mate? Well. I approve of that.” Gary asked  
“okay what the hell does furless mean? I’m going to guess it means something else other than me not having fur” Avocato turned to Gary and looked worried  
“it’s derogatory for anyone who isn’t our kind.” Furtune cookie picked up his weapon and rolled his shoulders  
“enough. It is time.” Gary pulled Avocato back by his hand  
“wait! You didn’t tell me what’s going on!”  
“Garebear. This is one of the most serious things that can happen to my kind. we...this is...” Avocato sighed and rubbed his face  
“it’s hard to explain. All that matters is that if I fail...just keep your promise. I’ll keep mine”  
“Avocato. Please. Tell me. No secrets remember?” Avocato bit his lip then turned away. He said sadly, not even being able to look into Gary’s eyes  
“I...can’t say. I love you.” Gary watched Avocato leave with Furtune Cookie in silence. Hoping nothing would go wrong, whatever it may be


	26. A grand hunt, a grander fear pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh daddy~
> 
> beat box!
> 
> haha, cute
> 
> restlessness will be the end of you
> 
> aww he misses you
> 
> welp. you do that and you get dragged back
> 
> OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!
> 
> WHAT THE HELL GARY?!
> 
> ohhhhh dip damn
> 
> drain you dry
> 
> well...he did say he would
> 
> WELL HE DID SAY HE WOULD!
> 
> first time? good to boast!
> 
> ohh okay
> 
> yeah no that sounds awful
> 
> come. it is time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tiktok.com/@hestonhorwin/video/6901837079966240005?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowLukG6wloAx2m870vlAAWvCtWwVmzou%2BqOr3rONJEXKWjp0hezMEECwVcCjn7Vlh%2BGgA%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAxaAoVHKwnJcMKdm-xWZbMO4lWHhOEXENo5EPGYKlJTY_aOk3JKRiFrUC_9bAQ6Hh&share_item_id=6901837079966240005&share_link_id=CDF576D8-9803-4493-848D-7FF6E7358FA1×tamp=1611467065&tt_from=copy&u_code=d6ieh6l924i86d&user_id=6701722160874669061&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m&is_copy_url=1&is_from_webapp=v2
> 
> This is Gary trying to do something cool
> 
> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/post/641171098546978817  
check this out for season 3 info!  
the song You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring really makes me think of lil cato and meownana listening to it and loving it  
https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/641355197681106944/doggy  
I saw this and now YOU have to as well.  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/641389847688445952/omariyang-sagihairius-my-hot-topic-cashier-had  
this is the kind of shit meownana would wear  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/641601308106817536  
its this entire fic  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTRHu1J-Sj8&ab_channel=pypciu  
avo and gary threatening one another

In the near future…

(just a little info, Avocato typically just wears sweat pants in the morning/around his house when he’s being casual and not having any plans. So just imagine that whenever I write a scene)

Avocato sipped coffee and read the news on his gauntlet. Gary stretched and yawned, coming into the kitchen and then sat in Avocatos lap, arms around his neck, and gave a kiss  
“morning daddy~”  
“morning Garebear~” next to them they heard a loud throat clear. They turned to see Little Cato standing there, backpack on and the clear look of being so done with his parents shit  
“I’m going to school now. Bye dad, bye Gary” Gary got off of Avocatos lap and grabbed a bagel  
“wait I want to walk you!”  
“eh I’m good. Besides you and my dad need alone time. Clearly.”  
“he can wait. Besides I want to embarrass you in front of everyone like a good parent does!” Little Cato groaned and gave in  
“fiinnee. Come on.” Gary gave Avocato a quick kiss  
“I’ll be right back!” Avocato smirked  
“take your time. Really make sure to achieve maximum embarrassment”  
“go big or go home!” Little Cato groaned loudly and opened the front door. He pointed to his father as he left  
“I’m not calling you daddy!” Gary quickly caught up to the young Ventrexian. Avocato sighed through his nose in relaxation  
“damn it feels good to be happy”

Avocato pulled up some photos recently taken on his gauntlet. Pictures of the three of them at different places and different times. Theme parks and carnivals. Snowball fights. Random photos of walking around and visiting parks. And then Avocato looked at one of his favorite photos. Gary was asleep on the couch, and Little Cato asleep on his chest. The second he saw that, he knew it was going to be the highlight of his domestic life. Avocato blew on his coffee and took another sip, feeling his heart warm up just as much as his hot drink did. Once again, a perfect example of actually enjoying staying home and in one place...

Gary was currently beat boxing with Little Cato as they walked down a street. They turned a corner and stopped at a crosswalk waiting for their turn to go. Little Cato smiled dreamily the moment he saw Meownana standing on the other side waving hello. Little Cato tried to make it seem like he didn’t run, but he clearly did. Gary knew his time to shine was now…

“hey Meownana!” Gary greeted happily with a wave. Meownana simply bleped. Gary laughed happily  
“nice to see you too! Little Cato was just talking about how cute you are when you do that” Little Cato nervously said  
“n-no I didn’t!”  
“oh yeah he went on and on about how everything you do is adorable and how you’re amazing and awesome at kissing” Little Cato felt his fur rise  
“shut up I did not!” Meownana turned to Little Cato and gave big puppy dog eyes  
“well, am I all those things?” Little Cato swallowed and nodded quickly. Meownana kissed him, making Little Cato close his eyes and enjoy it. The orange Ventrexian opened his eyes once he heard a click noise. He looked to see Gary on his gauntlet smiling  
“Aww you’re both so adorable”  
“YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!”  
“of course why wouldn’t I? Annnnd sent to your dad”  
“WHAT!? NO ERASE IT!” Meownana laughed  
“send me it please”  
“boom, sent it” Meownana showed Little Cato on his own gauntlet  
“aww look how cute you are” Little Cato groaned and looked away  
“Stop”  
“Aww you’re so adorable when you’re all flustered” Gary tousled Little Catos fur  
“be careful Meowna he’s starting to shed!” Little Cato growled  
“Gary go away!”  
“But I haven’t finished embarrassing you!” Little Cato grabbed Meownana’s hand and pulled him along as he ran. Gary waved goodbye one last time, only getting a blep from Meownana

In the present…

Gary was restless. It’s been hours now since his love left. He could hardly pay attention to the revelry going on all around him. If he were in a better mood he would have gladly joined the games the hunters were playing. Charades was the current favorite so far. Something Gary was incredible at and a part of him did want to rush off and join in on the fun. But the most of him wanted to give his full attention to Avocatos return. Something which never came.

The night had started to fall and the hunters had began their departure to their own little slices of home. One told Gary that he should return to his ship. Or freeze to death from the night air. Gary wanted to protest, but if Avocato came back and saw he froze to death, the Ventrexian would be really pissed off at him. Gary solemnly returned, running a hand across the surface of his once prison but now made home. As he walked through it he stopped and stared at the pilots seat. Avocato’s voice echoed in his head reminding him to fly away if he didn’t come back. Gary refused to, he was not going to give up on Avocato.

Gary took a hot shower, imagining himself being soaped down by his love. It wasn’t in an erotic sense this time, it was merely thoughts of physical contact. As he crawled into bed, he went to Avocatos spot. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, imagining what it must have been like all this time for him. Before Gary came along that is. Gary wondered how many restless nights the Ventrexian must have had. Thoughts and voices running through his head, dead silence becoming a terrible blight, the room being dark really didn’t help either. The nothingness around him only aided in causing memories to seem brighter and louder.

Gary rubbed his face and nuzzled into Avocatos pillow, taking in a deep inhale and imagining he was with him. Gary pulled the blankets in tight and curled into the fetal position. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, compelling himself to embrace the exhaustion in order to end his mentality. He didn’t need to worry so much. Avocato was as deadly and able as they came. He was alive. He would be safe.

……………

The first thing Gary did when he got up was race outside and search the camp for the two Ventrexians. No hunter confirmed their locations. No hunter didn’t bother a second thought about it. Gary demanded to know why everyone was so calm about their missing pack alpha, then was reminded in an irritated tone that Furtune Cookie was one of the deadliest, if not THE deadliest thing on the planet. Apparently the old Ventrexian would go off on his own for long spans of time and return safe and sound. This however did nothing to soothe the humans his nerves.

Hour after hour passed by and there was no difference made. The night was beginning to fall, making Gary’s panic mode to begin reaching critical levels. He made a few attempts to leave, only for a hunter or five to stop him, warning him on how dangerous literally every part of the planet was. Gary refused to listen to reason, and then was promptly dragged back several times. Gary demanded to know why they kept stopping him, after all, why the hell would any of them care what happens to him? And then was rudely answered that, apparently being a guest who isn’t an experienced hunter must be babysat in order for their pack alpha not to be upset about his guests dying horribly from not being attended to. So for Gary’s own safety he was forced to stay and wait. Gary groaned and complained the entire time. Some hunters ignored him like the irritating child he was, some simply left on their own hunt, some forced him to eat so it would shut him up, and some yelled at him to shut up or get shot. Just because he was a guest didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be shot. And that promptly quieted the human.

The moon began to rise and Gary’s heart was pounding like a drum once he saw the two Ventexians finally return, and then feel said heart begin to die as he noticed just what state Avocato was in.

Furtune Cookie looked completely fine, just as he did when he left. Avocato however, was in the worst shape Gary has ever seen. Avocato was limping, covered in blood both fresh and dried. He had a nasty black eye and cuts all throughout his body. one arm was a little too loose for comfort, while the other held his stomach. Avocato’s eyes were strained and his breathing even more so. He was shaking lightly and spat up blood every few seconds. Even parts of his armor had been broken off, something which astonished Gary.

What could have caused a heavily experienced healthy adult Ventrexian in his prime to become such a mess?

Gary ran over and practically tackled himself into Avocato. Instead of a happy greeting, he was met with a howl of pain and some tears. Gary quickly let go an apologized. Avocato wiped his eyes, spat out a little blood, and gave a very pained smile  
“h-hey. There yo-u are”  
“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Avocato wanted to say something, but kept stopping himself from speaking each and every time. Gary held his face, accidentally brushing a thumb against the sensitive skin around his eye  
“please tell me!”  
“n-no Gar-garebear I can’t.”  
“why the hell not?!” Avocato mumbled something then began to droop. His eyes closed for longer duration's and his breathing began to go slower. Gary knew he needed to be woken up…

Avocato hissed in pain when he was slapped  
“WHAT THE HELL?!”  
“oh good that woke you up” Avocato growled and wiped a small trail of blood off his chin  
“I’m in a hell of a lot of pain so do NOT do that shit again” Avocato’s fur stood on end in rage, quickly ending when Gary locked lips with his. Gary tasted the metallic flavor from the Ventrexians blood, but ignored it. Avocato sighed and pulled off  
“if you want to talk, we need to sit down because I’m about to pass out”  
“alright, come on lets get you all patched up” Gary heard Furtune Cookie chime in 

“no. he must treat his own wounds. That is part of the trial” Gary cringed once he saw Avocato pop his arm back into place, rolled it, and made tight fists. Gary then complained  
“I can’t do anything?” Furtune Cookie shook his head slowly  
“no.”  
“NOTHING?!” the older Ventrexian rubbed his chin  
“hm. Well, since you are his mate. You are allowed to assist him. Focus on the word assist. He must do most of the work himself.”  
“can we at LEAST get some proper equipment then?!” Furtune Cookie nodded yes

The three went into a medical tent, fetched supplies, then sat in a quiet part of the camp. Gary watched Avocato suture himself up, spraying on disinfectants, and applying pressure where it needed to be. All Gary could do was hand him things and aid in whatever required more than two hands at a time. Furtune Cookie nodded in approval once Avocato was done and now simply cleaned up his mess  
“well done. You passed” Gary saw Avocato show visible relief.  
“however.” Avocato cringed like when a parent brought out a belt for spanking  
“you need to finish the second part. I could have failed you, you know. But I was impressed. So I’m giving you a second, and final, chance. Tomorrow. You will go out and do so. Am I understood solider?” Avocato nodded solemnly  
“yes” The older Ventrexian nodded and stood up  
“I take my leave then. Rest. You will need it. You may eat whatever you’d like” Gary heard Avocato’s stomach rumble heavily  
“sounds like someone’s worked up an appetite” Avocato frowned  
“yeah. Guess I did.”

Things got quiet after that. The hunters kept to themselves. Gary had gotten them both plates, then watched his boyfriend wolf down plate after plate of food like he hadn’t eaten in months  
“Geez don’t forget to breathe my big gun daddy~” Avocato wiped his mouth  
“don’t. I am in no mood.”  
“alright I’ll stop. But ONLY on the condition that you tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!” Avocato went silent and shook his head  
“no.”  
“oh you will! Yes you will!”  
“no Gary. Not this.”  
“tell me or I will whip out your dick and drain you dry in front of everyone!” Avocato grew a small grin  
“that sounds like a horrible punishment.”  
“it is! Now tell me! don’t make me choke on your fat cock!”  
“Gary-”  
“NO! YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME! Avocato if you love me then you will open up to me. I can’t not know what the hell happened that caused you to be in this condition! How can I trust my own boyfriend if he won’t give me any kind of information about what he went through!?” Avocato sighed heavily and reclined  
“alright. But you have to do something first”  
“mhm mhm okay what?” Avocato smirked and rubbed his pants bulge  
“you choke on me and I tell you. I am not dying before I get my dick wet one last time” Gary looked around and made sure no one was looking then proceeded to fish out Avocatos quickly growing erection. Gary licked his lips and began to jerk the large member off. He took a long slow lick across the head  
“kinda musky”  
“stop talking and drain.” Avocato forced Gary’s head down and began to thrust roughly a few times. Gary went slack and let the dominate nature of Avocato take hold. The human felt the cock head slide down his throat and moan. The taste strong on his tongue as his face was buried in Avocato’s pubic hair. Avocato’s moaned out strongly as he began cumming down Gary’s throat. The human felt the hot fluid swallow down and fill his stomach more than his meal had. The Ventrexian pet Gary’s head lovingly, running his fingers through the blond locks, all while purring in delight. Gary felt a couple last thrusts, then his head was slowly being pulled off the now spent member. Gary made such to suck and swallow every inch that was being pulled out, cleaning it off and filling his mouth with the strong taste. Finally with a wet pop the softening cock head pulled out. A few long strands of both cum and saliva connected the mouth to the member. Gary licked the head clean and his lips

Avocato rand his fingers through Gary’s hair and purred  
“good boy~”  
“anything for my big gun daddy~”  
“daddy loves his human bitch~” nearby they heard someone snort and stifle a laugh. They turned to see a few different hunters watching them. Some with shit eating grins, others with annoyance, and even some touching themselves lightly from the show they’d just witnessed. Gary blushed bright red and cleared his throat. Avocato smirked and looked at Gary  
“you did say you’d do it in front of everyone”  
“i didn’t mean it though!”  
“Well too late now.” Avocato rolled his shoulders and put away his junk  
“come on, let’s go. I need a shower, some pain killers, and a nice rest in bed”

……..

“Gary, out of all my boyfriends, you’re the very first one I’ve dated outside my species”  
“really?”  
“mhm”  
“but you’ve fooled around with other guys?”  
“eh, mostly Terk. But not really anyone else. A few but, not very many”

The two were speaking as they laid in bed. Gary told him how much he missed Avocato, and Avocato returned the affection. After a few minutes of light speaking, Avocato finally caved in and explained what had happened when he left.

“only an elder who’s served a certain number of years can call for another to be declawed. He went easy on me.”  
“well what happened? TELL ME ALREADY!”  
“alright don’t yell! Geez. To make a very long story short, I had to prove myself. I went and hunted a very, very large and dangerous creature with nothing but my skills and a knife. I managed to wound it enough to the point where it limped away then bled out a few miles from where we were.”  
“and so...you finished it?”  
“Well...like he said, I failed. The second part was that-well-i was supposed to have killed it myself, not let it bleed to death. Heavily wounding something is different than delivering the killing blow. Tomorrow, I most likely have to hunt another creature down, kill it, collect a trophy, and return.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“don’t shout! And yes.”  
“why is that being declawed?”  
“because if I fail, then it means I failed to be strong enough to aid my kind. It means I disrespected my superior, I failed to do as I was told, I failed to kill for my kind. Being declawed means my kind would...disavow me. I would be turned away from everyone. Denied possibility to join any war band my species has. No longer allowed any support from military and others, be it shelter, food, gear, and so on. Stripped of any military rank I would own. Banished from my planet. From my allies, friends, family...even children, and my mate if I had one. My honor would be gone and I would be lost in a cruel cold uncaring life. Once you’ve been declawed, then that’s it. No recovery, no chance at redemption, nothing. It doesn’t happen often because no one is foolish enough to do something that would warrant it. Still, once you’ve been declawed...it’s the worst fate a Ventrexian can have. Even death would be a better option. Some do take their own lives so they don’t have to live that life.”

Gary took a few moments to let all the new information to sink in  
“wow...but...I would still be allowed to be your mate right?”  
“since you’re not my species, yes”  
“so...this only applies on your planet?”  
“no, not just there. Its anywhere my kind are”  
“well what if you go for something and someone helps but doesn’t know you’re declawed”  
“its highly dishonorable to lie to another of my species. We do not trick or take advantage of one another. We do not kill one another. Sure we are allowed to harm one another or take custody of them if need be, but we take care of one another. We do not betray each other. We do not ruin one anothers trust. We don’t have to like one another, but no matter what, we work together without argument if the time calls for it. If the enemy is invading us, we put aside all hate and bickering to team up and end the enemies. We are brothers in arms no matter what. If we end up in some situation where we have to betray one another or die, we choose death.”  
“wow...really strong connection”  
“mhm. A single Ventrexian, is every Ventrexian.” Gary snuggled his face deeper into Avocato’s chest  
“you won’t be declawed. I believe that you can totally kick ass tomorrow. I’ll be by your side! Morally of course! don’t worry, I won’t get in the way or try anything” Avocato smiled  
“good. I can’t have you dying on me. Not after all the work and effort I’ve put into you. How much energy I’ve spent just dealing with your dumbass”  
“I do take a lot of energy huh?” Avocato nuzzled into Gary’s hair and took a deep inhale. He made a small moan and simply agreed

………..

Gary held his breath and watched the two Ventrexians speak to one another. The morning had come, and Avocato’s time was now. He gave Gary a deep kiss and a hug before brandishing his knife and heading out into the forest. Gary tapped his foot and went to Furtune Cookies side and asked  
“wait can I come? Before you answer! I won’t get in the way, I’ll stand where you want me to, I just want to give Avocato my moral support! I want to cheer him on when he needs it. I won’t give away our position or yell when I’m not supposed to and all that. Please let me come! I’m his mate! I des-”  
“yes” Gary stopped and blinked  
“really? Just like that?” the older Ventrexian nodded  
“mhm. You make valid points. You seem smart enough to follow through with your words. Come, and watch just what kind of feral wrath my kind can muster in times of greatest need. Be warned, I want you by my side the entire time. You will not interrupt his trial. If he is close to dying, I will finish the hunt myself.” Gary gave a thumbs up, which confused the older Ventrexian. He merely began walking after Avocato, Gary trailing right by his side.


	27. A grand hunt, a grander fear finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pleasure
> 
> 'ew gross'
> 
> hey! gary is strong...he could have done it...
> 
> pain
> 
> failure
> 
> acceptance
> 
> throw down! ima fight for bae!
> 
> oh-cool-right?
> 
> ohh shit someones gonna die
> 
> OHHH SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/sopuliuli/status/1359222284343476227  
perfection  
https://www.mercari.com/u/754561445/  
check out what my friend is selling, if you'd like  
https://twitter.com/Chirinclaws/status/1361319936765931521  
i just love this so much. Its so accurate  
(for cannon and this stor-actually you'll just have to wait and see~)  
https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/643989418762452992  
gary and avo for sure

In the near future…

“dad, have you seen the whip cream?” Little Cato asked as he walked towards his fathers bedroom  
“I need it and I can’t find it. Did you and Gary eat it al-” Little Cato stopped as he heard the familiar canister sound being produced. He opened the door and cringed hard. Avocato was licking said cream off of Gary’s nips. The two quickly looked over to Little Cato who was covering his eyes and shouting  
“MY EYEBALLS ARE BLEEDING!” Avocato threw a pillow at him and yelled  
“BOY GET OUT OF HERE!”  
“I WISH I COULD BE BLIND! AND HAVE INTENSE MEMORY LOSS! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WHERE IT WENT!”  
“NEXT TIME KNOCK!”  
“NEXT TIME LOCK YOUR DOOR IF YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING NASTY!” Little Cato ran out of the room. Gary snorted and could no longer stifle his giggles. Avocato rolled his eyes  
“dammit.” he sighed then heard the noise of the can. He saw Gary reapplying the cream to his nips and chest. Avocato gave him a ‘really’ look. Gary smiled  
“what? we’re not done! he’s fine! I doubt he wants to see us right now, and I doubt you want blue balls. Blue balls. Big fuzzy blue balls. Big fuzzy green blue balls. Big fuz-”  
“I GET IT! Geez...Yeah you’re right.” Avocato sighed and rolled his eyes when Gary began to spray it in his mouth

…….

The next day, Little Cato was raiding his fridge and saw whip cream. He gagged and yelled out  
“DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT IT BACK IN HERE?!” Avocato answered from the living room as he and Gary watched TV together  
“relax boy. It’s a new can. Got it at the store this morning” Avocato saw his son enter the living room holding the canister. He glared at his dad  
“don’t ruin this one for me. I can hardly eat it without thinking of you lapping it off Gary’s milky chest like-like-like-something perverted!” Gary said sweetly  
“like a cat with milk? Spidercat, Adults who love one another sometimes bring different things into both their romantic life and sex li-” Little Cato covered his ears  
“lalala I can’t hear you!”  
“sometimes things that pleases the senses are brought in to add to-”  
“LALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Little Cato ran away shouting. Gary shouted louder  
“WHEN YOU GET OLDER YOU’LL UNDERSTAND!” Avocato raised an eyebrow  
“why must you antagonize him?”  
“hey, if he made multiple attempts at killing me, then I get to embarrass and annoy him as payback!” Avocato shrugged  
“fair I guess.”  
“you guess???”  
“mhm. Besides I thought you were over it” Gary shrugged  
“it comes and goes”

…………

That night Gary was a bit...embarrassed…

Little Cato walked into the kitchen and asked Gary for help  
“can you open this jar for me?” Gary perked up  
“sure!” Gary took the jar and struggled for at least an entire minute. Trying to do all the tricks he knew on how to open stuck lids. Avocato walked into the kitchen and understood what was happening  
“let me have it” he asked Gary as he walked up to the human. In one turn Avocato opened it up and handed it to Little Cato. Gary quickly stated  
“I loosened it!” Avocato smiled and kissed him  
“I know you did”  
“really I mean it!”  
“I know”  
“you only did it cause-” Little Cato snickered  
“because you’re weak as hell” Gary opened his mouth to protest but closed it when Avocato just pat his head  
“he’s trying his best. Not his fault he isn’t a Ventrexian” Gary pouted  
“I could have done it. If I just had a few more seconds...”

In the present…

Avocato knew that even with how exhausted and sore he still was, he needed to do this. He had, quite literally, trained his whole life learning how to focus on the task at hand. Accomplish his mission no matter what. He tried not to pay attention to Gary waving at him from behind the nearby bushes and mouthing ‘I believe in you’, although he did greatly appreciate it. It warmed him up knowing someone he loved and genuinely loved him back was cheering him on. After stalking around for a minute he found a large creature slightly bigger than his own ship currently face deep in the corpse of a creature. Avocato unsheathed his blade and jumped forward, beginning his assault

“good lord...I...never have really seen him in action like this. Its terrifying. If I had to go up against him well I’m pretty sure I would crap myself. Hes so strong” Furtune Cookie sniffed the air then turned to Gary  
“you’re producing sexual arousal pheromones.” Gary blushed and rubbed his neck  
“Well…hes strong and powerful and dangerous and...handsome...can you blame me?” Furtune Cookie chuckled a little  
“you have the romantic interest of a Ventrexian. I can see why he returns the gesture”  
“also not a bad thing he has a cock the size of a-” Gary stopped himself and quickly said  
“wait I only meant-i didn’t try to-uh” Gary just awkwardly chuckled and shuffled away a little. Furtune Cookie chuckled  
“adorable furless”

Gary continued to watch the bloodbath take place, The sheer violence being played out was something to behold. The large creature was doing it’s best to shake Avocato off of itself while the Ventrexian was clinging on and repeatedly stabbing at it’s weak spots. Avocato carved his way through the creatures body, but not without getting harmed himself. The creature defended itself by grabbing hold of Avocato’s leg and ripped him off it’s body. It shrieked in pain as the blade slipped out of its body leaving a nasty tear in it’s skin. It stomped at Avocato, managing to step onto him and put all its weight into it’s leg muscles. Avocato stabbed into it’s foot and rolled out of the way as the creature went into a fit of rage.

Gary bit his own lip as he continued watching the violence. There were moments where he wanted to look away, especially the parts where blood and skin seemed to fly of bone and land near him splattering the area in viscera, but he made sure to keep watching as painful as it was. He feared that if he looked away Avocato would somehow be affected by his own cowardliness. He cringed when he heard what sounded like the snapping of bones emanate from Avocato’s body along with a painful roar. Gary still had his pistol and was strongly tempted to help, but then looked over to see the judgmental gaze of Furtune Cookie as he watched the younger Ventrexian. Gary knew that if he tried anything, it would ruin Avocato more than this creatures desire to end its attackers life could.

The creature smacked Avocato hard sending him flying and crashing into a large tree trunk. The creature slammed into Avocato repeatedly until the tree itself snapped in half and came plummeting down. The creature shrieked as it made a sad attempt to flee only to be flattened by the sheer weight of the wood. Avocato fell to his hands and knees and coughed up blood. He shivered and wiped his mouth. He tried to stand up but fell and coughed up more blood. He looked up when he heard the sigh of Furtune Cookie  
“you have failed. The tree had done what you were supposed to.” Avocato lowered his head in shame. He had come so far. He was on his way to see his son. He took Little Cato for granted and now he must face what he had always feared. Loosing his son. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe his son would be better off without him. He looked up when Gary huffed out as he walked over, tripping on a few branches but continued on

“that’s total crap! That wasn’t his fault! He didn’t cause the tree to topple over like some large stack of pancakes in an eating competition!” Furtune Cookie shook his head  
“it does not matter. He failed the hunt. End of story.” the elder looked at Avocato  
“you have failed. You have failed home. You have failed our kind. From this point onward you are to be decl-” Gary stepped in-between the two of them and poked the elders chest  
“NO! I DON’T ACCEPT THIS!”  
“it is truth.”  
“I DON’T ACCEPT YOUR TRUTH! THIS IS CRAPBALLS AND YOU KNOW IT! And you know what? I’m going to defend him!”

Both Ventrexian’s raised an eyebrow as they looked at Gary  
“yeah that’s right you heard me! Alright how’s about this. I bet you that if I can outshoot you then you have to-” Furtune Cookie threw back his head and laughed loudly  
“you? Think you can outshoot a...a Ventrexian?! Oh furless I haven’t laughed this well in years!”  
“I CAN! If I win you un declaw him! If I loose. Then we walk and accept it.” Avocato tried to get up but his legs wobbled and he fell  
“Gary plea-” Gary shushed him  
“I got this. Trust in me!”  
“Gary you can’t j-”  
“trust!” Avocato took in a deep breath, causing him to cough up blood  
“I trust you”

Furtune Cookie brought out his gun and aimed for a tree off into the distance. He shot a fruit right off of the highest branch  
“aim for the fruit next to it, and I will...how did you say? ‘un declaw him’. Very elegant speech.” Gary aimed his gun and yelled  
“THE POWER OF LOVE WILL GUIDE MY HAND!” 

and

shot!

And 

Hit the tree right in front of them.

Furtune Cookie began laughing hard once more. Gary hissed  
“dammit! The power of love failed me! I believed in you mistress of joy and sorrow! You were supposed to come through! You always do in movies! And shows! And music! The one time I need you most-” Gary felt Avocato’s blood and sweat soaked hand grab his  
“Gary. I really appreciate the effort but-” Gary shook his head  
“no! I demand a fight!” Furtune Cookie smiled and looked over as Gary lifted up his fists and shadow boxed  
“alright bring it! Square up!” Furtune Cookie raised an eyebrow  
“what are you doing?”  
“fighting you that’s what! Bring it on cat! I’ll kick your ass! No one is going to insult him! He might be a crap father-uh no offense-but he’s trying his best! he’s improving and really putting his full effort into it! And if you can’t see how amazing he is! How much he puts into everything he cares for! Then you’re not a good person!” Furtune Cookie took a second to register everything in full, then threw back his head with a loud laughter. He looked back at Gary with a large smile  
“I like this furless. Small, weak, and clearly up against an opponent that he has no chance of beating, yet he will put his life on the line to defend his mate. Now THAT is a true mate. THAT is what I consider loyalty and love”  
“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BUTT HANDED TO YOU-”  
“I forgive you Avocato. You are officially ‘un declawed’”  
“-AND WHEN I’VE KICKED YOUR ASS AND SENT YOU HOME PACKI-wait what?”

Furtune Cookie took a knee and helped Avocato stand  
“I have not seen an example of love like this in ages. You truly know how to pick a mate. I thought it weak that you chose a species so...vulnerable to everything. Something easy to control and maintain. I thought it cowardly that you wouldn’t challenge yourself by being with your own kind, but this clearly proves me wrong. And anyone who proves me wrong is someone I can believe in. He is not one of us, but he has the spirit of one.” Avocato was speechless and muttered something but stopped when Gary put an arm over his shoulder  
“yeah! that’s right! Me and him against the universe! Against the galaxy! AGAINST EVERYTHING! I am willing to die for him! And I know he is for me! I might be one of the most wanted beings in the galaxy but that doesn’t deter him from being with me! He is willing to stand next to me and face anything anyone throws at us!”

Furtune cookie smiled  
“I can tell. Come, let us return and rest. You do our kind proud” Avocato smiled and laughed  
“Gary is teaching me things about myself I didn’t think anyone could. I wouldn’t trade him in for the greatest weapon in the galaxy”  
“that is something only a true mate would say.” as the three of them began walking home Gary shouted loudly  
“HA! THE POWER OF LOVE HAS SAVED THE DAY! FORGIVE ME LADY LOVE I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DOUBTED YOU!” Furtune Cookie laughed  
“your mate is entertaining and energetic. I can see the appeal”

……………

Avocato laid down to rest by a large fire. His wounds tended to and healing rapidly. Nothing beats Ventrexian medicine to really speed up the recovery of broken ribs. Gary laid his head in the crook of Avocato’s neck  
“I’m glad you trusted me” Avocato pulled Gary in closer and rubbed his arm  
“I’m glad I trusted you too. I have to admit, I don’t think I would have for anyone else. I knew you wouldn’t win. Yet somehow you convinced an elder Ventrexian you’re worthy of being one of us. Do you realize how practically impossible that is? And he seems like one of the more open-minded kind.”  
“yeah, you know me! I can read people pretty damn good if I get enough time with them”  
“I think I’m going to start being afraid of that”  
“nonsense! I won’t use my powers for evil! Good all the way!”

The both of them sat in silence and listened to the crackle of wood and the rustling of the trees. A few minutes had gone by before they saw Furtune Cookie walk over to them  
“ah, there is the loving couple. Right where I left them. So, how has your recovery been?” Avocato adjusted himself to sit upright more, wincing in pain but overcoming it  
“better. Much better”  
“good. Good. Your ship is fixed and ready for takeoff. As a parting gift I give you this” the elder held out a waterskin. Avocato took it and nearly dropped it as he opened it up  
“this...is this what I think it is?!” Gary looked into it, seeing a glowing orange fluid  
“what is it? Like magical orange juice?” Furtune Cookie shook his head and chuckled  
“no no nothing like that. It is special for our kind. Only the elders are allowed to learn on how to create it. Enjoy it. Leave when you wish. I bid you farewell. The hunt calls, it is time to answer it”

As if on que a large howl sounded off in the distance. Furtune Cookie nodded at the two of them then jogged off into the woods quickly being followed by a small handful of others. Gary watched Avocato down the drink little by little. Once it was fully drained Avocato’s pupils dilated and he shook his head. Gary asked  
“so...what is it?”  
“damn I feel great! This drink is only given to those of my kind that have proven themselves worthy of it. Its one of the highest honors we can receive. Its made from this incredibly rare fruit only found on my planet and it enhances your body entirely and oh baby, I need to fuck you right now”  
“okay sounds goo-” Avocato shot up like he felt no pain, grabbed Gary and quickly carried him to their ship

………..

Avocato and Gary were panting, heavily sweating, and drained. Avocato moaned out  
“fuuuuck that was amazing” Gary gave a light moan agreeing  
“mhm~”  
“so...you ready to go again?”  
“for the 5th time in a row?”  
“mhm” Gary moved himself so he could look his love in the eyes  
“I really think I need a break. I’m pretty sure that if I go again without giving my body enough time to recover, you will literally break my pelvis in half with that monster between your legs you call a cock” Avocato chuckled  
“he is pretty monstrous”  
“honestly you should nickname him ‘the death wish’ because I swear that thing can kill”  
“hasn’t killed anyone so far” Gary propped himself up with his elbow  
“what’s gotten into you? I mean, you are really out doing yourself in...well doing me” Avocato smiled and put his arms behind his head  
“I just feel so...alive. So healthy, and strong, and incredibly virile!”  
“also I’m pretty sure your balls have gotten bigger”  
“makes sense why I’m pumping out bigger loads”  
“not that I’m complaining...might have soaked through the sheets though.”  
“maybe you should be swallowing more then” Gary scoffed  
“you’ve put so much through both ends that it’s nearly replaced my blood! My stomach is practically expanding a bit because of the sheer quantity of your cock slop!”  
“eh please never call it that again. Are you sure you can’t go again? I really need to fuck something again baby” Gary looked below at himself  
“sorry but I’m practically numb. I don’t think I can feel my legs”  
“yeah that’ll happen with me. Get used to it cause it’s gonna happen a lot more often”  
“noted. So, ready to head back home?”  
“hell yeah baby! All I could think about was my son when I thought I wouldn’t be able to see him again. I am never going to take him for granted ever again.”

Gary smiled  
“great to know! Why don’t you go start up the ship and take off. That will buy me at least a few minutes”  
“sounds good to me

Elsewhere…

Massive explosions rocked a ship. Two men ran through it desperately avoiding the ones assaulting their vessel. One of the men took deep breaths and cocked his gun. He turned to the other  
“ready?” the second man shook his head  
“I am not about to fucking take on multiple Ventrexians”  
“we can take them!”  
“you couldn’t take a single one let alo-” the ship rocked once again and they saw the lights of multiple helmets scanning the area  
“HOSTILES LOCATED.”  
“CONFIRMED.” one of the men said  
“screw this noise” and pressed their gauntlet, turning invisible. The other man said  
“hey! don’t you dare run off on me!”  
“you damn vulture I’m not about to die for you!”  
“TRAIT-” the bounty hunter’s head exploded and the corpse fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. One of the Ventrexian’s stated  
“FIRST HOSTILE TERMINATED. SECOND HOSTILES LOCATION UNKNOWN”  
“CONFIRMED.”

The bounty hunter did his best to sneak around the patrolling Ventrexians and then finally came to a dry dock. He looked at his ship sitting there and began to start it up and open the dry dock. Several Ventrexian walked into the room and began blasting away  
“SECOND HOSTILE LOCATED. ATTEMPTING TO FLEE”  
“CONFIRMED” the bounty hunters ship flew out and began to lightfold off into the distance.  
“RIVAL BOUNTY HUNTER FLED.”  
“NO LONGER NEED SHIP”  
“CONFIRMED. EXPLOSIVES PRIMED AND SET”  
“CONFIRMED”

The Ventrexians aboard the ship vanished into light as their own ship began to lightfold away. The abandoned ship now exploding into nothing but scrap metal and debris...


	28. Is the past my future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey thats your fault
> 
> workin it!
> 
> serious faces people!
> 
> yes it is I, Avocato surprise!
> 
> oh that is a surprise
> 
> he don't care no mo
> 
> did NOT happen to me!
> 
> haha mines better than yours
> 
> stick up asses? more likely than you think
> 
> hey daddy~
> 
> why that discussion? time will tell
> 
> BIG BOY PANTS TIME!
> 
> well, look who's here
> 
> well things just got a whole lot more interesting
> 
> oh look, it's you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I plan on making more chapters come out before the new season drops soooo look forward to rapid chapters being produced! really feeling it rn!  
Also prob from now on I'm just going to say the date and THEN write the lil cato scenes. I feel like it would be easier for readers to understand what's going on when. Again, the lil cato parts are happening roughly on the same day (unless I say otherwise!) but overall I'm going to try and make timelines be more clear. So I can't remember if I've answered this or not, but people have asked me (on tumblr) why I write past/future stuff before the actual chapter comes in. The reason? it's because I want to show light on the overall timeline and then have the pieces come together and connect so you get that 'ohh so THAT'S what happened/is going to happen like this!' feeling. I want to be giving scenes and little details that keep things interesting and wanting to keep reading the plot so questions get answered along the way. Background stuff of both Avo and Gary's pasts will affect their present and future lives. And yes, past faces will be coming around that surprise/shock the couple. I have something very fun planned for a certain EX of one of them that comes along hehe~ is it Avo or Gary's ex? you'll have to wait and find out! He's important to this story (and no this isn't Terk)  
So I HC that Avo has a big fuzzy white chest fur that poofs out a little. So if you wanted the little visual detail, well there you go!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEseJpAAbgQ&ab_channel=SonLux  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv0M-5RUFQM&ab_channel=SonLuxVEVO  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU&ab_channel=LordHuron  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hq_J-XVOucg&ab_channel=KONGOS-Topic  
Listen to these songs. They're gonna mean something in the near future~ ;p  
Also I forgot to mention. So, Avo's military armor looks like the one where he and Gary jumped down onto the planets when they went to rescue lil cato. except the visor is reflective and not see through

Many years earlier…

A man was pacing back in forth in his office nervous as all hell. Another man sat on the edge of a desk being casual  
“chill out” The first man took a deep drink from a nearby bottle, then spat out nervously  
“how can I?!” the second man shrugged  
“that assassin won’t touch you”  
“how can you be sure?!”  
“because I hired even better ones to take that one out” the first man looked out a window and placed his hand against it for physical support  
“I knew that grade A A-hole would send someone after me.” the second man poured himself a drink and sipped it  
“Well you DID sleep with his wife. Relax! I’ve hired two of the best of the best! And one of them is a Ventrexian!” the first man sat in a chair and rubbed his face  
“geez that must have cost you a fortune. Wait I thought they came in a group?” the second man shrugged  
“dunno. This one works alone apparently” the first guy spun his chair around to look out the window  
“what, did they have a falling out?”  
“no they had a giant orgy. How the hell am I supposed to know?! it’s not like it was on his resume!”  
“so then who’s the other one?”  
“some guy who works well alongside him. Came cheaper for the both of them instead of just one or the other. They can handle anything. And if not, I get a full refund. So worse case, I get my money back” the first man stood up and shouted  
“worse case is I DIE!”  
“eh.”

Elsewhere…

“So~ I heard there were a few fun places around here. Lets go have some fun” Avocato sighed through his helmet  
“focus Terk. We’re on a job. Stop being distracted”  
“whhaaat we can’t have some fun? Not like the guy is around here!” The two currently stood on top of a building watching below them for any signs of their target  
“I don’t care. Business before pleasure. I have a rep to maintain and YOU aren’t helping.” Terk walked in front of Avocato  
“come on ca-” Avocato pointed his gun at Terks chest  
“DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN”  
“or what? The big bad kitty cat gonna shoot me?” Avocato snarled and walked to the other side of the rooftop  
“HA! TOLD YOU!” Avocato took deep calming breaths to soothe his nerves. His peace was promptly interrupted by Terks voice  
“so. After our job. THEN go have fun?”  
“TERK WE’RE ON A FUCKING JOB!”  
“geez. You’re so uptight. Are you sure YOU don’t have something up YOUR ass this time?”  
“Terk if you keep-” the both looked down and saw a helmeted figure. Terk aimed his gun and shot him, blowing his head up. Terk sighed  
“there. Happy? We took care of it Mr. too stressed to do anything else”

Avocato jabbed at his chest  
“how the hell do you even know he was the target?!” Terk shrugged  
“only guy going towards the building at this hour. Besides, fit the profile”  
“we are too high up to even-” Terk put a hand on Avocato’s shoulder  
“ease up. Besides, the douche paid up front so even if that WASN’T the target, we’re still paid”  
“no. if the contract is ruined WE don’t get to keep any of it!”  
“you worry too much. Come on, no one else is coming here. Let’s call it a night and go party”

Avocato sighed in defeat  
“you’re going to ruin my rep”  
“good. Now let’s go have fun!”

(if anyone was wondering yes that was the target. And no he wasn’t from the inner circle)

Many years later…

Avocato opened a door leading to a large bedroom. A man was stirring a drink looking out his window. A beautiful scene of the evening sky with the stars just starting to peek out. The man took a drink then turned around  
“so. My bounty hunter is finally here. Strong. Fierce. A killer. Money already went through to your account. Alright, I’ll cut to the chase because I assume you’re a very busy bounty hunter. I want you to help me commit suicide.” Avocato was silent for a few moments then replied  
“I ah...don’t really do that” the man finished off his drink  
“you kill. I hired you to kill. Now do your job!”  
“look man, It just feels weir-”  
“weird killing me? Why is this any different?!”  
“it just feels different” The man threw up his hands  
“oh so killing someone without consent from them is perfectly acceptable but doing it WITH consent makes it wrong?” Avocato shouted

“ALRIGHT! Alright. Geez.” Avocato pulled out his gun and aimed it at the mans head. The man waved his arms  
“WAIT!” Avocato powered down his weapon. The man cleared his throat  
“listen. I don’t want to die like it’s nothing. I want to go out with a...bang” Avocato cocked his gun and pressed a few modifications to it then said  
“there. As big and loud as it can get”  
“no I mean...a different kind of...bang. One of a more...adult theme”  
“dude if you’re about to ask me to sleep with you-”  
“no no nothing like that! it’s something a bit...different.” Avocato sighed  
“like what?”  
“well I just need a rope tied around my neck nice and tight-”  
“okay I draw the line at you jerking off in front of me”  
“I’ll turn around! I just want you to kill me quick and painlessly riiiight after I finish my climax. I want to have that intense rush flood my body an-” Avocato interrupted  
“alright. Look...” Avocato shook his head and sighed  
“not the weirdest contract I’ve done. Terk should have gotten this.”  
“who’s Terk?”  
“oh uh...this other bounty hunter. We used to work together but not anymore”  
“what happened?”

“well...it began when we-wait I’m not about to tell you my goddamn personal life!” the man laughed  
“come on! you’re taking me out anyways! Help me get it out of you since you’re gonna help get something outta me-”  
“no. Let’s just get this over with. I’m going to assume you’ve got rope around here?”  
“in my closet...oh and I need to be eating a lemon...and I need to get my dirty french maids outfit on...is it weird that I’m excited for this?”  
“I’ve stopped caring at this point”

In the present...

2 months 17 days

“-and THAT was one of the more erotic contracts” Gary laughed his ass off in his co-pilots seat as Avocato finished telling his story  
“t-that is terr-terrible and amazing at the same time! So DID he jerk off in front of you?”  
“no. I was standing behind him ignoring his noises and then he had his ‘last moment’ and a few seconds afterwards once he went limp-boom. In the back of his head with a precise laser to cut his brain stem within a second. I left right after that. Whoever the hell had to clean up that mess, well, I don’t envy them”

Gary cleared his throat  
“Alright my turn with awkward stories.”

(totally not writing about my own experience. Not based on what I went through at all >.>)

“so, back when I was 14 I had this crush on this boy who didn’t know I existed, right?”  
“right”  
“and of course I’m all awkward and going through puberty so everything is terrible. So, I’m walking down a hallway heading off to my next class then suddenly WHAM! I run into him. Well, technically he ran into me. He was throwing a football around with his friends and he dove to grab it and smashed right into me. So there I am picking up my stuff and trying not to stare at him as he’s helping me out with it. I try not to be the most awkward and weird I can be, failing at it of course”  
“As one would”  
“so we’re done cleaning up and he says how sorry he is and he gives me this big hug after asking if I’m alright. My voice is breaking and I just say something stupid. So he smiles and laughs and hugs me again and-I shit you not-I came in my pants.”

Avocato almost fell out of his seat laughing  
“you did NOT!”  
“I did too! And school wasn’t even half way done! So I try to rush to the bathroom to clean myself up PRAYING that no one notices the fact I came in my pants. And of course the bathroom I went into was where my crush was brushing his hair so he said hey and I ran to a stall and sat down. He starts talking to one of his friends and so I’m sitting there trying to clean myself up with toilet paper and not shuffle around so much my pants keep making noise. One guy outside the stall jokes of ‘you’re making a lot of noise, are you jerking it in there?’ I’m pretty much dying and just want to die at that point. Thankfully they left and I managed to clean myself up. But not there was this big wet spot right on my crotch! So what do I do? I literally pull out my water bottle and while around other people ‘accidentally’ trip and splash it all over myself so it just looks like it was apart of the mess. The bell wrung and I’m late to class, everyone turned to me when I opened the door and someone jokes that I pissed myself

I got defensive and said I tripped and splashed water on myself which few were buying. I ran to my desk, and sat down. My seat is wet now and it’s super uncomfortable and after the teacher finished setting up what we’re supposed to be doing, she walks over and gives me paper towels to help dry my mess up. I awkwardly take them with a thank you and shuffle around drying off. One of the guys laughs and says he heard that exact noise in the bathroom and starts making a joke of I’m jerking myself off again! A bunch of kids are laughing and at that point I wanted to die.”

“So what happened next?”  
“I got a bathroom pass, ran to the bathroom and dried off what I could. And for the rest of the day I was mentally crying about how I came in my pants just because the guy I liked hugged me twice.”  
“nice”  
“not t the time!” the both of their laughter died down slowly. Gary shifted in his seat and asked  
“can I see your bounty?” Avocato raised an eyebrow and looked over  
“why?” Gary shrugged  
“caaauusssee I’m curious to see your handsome mug...and see how much you’re worth. Hey, I might try to sell YOU if you’re not careful!” Avocato chuckled and pulled up his bounty  
“there you go. Take it all in”

Gary’s eyes scanned over every detail

BOUNTY: AVOCATO  
RACE: VENTREXIAN  
LOCATION: UNKNOWN  
AGE: ESTIMATED TO BE MID 30’S  
FUR COLOR: DARK BLUE AND WHITE  
WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE  
WARNING: DANGEROUS AND ARMED!

Underneath the poster was a list of various prices from different planets. All ranging around 200,000. Various pictures of him from all angles were posted, each shot of his face showed a serious expression

Gary laughed  
“every picture of your face!”  
“what about them?”  
“you’re so serious! Do you EVER lighten up when not around me?” A grin spread across Avocato’s face  
“yes. I do”  
“when?”  
“at times”  
“why?”  
“when I do something I enjoy-why the hell does this matter?” Gary shrugged  
“just want to know when my boyfriend pulls that big stick out of his ass” Avocato snorted  
“you should be the one to talk about having things up your ass” Avocato saw Gary pull up his own bounty and frowned  
“aww man still no info on who the hell wants me! Did this person contact you at all?”  
“no. I know what I’ve already told you. Guess we’ll find out in a year” Gary gave big sweet puppy dog eyes  
“is daddy gonna sell me?” Avocato’s smile grew wider, as much as he hated it  
“maybe. You’ve got some good holes on you, and you’re not that ugly. Might not”

Gary got up and plopped himself in Avocato’s lap, putting his arms around him  
“can I convince daddy not to sell me?” Gary began to grind in his lap. Avocato gently pushed Gary to the side  
“not now, I’m busy flying” Gary began running his finger along Avocatos chest  
“pretty please my big gun daddy~” Avocato sighed heavily  
“not now, don’t be talking like this, you know I can’t resist it”  
“goooood”  
“get off daddy’s lap. He’s busy”  
“fiineee” Gary kissed him and sat in his own seat

“sooo since you’re not turning me in for my sweet juicy thick bounty-”  
“never said I wasn’t going to betray you, even if you have something I want more that starts with a B and you’ve got one with those descriptions”  
“-haha funny. And are you trying to imply it is my innocent buttocks?”  
“that thing hasn’t been innocent in god knows how long”  
“true. ANYWAYS BACK TO THE SUBJECT! You deal with rich people, clearly whoever it is has money to burn. What kind of person do you think they are?” Avocato thought for a moment  
“hmm. Hard to say. Some people just want others captured so they can hunt them down for themselves. Would make sense for you. Easy, weak, vulnerable, no relatives or strong connections, a perfect target”  
“oh gee that makes me feel good...wait should it?” Avocato shrugged  
“up to you I guess. Let’s see...some high paying customers usually have some vendetta against the target. I highly doubt you pissed someone off that badly”

Gary laughed and spun around in his chair  
“probably not!”  
“family members who want you dead? You said you were adopted multiple times”  
“highly doubt it. Always went to middle class or lower families. No one important. The ONLY person who knew me that would be family was my mom” Gary reclined in his chair feeling bummed out  
“wow. Never thought of her in a while. Like, actual effort into thinking about her”  
“you okay Garebear?” Gary sighed and sat up  
“yeah. It doesn’t matter”  
“you wonder what happened to her?”  
“honestly I have a few times. But what exactly does an alcoholic who abandons her son even get up to? Can we change the subject please? I really don’t care but...” Gary trailed off into silence. Avocato smiled reassuringly and put a hand on Gary’s hand  
“I get it. We both have parent issues. I have that weak spot in me that gets hurt when I think for too long. But you already know it” Gary silently picked at his shirt for a bit until he looked over when Avocato broke the silence

“hey. Why don’t we stop on the next planet and go out to grab something to eat? Walk around and do whatever dumb shit you’d be into” Gary perked up and smiled  
“really?! Even the DUMBEST stuff!?”  
“mhm. Only for you baby”  
“YES! HAHA! SCORE! My daddy’s giving me sugar!”  
“why else have me around?” The two shared a laugh as they flew through space

……………..

Gary shrugged and continued their conversation as they landed. A conversation about sexual kinks that had been brought up at random  
“just saying”  
“yeah. You can do the same if you want”  
“soo you’d be into somniphilia?”  
“hey if you want to wake me up with a BJ I’m down for it” Avocato got up and began heading to the bedroom  
“come here”  
“ohh is daddy finally going to play~”  
“nope”  
“Awww why not?”  
“earn it. Get undressed” Avocato was digging through a container as Gary did as commanded. He laid on the bed and smiled  
“sooo what now?~” Avocato tossed cloths at his face  
“wear those. This planet is cold as hell so I don’t want you freezing your balls off.”

Avocato grabbed his things and waited by the entrance as Gary walked over, finishing putting on a jacket  
“wow these things are comfy! I mean it! This is like-like soft cozy house slippers but for your body”  
“special thermal clothing. Usually I never need them unless I go somewhere super cold. This planet is a little warmer than mine is so you’re going to be wearing big boy pants tonight like I do”  
“hey I wear big boy pants!”  
“well...”  
“my dick size is average for a human my age!”  
“what? I was talking about your underwear!”  
“hey they’re comfortable! And I don’t see you complaining!”  
“well...I don’t not like them. Here, give me your gauntlet” Gary moved his arm over so Avocato could have access to it. The Ventrexian pressed a few buttons and the disguise reactivated  
“there. Now we’re ready”

The two stepped out of the entrance and Gary took in a sharp breath  
“GEEZ ITS FREEZING!”  
“good to be exposed. If you’re gonna be living with me you’d better get used to it”  
“I CAN’T FEEL MY FACE!”  
“just pull the shirt up, it’s made to stretch like a mask” Gary did so and sighed in relief  
“soo much better. Alright lets find something to stuff into me!”  
“you are horny as hell”  
“you say it like it’s a bad thing”  
“it isn’t don’t worry” the two of them laughed together and walked along and into the fun times ahead

Nearby…

A ship uncloaked and landed on a platform. A hologram disguise was placed to change the appearance of it. Inside, someone was speaking  
“yeah I’m here now. I found them. I’m not waiting around any longer. Those damn Ventrexian’s keep killing everyone, and I’m not about to die anytime soon. I’m going to nab him and go.” A disguised voice came from the other side of the call  
“good. Report back once you’ve obtained him.”  
“roger that. How many months until we talk again?”  
“roughly 9 months and several days.”  
“I’ll bring him at the drop spot once the year has finished. Leaving now” The bounty hunter prepared himself and quickly left his ship

Elsewhere…

A figure turned off the channel and took a breath  
“hm. If I remember correctly...this should be the last one until they meet him.” The figure opened up a feed of information  
“Everything is on tract to Ventrexia anyways. just as planned.” The figure reached over and held a handful of seeds out for a small rabbit to eat  
“everything's coming along nicely, isn’t that right?”  
“JeSsIE LiKe pLAn. JesSIE sEe GaRY aGAin?” The figure laughed as they pet Jessie  
“soon enough little fella. We just have to wait”


	29. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun!
> 
> rides!
> 
> VOMIT!
> 
> PHOTOS!
> 
> CAT EARS!
> 
> danger!
> 
> memories
> 
> sorrow.
> 
> forgetfulness.
> 
> here at last.
> 
> coming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/post/645349165645332480  
HHAHAHA not me >.>
> 
> alright enjoy the chapter!

“it so is!”  
“no way.”  
“Avocato it totally is!”  
“Gary every place has some stupid thing that says ‘its the best’”  
“but this has PROOF! JUST LOOK AT IT!” Gary and Avocato had stopped at a tourist trap and while they walked along, discovered a large neon sign depicting a massive roller coaster with the phrase  
‘you’ll wish you hadn’t ridden it!’ under it, it stated that it held the record of being the LARGEST roller coaster within the nearby cluster of planets. The couple could see the massive ride from where they stood, which suffice to say was quite a ways away  
“WE SHOULD RIDE IT!”  
“Gary I don’t need you hurling all the food I just bought you back up.”  
“is this about how much it cost or just me being a mess?”  
“mess. Although I don’t like wasting my money.” Gary poked his boyfriends nose  
“we’re going. Like it or not-wait...don’t tell me...your afraid of it” Avocato rolled his eyes  
“Gary-”  
“YOU ARE AREN’T YOU! The big bad sexy bounty hunter Ventrexian is afraid of a ride. Looks like between the both of us I’M the one who is the most fearless!” Avocato laughed  
“you want me to prove you wrong baby? Alright I’m down to ride it. But when you’re the one-”

Gary grabbed his arm and began to run towards the attraction  
“we’re so doing th-” the two stopped in their tracks as they came into a massive line  
“Wha-what’s this?!” a nearby sign spoke  
“BEHOLD DEAR RIDER! OUR WORLDS GREATEST ASSET! YOU ARE NOW IN LINE TO RIDE THE BEST THING YOU WILL EVER RIDE!”

Gary snorted  
“nothing tops my daddy~” Avocato smiled  
“mhm” Gary looked back at the line and complained  
“how long until we get there?” the sign spoke  
“CURRENT TIME TO WAIT: 5 HOURS” Gary gasped  
“what?! Ughhh this is going to take all night!” Avocato turned Gary towards him  
“well...I have one way to get to the front. You might not approve”  
“I think I know what you’re thinking and just this once, I approve...just as long as no one dies”

And with that, in under a minute the two were currently getting into the ride. How did 5 hours turn into under a minute? Nothing but a little help from a convincing Ventrexian! And by that it was a large blaster and a simple threat one after another. Since no one wanted to say no, getting to the front of the line was no problem!

Gary could hardly keep himself still  
“I haven’t been on a ride in forever!” Avocato made sure both their safety bars were properly in place. Gary slapped his hand away  
“relax I got this! I’m not a little kid who doesn’t know how to properly put one on-” Gary struggled with all his might to properly put in on. Avocato smiled when Gary turned to him and pleaded  
“help me please”  
“That’s what I thought. Now let daddy take care of it”

Nearby Oloop watched through a scope  
“decent disguise. Still obvious when he’s with the cat. Not getting any backup this time. Not like that damn vulture was any help. Those other cats took out the other competition. Damn. How the hell am I supposed to get through this crowd? hm. Maybe that ride might be a bit easier to sabo-” someone nearby greeted him  
“HELLO FRIEND! Would you like a coupon for the newes-” Oloop shot his pistol behind him, directly between the eyes and killed the annoyance  
“new plan. Make a mess, set up some noise, grab the bounty when the cat isn’t looking.” Oloop turned invisible and ran off

Gary and Avocato got off the roller coaster and began laughing. Avocato about to mock Gary before hurling up into a nearby garbage can. Gary pointed and laughed at him  
“HA! HAHAHA! AND YOU SAID I WAS GON-” Gary hunched over and hurled into the garbage can too. Avocato laughed at him  
“you trying to say something?” Gary wiped his mouth  
“I was about t-” Gary vomited again, causing Avocato to laugh more

After the two cleaned up in a nearby bathroom and got the barf gunk out of their mouths they headed off and continued to have fun! The two went from shop to shop looking at random bits and bobbles here and there. Gary stopped and gasped once he pointed to a photo booth  
“LOOK LOOK!”  
“I’m not doing that.”  
“hey! You said ALL the dumb shit! THAT INCLUDES CHEESY PHOTOS!” Avocato sighed  
“only for you baby” the two went in and did a few pics, each ramping into more and more ridiculous scenes. The two got out, snagged the pics and continued walking.

Then Avocato stopped when they came near a red lights district. He grabbed Gary and pulled him along  
“come on, I want to see if anything good is around here”  
“strippers?”  
“nope. Toys” First sex shop they came to Gary looked around and smiled when he came across a certain pair of items…

Avocato was looking around then turned when Gary told him to look. Gary was wearing cat ears and holding a tail butt plug  
“hey look I can be a cat too” Avocato kept a grin but sighed  
“not a cat. You say that one mor-” Gary kissed him and flicked Avocato’s ear  
“let’s get these. We can have fun with them” Avocato smiled and caressed his face  
“Alright” Gary was about to take off the ears when Avocato stopped him  
“wait. Keep them on. You look cute with them”

The two paid and began walking down the street, stopping abruptly when a massive explosion went off nearby. Screams filled the air and smoke began pouring into the sky. A crowd began running towards them, Avocato grabbed Gary and rushed between two nearby buildings, right before they would have gotten trampled. Avocato held Gary up bridal style and began to run away from whatever caused the sudden spike in danger. Another massive explosion went off and several grenades were thrown at Avocato’s feet. He quickly duck and rolled out of the way and tossed Gary onto a pile of empty boxes. He pulled out his gun and looked around, trying to see just where their attacker would be. A figure held a gun across the streeet and began to fire. Avocato took cover and fired back, pulled out a knife and rushed over. He jammed his blade downwards and into the shoulder, only to be confused once it went straight through.  
“the hell-” Avocato realized too late that he merely attacked a projection and left Gary unguarded.

Gary rubbed his head and stood up off the boxes as he saw Avocato rush at the figure. Before he could do anything he felt something get jammed into his neck and he passed out

When Avocato ran back there were no signs of Gary. Avocato tried to follow by scent but was interrupted when smoke bombs went off all around him. He ran through it while covering his face, making sure not to inhale any of it. The second he stepped out of it, a memory sprang up and consumed him.

He stood on a hill, watching fire and smoke choke the air. He watched as many people burned in a horrific fire below him as missiles rained down from above. He felt the soft dirt shift under him as he positioned himself further down, forcing himself to ignore the sight of it all. He felt a few bullets fly past him, clipping a rock right where his hand almost was. Armor or not, he still didn’t want to get hit. He reloaded his gun and fired back, watching as many bodies crumbled to the ground and bled heavily. Blood, mud, and ash mixed into a caustic bubbling stew beneath him. He felt a tightness in his chest as he watched others of his kind charge forward and take control of different checkpoints. Avocato gripped his gun and watched as a civilian homes be bombarded. More screams and cries of pain filled the air, almost entirely being blocked out from the sheer explosive noises, mixing with gunfire. The heavy black smoke clouded his vision as his body was engulfed in it. Nothing but darkness, heat, screams, and vibrations surrounded him. He felt like he was in a bad nightmare that he was all too aware of and couldn’t wake up.

Avocato shook his head and snapped back into the present. He forced himself to focus on the now, and making it his top priority to seek out Gary and recover his newfound boyfriend before anything happened to him.

…….

Gary gasped and shot upwards as he laid on a bed, handcuffed to a pole. He groaned and rubbed his neck. He felt something sting his eyes. He rubbed them and had a difficult time seeing anything. Everything was blurry and bright. He heard the sounds of something being sharpened on a grindstone. His vision finally started to clean up and he saw a figure, covered in a large cloak. The figure looked over  
“awake. Good. Get up. We’re leaving.”  
“whoa I’m not going anywhere with yo-” Gary felt a blanket hit his face  
“shut it. Put that on. I’ve got no time for bullshit. Being trailed by one too many cats already.” Oloop cracked his neck and gathered up a large sniper rifle, cocked it and holstered it behind himself  
“hurry up” Gary threw the blanket down and shook his head  
“no!”  
“stop being a child and do as you’re told”  
“NO!” Gary made a raspberry, making the bounty hunter sigh  
“fine. My contact doesn’t want anything happening to you, which means if I need to stay with you for the next 9 month-” Gary focused on his words  
“wait contact? You know the person who set the bounty?!”  
“why wouldn’t I?” Gary sat up and demanded  
“tell me who it is!” Oloop chuckled

“nah. I’d rather you guess.”  
“give me something! Do you realize how mad it’s been driving me?! I don’t know a single thing and NOW YOU HAVE INFORMATION! TELL ME!”  
“hm. Alright. I’ll give you a hint. It’s someone that you apparently know. At least that’s what I’ve been told. We have a deal, and I’m not about to take it for granted”  
“I’LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T TELL ME!” Oloop began laughing, the laughter building up until he was hunched over  
“y-you?! Do ANYTHING to me?! I’ve been watching you. Listening to you. And you, are by FAR the MOST USELESS person I’ve ever come across! You can’t defend yourself, you can’t cook for yourself, you can’t even put a safety bar on properly!” Gary’s mood started to dwindle  
“I’m not useless”  
“HA! Tell me ONE thing you’re actually good at. Go on. Say it.” Gary opened his mouth but no words would be produced. The saddening realization hit him. He really didn’t know how to do anything right. He looked down and began to slump. Oloop chuckled  
“exactly. Your not decent at anything. The only redeeming feature about yourself is how much your worth. What did you expect? For that cat to do everything for you? Pay for all your things? Where exactly would you be at if it weren’t for him? Still trapped in that pathetic rut you call a life?”

Tears started to build up in Gary’s eyes. Oloop tossed the blanket at Gary once more  
“clean yourself up. I don’t need to hear you whimpering and sobbing like the sad man child you are. You know he’s using you, right? Do you think you’re the only one he’s said all those things to? The whole ‘help me I’m sad’ routine? He’s done that MULTIPLE TIMES. That’s almost what he’s known for. Getting someone tricked into believing him and ‘how he feels’ so they trust him, never turn on him, then the moment he can sell them, he does.” Gary looked up feeling furious  
“you’re lying”  
“what do I have to gain from lying?”  
“I-you’re just-being a dick!”  
“I’m not going to waste my breath trying to tell you the truth. I have nothing to gain by lying to you”  
“YES! YES YOU DO! YOU’RE TRYING TO UPSET ME-”  
“not like it’s that hard to do. I know about your past. I learned about almost all of it. What a sad little man you are. How no one loves you, no one cares for you, no one even noticed when you were gone. You’ve got nothing, and it shows.”  
“I’m not going to believe you”  
“don’t care if you do or don’t. You just don’t want to face the truth. You could always ask Terk. He’ll confirm everything I told you.”

Gary wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He was lying. That’s all. But then why did it hurt so much? Why was it really truthful? Everything Gary ever did was being a failure. He really can’t do anything for himself.  
“Avocato is going to rescue me and he’s going to kill you. He’s going to make you pay for what you said” Oloop rolled his eyes  
“oh no, being punished for telling the truth.” Gary felt something squeeze around his insides. He clutched his stomach and crumbled up. Oloop unlocked his handcuff  
“hurry up or that’s going to hurt more and more.”  
“w-what the hell was that?!”  
“don’t worry about it. If you want to make sure I don’t do that again, hurry up.”  
“no. I’m not going with yo-” Gary yelled in pain and clutched himself tighter. It became harder and harder to breathe. He saw black spots and felt the air pick up around him. When he blinked he noticed he was walking outside in chains. He blinked again and he was almost to a ship. He blinked again and he collapsed onto the ground. Seeing two things be thrown at his capture. One grenade sent wrapped the bounty hunter in electric chains, then suddenly pulled in through a portal. The second grenade stretched and made a small satellite come forth. Gary felt his eyelids grow heavy and he passed out

………

Avocato was sweating, shaking, and starting to panic. He focused as hard as he could to keep his composure. It’s been almost 5 hours now and Gary, along with the rival bounty hunter, had yet to be found. Even Avocato couldn’t find a single clue to their location. Avocato repeatedly checked his gauntlet to search for Gary’s signal on his very own, but it never came to be. Avocato knew it must have had its signal jammed. Avocato remembered now who that rival was. Some quiet man from his inner circle. Always used hiding and ambush tactics. Along with his cloaking tech, he made for a very big annoyance. Never was the type to boast or be a show off, so Avocato didn’t know much else about him.

Out of the blue a signal began to show up on his gauntlet. He saw it as Ventrexian tech and knew it was Gary’s gauntlet. He booked it as fast as he could and came onto a scene of Gary on the floor passed out. Avocato rushed over and held Gary close  
“wake up baby, come on Garebear wake up for me” Gary began to slowly open his eyes and yawn. He stretched and was stopped when Avocato kissed him. Gary was about to ask where he was, but was pelted by Avocato’s many questions. Gary answered them all to the best of his ability.  
“-and then I passed out.” Avocato looked around and saw no sign of anything, or anyone else. There was absolutely no trace of the rival bounty hunter. He picked Gary up and carried him away.

Once they got to the ship Avocato put Gary down and beg and tucked him in  
“sleep, you need it” Gary didn’t need anymore convincing. When Avocato went to turn off the disguise he noticed Gary’s gauntlets signal was still jammed with a small device. He yanked it off and crushed it. Avocato’s eyes narrowed and he began to think...What created the Ventrexian signal?

…….

About an hour later and Gary was still sitting quietly in his seat, then finally speaking up  
“hes right. I am useless.” Avocato brushed Gary’s hair out of his face  
“no baby no! you’re not! you’re great at a lot of things!” Gary shrugged  
“no. I’m not. There’s not a single thing I’m good at.” Avocato kissed him  
“hey you’re amazing at something”  
“like what?”  
“like making me happy. Helping me heal. Giving me the confidence I need. And damn baby you’ve got some sex skills I’ve not experienced outside of-well I don’t need to name names” Gary burst out laughing then asked  
“is it Terk?”  
“yeah it’s him”  
“thought so” Gary looked out the window, the vast nothingness of space seemed to be exactly how he felt. Cold and empty inside. Avocato brushed Gary’s hair and smiled  
“hey, believe it or not but it took me years to get to the level I am now. No ones born being perfect at something. Except for you”  
“what the hell was I born being perfect at?”  
“being cute, and a perfect boyfriend” that caused Gary to smile  
“that’s not something to be perfect at”  
“yes it is”  
“is not”  
“yes it is. Don’t fight it” Gary adjusted himself in his seat and held Avocatos hand

“I don’t believe what he said but...I need to know...it’s not true right?” Avocato shook his head  
“no. I’ve never done that to anyone else. I haven’t lied to you at all. What he said was bullshit all the way. But please don’t talk to Terk. Not that I’m trying to hide anything, I just don’t want him ruining you” Gary smiled  
“I promise I won’t if you promise you are not lying”  
“I promise” Gary was kissed again then Avocato placed something on his head. Gary felt it and noticed it was soft fake ears  
“my ears?”  
“mhm. Found them on the ground. Brushed them off and here they are. Like I said, you look cute with them on”  
“can we have sex? Just something slow, gentle, passionate? Just love making and not something intense?”  
“of course”  
“can I wear the ears?”  
“of course”

Elsewhere…

Oloop was chained up and struggling  
“DO IT COWARD! IF YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME DO IT! I’M NOT SAYING SHIT TO YOU!” three Ventrexian stood side by side in front of him in silence.  
“DO IT ALREADY! STOP STANDING THERE IN SILENCE!” the three parted ways when another Ventrexian walked up to him. Oloop stared as the Ventrexian took his helmet off. The bounty hunter’s eyes went wide  
“you? Wait what was your name? P-” the bounty hunters head exploded as a bullet went through it. The Ventrexian put his pistol away and turned to the others  
“Set a course for the target. We need to talk now that no one else will interrupt us.”  
“CONFIRMED.” the Ventrexian walked away  
“no one’s going to get in my way anymore. I’m coming for you Avocato.”


	30. You're not your father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll have fun and play, then feel the sting of reality
> 
> you're your own person
> 
> You'll feel the sting of reality then have fun and play
> 
> You're your own person
> 
> get ready to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE YET ANOTHER DAY INTO THE NEW SEASON! I want to make sure i don't just copy paste things from the show and ruin this fic because of it, so I'm gonna stick to originality! but like I've said before, i will add things into this from the show in a natural way so it doesn't feel forced  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/646346480222945280  
UHM?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT WASN'T MADE FOR THE FANS  
https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/647272485918834688  
this is avocato
> 
> ALRIGHT ENJOY THE CRYING!

2 months 19 days

Little Cato stood by his door and double checked his fur. He was trying his best to keep calm and not act weird. After the party, he managed to work up the courage to ask his crush if he wanted to come over and hangout at his place. By text of course! Little Cato did not have THAT much nerve to speak face to face. A few minutes which felt like hours passed until he got a reply with a simple ‘yes’

Now, he waited. He tried to figure out just what to say and what to do once he showed up. He leaned against the door frame and smiled  
“hey how’s it going? you’re looking pretty good~” Little Cato groaned and slapped his face  
“no. don’t do that! Oh!” Little Cato sat on the couch and tried to ‘look cool’ but then realized if he did he wouldn’t be able to answer the door.  
“oh wait I could answer, rush over, and do thi-no that’s dumb. He would watch me rush over. Oh I could yell for him to come in and look coo-no that would be dumb too.” Little Cato threw up his hands  
“UGH! This is hopeless. I’m hopeless. Unl-” he stopped mid sentence once he heard the knock on the door that signaled his doom. He took in a few breaths to steel his nerves, checked himself over once more, and answered hoping he wouldn’t mess up.

Meownana gave his signature smile and sunny disposition  
“hi! Thanks for having me over!” Little Cato stammered out as he motioned for Meownana to come inside  
“n-no problem! I uh-plants watered-you can eat-I have food-and water” Little Cato swallowed and wanted to just kick himself in the leg for stumbling over his words so hard. Meownana laughed  
“good to know! As casual and charismatic as ever! Adorable” Little Cato felt his heart nearly skip a beat hearing that  
“y-yeah uh-TV-videogam-we-I have plant-water” Meownana sat on the couch and rested his head on his fist  
“sounds very enjoyable! Alright SO what did you want to do first? TV-videogam-plant-water?” Little Cato mouthed something but was clearly unable to produce words. Meownana laughed  
“nice choice! Soo wana gossip about people at school? Or would you rather do something not so dumb? Ohh so where’s your room? Can I check it out?”  
“s-stairs-up-room-I sleep there”  
“cool!” Meownana did a back flip over the couch  
“race you up there!” Little Cato chased after him! Once they were upstairs a few different doors were opened up and Meownana was waiting by one  
“so, I’m guessing this ones yours?” a bedroom filled with junk of all kinds that only Little Cato would have the tastes for filled up the space. Posters, games, action figure collectibles lined shelves, an actual living plant, and of course his sweet gaming system next to his messy unmade bed  
“it smells like you-oh cool you have this gun too!”

Little Cato walked inside and checked out the small collection of guns he had on a shelf. He took a deep breath and crossed into the threshold that was his room. He mustered up as much confidence and said  
“y-yes” Meownana checked the clip and frowned  
“not loaded? You really should always keep at least one in the barrel at all times! that’s what my family does at least. And an extra clip nearby to quickly jam into it if for whatever reason you run out” Little Cato smiled  
“that’s pretty cool and good advice like you are-not good advice I mean-well it IS good advice but you’re not advi-” Little Cato was silenced when Meownana pointed the gun at him and said ‘bang’ then laughed  
“you’re so adorable when you stutter” Meownana put the gun back then looked around  
“couldn’t help but notice how clean your house is, and your room is almost trashed somehow?”  
“y-yeah I don’t let the cleaning droids come in here. They move my stuff around and I can never find what I want” Meownana sat on his bed then pat it  
“come sit down with me” Little Cato nodded and did so. Meownana scooted towards him more than held him hand  
“soo-”

“SECRET PLACE!”  
Meownana stopped and raised an eyebrow  
“hm?” Little Cato quickly continued  
“I HAVE A SECRET PLACE! COOL STUFF IN IT! WANT TO SHOW!” Little Cato was more than panicked the second their hands touched. The only thing he could think of was shouting that fact out. Little Cato quickly shot up then pointed with both his thumbs  
“c-come che-check it out!” Meownana nodded and followed. Little Cato opened up a panel behind his bed that stretched out into a tunnel. The two began to crawl through it until they stopped in a small room. Little Cato pushed a button on a wall and various screens were made that showed every inch of the outside of his home. He pressed a button next to that one and the walls opened up and various shelves held guns, videogames, snacks, and everything else you could possibly want  
(I couldn’t think of anything else ;p)  
“C-cool ri-right?”

“SO COOL!  
“my dad and I made this a long time ago as a fun project. Also good if something ever happened and I needed to get away quickly. Its actually one of the few things we worked on together” Little Cato started to frown and look to the floor  
“we have others planned but he’s hardly ever around to just...be here and start them with me.” Little Cato held his knees and sighed. Meownana sat next to him  
“it’s kinda similar with my family. My brothers are rarely around, and well my dad-you know. Always rushing off. So I’m alone. And it hurts at times”  
“yeah. It hurts a lot. I just wished he would be here more. He’s gone longer and longer every bounty.”  
“he’s a bounty hunter?” Little Cato didn’t care enough to hide it. His mood was worsening so why should he care?  
“yeah. It seems like he’s always just trying to stay away from me and I don’t know why. Sometimes I come in here because it smells like him. It makes me feel comfortable and safe. That sounds dumb doesn’t it?”

Meownana shook his head  
“no it doesn’t. I sometimes sleep with different blankets my family uses. It’s the same for me too. It’s just nice to feel like they’re there. Sometimes I sleep in my dads bed. Sometimes I wake up and he’s right next to me, sleeping and obviously walked inside and just passed out from exhaustion. I cuddle up to him and it feels like one of the best feelings in the world” Little Cato relaxed  
“maybe I should start doing that. Maybe I might wake up and find him there. Doubt it. But I can at least imagine it.” Little Cato sighed, tears started to run down his face  
“I can have anything I want, money really isn’t an issue. But all I want is him to be with me. But I can’t seem to ever have it. He constantly makes promises but he breaks them almost every single time. I keep hoping that he’ll keep it. That he’ll actually do what he said he would.”

Meownana rested his head against Little Cato  
“maybe we should spend more time together, or at least talk whenever we feel alone. At least we can keep one another company”  
“yeah...that...sounds nice” Little Cato wiped his eyes  
“what if I’m going to be like him? What if when I grow up I’m just going to push everyone away? What if I just start drinking and breaking my promises? What if I treat my son the same way? I don’t want to become like that. But sometimes I think I will because my dad can’t stop.”  
“Little Cato, you’re not your dad. You never will be. You’re always going to be yourself and you’ll never be like that. I know that because of how much you don’t want to become that way. And it’s that kind of thinking that will prevent you from turning into someone like that” Little Cato merely nodded and rested his head against Meownana’s. The two sat in silence and just...relaxed in peace

…………...

Avocato looked around trying to figure out just how he got there. Currently he was standing in a dark room with nothing around him. He hissed as a bright light suddenly hit his face, causing him to wince and cover his eyes. As the light faded into a decent setting he looked forward and nearly fell onto his back. Standing in front of him was his father. A look that bore deep into him. The look that shown a mix of disgusted and disapproving. He sneered  
“son.” Avocato stammered out, the locked up anxiety starting to break out and flood his nerves  
“f-father? B-but h-ho-w-”  
“silence. Son.” his tone still contained that venom which hurt more than ever. Closed up wounds started to be torn back open as the upright stance seemed to loom over Avocato  
“pathetic. Waste of my seed. Worthless Ventrexian. You abandoned your squad, you left our home, and you went into a weak profession. You were raised better than that. I taught you better than that.” Avocato swallowed and shook  
“father i-i can explain! I didn’t abandon my squad! I only left home to-”  
“to leave your worthlessness behind? Something to strongly doubt.”

His father growled in anger while his face contorted into a show of bitterness. Avocato trembled and tried to look away. He felt like a weak, worthless, and defenseless kitten again.  
“now, I see you and what you’ve made of your life. You’re a failure of a son and NOW you’re turning your own into a smaller pathetic version of you. You should have abandoned him. Left him to fight for his life. Left him to work and EARN his place among our kind.” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. A classic move Avocato knew far too well  
“how many times must I remind you?” Avocato held himself, trying to steady his breath and force back tears  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
“what are you?”  
“a failure.” Avocato’s father snorted  
“at least you understand what you are. So much potential. And you threw it all away. Now, your punishment.”

Avocato’s bones ached, his muscles felt sore, his head throbbed, his lungs begged for breath as the memories of every ‘punishment’ had been burned into him so heavily that just hearing his father mention it practically made him crumple up and weep like a small scared child. Avocato opened his eyes when he heard his son’s voice  
“dad.” Avocato sucked in a quick breath as he saw his son on one side of his father. Bound, and on his knees, While on the other…

Gary was just as restrained. Head down as a gun was buried into the back of it  
“son. You have two options. As merciful as I am I will allow YOU to choose.” Avocato swallowed  
“w-what choice am I given?”  
“you choose who lives. And who dies.” Avocato felt his fur stand on end as both his loved ones stared up into his eyes with tears in their very own. Avocato was frozen in fear. His father raised an eyebrow  
“well? The furless? Or the weakling you created? Chose.”  
“I-I-”  
“you’ve 5 seconds before I make my choice. And my choice is that they both die.” Avocato’s heart beat harder and his legs shook uncontrollably  
“i-I-”  
“5.”  
“i-”  
“4.”  
“w-wait-”  
“3.”  
“N-NO PLEA-”  
“2.”

“Avocato?”  
Avocato gasped heavily and shot up, accidentally shoving Gary off of the bed.  
“ow!” the human said rubbing his head as he stood up  
“you alright?” Avocato was shaking and trying to breathe. He was doing his best not to close his eyes. Each time he did he saw the face of his father. Gary crawled over onto the bed and moved Avocato’s head towards his  
“hey, what’s wrong?” Gary frowned and knit his eyebrows in concern  
“you have a nightmare?” Avocato took a deep breath and pulled Gary in strongly. Gary couldn’t get a word in as Avocato started to weep into him. Gary relaxed himself into the Ventrexian and held him close

………..

An hour later now, and Avocato was tired as he sat in the pilots seat. He tried his best drowning out his fathers voice and the words that repeated in his head with music, shows, movies, literally anything. He couldn’t sit in bed. He couldn’t sit still. He could hardly eat. And he wanted to drink so much he blacked out but Gary prevented him from doing so. Avocato took his time to explain his horrid nightmare. Gary listened to each word carefully and said nothing, only replying once Avocato was fully finished. Gary tried his best to console his boyfriend, but Avocato simply stared off into the distance, hardly being there physically…

Gary was singing along to a theme that played on one of their fav shared TV shows. The blond was doing his best to get Avocato out of his mindset and into a better one. He was no therapist so he didn’t know how to exactly help Avocato through his trauma. What should he say? What should he do? What COULD he do to make it better? Sometimes things just can’t get better in an instant, something Gary knew all too well.

Little things to help Avocato along was the best the human could think of. He even offered sex which, while the Ventrexian rarely declined, was in fact declined. Avocato wasn’t in the mood for any kind of balls deep bed breaking making Gary scream in pleasure orgasms. He did make a minor chuckle watching Gary imitate himself making his orgasm face.

Avocato looked over when Gary turned to him and sweetly said  
“I love you” Avocato gave a tired smile  
“love you too baby”  
“maybe we could stop at some nearby planet? Do something to cheer you up like you did for me?” Avocato embraced Gary as the human came and sat on his lap. Avocato sighed out  
“I don’t know.” Gary kissed him then began petting the side of Avocato’s face  
“I have one idea. We could go someplace, you could shoot off your guns and show me more of your skills close up. And this time it won’t be because I was kidnapped!” that caused a small chuckle to stir within Avocato  
“it would wouldn’t it?” Gary kissed him again then pulled off  
“anything your Garebear can do for you right now?”  
“not that I can think of. I know I shouldn’t be focused in this slump but...I really don’t know where my mind is at” Gary touched foreheads with him. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the silence between them.

The ship rumbled a bit, causing something to fall to the ground. Gary looked over and it was a picture of Avocato and his squad. The picture seemed torn and aged, forgotten between cushions in the pilots seat. Gary picked it up and looked  
“who are these guys? Oh look there’s you!” Avocato looked at the old photo, unsure how to feel  
“that’s my old squad. My pack. My unit. My group. Whatever else it could be called.” Avocato pointed to each one, left to right. The first was a slightly taller Ventrexian who was orange and brown splotched patterns covered his face  
“this is Apurrcot. He was our leader. He always knew how to handle people, setting things up, and public face stuff. He knew how to set contracts up and keep everyone from killing someone else by accident. Really kept everything organized” the next was a furless slender one (based off a sphynx cat) who looked serious and unamused

“that’s Catbbage. He was our sniper. He had this stealth suit that could be used to blend in entirely. Basically become invisible to everything and everyone that wasn’t on a Ventrexian radar. He would stalk around areas and scope them out. He was too quiet for his own good. We always joked that he should wear a bell. Hell he even would surprise us at times from being too quiet. Never was one to make jokes. Really not a people person. Kept to himself mostly. Good guy though” the next was Avocato. The one next to him was a large grinning fluffy figure. A sharp fang jutting out of his mouth  
“that’s Snappaws. He was our assault member. He wore the heavy hard hitting stuff. Be an absolute juggernaut on and off the war field. He was the loudest one, laughed a hell of a lot too. Could hardly go a minute without saying some shitty joke. He and Catbbage were always getting into little arguments. I think the two had a thing for one another though. It wasn’t very secretive Snappaws talked about how nice his hips were. And how flexible he could be. No one ever did anything with one another though. Funny, Snappaws literally collected cannons from enemy tanks after he smashed them to pieces”

The next Ventrexian was a blue one with light blue polka dots  
“this is Bluepurry our medic. With Ventrexian units we have a battle medic. Basically a doctor who’s given armor and a gun and does surgery mid battle. Run over, patch you up, and get you back on your feet. If you were too banged up then he would help get you off the field and into a medic tent. Guy was fast with his hands. He could dig out a bullet from your wound, disinfect it, sew it back up, and slap an adhesive strip on it all under a minute. (band aid is a brand not the actual item!) Made really good drinks too. Pretty friendly guy. Made good small talk. He and I got together pretty well. So that’s the old squad. haven’t talked to them in a long long time.”

Gary raised an eyebrow  
“really? Why? weren’t you all super tight with one another?” Avocato sighed and looked off into the distance  
“yeah we were. Were. It’s a long story. I really don’t have the energy to explain it right now though. I’m sorry.” Gary kissed Avocato  
“hey it’s alright! You don’t have to apologize! When you’re ready to talk talk. I am curious though, like, REALLY curious, BUT I can wait” Avocato lowered his gaze sadly and spoke with an equally somber theme  
“people are better off without me dragging them down.”  
“hey don’t say that”  
“it’s true. Life just...changes you. You end up doing unforgivable things and it makes you take out a debt. And when it comes to pay, you pay a price you didn’t think you’d ever have to pay. Lots of payments. Lots of debts.”  
“you don’t always have to do bad things an-” Avocato put a finger to Gary’s mouth  
“you do. Life makes you-forces you to make choices. There are no happy endings or good ones. You have to pull a trigger in a hairs moment. Things catch up to you. You can’t run or hide. Life will make you pay” Gary brushed aside Avocato’s hand and held it  
“not everything is puppy dogs and rainbows. I get it. But I will never understand what you went through or how you’ll feel. All I do know is I am going to be a rock in this thunderstorm of a mind prison you make out of a hollow log in the forest of regret”

Avocato grinned and snorted  
“what?” Gary shrugged  
“i dunno, thought it would cheer you up! And it did! Right?”  
“a little.” Avocato slumped forward a bit  
“negative things always seem to follow me. Like I’m some magnet for the scum of it all. From the day I was born until the day I die. Whatever I do will just end up ruining it. I don’t want others near me but I can’t be alone. You know this already. You’ve listened to my problems. I’m broken and nothing will ever fix me. I wasn’t born complete. And I never will-” Gary slapped him  
“hey, don’t dis yourself so hard! You’re not broken! Alright maybe you are, but not completely like you think you are! Bad things happen. Choices are made. Words can’t be unsaid. At the end of it all you need to be inspired by your choices so you learn and grow! When you first met me you had all this horrible stuff building inside of you! And now look! you’re getting better already! I’m a tender hole for you to dump your heavy gunk into! Something to blast and stuff full of your voices and needs! You can share that spicy sauce and-”  
“alright let me stop you right there because now you’re just making it seem sexual” Gary’s eyes widened  
“oh my crap I am. I didn’t mean it like that!” Avocato chuckled  
“it’s alright. I know what you mean. Yeah I have felt better since we began talking...”  
“exactly! And this is just us knowing one another for such a short time! Can you imagine what your life will be like down the road at this pace?”

Avocato smiled and tried not to show he was feeling better, which Gary saw right through it  
“true. Eventually something bad will happen and all of this just ends. Gary-” Gary put a finger to his mouth to shush him  
“yes. Avocato shit will happen eventually. That’s why we face it together head on! You and me! Back to back for life! When life’s painful fury has us in a corner you and I will break on through and make it out alive! Changed? Sure. Scared? Possibly! But no matter what, after all of it, we’ll have each other. And the ONLY way you’re going to push me away is if I die. There is no amount of yelling at me or calling me names or hell-breaking all my bones-that will stop me from helping you!” Avocato gave a full on smile  
“god I hate how optimistic you are.” Avocato kissed Gary then asked in a hushed tone  
“can we go lay down?” Gary smiled and agreed  
“always”

Now the two laid in bed, Avocato holding Gary close as usual, but this time he felt a little safer than usual. Usually he always protected Gary but this time, he felt like he was the one being protected. That would normally terrify him, not being in control of the situation, but this? It felt...nice. He smelled Gary’s hair and relaxed his muscles. He was almost afraid to close his eyes and drift back into a possible nightmare, but with Gary there to keep him loved and safe, he felt like he could survive anything, even something dark that lurked deep within himself. Avocato nuzzled into Gary’s hair  
“I love you Garebear” Gary nuzzled into Avocatos chest  
“I love you too Avocato”


End file.
